The Greatest of These Is Love
by brenliz
Summary: This story picks up where episode 5.9 (In My Dreams) ends. Was the Mountie really bringing news about Jack, or were conclusions drawn too quickly? From Elizabeth's perspective. Title comes from 1 Corinthians 13:13
1. Chapter 1

A/N Just a few things:

1\. I don't own these characters, Hallmark does.

2\. This is the first of two stories I'm working on. My current plan is to alternate which one I update each week (meaning each one will be updated every other week). However, I am a full time graduate student, so there are no guarantees that I will be able to stick with this schedule in the long term.

3\. I have a big chunk of this already written. That being said, I welcome any comments or suggestions on things that you guys would like to see in this story.

Now, on with the story...

...

I awakened, drenched in sweat. My throat was raw, as if I had been screaming. Hot tears slid down my cheeks. It took a moment for me to realize that it had all been a dream. There was no Mountie standing in front of me, no horrible news. I rolled over and reached out into the empty space in the bed beside me. I needed Jack to come home. I'd had the nightmares for years, but they had been happening more frequently. It was becoming harder to shake the sickening feeling they brought. Jack had to be okay. He told me there was no danger with this assignment; he would be fine. It was an honor for him to be asked. I took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes. I longed for a peaceful night of rest, but knew that it wouldn't come until Jack was safe beside me again.

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when I awakened the next morning. I was exhausted, having spent the rest of the night tossing and turning, my mind always returning to the nightmare. It had been so real. I had felt the foggy mist against my skin. I had felt the gravel beneath my knees as my legs buckled. I had felt Abigail's hand on my back, comforting me.

Abigail. I had promised to meet her at the café before school. I stood from the bed and pulled my clothes from the wardrobe. I paused for a moment, my fingers grazing the lace of the wedding gown hanging in the back of the wardrobe. Memories from that day flooded into my mind. The wedding had just been a few weeks ago; it felt like a lifetime. I smiled, remembering the look on Jack's face as I had walked down the aisle toward him, the feeling of my hands in his as we said our vows. I brought my fingers to my lips, remembering our first kiss as husband and wife. I couldn't wait to see his face, to feel his touch again.

I pulled myself away from the memories and dressed quickly, knowing Abigail would be waiting for me. I laid a few books in my basket and headed out the door and toward the café. I smiled at the few people I passed in the street, trying to ignore the knot in my stomach that hadn't gone away since the nightmare.

Abigail looked up as I walked through the door. "Good morning, Elizabeth."

I smiled and took a seat at an empty table. She set a scone and a cup of tea in front of me.

"Elizabeth, are you feeling okay?"

I nodded. "Yes. I'm just a little tired."

"Are you still having the nightmares?"

I fidgeted with the napkin in my lap. "Yes. They're getting worse."

"Elizabeth… Maybe you should take the day off and rest. I'm sure Rosemary wouldn't mind watching over the children today."

I shook my head. "No. I need the distraction. I'll be okay, Abigail." I reached for the basket I had set on the floor beside me. "Thank you for breakfast. I should get to school."

"You hardly touched your food."

I shrugged. "My stomach is just a little upset today. Really, don't worry about me, Abigail. I'll see you later."

She just watched me silently as I pushed my chair from the table and headed out the door.

I kept my head down as I walked toward the school, fighting a wave a nausea that had come over me. I sat on the steps of the building, hoping that the fresh air would clear my head. The gravel crunched as the children made their way down the lane. I took a deep breath and smiled as they approached me. _One day at a time_ , I told myself. I just had to get through today.

The rest of the week progressed in the same fashion. I still wasn't sleeping; the nightmare had begun occurring every single night. The lack of sleep was catching up with me. I felt ill the entire week, and I couldn't wait for the weekend. I needed a break, a chance to just slow down and rest.

The children seemed to sense that I had been feeling off. They had been on their very best behavior, helping one another and keeping focused on their work. I didn't have to intervene in any disagreements the entire week, and for that, I was thankful.

Abigail told me she was worried about me every single time I saw her. She tried to talk me into staying with her until Jack came home. I reassured her that I would be fine. I knew I wouldn't sleep any better if I stayed with her. She sat with me almost every evening. She seemed to be afraid of what would happen if I was left alone for too long.

I dreaded going to sleep every night. Jack and I had only spent a few weeks together after the wedding before he had to report to his new posting, but I had quickly gotten used to falling asleep beside him. Even though it had been over a month since Jack left, it was still difficult sleeping in an empty bed. It seemed that every night was the same. I woke up after having the same nightmare. I was always drenched in sweat, despite the chill in the night air. It always felt so real, leaving a knot in my stomach for the rest of the day.

...

The weekend finally arrived. I put away all my school things, planning to do nothing but relax for the entire day. I grabbed a book and curled up on the sofa. I made it through a few chapters before my exhaustion took over and I found myself dozing off.

Unfortunately, even my nap was infiltrated by the nightmare. Once again, I awakened in a cold sweat, screaming Jack's name. My heart was racing, and it took a moment for me to gain control over my breathing. I ran my fingers through my sleep-tousled hair, trying to pull myself away from the dream and back to reality.

I jumped when there was a knock at the door. I wasn't expecting any visitors, but I assumed it must be Abigail coming over to check on me.

I was surprised when I opened the door to see Rosemary.

"Elizabeth, can I come in?"

"Um, sure." I moved aside so she could enter the house.

She went straight to the sofa and sat down. "Elizabeth," she sighed and motioned for me to join her.

I sat beside her. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm worried about you. I know you're still having the nightmares."

"Did you talk to Abigail?"

She shook her head. "Do you forget how thin these walls are? Anyway, I assume you haven't really been sleeping?"

"No, not since I left Jack in Fort Clay." I twisted the rings on my left hand.

"We want to help you, Elizabeth. You're going to make yourself ill. Even the children know that something isn't right."

"I'm just so worried about Jack. I know he said this assignment wasn't dangerous, but I feel like this nightmare that I keep having is some sort of premonition." I felt tears filling my eyes as I finally started to explore my feelings. "It's been so long since I've heard from him. I can't help thinking there must be a reason for that."

A sob caught in my throat. Rosemary put her arms around me, and I broke down. I had been suppressing all of my emotions as I tried to get through each day without Jack. Once I let myself sit in those feelings, the tears wouldn't stop.

Rosemary stayed with me for the rest of the afternoon, letting me talk through my worries. I think it was the first time she let someone else dominate the conversation. I was thankful for her company. I thought I wanted to spend my weekend alone, but the time with Rosemary was cathartic and very much needed. I felt a little better by the time she left in the evening—not anywhere near normal, but better.

That night, I fell asleep much more quickly than I had in weeks, though I still tossed and turned all night. I brought one of Jack's shirts to bed with me, hoping that it would help me feel closer to him. With my eyes closed, it was almost like he was there with me again. Almost.

...

Sunday morning arrived sooner than I hoped. I was still exhausted, and I still felt like I had a knot in the pit of my stomach.

I decided to stay home for the morning. I knew that Abigail would probably come to check on me when I didn't show up at church, but I couldn't get myself out of bed. Emotionally, I was feeling better. Physically, however, I was feeling much, much worse. My head was pounding, and every time I tried to sit up, I was hit with waves of dizziness.

All morning, I lay in bed, willing the room to stop spinning around me. Eventually, I was able to doze off, only to be awakened by a knock at the door. I could hear Abigail calling my name. The dizziness had subsided a bit, so I slowly made my way down the stairs, holding the wall to ensure I didn't fall over.

Abigail had a spare key, and she let herself in before I made it to the base of the stairs. She placed a pot on the table before she rushed over to me. "Elizabeth? Are you okay?" She helped me across the room and into a chair.

I shook my head. "I'm not feeling great today. I woke up feeling terribly dizzy, and I've had a horrible headache all morning."

"I hope you aren't coming down with something." She stood and pulled out two bowls and began filling them. "Here, I brought some soup. I figured you probably weren't feeling well since you missed church, and you really should eat something."

"Abigail, I'm fine."

She put her hand on top of mine. "Just humor me, please."

I sighed and lifted the spoon to my mouth.

"I heard Rosemary came over yesterday."

I nodded. "We had a good talk. I think I worked through some things."

She smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. You know, Elizabeth, I don't want to tell you what to do, but maybe you should go see Carson soon. You've been feeling poorly for a while now."

I looked down at the table. "I know."

"I can walk with you to town later, if you want. Maybe the fresh air will do you some good."

"Okay." I knew there was no point in arguing with her. There was something about Abigail that made it impossible to go against her.

A few hours later, I was feeling well enough to walk to town. Darkness was falling. Abigail's arm was looped through mine. We were both quiet as we walked. I kept my eyes on the ground, focusing on the crunch of the gravel beneath our feet. I pulled my shawl tighter around me as we reached Main Street and a cold breeze blew.

I looked up and felt my stomach drop at the familiar scene in front of me. There was a man in a red jacket, riding slowly toward the center of town. His face was obscured by the fog that had rolled in earlier that evening. I froze. This was it. This was my nightmare. Only this time, I wasn't sleeping. I felt Abigail's hand on my arm, steadying me as I trembled. I knew there had to be a reason why I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, and here it was. My mind couldn't even form the words that I expected to hear from the young Mountie, words I had heard too many times in my dreams. Before the man on the horse had even reached us, I found myself sliding to the ground. The night grew darker around me, then silence fell.

...

"Elizabeth?" I felt Abigail's hand on my shoulder, trying to rouse me. "Elizabeth, wake up."

I blinked sleepily. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary." Faith's voice this time. "You collapsed."

I reached my hand to my head, feeling a faint throbbing in my temples. I must've hit my head when I fell.

Suddenly, the memory of the night hit me, knocking the breath out of my chest. "Jack," I croaked.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Abigail took my hand in hers.

"He's gone, isn't he?"

She looked confused.

"That Mountie. He was coming to tell me that Jack…" My voice trailed off, unable to finish the thought. "It was exactly like the nightmare. The fog, the darkness, the gravel digging into my knees." Tears threatened to spill over my eyelids as I thought about the news that the Mountie had been bringing to me. I swallowed a sob. How could he really be gone? Jack. My Jack. My husband. The room spun. I sat up and reached for the bowl sitting on the table beside the bed and emptied the contents of my stomach into it.

Faith rushed over, handing me a glass of water. I took small sips in between sobs. Darkness began to close in on me once more. Abigail took the glass from me. She said something—almost inaudibly—just as consciousness left me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I know that I said I would be updating this story every other week, but I felt bad leaving you guys with that cliffhanger in chapter 1. I can't promise that I will always update this so frequently, though. As I said before, I am a full time graduate student, so I don't always have a lot of free time. I will try to update as often as I can.

I do have a second story that should be up soon, so be on the lookout for that. My plan is to alternate which story I update, so feel free to read that one while you wait for updates on this one.

Anyway, on with the story...

...

The sun was streaming in the windows of the infirmary when I awoke in the morning. My eyes felt puffy from crying. The throbbing in my head had intensified. Abigail still sat beside the bed.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake, Elizabeth. You've been in and out for a few days."

I carefully sat up in the bed, holding my hand to my head. "Days?"

She nodded. "Before you say anything else, you need to know something." A smile crept onto her face. "You were wrong about why that Mountie came to town. Jack is fine."

"Jack is… alive?"

"Yes. The Mountie was just stopping in town on his way to his new posting. He left the morning after we brought you here." She pulled an envelope from her pocket. "He did bring something for you, though."

I took the envelope from her. I immediately recognized the handwriting; it was from Jack. I quickly pulled the sheet of paper from the envelope. I ran my finger over the page, savoring his words. He reassured me that he was fine and would be home soon.

"I just… I can't believe he's really okay. I don't think I'll believe it until he's here with me."

"Well, that day should come soon."

"Not soon enough." I read over the note in silence a few more times. I could hear his voice, almost as if he were beside me reading the words on the page.

Faith stepped around the curtain. "Elizabeth, now that you're fully awake, I think you should try to eat something, build your strength back up." She set down a tray on the table beside me.

I nibbled on a piece of toast. "Faith? Do you think I can go back home today?"

"I don't see why not. Let me check with Carson when he gets back, though."

"Thank you, Faith." She smiled and nodded before walking away.

I took a bite of eggs and immediately regretted it. I reached for the empty bowl on the table once more.

"Elizabeth, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Abigail handed me the glass of water from the tray.

I took a sip. "Yes, I'm fine. I've been a little sick to my stomach for a few days. I think it's just because I'm worried about Jack."

She put her hand on mine. "So, you've been feeling nauseated, you've been tired, and you've been having headaches. Are you sure you aren't…?"

My eyes grew wide as I realized what she was suggesting. Could I be? I started counting on my fingers. It was definitely possible. I placed my hands on my stomach, thoughts swirling in my mind.

The door of the infirmary opened. Abigail stood.

"Elizabeth, it's good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Carson stood beside the bed.

"To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a little freaked out."

"Why is that?"

"Well, Abigail was just suggesting that I might be… Um… That I might be having a baby."

He instructed me to lay back on the bed. He leaned down and began examining my abdomen. "What are your symptoms?"

"I've been feeling sick for a week or so, since before that night when I collapsed, and I've been more tired than normal. Oh, and I've been having headaches."

He placed his hand against my forehead. "You don't have a fever, so it's probably not anything serious. It could just be stress, or…" He trailed off as he checked my pulse.

"Or what?"

"Or you could be pregnant." He stood up straight. "Now, I can't tell you definitively if you are or not at this point, but I think it's very likely given your symptoms and the timing of their onset. Congratulations, Elizabeth."

I placed my hand on my stomach again. The thought of there being a baby in there—my baby, Jack's baby—made the corners of my mouth turn up.

...

As the day progressed, I became more and more convinced that I must be pregnant. Little, unexplainable occurrences that had happened over the past few weeks suddenly made sense: the turning of my stomach at different smells, the headaches that struck almost daily, the sudden dizziness when I was teaching, the exhaustion.

I could hear Abigail moving around downstairs. I had insisted that I was feeling fine—better than fine, actually—but she eventually convinced me to spend the remainder of the day resting. I had relented when she reminded me that Carson had only agreed to let me return home after I promised to take it easy for a few days.

I picked up the book that lay on the nightstand and flicked through the pages. The words on the pages didn't hold my attention, and I set the book down again. I thought about writing a letter to Jack to tell him about the baby, but I decided that was the kind of news I wanted to share with him in person. Besides, he would be home in just under two weeks; by the time he received the letter, he would already be on his way back. I reached over and touched his pillow. It had been almost two months since I last saw him, since I last lay beside him, savoring his warmth.

"I can't wait to see you," I whispered, as if he could hear me. "I can't wait for you to be home, so we can finally be a family." I rubbed my stomach. "We need you here, Jack."

...

I must have fallen asleep, because the sun was setting when I opened my eyes. For the first time since Jack left, I had slept without nightmares. I felt more rested than I had in weeks. I pulled on my robe and quietly padded down the stairs.

Abigail looked up from the stove when she heard me enter the room. "Elizabeth, I thought I told you to stay in bed for the rest of the day."

"I know, but I'm really feeling much better." I sat down at the table. "Besides, I've been lying in a bed for days now. I needed to get up and do something."

"Well, you certainly look much better. We were all very worried about you." She set a cup of tea on the table in front of me.

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone."

"Don't feel bad, Elizabeth. Everyone cares about you and just wants you to be okay. Plus, I'm sure your news will make up for any worry you've caused people."

My hand immediately went to my stomach. I smiled. "I just can't believe it. Jack and I have discussed having children, but I don't think either of us expected it to happen this soon." I took a sip of tea. "I'm trying to think of a fun way to give Jack the news. I know I could just tell him, but he's wanted to be a father for so long. I want to make this really special for him."

She filled two bowls with the soup that was simmering on the stove and placed one in front of me. "Any ideas yet?" She sat down across from me.

I shook my head. "Not really." I gingerly tasted a spoonful of soup, waiting to see if it would agree with me. I took a few more bites before I spoke again, knowing Abigail would scold me if I continued to eat so little. "I was thinking of finding some way to tie it in with a Christmas gift. The only problem with that idea is that he should be home a few weeks before Christmas, and I don't think I can keep the news from him for that long."

She reached over and squeezed my hand reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

...

The next day was a Friday. It had been five days since the Mountie had ridden into town and I ended up in the infirmary. Though I was feeling significantly better—especially now that I knew many of my symptoms were due to the tiny baby growing inside me—I decided to take another day to recuperate. I would return to the school the following Monday, after a few more days of rest.

Abigail finally felt comfortable enough to leave me on my own. She had been by my side every single day that week. I thanked God that she was in my life; I don't know how I would have made it through everything without her.

I knew that I had promised Carson and Abigail that I would take it easy and continue to rest, but truthfully, I was tired of resting. I puttered around the house, trying to find things to occupy my time. I dusted everything in sight. I swept every inch of the floor. Once I was satisfied that the house was sufficiently clean, I moved upstairs and reorganized everything in the dresser and wardrobe.

I walked past the spare room, catching sight of unpacked boxes stacked against the wall. They were filled with Jack's belongings. He hadn't found time to finish unpacking the rest of his things before he was called away to his new assignment.

I started going through the boxes, finding places for the things that had previously been kept in the jail. Nearly every object I unpacked brought back memories of the early days of our relationship. His fishing gear reminded me of all the days we spent out on the pond. His paintbrushes reminded me of the backdrop he made for the Founders' Day play—though he didn't know that I knew he was the one who had painted it. Little did I know when I saw the tiny painted versions of me and Jack that one day we would be married and expecting a baby.

I opened the final box and immediately realized it didn't belong to Jack. I smiled when I recognized the objects it held, an idea beginning to play in my head.

...

"Mrs. Thornton?"

I looked up from the paper I had been grading. "Yes, Opal?"

"When is Mountie Jack coming back?"

"Hopefully next week."

"Do you miss him?" This time it was Emily who spoke.

I smiled sadly. "I miss him very much. I know you all miss him, too, but you need to get back to work on your projects." They nodded and turned their attention back to the papers strewn across their desks.

The day had been relatively uneventful. Rosemary had happily filled in for me while I was recovering in the infirmary, but I knew she was glad to be relieved of teaching duties. I missed the children, and it was nice to be back in the classroom. I looked up and watched the students as they worked. It suddenly hit me that, in a few months, I would have to leave them in the care of another once again. Even though I would be busy taking care of a new baby, I knew that I would miss my students. I brushed my fingers against my stomach. I realized that was starting to become a habit, one that I should probably break until I was ready to tell more people about the baby.

I remained at my desk for a while after I dismissed the children for the day. There was a lot to catch up on from the week that I had been ill. Two stacks of papers sat in front of me. I picked up the stack that had yet to be graded and placed it in the basket beside me. Pulling on my coat, I headed toward the mercantile, going over the list of things I needed in my head.

Before I reached the building, I saw him. The red coat was unmistakable. My stomach dropped, remembering the nightmare I had had so many times before. Then his face came into focus.

"Jack?" My voice broke. I dropped my basket and ran toward him. He brought the horse to a halt and jumped from its back, closing the gap between us. He pulled me into his arms the second I reached him. He kissed my hair and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"I've missed you, Elizabeth Thornton."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you all for the kind reviews! It makes me so happy to see that you guys are enjoying this story.

Now on with the story...

...

We walked toward our house, Jack holding my hand in his the entire way. We had almost reached the front door when I stopped walking and spoke.

"Jack, I don't want you to leave again."

He turned to face me and put his hands on my arms. "I don't want to leave again, and I'll try really hard to keep that from happening, but you know I can't promise-"

"Jack." I cut him off. "You don't understand. I need you here. _We_ need you here." I took his hand and gently placed it on my stomach as I spoke.

His eyes widened with the realization. "What? So you're…? We're…?" His voice was almost inaudible.

I nodded. "We're having a baby, Jack."

He pulled me into his arms once again. "I love you, Elizabeth." He kissed me. "We're really going to be parents?"

"Yes, Jack." I smiled. "We're really going to be parents." I put my hand on his cheek. "Let's get you inside. It's freezing out here."

He followed me into the house, drawing me back into his arms after he closed the door behind us. "I missed you so much."

"Mm, I missed you, too." I stepped back from him a bit, a wave of dizziness washing over me.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"Yes." I gripped his arms to keep from falling. "Just a little dizzy. It's fine."

He guided me to the sofa, helping me sit down. "Because of the baby?"

I nodded, trying to ignore the room spinning around me. I leaned back and closed my eyes. Jack sat beside me, rubbing my arm. I took a few deep breaths, sitting back up when the dizziness finally subsided.

"Hey, what's this?" Jack stood and moved toward the box that had been left in the middle of the room.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks. "Oh, um, that's how I was planning to give you the news, about the baby… but obviously, I got too impatient."

He began pulling things from the box. "Where did you get this?"

"My mother has been collecting things since my sisters and I were young. She sent that to me right before the wedding. Who would've guessed we would need it so soon?" I laughed softly as I walked over and knelt beside him. "Some of the things are new, others were mine when I was a baby."

Jack quietly examined each item as he pulled it from the box: a bonnet, a sweater, a Christening gown, a quilt. I couldn't help but picture him holding our child. The image made the corners of my lips turn up, and I was thankful that I would only have to wait a few months before that image would be reality.

"I was planning to have 'accidentally' left this out where you would find it, and then I would've said it was out so I could see what we still needed to get in the next few months before the baby arrived."

"Does anybody else know?"

"Just Carson, Faith, and Abigail. Although more people will figure it out soon enough if I can't get myself to stop touching my stomach. I can't even feel the baby yet, but it's already becoming a habit. I caught myself a few times at school today, but I don't think any of the children noticed."

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me.

My stomach turned. It had been a few days since I last experienced the nausea, and I was hoping it had gone away. I groaned. "I'm sorry, Jack." I quickly ran out the back door, my stomach heaving.

I felt Jack's hand on my back. He stood beside me, quiet and helpless.

I stood up straight. "I'm sorry about that."

Jack kept his hand on my back as he led me back into the house. "Has that been happening a lot?"

I nodded and lowered myself onto the sofa. "A couple times a day for a few weeks now. It was one of the things that made me suspect I might be pregnant—or I guess it was actually Abigail who suspected it first. I was convinced that I was just sick from stress."

He handed me a glass of water. "Stress? About what?"

I looked at the floor, avoiding his gaze. I didn't want to worry him by letting him know what I experienced in his absence. He already felt so much guilt for leaving so soon after the wedding, I didn't want to add to that.

"Elizabeth…" He took my hand. "You can talk to me."

I sighed, knowing that he would keep pressing until I told him what was bothering me. I did the same thing to him when he got back from the Northern Territories. "The nightmares got worse. I couldn't sleep. Then last week, a Mountie rode into town, and it was so much like the nightmare. I thought he was coming to tell me…" I couldn't bring myself to finish that sentence, but Jack understood.

He squeezed my hand. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth."

"I got sick enough that I had to spend a few days in the infirmary. I honestly thought that I was sick because I hadn't been sleeping, but that's when I found out about the baby. It all made sense after that." My hand moved to my stomach, the habit that I couldn't break.

Jack pulled me into his arms. "Well I'm here now, and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." He kissed my temple.

I turned my head to look into his eyes. "I love you, Jack."

"Do you need anything, Elizabeth?" His thumb wiped away a few tears that had slipped from my eyes.

I shook my head and buried my face in his chest. "I just need you here. We both need you here."

He rested his hand on my stomach. "Believe me, I will do everything in my power to be here for both of you. You are my world, Elizabeth."

...

We both woke early in the morning, the sun barely peeking over the horizon.

Jack lay beside me in the bed, propped up on his side. His fingers traced circles on my stomach through the thin fabric of my nightgown. "What are you thinking about?"

I turned to meet his gaze. "How happy I am." I felt my mouth turn up into a smile. "I'm happy that you made it home safely. I'm happy that you married me. I'm happy that we're having a baby. I guess there's always been a part of me that thought I would never get to experience this."

He leaned in and kissed me softly. "I'm happy, too. This life is more than I could have ever hoped for. _You_ are more than I could have ever hoped for."

"Jack…" I felt my cheeks color.

"Now, as much as I would love to spend all day in this bed with you, Mrs. Thornton, we both have work to do." He kissed me again and reluctantly left my side.

I watched him as he pulled his uniform from the wardrobe. All I could think about was how thankful I was that he came back to me.

He must've felt my eyes on him, because he turned around, his fingers still doing up the buttons on his jacket. "Elizabeth, are you going to get up?"

"In a minute." I sighed happily. "I'm just enjoying this."

He sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through my hair. "How about we go to Abigail's for breakfast, and then I'll walk you to school?"

"Sounds good."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Twenty minutes later, we were walking toward Main Street, Jack's arm around my waist. It was still early, so no one was around to interrupt us. He opened the door to the café and ushered me inside.

Abigail looked up from the stove when she heard the door. "Jack! You're back!" She left the food and hurried over, pulling him into a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, Abigail."

"You two sit down. What do you want to eat?"

Jack pulled out a chair for me before he took his seat. "I'll have some pancakes and coffee, please."

"Just some biscuits and tea for me."

"Your stomach again?" She eyed me warily. I knew she was unsure of how much she was allowed to say with Jack present.

I nodded and smiled. "Don't worry. He already knows everything."

Jack grinned from ear to ear, reaching across to squeeze my hand. I had never seen him so excited about something before; he was so ready to be a father.

"But no one else knows," I added. "So we all need to keep the talk to a minimum when there are other people around." I was speaking to myself as much as I was speaking to Abigail and Jack. Of the three of us, I was most worried that I would be the one to let the news slip. If Florence or Rosemary overheard anything, the whole town would know within an hour.

"My lips are sealed. Congratulations, by the way." Abigail squeezed his shoulder and headed back to the kitchen to prepare our breakfast.

...

We quickly fell into a routine in the weeks following Jack's return. He walked me home after school each day, insisting on carrying my books even after I assured him that, despite being pregnant, I was still capable of carrying a small stack of books. It grew colder as Christmas approached, and more than once, we had to walk through the snow.

We still hadn't told anyone else about the baby. We wanted to keep it between us for as long as possible. Before we went to sleep each night, Jack would lay his hand on my stomach and talk to the baby. He told the story of how he and I met, our first date, our ordeal in the mine. Sometimes he sang quietly. Each night, I fell more in love with this man who was now my husband. I couldn't wait to see him as a father. I had dreamt of having children with him for so long—longer than I would ever care to admit to anyone, including him. I still had a hard time believing this was my life.

I had told Jack in our wedding vows that I didn't expect to find love when I came to Coal Valley. I was so glad I did, though. That night, as I watched my husband speak softly to our unborn child, I knew that nothing in the world could make me happier than I felt in that moment. Jack was telling the story of the first time he took me out on the pond. I laughed quietly at the memory. A spider had crawled on me, and I ended up in Jack's arms. Even then, I knew that in his arms would be one of my favorite places to be.

He looked over and met my eyes. "What are you thinking about?" He reached up and placed his hand on my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

I felt warmth in my cheeks. "I was thinking about that day you were just talking about, and how reluctant I was to pull away from you. I would never have told you this at the time, but a part of me wanted to stay there, in your arms."

He put his arms around me and pulled me close. "I would never have told you this at the time, but a part of me didn't want to let you go." He kissed my hair. "Who would've guessed that, one day, we'd end up here?"

"Abigail."

We both laughed. "She did kind of push us together, didn't she?"

"I need to thank her for that sometime."

I leaned my head onto his chest and drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke in the morning to an empty bed. I glanced around the room. "Jack?" I sat up and spoke a little louder. "Jack?"

"I'll be up in a minute. You just stay there." His voice came from the base of the staircase.

I shivered and pulled the blanket around my shoulders. It was so cold without Jack beside me in the bed. A few moments later, Jack stepped into the room. He placed a tray of food in front of me.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Elizabeth." He kissed the top of my head.

I looked down at the breakfast he had prepared, thankful that his cooking had improved since the beginning of our marriage. "Jack, you didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to." He stepped around to the other side of the bed and got in beside me. "Can you believe it's almost our first Christmas as husband and wife?"

I smiled. "Think about it: next Christmas, there will be three of us." I placed my hand on my stomach. So much for breaking that habit. "Hey, Jack, are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"Honestly? I don't care either way. I am just so happy that we're going to be parents, that you're carrying our child."

I felt myself blush. "You have no idea how long I have dreamt about having a baby with you." I pulled his hand to my stomach and held it there. "You're going to be an amazing father. And I can say that with certainty now, because I've tried your Shepherd's Pie, and it's really good."

He laughed, remembering the conversation we'd had a few years earlier. He had joked that the quality of someone's Shepherd's Pie was the mark of whether he or she would be a good parent.

I put my hand on his cheek. "In all seriousness, Jack, you are going to be the best dad. There is no man I would rather have as the father of my children."

He leaned in and kissed me. "Elizabeth Thornton, I didn't think it was possible for me to love you more, but I guess I was wrong."

We stayed in our bed all morning, talking about past Christmases and watching snow drift down through the trees outside. I wished we could stay there forever, wrapped in each other's arms. I thought back to all the lonely nights I spent in that room, longing for Jack to be beside me once more, longing to know that he was okay. I said a silent prayer, thanking God for bringing my husband back safely. I felt tears fill my eyes.

"Hey," Jack wiped a tear from my cheek. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'm just so happy to have you home. It's always so difficult when you have to leave."

He tightened his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "I know. I hate causing that pain."

I turned myself to face him. "Jack…" I put my hands on his arms. "Listen to me. You do not cause me pain. I don't want you thinking that. Ever. I entered this relationship with my eyes wide open. I understand that you only leave because you have to. This is the life you have been called to, and I've accepted that. Yes, it's difficult for me to be without you, especially when I don't know if you're safe, but you do _not_ cause me pain, Jack Thornton." I kissed him. "Besides, if you have to leave again, I'll still have a little bit of you with me here until you come home again."

He reached out and took my hand. "I'm so thankful for that." He touched my fingers to his lips. "We should probably get ready to go now."

Reluctantly, we got up and prepared to head to town for the Christmas celebration.

...

The holidays passed quickly, and soon, it was time for school to begin again. I really missed the children, but I dreaded the fact that I would have to say goodbye to my lazy days with Jack. We had spent much of the winter break relaxing around the house. We talked late into the night, we cooked meals together, we danced around our living room. We just enjoyed being together, making up for the months we had been apart.

After the New Year began, I realized that we would soon be forced to tell everyone about the baby. My clothes had started to feel tighter, and it was becoming harder to hide the tiny bump that had appeared. I knew that it would be a relief not to have to keep myself from accidentally mentioning it, but I was really enjoying the little secret that Jack and I—and Abigail, Faith, and Carson—shared.

I quietly walked down the stairs. Jack was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He turned when he heard me enter the room.

"Why, Elizabeth Thornton, I believe you are getting more beautiful with every passing day."

I felt myself blush as I walked toward him. He turned away from the stove and put his arms around my waist. He pulled me close and kissed me.

"Jack, I think it's time to tell people." I rested my hands on my stomach, still finding it strange that there was now a small bump hiding there. "I'm about to bust out of all my clothes. It took me so long this morning to find something that still fits."

He touched his lips to my cheek. "Okay. Today?"

I nodded. "Honestly, we could probably just tell Rosemary or Florence, and it would be all over town within an hour or two."

He smiled. "Shouldn't this news come from us, though?"

"I guess…" I lowered my eyes.

"Hey," he took my hands in his. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. It's just that, this has really just been between the two of us for so long now. I guess I'm kind of sad that it won't be that way for much longer. Don't get me wrong, I'm really excited for everyone to finally know, but I liked our little bubble."

He kissed me softly. "I liked it, too." He turned back to tend to the food on the stove before it had a chance to burn. "You know," he glanced over at me, "we could wait a few more days before we break the news. You aren't showing that much yet."

"Are you sure?" I looked down at my stomach. "I feel like it's fairly noticeable at this point."

"That's just because we know, so we're looking for any sign of the little one." He brushed his hand across my stomach. "No one else is going to be looking for anything."

"Okay." I smiled and sat down at the table. "Just the two of us for a few more days."

"You mean the three of us." He winked and gestured to my stomach with the spoon he held in his hand.

"Technically it's the six of us. I keep forgetting that Abigail, Faith, and Carson all know."

"I'm glad that they were there for you while I was gone." He set two plates of food on the table and sat beside me.

"Me too."

We ate our breakfast in silence, just enjoying each other's presence.

Jack reached over and squeezed my hand. "Are you ready to go back to work?"

"I think so. I guess I better enjoy it while I can. Once the baby comes, I'll have to take some time off."

He helped me into my coat and held out his hand. "Come on, I'll walk you to school."

...

Snow had begun to fall at some point after lunch. By the time I dismissed the students at the end of the day, everything was covered in a blanket of white.

Jack met me on the steps of the schoolhouse, bundled up in a coat and scarf.

"Let's get you home quick. It's freezing out here."

He kept his arm around me as we walked. The wind howled around us, blowing the snow around.

"Do you think this will let up any time soon?"

He looked up. "I don't know. It's still coming down pretty hard."

By the time we reached the row house, the snow was up to my ankles. Deep drifts had begun to build up on the front of the house.

Jack got a fire going as soon as we got home. I sank down on the sofa, a warm blanket wrapped around me.

"Jack, come sit with me." I patted the spot beside me.

He knelt down in front of me. "I can't right now. I need to head back into town and make sure everyone is prepared in case this snow doesn't let up."

"Be careful, Jack."

He kissed me. "Always. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Just like that, he was out the door and on his way. I prayed that he would make it home soon. He was well trained, but weather could be unpredictable and unforgiving.

I jumped up when the door opened an hour later. Jack walked in, carrying a full basket.

"I stopped by the mercantile to pick up some food to last us for a few days." He set the basket on the table in the dining room. "It's gotten bad out there."

"Jack…"

He wasn't meeting my eyes, clearly distracted by something.

"Jack." I stood in front of him, turning his face toward me. "Is everything okay? Did something happen while you were gone?"

He silently led me back to the sofa. I was beginning to grow worried. He sat beside me and took a deep breath.

"It's Emily. She didn't come home after school. Miles and Cat don't know where she is, and none of the other children have seen her."

It felt like someone had punched me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me. Tears stung my eyes.

"I'm going out to look for her."

"I'll help. This is all my fault." The tears had spilled over my eyelids and were coating my cheeks.

"Elizabeth, it's not your fault. Why do you think that?"

"I should've dismissed the children early, when I first noticed that it had started to snow."

He shook his head. "That had nothing to do with this, Elizabeth."

"I still want to help look."

He took my hand. "I'm sorry, but you can't."

I frowned. "Why not?"

He pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head. "It's bad out there. I can't risk you getting hurt or stranded. I wouldn't want you out there at any time, but especially not while you're carrying our baby." His hand rested on my stomach.

"Jack, I'm not some weak, defenseless creature." I was growing frustrated.

"I know you're not." His arms tightened around me. "The answer is still no."

"Well, I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"I need you to stay here, though. I can't be out there worrying about you. Now, I need to get out there. I love you, Elizabeth." He wiped away my tears and kissed me softly.

"I love you, too."

Before the front door shut, I saw the snow blow around him, enveloping him in a veil of white.

I knew he was right about my need to stay home; I had our baby to think about now. I still felt bad that I was safe and warm in my house knowing that Emily was out there in the cold somewhere. She was probably terrified.

I found my thoughts drawn to the flood that had happened in the settlement before Jack and I were engaged. He had contracted pneumonia after going out to find one of the children who had gone missing. I almost lost him then.

I always lived with the fear that Jack could die on the job. That fear almost broke us apart early on in our relationship.

I tried to keep myself occupied while he was gone, doing anything to keep myself from imagining the worst.

I unpacked the basket of food that Jack had gotten from the mercantile. I tidied up the house. I got started on dinner, hoping to have a hot meal ready for Jack when he returned.

Night fell. The food on the table grew cold. I headed up to the bedroom. I was exhausted, but I knew that sleep was not going to come easily. Jack still hadn't come home.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for ending on another cliffhanger. I'll always try not to leave you guys hanging for too long when I do end on cliffhangers. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

...

I was still exhausted when I woke in the morning, having tossed and turned all night. I reached out my hand. Jack's side of the bed was cold. He hadn't returned in the night as I had hoped he would. Hot tears filled my eyes as I thought of everything that could've happened to him.

I peeked out the window. The snow had stopped coming down, but it must have fallen all night. It looked as though it was a few feet deep now.

I suddenly remembered little Emily. Sobs wracked my body, and I slid to the floor. Would she be okay after having been out in a blizzard all night?

The morning before, I had been worried about telling our friends about the baby and losing our little bubble, our secret. Now, it seemed like such a silly thing to be worried about. I didn't care if the whole world knew about the baby; I just wanted Emily to be safe and Jack to return home.

I got a fire going and carried some extra blankets downstairs, so everything would be ready when Jack arrived. I forced myself to eat some breakfast, though my stomach was in knots.

I was restless. I hated being stuck in that house. I needed to be doing something useful. I tried grading papers. I tried reading a book. I tried cleaning the house. I couldn't stick with a task for more than a few minutes.

I kept glancing at the clock. The more time that passed, the more my worry grew into panic. It had been nearly eighteen hours since Jack left. Eighteen hours in the freezing temperatures and deep snow.

...

I heard a commotion outside. I had to go upstairs to look out the window; the windows downstairs were coated in snow. I couldn't see the front door, but I could make out fresh tracks in the snow leading to the front porch.

The front door opened slowly.

"Elizabeth?"

My heart leaped at his voice. I ran downstairs as fast as my feet would take me. Jack pulled me into his arms, and I broke down.

"It's okay, Elizabeth. I'm fine. We found her. She'll be okay." His voice was hoarse.

"She _will_ be?"

He pulled me onto the sofa, rubbing my back. "We found her last night. We took her to the infirmary. She was hypothermic, but Carson said she'll recover. Cat is there with her now. They'll probably be there for a few days until she builds her strength back up. We think she probably just got turned around in the snow. Miles said he had run off ahead of her, so she would've been walking alone."

I was glad to hear that Emily was going to be okay, but I couldn't help but wonder why Jack didn't come home sooner. He had left me waiting all night, thinking he was still out in the cold.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"You found her last night, but you left me here, waiting all night. Do you know how worried I was? I thought you were still out there, frozen or hurt or...worse."

"Elizabeth…" He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so sorry. The snow was still coming down pretty hard. It took us so long to find our way to the infirmary. I didn't want to risk getting lost trying to get back here. I wanted to come back to you the minute we found her, believe me. I came to you as soon as I felt it was safe to go out again."

"How bad is it out there?" I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around both of us.

"Pretty bad. The snow is waist deep in some places. We'll probably be stuck inside for at least a week, maybe longer. I had to dig my way to the front door."

"Well, since we're stuck in here…" I fidgeted with the corner of the blanket. "Why don't we go up to bed? I'm sure you're exhausted, and I could use some rest, too."

...

In all, the snow kept everyone inside for nearly two weeks. In that time, my stomach really popped out. When I returned to town, I would have no choice but to tell everyone about the baby. It was still cold, and most of my coats could cover up the bump. The minute I took the coat off, however, it was very obvious that I was carrying a baby.

Jack had gone out whenever he could to check on everyone in town. Emily had recovered and was back home with her family. As far as we knew, nothing else serious had occurred, and everyone was fine.

We slowly made our way toward Main Street. The ground was muddy from the snow that had begun to melt. The sun reflected off of the patches of white that still remained.

"Enjoy this moment, Jack."

"Hmm?" He looked over at me as we continued walking.

"These are the last few minutes before we have to pop our baby bubble."

He squeezed my hand. "You have to admit, it'll be nice not to have to watch everything we say."

We entered the café, fully prepared to make the announcement to anyone who was inside. Instead, we were only greeted by Abigail.

"Well, hello. It's good to see you two." She hugged us both.

"Morning, Abigail." Jack hung our coats by the door.

Abigail's eyes grew wide. "Look at you! It looks like the little one finally decided to make its presence known."

I smiled and put my hand on my stomach. "We're making the announcement to everyone else today. It's not as if we can hide it any longer." I laughed softly. "I'll tell the children in class tomorrow."

"Well, you can't do that on an empty stomach. Sit down, and I'll bring you both some breakfast."

...

Throughout the rest of the day, Jack and I were able to spread the news around town. Although some people were initially upset that we had waited so long to make the announcement, everyone was genuinely excited for us. Many of our neighbors offered to help us prepare for our new arrival. Rosemary immediately began planning a baby shower. Although I didn't really want a big party, I humored her. I knew that she was doing it out of love. It was nice to have so many people who cared.

On our way home that evening, we mailed the letters we had written telling our families about the news. This would be my parents' second grandchild and Charlotte's first. Jack couldn't wait for her to receive the letter.

My students had asked so many questions when I told them the news at school the following day. I answered as many of them as I could. There were others I couldn't answer, and, of course, a few that I didn't want to answer. I just hoped they couldn't tell that I was dodging those particular questions; their parents could deal with those.

I was glad I had waited until after the lunch break to officially tell them. They wouldn't have gotten anything else done that day had I told them earlier. Some of the children began suggesting different names for the baby, and I didn't have the heart to tell them that Jack and I had settled on names weeks ago.

...

As the days passed, it became more and more real that we were actually going to have a baby. My stomach grew bigger, and Jack assured me that it only made me more beautiful to him. I couldn't help but think about how every day that passed brought us closer to the day that we would get to hold our baby in our arms.

Even after I had started to show, it still felt surreal that I was actually carrying a child—Jack's child—inside of me. I had dreamt of it for so long, it was hard to believe that dream had become reality.

With spring approaching, we still hadn't started getting the baby's room ready. We were hoping to be moved into our new house before the time came, but the winter had seemed to last longer than normal. With all the snow we had gotten, construction on the house had been significantly delayed.

Everything that we had gotten for the baby thus far was sitting in boxes in our guest room—which would likely become the nursery, since it was looking more and more like the new house wouldn't be ready in time for the baby's arrival.

Jack had started building a crib and a few other things for the baby during the winter break, but he wouldn't let me help him with any of them. He told me that I was doing all the hard work growing the baby, so the least he could do was make the crib. As much as I would've liked to make myself useful and help him, I did have to admit that I enjoyed just watching him work on it.

It reminded me of the Christmas before we were married. I had helped him build a crib for one of the families in town. I had even made a comment while we were working that, one day, he would be building a crib for our own baby. I smiled at the thought that my prediction had come true.

The months since the wedding were quickly becoming the happiest times of my life, despite some of the things that had happened throughout that time. Jack and I were finally married and building a life—and a family—together.

...

I blinked sleepily. Moonlight weakly streamed in through the curtains hanging in front of the window. "Jack, what are you doing awake?"

His eyes were fixed on my face. "I was just watching you sleep." He touched my cheek. "You look so peaceful when you sleep. I miss that when I'm away."

I moved closer to him, placing my hands on his chest. "If we're being honest, I don't sleep all that peacefully when you're gone. I very much prefer sleeping next to you."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "I prefer that, too."

Jack gently rubbed my back, and I closed my eyes, dozing off again as he hummed in my ear.

When I woke the next morning, Jack's side of the bed was cold. I grabbed my robe and pulled it on as I walked down the stairs. "Jack?" I looked around the house; it was empty. Jack hadn't mentioned anything about going into work early, so he had to be close by. I wrapped a quilt around myself and stepped out the back door.

He was on the far side of our yard, a stack of wood beside him. He swung the axe through the air, unaware that I was watching him. His sleeves were pushed up, revealing the muscles in his arms. I blushed as I remembered the feeling of his arms around me the night before.

He wiped his brow and glanced up. "Elizabeth? What are you doing out here? It's so cold."

"I was just admiring the view." I smirked as he set down the axe and moved toward me.

He pushed the hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear. "Please, go back inside. I don't want you getting sick from the cold. I'll be in soon." He kissed my forehead, brushing his hand across my stomach.

I sighed and reluctantly stepped back into the house. Getting sick from the cold really didn't seem all that bad if it meant I could watch him chop wood for the rest of the morning. I honestly hadn't even noticed the chill in the air.

My hand absentmindedly traveled to my stomach. I had to take care of myself for the baby. I leaned back on the sofa, my hand still resting on my stomach. Jack returned to the house, a stack of wood in his arms.

"It's unseasonably cold today, so I decided to replenish our stock of wood."

I nodded, my mind still focused on the baby, who had begun to move slightly inside of me.

Jack lowered himself into the seat beside me, a smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You are so beautiful, Elizabeth. I've always thought that, but there's just something about you carrying our child… It's like you're glowing."

I leaned forward and kissed him. "Jack Thornton, what did I do to deserve you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jack quietly stepped down the stairs, blinking sleepily. "Elizabeth, what are you doing down here in the middle of the night?"

"I can't sleep. The baby won't stop moving." I rubbed my stomach, watching little bulges appear and disappear as the baby moved around.

He sat beside me, pulling me close. He rested his hand next to mine on my stomach. It felt like the baby was doing flips inside of me.

"I don't mind so much when the baby is moving like this during the day, but it's not all that fun in the middle of the night. I mean, it's nice to know that the baby is still doing okay in there, but I just want to sleep." I sighed. "And to think, I still have four months of this to go."

He kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help. Unfortunately, we can't really trade places here."

I laughed softly at the image that popped into my head. "Wouldn't that be a sight?" I leaned my head back onto his chest. "I love you, Jack. Thank you for sitting with me."

"I love you, too." He gently moved his hand back and forth across my stomach, humming softly. The baby slowed its movement.

"Jack! That's working. The baby is calming down."

He kept humming, and eventually the baby grew still. We stayed on the sofa, afraid that the baby would start moving again if we got up.

When I woke the next morning, I was snuggled up beside Jack on the sofa, my back pressed up against his chest. His arm was draped across my body, his hand resting on my stomach. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek as he breathed deeply, clearly still asleep.

I gently placed my hand on top of his, and the baby stirred.

Jack woke when the baby kicked his hand. He yawned and stretched out as far as the small sofa would let him. "So I guess the baby is up now?"

I nodded, my hand still on my stomach. We both sat up slowly.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Once you got the baby to stop moving, I slept fine."

"That's good." He squeezed my hand. "How about I make us some breakfast before I have to go do my rounds?"

"Sounds perfect. I think the baby is hungry."

"Well, I hope the baby likes pancakes." He leaned in and kissed me before heading into the kitchen.

I wandered over and sat at the table. "Jack, do we have any strawberries?"

He looked up from the bowl of pancake batter. "No. Unfortunately, they have not magically come into season since you asked me yesterday."

"Well, one of these days they _will_ be in season."

"I will be sure to buy up all the strawberries I can as soon as the crop is ripe. Until then, strawberry jam will have to do." He turned his attention back to our breakfast.

I laughed quietly at a memory that popped into my head.

"What's so funny?"

"Did I ever tell you about the time when Opal was staying with me and she got to Abigail's a few minutes before I did? She was completely covered in jam by the time I got there. It was all over her face, and her hands, and her dress. She even got some on me."

"Oh dear. I bet that was a nightmare to get her cleaned up."

"You have no idea." I shuddered at the memory of trying to get every last bit of the sticky jam off of her. "You're in charge of bath time if our child ever ends up covered in jam."

"In that case, our child is not allowed to set foot inside Abigail's without one of us there." We both laughed.

...

Jack sat at the bottom of the stairs while he laced up his boots and finished buttoning his jacket. "What are your plans for today?"

I continued drying the last of our breakfast dishes as I spoke. "I have some essays to finish grading, and then I'll head over to town for a bit. I need to pick up some colored pencils from the mercantile, and I promised Carson that I would stop by the infirmary so he could do a quick check on the baby."

He stood and placed his hand on my stomach. "You should ask him if it's normal for the baby to be moving so much."

"I'm sure it's fine."

"Maybe, but it doesn't hurt to ask." He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. "I'll be home for dinner, but I'll probably be at the jail most of the day if you need anything before then."

"I love you, Jack."

He brushed his fingers against my cheek. "I love you, too. I'll see you tonight" he replied before he grabbed his hat and headed out the door.

In the quiet of the empty house, I was able to look over the entire stack of essays fairly quickly. Because grading the essays took far less time than I expected, I decided to grade the stack of math tests that I had brought home as well.

I ate an early lunch before I left for town, knowing that I was supposed to meet Carson and Faith in the infirmary at noon.

...

I leaned back on the bed in the infirmary. Carson moved his stethoscope around on my stomach, listening intently. Faith stood off to the side, ready to help with anything he needed. The baby wiggled throughout the entire examination, and I wondered if Carson would be able to find a clear heartbeat.

It took him a few minutes, but he finally held the stethoscope in one place. He counted the beats while Faith counted the seconds. "The baby's heartbeat sounds good, Elizabeth."

Faith handed him a clipboard and pen, and I noticed his fingers linger on hers for a moment. She gave him a shy smile as her cheeks reddened. I was happy to see they seemed to be doing well. Things had been different between them in the past few months, ever since Carson's birthday party.

He wrote something down, then looked back at me. "Does the baby move around like that a lot?" He motioned to my stomach, and we could all clearly see the baby shifting around.

"All the time. I was up half the night last night because of all the movement."

He just nodded and wrote a few more words.

"Is it normal for the baby to move so much?"

"Some babies are more active than others. A lot of movement isn't really cause for concern. Now, if you notice the baby moving much less frequently than what you usually feel, come see me right away."

"I will."

"And please don't hesitate to come find me or Faith if you have any concerns or questions."

I nodded. "Thank you, Carson, Faith."

After I left the infirmary, I stopped by the mercantile to pick up some supplies for the students. I had been trying to stock up on supplies that the children could use for different projects to keep them occupied when I was further along in my pregnancy. Even at five months along, I was finding it more difficult to stand in front of the class all day. I could only imagine how exhausted I would be trying to teach all day when I was in my last trimester.

As I walked, I found myself heading toward the café instead of toward home. I decided to stop by and see how Abigail was doing. Ever since Jack had returned from Fort Clay, I had been spending less time with Abigail, and I really missed her company.

She looked up when I came through the door. "Elizabeth, I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"I wasn't planning to come, but I had to stop at the mercantile and the infirmary, and I decided to drop by and spend some time with you before I head back home. We haven't had much time just to sit and talk lately." I lowered myself into a chair.

She sat across from me, looking a little concerned. "The infirmary? Is everything okay with the baby?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Carson just wanted to do a quick checkup."

"And you're doing okay?" She poured me a cup of tea.

"I'm fine, too. Just a little tired. The little one's been keeping me up all night."

"You'd better get used to that." She laughed. "It'll only get worse once the baby's born."

I smiled and put one hand on my stomach as I took a sip of tea.

"Would you like something to eat? I have some scones leftover from breakfast, or there are some biscuits."

"Ooh, a scone sounds great."

She stood. "With strawberry jam?"

"Yes, please! Wait." I stopped her before she entered the kitchen. "How did you know I wanted strawberry jam?"

"Jack's been asking for a jar almost every time he's come by lately." She shrugged. "I figured you've been having a craving."

I covered my face with my hands. "So _that's_ how our stash keeps growing. I've been wondering where he's been getting our seemingly endless supply. That man…" I shook my head and laughed softly.

She returned from the kitchen, setting a scone and plenty of jam in front of me. "I craved lemons when I was expecting Peter." She smiled sadly, and I knew that she was missing her son. "He was such a good baby."

I ate my scone as she talked. Her gaze was fixed on something behind me as she spoke.

"I was so nervous to be a mom. Noah and I were so young. But the minute Peter was placed in my arms, I fell in love. He was perfect." There were tears in her eyes as she reminisced. "He had beautiful blonde curls when he was born. His eyes were so clear and dark. He looked just like Noah." She sighed. "I can still remember what it felt like when he locked eyes with me the first time. He was a part of me."

The sound of the door opening brought her back to reality.

"Oh, Elizabeth. I'm sorry for bringing down the mood."

I reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "You don't need to be sorry, Abigail. That was your life, your family. I don't want you to feel like you can't talk about them with me."

"Thank you for saying that."

We sat and talked for over an hour. I finally excused myself when Henry Gowen came in. I claimed that I needed to get home to start on dinner, but I really left so he and Abigail could have some time alone.

...

"You've been quiet tonight." Jack moved his fingers lightly across my stomach as we sat beside each other on the couch.

I turned to face him. "Sorry, I've just been thinking."

"You don't need to apologize." He kissed my nose. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"I stopped by Abigail's this afternoon, and she talked quite a bit about Peter. It just got me thinking about things." I rubbed my stomach as the baby shifted inside me. "I already love our baby so much, and it hasn't even been born. I just can't imagine what Abigail went through when she lost her son. It makes me sick thinking about how it would feel to lose our baby."

"I know what you mean." He put his arms around me, moving one hand up and down on my back. I leaned my cheek against his chest. "All those times when I was growing up and my mother told me 'just wait until you have your own children' finally make sense. I see everything differently already, and our baby isn't even here yet."

I could feel my face grow somber. "Sometimes it scares me, the thought that something bad could happen to our child."

"I worry about that, too, but we can't live our lives in fear." He tightened his arms around me. "We just have to enjoy every moment we're given."

"Thank you, Jack."

"For what?"

"Just for being you. For always knowing exactly what I need to hear." I kissed him softly. "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Just want to thank you all again for the kind reviews! I love writing this story, and it's so nice to know you guys enjoy reading it.

Now, on with the story...

...

"Hi, Jack." I glanced up from the book I was reading when I heard him walk through the door. "Dinner's in the oven. It should be ready soon."

He came over and kissed me. "How was your day?"

"It was fine." I put the book down. "I stopped by the mercantile on the way home. We got a letter from your mother."

"What did it say?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I was waiting until you got home to read it." I pointed across the room. "It's on the table."

He grabbed it and sat beside me before unfolding the paper. Jack read the words aloud.

She had received the letter with our news about the baby. She was going to try to visit sometime in the next few months, before the baby was born. She was so excited for us, and she couldn't wait to meet her grandchild.

She also wrote about a few things that had happened since the last time we received a letter from her. She mentioned again that she was terribly sorry that she had been unable to attend our wedding.

After dinner, Jack read over the letter again in silence. I knew he was really missing his mother, even if he wouldn't admit to it. It had been so long since he had seen her.

"I'm glad she's going to try to make it here for a visit. I just hope she doesn't mind staying in the baby's room." He laughed quietly.

I nodded, not meeting his eyes.

He took my hand in both of his. "Elizabeth? Is everything okay? Did something happen today?"

I raised my eyes, tears threatening to spill over. "I haven't felt the baby all day."

"Not even a little movement?"

I shook my head, finally letting the tears fall. "Everything was normal last night, but then today: nothing." I moved my hands to my stomach, willing the baby to stir.

He wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I'm taking you to see Carson."

"Jack, it's late."

"I don't care what time it is. This is our baby. I pull him out of bed if I have to." He helped me up and held my coat out to me.

He kept his arm around me as we walked toward town. There was a cold drizzle falling, slowly turning the dirt on the ground into mud. I took deep breaths, trying to hold in the tears that I felt filling my eyes again.

Jack was silent beside me. I could see the worry covering his face, and I knew he was thinking the worst. I couldn't blame him, it was the same thing I was thinking.

The infirmary was dark when we arrived. Jack put his hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead, trying to comfort me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, knowing he was hurting just as much as I was.

"Maybe Abigail will know where he is."

He nodded and took my hand as he led me down the street. It was eerily quiet; the only sound was the crunching of our shoes on the gravel. It almost reminded me of the nightmare I had so many months before, except this time, I was worried about our baby, not Jack.

Abigail was sweeping up when we entered the café. "Jack, Elizabeth, what are you doing here so late?"

"Do you know where Carson is?"

I was glad Jack was the one to ask the question. I didn't trust myself to speak without my voice breaking.

"He left for Buxton earlier today. He should be back tomorrow. Why do you need him? Is something wrong?"

Tears spilled down my cheeks. Jack pulled me into his arms, and I buried my face in his chest.

"Elizabeth hasn't felt the baby move since last night." Jack's voice was soft as he moved his hand up and down on my back.

"Oh."

I didn't look up, but I knew there would be concern on her face.

"Well, maybe it's nothing." I knew she was trying to keep us from catastrophizing. "Maybe the baby's just sleeping more today."

"Maybe." His voice was sad.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. I'm just going to take her home now. Thanks for letting us know about Carson." He touched my cheek, lifting my face to meet his eyes. "Ready to go?"

I nodded solemnly.

He gave Abigail a wave before he led me from the room. Again, we were silent as we walked. I thought about what Abigail had said. Maybe she was right. Maybe the baby _was_ just sleeping more. Or maybe… I couldn't finish the thought.

...

I woke in the middle of the night. Jack had one hand on my stomach as he spoke quietly to the baby.

"Come on, little one. Please, give us something. You have to be okay." His voice cracked. "Please, just a little kick. Something. Anything. Your mama and I just want to know that you're okay in there." He moved his hand across my stomach, hoping to catch any tiny movement. "Come on, baby. Please."

I reached out and ran my fingers through his hair. "Jack."

There were tears in his eyes when he looked at me. I had never seen him look so hurt, so broken.

"Anything?"

I shook my head as tears began to fall down my face once more. He shifted in the bed so his face was even with mine. I touched his cheek.

"Jack, how will we tell people if…" Everyone was so excited for us. It would break my heart to have to tell them.

He took my hand from his face and kissed my fingers. "Don't even think about that right now. We don't even know if something _is_ wrong."

"But Jack…" I looked across the room at the cradle that Jack had built for the baby, praying that it wouldn't remain empty.

"Elizabeth, please." He brushed his thumb across my cheek, wiping away tears. "I know you're going to worry, so I won't tell you to stop. I'm worried, too. But we don't need to think about things like that right now, okay?"

I leaned into him, and he put his arms around me. It was comforting to know that, no matter what happened, we would always have each other.

...

I awakened in the morning to the sound of Jack moving around downstairs. I pulled on my robe, quietly stepping down the stairs.

Jack perked up when he heard me. I shook my head, and his face fell.

"I was thinking of stopping by the infirmary after school today, since Carson is supposed to be back."

"That sounds like a good plan." He pulled me into a hug. "I'll meet you there. You shouldn't be alone for that."

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too." He kissed my hair and returned to the stove.

Our house had been so quiet lately. We were both afraid to speak our thoughts aloud, as if saying them out loud would make them come true. Even when I had tried to talk to him about what I was thinking, I could never complete my thoughts, so I just stopped trying.

We ate breakfast in silence. We got dressed in silence. We walked to town in silence.

Jack paused outside the schoolhouse. "I'll meet you at the infirmary after school. I love you, Elizabeth." He kissed my temple before he stepped away, heading toward the livery.

...

Jack was already at the infirmary that afternoon when I arrived. He stood and hurried down the steps to meet me.

"Carson isn't here yet, but the stage is due to arrive in a few minutes, and he should be on it. Faith said we can go ahead and get settled inside while we wait."

I just nodded. He held my hand as we walked into the building. Faith greeted us. By the look on her face, I knew that Jack had filled her in on our reason for coming.

Jack was going to go wait for the stage, but Faith offered to go instead. I was thankful that she offered, because I needed Jack with me. I needed his strength. I needed the comfort of his hand in mine.

He sat beside the bed, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. Neither of us spoke while we waited for Faith to return with Carson. I absentmindedly brought my free hand to my stomach. It had been almost two full days since I felt any movement from the baby. The more time that had passed, the less hope I had that things were okay.

It seemed like an eternity before Faith and Carson came through the door. Carson immediately grabbed his stethoscope.

"So Faith tells me it's been a while since you felt the baby?"

I nodded.

He moved the stethoscope around, searching for a heartbeat. I tried to read any emotion on his face, but he just looked serious and focused. He pushed slightly on my stomach, presumably to determine the baby's position.

The silence in the room was deafening.

Carson moved to the other side of me, still searching for a heartbeat. I just wanted him to give us some news, any news. I was tired of not knowing.

He pushed on my stomach again, a little harder this time. He moved back for a moment. We all sat motionless, waiting.

Then I felt it. It was so faint that I wasn't sure it was real at first. Then it happened again. A little bulge appeared on the side of my stomach, and Jack and I both burst into tears. Carson and Faith both smiled through their own tears.

Our baby was fine.

...

"Elizabeth?" Jack's voice came from across the hall.

"I'm in here."

He quietly entered the room and lowered himself to the floor beside me. "You should be sleeping, Elizabeth."

"I know, but I can't. I'm afraid that if I go to sleep, the baby will stop moving again." I twisted the baby blanket I held in my hands, tears filling my eyes. I looked around the room at the boxes full of tiny blankets and tiny clothes. The crib that Jack built stood against the far wall. I thought about what we almost lost.

Since we left the infirmary earlier that day, the baby had been moving almost constantly. Carson hadn't been able to give us a definitive answer as to why the baby had been still for so long, but I honestly didn't care. The only thing that I cared about was the fact that our baby was okay. Carson had done a thorough checkup before he let us leave, and he was certain that everything was right on track.

Despite his reassurance, I couldn't help but worry that it would happen again with a different outcome. There was nothing he could say that could take away my fear. I knew that I would worry until the day I held the baby in my arms.

Jack stood up and held out his hand. "At least come back to bed, even if you can't sleep."

"I know this might sound silly, but I want to stay in here tonight. After everything we've been through the past few days, I just want to feel as close as I can to this baby."

"That's not silly." He turned down the covers on the bed before he helped me up. "I guess it's a good thing that we have to keep this bed in here." He lay down beside me.

I laughed softly as he pulled me into his arms, his hand resting on my stomach. "I'm never going to complain about the baby keeping me up ever again."

"You should still try to sleep." He kissed my hair. "I love you, Elizabeth." He gently moved his hand across my stomach. "And I love you, little one."

The baby kicked his hand. I smiled, reveling in the movement. "I think that's the baby's way of saying 'I love you, too, dad.'" I linked my fingers in his. "I love you, Jack Thornton."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thanks again for all of the kind comments! Someone asked how far along Elizabeth is in her pregnancy at this point (which honestly is something I would also be curious about if I wasn't the one writing this), so to answer: she's about 5.5 months along at the beginning of this chapter.

Now let's get on with the story...

...

Jack came by the schoolhouse in the afternoon to walk home with me. "So…"

I could tell he needed to tell me something, but he seemed a bit hesitant. "Yes?" I slipped my hand into his as we walked.

"My mother arrived earlier today..."

"But the letter she sent said she wasn't coming until the end of the week."

He shrugged. "I guess she just decided to come a little early. She's already at the house."

I shot him a look.

"Don't worry, I made her promise not to try to make dinner."

"Good." I laughed softly, thankful that I wouldn't have to stomach all that lard again. I suddenly remembered that I hadn't yet started preparing our house for her visit. "Jack." I stopped moving forward, and he turned. I knew there was a look of panic plastered on my face. "I didn't get a chance to clean the house or get the bed in the baby's room ready. We barely have any food in the house. I was going to do all of that later this week."

"My mom doesn't mind."

"Jack, she's going to think I'm a horrible wife. She's going to think I didn't care enough about her visit to make the house presentable."

"Elizabeth." He put his hands on my arms. "She knows that you aren't a full-time housewife. I don't think she expects you to spend all of your time cleaning the house and cooking meals."

"So you agree that the house is a mess?"

"No, no. That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm just saying that my mother knows you're busy with school, and now you're getting ready for the baby on top of everything else you do. She's not going to think you're a bad wife."

"Are you sure?"

He leaned in and kissed me. "Positive. I'll make sure she knows that you are the very best wife."

"Thank you." I kissed him back and put my hand in his again. "Can we at least stop by the mercantile and pick up something to make for dinner?"

He squeezed my hand. "Of course."

We changed our course, heading toward Main Street instead of our house. Katie Yost was behind the front counter.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Thornton. Constable."

"Hello, Katie." Jack went straight to the shelves.

"Anything I can help you two with?"

"Not today, but thank you."

I helped Jack quickly gather everything we needed for dinner, knowing that his mother was probably wondering what was taking us so long. I didn't want to give her another reason to think I was an inadequate wife.

Jack stepped into the house before me. "Ma?"

There was no response.

"I'll go see if she's upstairs."

I nodded, unloading our groceries in the kitchen. Jack returned, stepping up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. He brushed his hand against my stomach as the baby moved.

"She's not here. She must've gone into town for a little while. I'm surprised we didn't run into her."

"Oh, good. That gives me time to get some things done around here. Oh, but should I start by cleaning down here? Or maybe I should make sure the bed in the baby's room is ready? Or I could just go ahead and start on dinner?"

"Elizabeth." He silenced me with a kiss. "Take a breath."

He waited until I had taken a few deep breaths.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. You can go upstairs and get everything ready in the baby's room. I'll start making dinner."

"Thank you, Jack."

He started chopping vegetables while I headed up the stairs. The baby's room was relatively clean, but there were a few stray boxes sitting in the middle of the room. I pushed them against the wall with the rest of the boxes, trying to keep the room from looking too chaotic.

I took a rag and dusted the furniture before I put fresh linens on the bed.

Jack was still in the kitchen when I made my way downstairs. He turned when he heard me enter the room.

"She's still not here."

"How's everything going with dinner?" I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"It's looking pretty good, but it'd be even better if I had some help from the world's greatest wife." He gave me a lopsided smile.

"Jack Thornton, are you trying to butter me up?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. There's no butter here." He motioned to the food sitting out on the counter.

He turned to face me, pulling me into his arms. His lips found my neck.

My fingers tangled in his hair. "Mm, Jack?"

"Yes?" He brushed his lips against mine.

I put my hands on his chest, creating space between us. "The food is going to burn."

He let out a breath, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Jack." I grabbed the wooden spoon on the counter, moving the meat around the skillet before it could burn. "But hold onto that thought." I glanced up at him with a coy smile.

He laughed softly. "Elizabeth Thornton, you will be the death of me."

"Oh, you probably want to fix your hair before your mother gets back. She doesn't need to know what we were just doing."

"I think she knows we kiss, Elizabeth. We _are_ married, after all." He kissed my cheek and winked before heading up the stairs to run a comb through his hair.

I continued to make dinner. I heard his footfalls on the stairs just as I was sliding the shepherd's pie into the oven.

"I wonder where my mom could be."

"Well, hopefully she'll be back in time for dinner."

Right after I spoke, the front door opened, and Jack's mother walked in.

"Hi, mom."

"Charlotte, it's so good to see you." I stepped away from the kitchen.

"You, too, Lizzy." She pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad you could make it. I feel like it's been such a long time since we've seen you." She hadn't changed a bit since the last time she had visited.

"Well, it has been a long time. Last time I dropped by, you and Jack weren't even engaged. Now look at you two." She motioned toward my stomach. "Married with a baby on the way."

I smiled, resting my hands on my stomach as I felt the baby's foot press against my fingers. Jack slid one arm around my waist.

She put her hand on my arm. "I'm very happy for both of you."

"Thank you, Charlotte." I looked up at Jack, both of us smiling.

He kissed my hair. "I'll go check on dinner so you two can catch up."

"Do you want to feel the baby?"

"Is it moving right now?" Her eyes lit up.

I nodded, taking her hand and placing it above the baby. "I don't think this baby ever sleeps."

"Jack was the same way before he was born." She glanced over at him as he set the table, a tiny smile spreading across her face.

I tried and failed to imagine what Jack might have been like as a baby.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but dinner is ready." Jack called us over. "And sorry there's no lard in this, ma."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't you sass me, son."

...

Later in the evening, Jack and I stood side by side in the kitchen while we washed and dried the dinner dishes. Charlotte had gone on a walk, leaving us alone in the house again.

"Jack?" I handed him another clean plate to dry.

He glanced over at me. "Hmm?"

"Do you ever wish I was just a housewife? That I just stayed home to cook and clean and keep everything perfect?"

"Of course not."

"Not ever?"

He set the dish on the counter and turned me toward him. "Elizabeth Thornton, I didn't marry you because I wanted you to be a housewife. I married you because _I love you_. I love everything about you. I love how dedicated you are to your students; I love your passion for teaching them. I love your heart for the people of this town. I would never want you to give any of that up, especially on my account. I don't care if you don't cook dinner every night. I don't care if the house isn't spotless. I care that you're happy and that you're getting to do the things you love."

"Jack…" I felt tears in my eyes at his sweet statement. "I have no idea what I did in my life to deserve you."

He slid his arms around my waist, pulling me close. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

He kissed me, slow and deep, moving one hand to the back of my head. His fingers moved through my hair. I linked my arms behind his neck.

Charlotte came in the room, clearing her throat. I quickly pushed Jack away, feeling a blush rise in my cheeks.

"Ma, I thought you were out on a walk." Jack rubbed the back of his neck, smiling shyly. I knew he was just as embarrassed as I was.

"I was. It seems you two were too distracted to hear me come in." She raised her eyebrows.

"I'll go, uh, get some wood for the fire."

"Jack, we already have…wood." He was out the back door before I could finish reminding him that there was a stack of firewood already sitting in the corner of the living room. "Charlotte, I'm sorry about that…" I dropped my eyes to the floor, feeling as though I was a child who had gotten caught breaking some rule.

"Don't be sorry, Lizzy. I was married once, too. I know how it is." She winked.

My face grew even warmer. I wished Jack would come back inside. I couldn't remember the last time I felt so embarrassed.

"Um, I, uh, put fresh linens on the guest bed earlier." I tried to segue into a new topic. "I'm sorry about the mess in there. We just don't have the space to have a separate guest room and nursery until the new house is finished."

"I don't mind. It'll just help me feel closer to my grandchild." A smile spread across her face.

"Jack made the crib. Did he tell you that?" I moved across the room and lowered myself onto the sofa.

"No, he didn't. But you know him; he's not one to brag about the things he does."

I smiled, shaking my head. "No, he's not." My hands drifted to my stomach as I talked. "The crib is beautiful, though. He also made the cradle in our room. He's been working on something else lately, but he won't tell me what it is."

"Sounds like you two are about ready for that baby to arrive."

"We're getting there. I still feel like there's so much I need to do before the baby comes."

Jack came back inside, carrying a small pile of firewood. "What are you ladies talking about in here?" He seemed a little worried about what the answer would be.

"I was just telling your mother about everything you've made for the baby."

He let out a sigh, relieved that the topic had changed since he left the room. He dumped the wood on top of the pile in the corner.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm exhausted. I think it's about time to get to bed." He kissed his mother's cheek. "Night, ma."

"Good night, son."

I squeezed his hand. "I'll be up in a little while."

Charlotte excused herself a few minutes after Jack had gone upstairs. I took advantage of the time alone to finish cleaning the kitchen.

...

"I can't believe your mother walked in on us kissing like that." I rolled onto my back, covering my face with my hands.

"Elizabeth, I'm sure she's forgotten all about it by now."

"She's never going to forget about it." I groaned. " _I'm_ never going to forget about it."

"Hey." He pulled one hand away from my face. "We love each other. She knows that. It was just a kiss."

"Jack, it wasn't just a kiss. It was a _kiss_. How are you not mortified by this?"

"Oh, I'm horrified by it." He laughed softly. "I'm just trying to convince myself it wasn't that bad." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Let's just go to sleep. Surely this will all be forgotten by morning."

Charlotte stayed in town for two weeks. She gave us lots of advice on parenting and taking care of a baby, for which I was very thankful. I was also thankful that she never brought up _the incident_ again. Jack and I were much more careful about showing affection, even when Charlotte wasn't in the house.

She promised to return for another visit after the baby was born. Though her visit had been a bit stressful for me, I truly couldn't wait until she could come back and meet her first grandchild.


	9. Chapter 9

Abigail placed a plate of scones and a jar of strawberry jam on the table before pouring two cups of tea.

"I'm so glad you decided to drop by today." She sat in the seat across from me. "How is everything? How's the baby?"

"Everything's good. The baby's doing well." I rubbed my hand across my stomach. "We still don't know why I didn't feel any movement for those two days a few weeks back, but he's back to moving like crazy. Charlotte said that's how Jack was before he was born, so now I'm convinced it's a boy."

"Speaking of Charlotte, how was your visit with her?" She took a sip of her tea.

"It was…" I hesitated, furrowing my brow as I tried to come up with the best word to describe the past two weeks with Jack's mother. "…Good."

Abigail raised her eyebrows, and I knew she didn't entirely believe me. She knew that Charlotte and I didn't always see eye-to-eye.

I let out a breath. "It really wasn't that bad. I do like spending time with her, and I'm glad she got to come." I decided not to mention _the incident_ to Abigail. The fewer people who knew about that, the better. "I think Jack has really missed her, although he would never admit that."

"It's a shame he doesn't get to see her more often."

I nodded, sipping my tea. "So, how are things going between you and Henry?"

A flush rose in her cheeks. "Things are good." She paused, a small smile forming on her face. "We're taking things slow. We've both had so much happen in our lives, we just want to be careful."

Most of the people in town had finally grown to accept Henry Gowen, but Abigail was really the first to see the good in him. Over time, it seemed that their friendship had blossomed into something more.

"Cody seems to have taken a liking to him."

"He has." She nodded in agreement. "I was worried about how he would feel, because he was really attached to Frank. I think he understands, though. Henry's been trying to spend some one-on-one time with him."

"That's great. And you're happy?"

"Yes. I'm very happy." By the smile on her face, I knew she was telling the truth.

I reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'm glad. Hey." I spread more jam onto my scone. "How's Clara? I haven't seen her much lately."

"She's doing really well. She's been busy with work at the dress shop and spending time with Jesse..."

It seemed like there was something more she wanted to say, but for some reason, she was hesitant.

"What is it, Abigail? Is there something going on with Jesse?"

"No, no. Nothing bad. I really shouldn't say anything."

"Okay, now you _have_ to tell me." I leaned forward, urging her to continue.

"You can't say anything."

I nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't dream of it."

She set her teacup on the saucer in front of her. "Jesse came and talked to me the other day. He asked for my permission to propose to Clara."

I smiled. "Well, it's about time those two take the next step. Do you know when he's planning to ask her?"

She shook her head. "He didn't say."

"You have to let me know if there's any news."

"I will. Do you need more jam?" She nodded toward the jar on the table, which was now almost empty.

My cheeks warmed. "Oh my goodness. I hadn't even noticed how much I was eating."

"Still have that craving, huh?"

"Yes." I put one hand on my stomach. "I can't wait until other food starts sounding good again."

"You have what, three months left?"

"Just about. Carson and Faith think it will probably be sometime in the middle of June."

"That's getting close. Are you excited?"

The baby kicked at my hand. "I am. I feel like there's still so much to do, though."

"Have you decided what you're doing about school yet?"

"No. I'm thinking I'll try to keep teaching as long as I still feel up to it. The baby should come around the time I would be dismissing school for the summer, anyway. I'm not sure what I'll do in the autumn, though. I guess it will really depend on how comfortable I'll feel leaving the baby with someone else at that point."

"You know that I'll be here if you need anything."

I squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Abigail." I placed my napkin on the table. "I should probably get going now. I promised I would stop by Rosemary's, and I need to get a few things from the mercantile first. Thank you for the company."

"Anytime, Elizabeth." She stood. "Before you go, I have something for you." She brought out a fresh jar of strawberry jam.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Abigail."

"Just take it." She handed me the jar and pulled me into a hug. "I'll see you later."

...

I left my groceries from the mercantile at our row house before stepping up to the Coulters' front door. Rosemary ushered me inside.

"Thank you for coming, Elizabeth. We have so much to talk about."

When she initially invited me over, she hadn't specified why she wanted to see me. All she said was that she had something to discuss with me. Part of me was concerned, because no one could ever really be certain what Rosemary was up to.

She led me over to the table, which was covered in what seemed like hundreds of sheets of paper.

"Now, I know that you have been talking about holding another carnival for the school, but since you are getting closer to your due date, I've taken it upon myself to draw up some plans."

"Rosemary, you didn't have to do that. The children have actually been doing a lot of the work themselves."

"Well, I'm sure they could use some adult input. That's where I come in."

I almost countered her, but I knew that it would be no use. Once Rosemary got an idea into her head, there was no stopping her. Truthfully, I was glad for her help, as I knew all the work required would probably be too much for me as I moved further into my pregnancy.

Rosemary proceeded to spend the next few hours going over all of her plans with me. I had to admit, some of her ideas were actually good. Others were completely outrageous, but I expected nothing less from her.

I finally left in the late afternoon, feeling exhausted but much more prepared. I got home later than I had planned, so I had to rush to have dinner prepared before Jack returned from town.

...

I quietly stepped into the bedroom. Jack sat on the edge of the bed, looking out the window. He hadn't spoken much since he returned from work earlier in the evening, and he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Jack?" I spoke quietly so I wouldn't startle him.

He turned his head slowly. I could see tears forming in his eyes, illuminated by the light of the moon outside.

"Oh, Jack." I sat down beside him, rubbing his back gently. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I'm just really missing my dad lately. I've been thinking about how much of my life he missed. He never got to see me become a Mountie. He never got to meet you or see us get married. He'll never meet his grandchild. I guess thinking about becoming a father myself has reminded me of what he and I both missed out on."

He rested his hand on my stomach. The baby stirred at his touch. I put my hand on top of his.

"He would be so proud of you, Jack."

He smiled sadly, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "I just hope I can be half the father he was."

"Jack Thornton." I placed my hands on either side of his face. "You are going to be an amazing father."

"I hope so."

I hated seeing him so unsure of himself. "Jack. Listen to me." I kissed him softly. "You are a great man and a great husband, and I know without a doubt that you will be a great father—really, you already are a great father. Look at how much you've done for our baby even before he's born. Every single day since I found out we were having a baby, I have thanked God that he gets to have you as a dad."

He wiped a tear from his cheek. "I thank God every day that I have you as my wife." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. "I love you so much, Elizabeth."

"I love you, too."

...

"Elizabeth?" His voice was a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Did you refer to the baby as a boy?"

I turned to look at him, trying to make out his face in the darkness. "What?"

"When you were talking about the baby earlier, you said 'he' a few times."

"I didn't think you caught that."

He moved his fingers lightly up and down my arm, bringing up goosebumps. "So you think the baby is a boy?"

I shrugged. "I've had the feeling that it's a boy this whole time, but something your mom said got me _really_ thinking that it's a boy." I smiled, bringing his hand to my stomach. "Little Jack."

"Little Jack, huh? That's not the name we agreed on."

"We still have time to change our minds. Just think about it. Having a son named after you? How cute would that be?"

"Okay, I'll think about it." He touched my cheek. "Now go to sleep."

He pulled me to his chest, and I tucked my head under his chin.

"I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you, Jack." I moved my hand across my stomach. "I love you, too, Little Jack."

Jack laughed quietly and kissed the top of my head.

A few hours later, I was awakened by Jack mumbling in his sleep. He looked distressed, his brow furrowed.

He tensed up, tightening his arm around me. "No. No!"

"Jack?" I brushed my hand against his cheek, trying to wake him gently.

"No!" He woke with a jolt, almost knocking me off the bed as he jerked upright. He blinked a few times, trying to reorient himself to reality. "Elizabeth?"

I was huddled against the headboard, my arms wrapped around my stomach.

Jack's face dropped. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." I shook my head. "You just startled me. I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I think so. It was just a nightmare." He ran his fingers through his hair.

I shuddered, thinking about the nightmares that had plagued me in the past. Jack pulled me back to him, keeping his arm tucked around my waist.

"I don't really want to talk about it, but I know you want me to."

"You don't have to tell me about it, Jack."

He kissed my temple and brought his hand to my stomach, smiling when he felt a small kick.

His smile faded as he started speaking. "It was about you and the baby. I dreamt that I was trapped under something, and I couldn't get out. There was no way for me to get back to you two. "He sighed. "It's bad enough whenever I have to leave you, but now we also have a baby to think about." He absentmindedly traced circles on my stomach. "It was so hard on me and Tom and my mom when my dad died. I just don't want to do that to you and this baby."

"Hey." I grabbed his hand, keeping it still. "Don't talk like that. We'll be fine, the three of us. You, me, and little Jack, we're a family."

He smiled and laughed softly. "You're still stuck on little Jack?"

"You better get used to it, because that's probably what I'll call this baby regardless of what we name him." I smirked.

"What if the baby is a girl?"

I shrugged. "I still think it's a boy, but _if_ it is a girl, I might still call her little Jack."

He kissed my forehead. "We can discuss this more later. We should probably get back to sleep."

"Are you okay now?"

He nodded. "I am, thanks to you." He leaned in and kissed me softly before he lay back down.

I snuggled into his chest, resting my hand over his heart. "I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thank you all again for the kind reviews! I really do appreciate hearing that you enjoy reading this story.

Now on with the chapter 10!

...

"Mrs. Thornton?"

I turned from the chalkboard when I heard the little voice. "Yes, Opal?"

"When will your baby be born?"

I immediately dropped my hand to my stomach. That habit had only gotten worse as my pregnancy progressed. "In about two and a half months, at the beginning of the summer."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" It was Timmy who questioned me this time.

"I won't know that until the baby is born."

"What's the baby's name going to be?" Hattie and Anna asked the question at the same time.

"You should name the baby Opal!" She giggled.

"But what if it's a boy? Then it should be named Robert!"

"Or Cody!"

I laughed. "Thank you all for your suggestions." I had to stop the children before they all decided to give their input. "Constable Thornton and I already have names chosen, and we aren't telling anyone the name until the baby is born." I sighed. "I thought I already answered all these questions for you."

"We forgot."

"I think you're just trying to find a way to get out of your arithmetic assignment." The children giggled sheepishly, and I knew that I was right. "How about this? If you all work hard on these problems for the next fifteen minutes, I'll give you an extra ten minutes at recess."

They all grabbed their pencils and began writing furiously. I smiled and shook my head. Truthfully, I was planning on giving them a long recess anyway. As I was entering into the last months of my pregnancy, I was more easily fatigued. Standing on my feet and teaching the children all day was exhausting. I needed a chance to sit and rest for a while, even if that meant cutting some lessons short.

After a long recess and a short grammar lesson, I gave the children some time to work on decorations for the carnival. While they worked, I told them about some of the plans I had gone over with Rosemary a couple of weeks before. Everything was beginning to come together, which was good, considering the carnival was now under two weeks away.

...

"Jack, are you sure you don't want to come with me?" I grabbed my shawl and gave him a pleading look.

"As much as I would love to spend more time with you, I think I'll sit this one out. I'll walk you to Abigail's though." He held out his hand.

"Okay." Over the past week, I had been trying to convince Jack to come to the baby shower with me. "What are you planning to do while I'm gone?"

"I was thinking of riding up to the land to see how everything is going with the house."

"Do you think there's a chance that it'll be finished before the baby comes?"

He shrugged. "It's possible, but I think it's unlikely. All the snow we had this winter really set us back." He put his arm around my waist as we walked toward town. "I promise I'll get our house finished, Elizabeth."

"I know you will. I was just hoping that the baby could be born there."

"Well, the baby will be born in the row house, which will still be special. That house is the first place you lived when you came to Coal Valley, unless you count the teacherage that you burned down."

I hit his arm lightly and laughed. "Jack Thornton, I thought we agreed never to speak of that again. Besides, _I_ didn't burn it down. My dress did."

He smiled mischievously. "The row house was also the first house you lived in by yourself and the first house we shared as husband and wife. If you think about it, it's fitting that it will be the house where our first child is born."

I leaned into him. "How do you always know just what to say?"

He kissed the top of my head.

We stopped just outside of Abigail's Café. "One last chance to come with me, Mr. Thornton."

He shook his head and smiled. "This one is all you, Mrs. Thornton." He quickly kissed me and waved as he walked to the livery.

I took a deep breath before I opened the door, mentally preparing myself for whatever Rosemary had planned. I was pleasantly surprised when I walked in; it was very subdued considering the tastes of the party planner.

The decorations reminded me of those from my bridal tea, which had taken place in the café less than a year before. Though the café hadn't really changed since then, so much in my life _had_ changed.

Abigail greeted me at the door, pulling me into a hug. "There's the mother of the hour. It's good to see you, Elizabeth."

I spent the next hour surrounded by my friends. The mothers in the room told stories of when their children were babies, making me more nervous and excited for my own baby to arrive. I was thankful to have so many women in my life who could help me with anything might need.

...

"Elizabeth?" I heard Jack enter the house.

"I'm in the baby's room." I continued to sort through the box of gifts I had received from my friends that day.

"How was the party?" Jack kissed the top of my head.

"It was actually a lot of fun. As you can probably tell, we got some more things for the baby." I motioned toward the gifts in front of me. "There are a few more blankets and some clothes and bonnets. I told them it was too much, but you know how our friends are."

He knelt beside me and helped unpack the last few gifts. "That I do."

"How is the house looking?"

He sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Progress is slower than I'd hoped. It's looking like it'll be fall before we can move in."

I sat beside him and took his hand. "At least we have this house for now. That's better than nothing. And I'm sure that we'll be so busy with little Jack that fall will be here before we know it."

He rolled his eyes, laughing softly. "Maybe someday I'll convince you to stop calling our child little Jack."

"Not likely." I smirked.

He leaned over and kissed my temple. "How about I go make us some dinner?"

"Okay. I'll be down in a bit. I just want to get everything put away in here."

He quietly left, and I folded the rest of the blankets and clothes. I packed the heaviest blankets in a small trunk in the corner of the room. The baby was due in June, so we wouldn't need winter blankets and clothes for a while.

I looked around the room. The nursery was really starting to come together. The crib sat against one wall, the guest bed against another. A small stuffed bear sat on top of the dresser. The drawers held tiny clothes and diapers. Jack had made a rocking chair which was in the corner of the room.

I smiled, thinking about how it wouldn't be much longer before there would be a baby around to use everything in the room.

...

I lay beside Jack in our bed, his hand resting on my arm.

"Do you think we're ready to be parents?"

I put my hand on my stomach. "I don't think anyone is ever truly ready to be a parent, but I think we're as prepared as we can be. Besides, we have so many people we can go to if we need help."

He leaned in and kissed my nose. "I'm just so glad I'm doing this with you."

"There's no one I'd rather do this with, Jack Thornton." I moved to rest my head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me.

I held his hands against my stomach. "I can't wait until we finally get to meet little Jack."

"Me neither." He kissed my hair. "I love you, Elizabeth."

I closed my eyes as Jack began singing softly. His fingers traced circles on my stomach, and the baby stirred at his touch. I smiled. "I love you, Jack. You are going to be the best father."

...

The Saturday after the baby shower, I woke early. I knew I needed to get out of bed and start preparing for the school carnival that would be happening later in the day, but I was so comfortable. I didn't want to move, knowing that times that I was truly comfortable were becoming rarer as it got closer to my due date.

My back was pressed into Jack's chest, his arm draped over my side. His hand rested beside mine on my stomach. The baby was moving slightly beneath our fingers. I smiled and said a silent prayer, thanking God for the blessings in my life.

I dozed off, waking again when Jack stirred beside me.

He kissed the top of my head. "Mm, good morning. I don't want to get out of bed." He tightened his arms around me.

"We have to. We have the carnival today." My fingers danced lightly on his arms.

"Can't someone else be in charge?"

I laughed. "Jack, it's a carnival for the school, and I'm the teacher. I have to be there."

"But you're having a baby."

"Not for two more months. I can still do things around town."

He sighed in defeat. "Fine."

I tried to move, but he kept his hold on me. "Jack, I need to get up."

He turned my face to his and kissed me. "I just needed to do that first."

I felt his eyes on me while I got out of the bed and moved toward the wardrobe. He appeared at my side a few moments later.

"Do you want to wear your blue shirt?"

"You are so beautiful." He kissed my neck.

I giggled, his breath tickling my ear. "Jack, we really need to get ready. We're going to be late. Do you want to wear your blue shirt?" I held it out to him.

"Fine." He sneaked in one more quick kiss, smirking as he took the shirt from me.

Half an hour later, Jack and I walked toward the schoolhouse. Rosemary ran over as soon as she caught sight of me.

"Elizabeth Thornton! You are late!"

"Somebody didn't want to get up this morning." I looked at Jack with a smirk.

He nudged me with his elbow. "Hey, you didn't, either."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at him before turning back to Rosemary. "Anyway, we're only five minutes late, and we're here now, so you can stop panicking."

Jack excused himself and joined Lee and some of the other men in setting up booths in the yard around the schoolhouse. Some of the booths were brought back from the last carnival—the bake sale booth, kissing booth, and photograph booth. We also brought back some activities from the Miners' Games, including the egg toss and the cake auction. I hoped the cake auction would go better than it had the last time I participated. The cake I had baked certainly looked much better than the one I made for the Miners' Games.

We also had some new activities planned, including a potato sack race and a scavenger hunt. Later in the evening, we were going to end the carnival with a dance.

I followed Rosemary inside to help with decorations and the refreshments table. The children had put up most of the decorations the previous day, but there were still a few things to finish up.

...

Jack held me close as we swayed—or at least as close as he could with my stomach taking up space between us. We slowly turned in circles in the school yard, surrounded by other couples. The sun was setting, casting a warm orange glow on everything.

"Everyone seemed to have a really good time today."

I nodded. "It was a lot of fun."

The carnival had gone off without a hitch. There was no embarrassing bidding war over my cake—unless Jack bidding against himself counted as a bidding war. Robert won the potato sack race, and Emily and Opal won the scavenger hunt. Henry Gowen even participated in the egg toss with Cody. Abigail's cookies sold out so quickly that she had to go back to the Café to bake more.

Jack met my eyes. "This town is so lucky to have you, Elizabeth."

"Jack…"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine gently. " _I_ am so lucky to have you."

"For the record, this town and I are lucky to have you, too." I touched his cheek. "I love you, Jack."

We danced in silence for a few moments. The baby stirred inside of me, as if he was dancing, too. I smiled and pulled Jack's hand to my stomach.

"You know, someday soon, we'll be just like all these families here with their children." He rubbed his thumb back and forth above the baby.

"I can't wait. It's still a little surreal that we're about to become a family of three. I'm still getting used to being a family of two."

"We'll figure it out together." He leaned in and kissed me again.

"You know, it won't be long before little Jack is out here running around with the rest of the school children."

He moved his hand back to my waist, laughing softly. "The baby isn't even born yet, and you're already talking about him running around. How about we just let him be a baby for a while?"

I smiled, standing on my toes to kiss his cheek. "Okay. Whatever you say."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Thanks again for all the kind reviews! And I promise the baby is coming soon! E is about 8 months pregnant in this chapter, so the wait for little Jack is almost over!

...

One weekend in May, I was approached by Mrs. Weiss. She and her husband needed to leave town for a week, and she wanted to know if I would be willing to watch Opal while they were gone. I agreed without hesitation.

I had watched sweet little Opal once before, and I decided that this would be a good opportunity for Jack to really practice his parenting skills before our baby arrived.

On the day her parents left town, Opal stayed in the classroom with me after the other children had left. "Mrs. Thornton? Can we have spaghetti for dinner?"

"Sure, Opal. Just give me a few more minutes to gather my things, and then we can stop by the mercantile on the way home. If you're really good, maybe we can make a pie together for dessert."

She nodded excitedly and went back to playing with Brownie. I tucked the stack of ungraded papers into my basket and placed the books on top.

Opal held my hand as we walked to the mercantile, swinging our arms between us. "Mrs. Thornton? Will you have to leave school after your baby is born?"

"Well, the baby is supposed to be born in the summer when we'll already be on a break from school. I might have to take a little time off in the fall, but once the baby gets a little bit older, I'll come back. Don't you worry." I squeezed her hand. "Maybe I'll even bring the baby with me sometimes."

"Good." She smiled up at me. "Can we make a peach pie tonight?"

"Peach pie is Mountie Jack's favorite. He'll be so happy."

A few hours later, I stood with Opal in the kitchen, up to our elbows in pie dough. I was pretty certain there was more flour on Opal than there was in the dough. She giggled as she mixed the dough.

"I think you're going to need a bath tonight, Miss Opal."

She looked down at her dress, which was coated in flour. "I'm not that dirty. It's just a little flour."

"A little?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I think you need some, too." She playfully tossed some flour at me and laughed. "Now we match!"

"You did not just do that!" I tossed some back at her. Pretty soon we were surrounded by a white cloud of flour.

We stopped when we heard the door. "Um, what am I walking into here?"

Opal and I both turned to look at Jack and broke out in laughter at the same time.

"We're making a peach pie, Mountie Jack! Mrs. Thornton said that it's your favorite."

"She's right about that." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "Hi."

"Hi." I turned my attention back to the pie dough. "We just need to get this into the oven, and then we can have dinner."

Jack set the table while Opal and I finished up the pie. With the three of us sitting together at the dinner table, I saw a glimpse of my future. The corners of my mouth turned up as I thought about all the nights that Jack and I would be sitting at that table, sharing meals with our children.

...

After a quick bath and prayers, Opal was tucked in and ready for bed. She asked for a story, and Jack obliged. He told her the story of the day he and I officially met, back when I taught in the saloon and he and I were like oil and water. He hadn't been too fond of me when he discovered that he had missed out on his dream posting after my father requested a Mountie be stationed in Coal Valley to protect me.

I was thankful that the first impressions that we had of each other hadn't stuck. It didn't happen overnight, and it definitely wasn't always easy, but we had moved past those initial impressions and had gotten to a wonderful place.

I sat on the edge of the bed as I watched Jack with Opal, my hands resting on my stomach. I couldn't wait until the day I would be watching Jack put our own child to bed. It was now about a month and a half before the baby was due, so I wouldn't be waiting long.

He kissed Opal on the forehead and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Good night, sweet Opal."

"Good night, Mountie Jack. Good night, Mrs. Thornton. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Good night."

Jack took my hand and helped me stand from the bed. I left the door slightly ajar, just in case she needed something in the night.

We were awakened in the middle of the night by a cry from the guest room. Jack rolled over and touched his lips to my nose. "I'll go check on her. You just go back to sleep." He quietly left the room.

A few minutes later, he still hadn't returned. I silently padded down the hallway to the guest room. Jack sat on the side of the bed, rubbing Opal's back. He was singing softly to her. He really was going to be the best father.

He finally noticed me standing in the doorway, but not until after he was certain she was asleep again. He approached me, sliding his arms around my waist.

"I thought I told you to go back to sleep."

"I don't like sleeping in the bed without you."

"Well, let's get back to our room, then. You need your rest." He brushed his fingers against my stomach before taking my hand and leading me back to our room.

I rested my head on his chest. He moved his hand up and down my back.

"Did she have a nightmare?"

"Yes. Hopefully she'll be fine for the rest of the night."

"You handled everything really well in there." I shifted my head so I could see his face. "So well, in fact, that I may just let you handle little Jack when he has nightmares."

He laughed softly. "Okay." He kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep now."

...

I woke the next morning to the sound of Opal and Jack laughing downstairs. I slipped my robe on before quietly making my way down to the kitchen.

Opal was standing on a chair next to Jack, helping him as he cooked scrambled eggs and bacon. She giggled as he pretended to crack an egg on her head.

"Good morning, Mrs. Thornton!"

I had to stifle a laugh when she turned around and I saw that her face was covered in jam.

"Good morning, Miss Opal." I wet a rag and handed it to her. "It looks like somebody got an early start on breakfast."

She haphazardly wiped her face, leaving behind most of the jam. "Mountie Jack let me eat my toast and jam already."

I took the rag back from her and cleaned the rest of the jam from her cheeks.

"Don't worry. There's still plenty of jam left for you." Jack glanced at me with a smirk on his face.

I shot him a look. "It's your child's fault that I have this craving."

"Mrs. Thornton, what's a craving?"

"When a mama has a baby in her belly, sometimes the baby makes her want to eat certain foods all the time." I rested my hand on my stomach. "This baby in my belly makes me want to eat strawberry jam all the time."

"Does that mean the baby will want to eat strawberry jam all the time?"

"Maybe." I gasped softly as the baby shifted, seeming to kick my ribs as he moved.

"Elizabeth?" Jack had a look of concern on his face as he moved the food off the stovetop.

"Don't worry, it's not time yet." I rubbed my hand across my stomach. "There's just a lot of movement happening this morning."

Opal glanced between us, confused as to what was going on.

"Here." I took her tiny hand, placing it over the baby. "Do you feel that?"

She nodded, a smile spreading across her face.

"That's the baby moving around. What you're feeling right now is the baby's foot." I slowly moved my hand around my stomach until I found what I was looking for. "The baby's head is right here where my hand is."

"How do you know that if you can't see it?"

"I can feel it." I moved her hand down. "If you press just a little, you can feel it, too."

I felt gentle pressure against my stomach as she tried to feel the baby's head. He shifted suddenly, and Opal pulled her hand back, giggling.

"Okay, ladies." Jack lifted Opal from the chair, setting her on the floor. "We need to eat our breakfast before it gets cold."

...

The rest of our week with Opal went off without a hitch. Jack was so good with her, which made me even more anxious to see him with our own child.

Opal's last day with us was a Sunday. Jack held her hand as we walked to the church, his other hand resting lightly on my back.

When we entered the church, we saw a familiar face. Opal dropped Jack's hand and ran to him.

"Philip!" She wrapped him in a hug, nearly dropping Brownie. "We missed you! You missed so much while you were gone. Mountie Jack is back, and he and Mrs. Thornton are having a baby!" She chattered on at a mile a minute, filling him in on everything that had happened since he left. I never realized just how much she missed her friend.

After his eye surgery, Philip had stayed in Cape Fullerton with his father until they could return to town together. Opal insisted that Philip sit with us during the service. Thankfully, they didn't cause too much of a disturbance during the sermon.

The baby kicked almost incessantly throughout the service. I silently took Jack's hand and placed it on my stomach. He looked over at me, eyebrows raised. I put my hand on top of his, keeping it there for the rest of the service.

We said goodbye to Philip and Shane and headed toward Abigail's for lunch. Opal skipped on ahead of us.

"How long was the baby kicking like that?"

"For most of the service. I know this baby has always been really active, but it's starting to get uncomfortable since he's gotten bigger."

"I hope the little one won't be that restless during church after it's born." He put his hand on my stomach. "Do you hear me in there? You behave."

I chuckled. "Come on, we'd better catch up with Opal before she ends up covered in something sticky."

...

"It's so quiet in here tonight." Jack set down the book he had been reading. He glanced around the room, as if he expected Opal to come running down the stairs.

We had returned her to her parents a few hours earlier. She was eagerly filling them in on everything that we had done over the week as they walked toward their home.

I squeezed Jack's hand. "We should embrace the calmness. We don't have many quiet nights left."

He pulled me into his arms. "I really enjoyed having Opal here."

I leaned back into his chest. "So did I." I drew his hands to my stomach. "Before we know it, little Jack will be here, and we won't have to give him back to anyone after a week."

"I don't know, I might want to give him back." He laughed. "I've never had to take care of a baby for more than a few hours."

I smiled. "There's no turning back now. We're stuck with him."

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you." His thumbs brushed back and forth on my stomach. "I love both of you."

"We both love you, too." I sighed contentedly. "I can't believe we're only a few weeks away from meeting our baby. It feels like it was just yesterday that we got married."

"That was the best day of my life, _Mrs. Thornton_."

My stomach fluttered, the corners of my mouth rising into a smile. "It's been eight months, but I still get butterflies when anyone calls me that."

He slowly turned me to face him. He leaned in, his lips just inches from mine. "Elizabeth Thornton." He closed the distance between us, brushing his lips against mine. "I love you so much."

I stood up, wordlessly taking his hand and leading him up to our room.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Just a disclaimer, some of the dialogue from the very first part of this chapter is not mine, it comes from one of my favorite scenes in season 1.

...

"Heathen," Jack whispered under his breath when I sat on the pew beside him.

"Excuse me?"

"'Only heathens arrive late to a church service.'" He smiled playfully as he quoted the words I had spoken to him years before.

I nudged him and laughed silently. I leaned over, my lips close to his ear. "If I'm the heathen, that makes you uncouth."

A few minutes into the service, the baby kicked me in the ribs, hard. I gasped quietly, rubbing my stomach.

Jack looked at me, worry filling his eyes.

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I'll be right back." I quickly left the church, trying not to attract attention to myself. Outside, I leaned against the wall, rubbing my stomach. "Oh, little one. Please, please stop that." The movement in my stomach quickened. Each kick seemed more painful than the last.

I heard the door open, and Jack was standing beside me, concern covering his face. "Is everything okay, Elizabeth?"

"Yes. It's just really starting to hurt when the baby kicks. It's like his feet are up in my ribs. I think he's trying to stretch out, but he's running out of room in there."

Jack knelt down, his face level with my stomach. He put his hands on my waist. "Hi there, sweet baby. I thought I told you to behave when we're at church." He looked up at me and smiled. "Please stop kicking your mama."

Instead of calming down, the baby grew more active at the sound of Jack's voice.

"That's not working. Try singing to him. That usually helps."

He quietly began to sing along with the hymn being sung inside the church. The baby relaxed at his voice, eventually growing still.

"It's working. Keep singing."

We didn't make it back inside the church that morning. We sat on the steps, listening through the doors, Jack singing quietly to keep the baby calm. He kept one hand on my stomach as I leaned against his shoulder.

Once the service was over, Jack stood and offered his hand to help me up. He kept my hand in his as we walked toward Abigail's to have lunch with her and Cody.

Abigail caught up with us on the road. "Elizabeth, are you okay? I saw you leave the service early."

"I'm fine. The baby was just kicking me a lot, and it was really starting to hurt. Jack got the baby to calm down, though." I squeezed his hand and smiled.

"That's good. I was afraid you might have gone into labor."

I shook my head. "No, not yet. This little one should still be in here for a few more weeks." I placed my free hand on my stomach. The baby shifted slightly under my fingers. "Don't you start that again." I glared down at my stomach.

"My voice is going to give out if I have to keep singing the baby to sleep before it's even born." Jack chuckled and pulled me closer to him as we approached the café.

Abigail opened the door and ushered us inside. "I'll have lunch ready soon."

Cody bounded through the door behind us. "Mom, can I play baseball with Robert after lunch?"

"Sure. Go get washed up before we eat, please."

He ran to the sink, scrubbing his hands.

"And Cody, please set four places at the table."

Jack pulled out a chair at the table, and I sat down.

"Only four? Is Clara not eating with us today?"

Abigail turned from the stove. "No. Jesse wanted to take her on a picnic so they could discuss wedding plans."

"It's hard to believe those two are getting married. You know, this time next year, you could have a grandbaby."

"Maybe." A smile touched her eyes. "Although not everyone starts having babies right away like you two." She glanced between me and Jack, eyebrows raised.

I just smiled sheepishly, while Jack put his hand on my knee, laughing quietly.

"Well…things happen."

As soon as he finished his lunch, Cody turned to Jack. "Mountie Jack, will you come play baseball with me and Robert?"

"Sure, Cody." He looked over at me. "Unless Mrs. Thornton already had plans."

I shook my head. "Go have fun, Mr. Thornton."

He jumped up and ran out after Cody.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Boys."

"Speaking of, are you still convinced that your little one is a boy?"

"Yes." I rubbed my stomach. "Even before Jack and I got married, whenever we discussed having children, I pictured us with boys. At this point, I've been imagining us with a little boy for so long, I'm not really sure what I'll do if it's actually a girl."

"I think that, either way, you are going to be an amazing mother, Elizabeth."

I reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Abigail. That means so much coming from you."

...

Jack offered me his arm as we walked slowly around the pond, enjoying the warmth of late spring. It was a perfect afternoon; there were no clouds in the bright blue sky. A few birds fluttered around in the trees. Children were running around, playing games with each other.

"Elizabeth, do you ever wish we waited before having a baby?"

I shook my head. "Not even for a second. We waited five years to get married. I wasn't about to wait any longer to have babies with you."

He kissed my temple. "Good. Because I didn't want to wait either. Besides, we can't really change our minds now." He laughed quietly and put his hand on my stomach.

"I know we still have a few weeks left, but I am so ready for him to be out of me."

We stopped walking, and he turned to face me. "Patience." He leaned in and kissed my nose.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have a tiny human inside of you, bruising your ribs and moving around at all hours of the night." As if he understood my words, the baby pressed his feet against my ribs.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." He put his hands on my arms. "I know these past few months have been difficult for you. You've gone through a lot to make sure this little one is healthy and ready to meet us, and I'm not trying to negate that."

"I don't mean to complain." I rubbed my stomach. "I know it will all be worth it when we finally get to hold him."

"Or her," he added.

I rolled my eyes. "Or her. I still think it's a boy, though."

He put his arms around me and pulled me as close as he could. "We'll find out soon enough."

I smiled, tilting my head up to kiss him. "Can we go home now? I need to sit down." As much as I was enjoying the beautiful day, it was getting more and more difficult to be on my feet.

"Of course." He took my hand, and we turned toward home.

...

"Good afternoon, Elizabeth." Faith greeted me when I entered the infirmary. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling as well as can be expected for being a few weeks away from having a baby." Truthfully, I was feeling huge and uncomfortable. I hadn't slept well in weeks, and it seemed to take so much longer to do everything.

"Well, you can get settled in. Carson will be back soon to check you over."

"Thank you, Faith."

I lowered myself onto the bed. I listened to Faith shuffle around the room, cleaning instruments and organizing drawers. A few minutes later, the door opened. Carson addressed Faith before coming around the curtain for my check-up.

"Hello, Elizabeth. Let's see how this baby is doing."

He moved his stethoscope around on my stomach until he found the heartbeat.

"The baby's heartbeat sounds really good, and it feels like the baby is in a good position. Everything seems to be right on track. Now, how are you doing?" He sat down in the chair beside the bed, clipboard in hand.

I sat up slightly. "Well, I have been having some contractions for the past week or so."

"How frequent are they?"

"I've been having them every day, but only a few times a day. They've been pretty mild so far, more uncomfortable than painful."

He wrote something down. "I don't think you're in labor yet, but it sounds like it could happen any day. Just take it easy, and have Jack come get me when the contractions get more frequent and intense."

"I will. Thank you, Carson."

Jack was leaving the jail at the same time that I stepped out of the infirmary. He jogged over, putting his arm around me as we made our way toward the café.

"So?"

"Carson said everything looks good." I rested one hand on my stomach. "He also said it could be any day now."

"Really?" His eyes lit up. "I thought it was still a couple of weeks away."

"Well, I've had a few contractions."

"Elizabeth!" He stopped walking, putting his hands on my arms. "You've been having contractions and you didn't tell me?"

I laughed softly. "This is why I didn't tell you. I knew that you would panic." I put a hand on his chest. "Don't worry. Even though I'm having contractions, they aren't anything major. Carson says I'm not in labor yet. I will definitely tell you when it's time."

"You'd better." He kissed me deeply, not caring if anyone on the street saw. "I love you."

...

I ended the school term a few weeks early—at the beginning of June—not wanting to risk going into labor in the middle of teaching a lesson. It turned out to be a good decision.

Just a few days after school ended, I was awakened before sunrise by a sharp pain in my abdomen. It was much more intense than any contractions I had had thus far. I gasped so loudly that I woke Jack.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I think today is the day we'll finally get to meet little Jack."

He jumped out of the bed. "I'll go get Carson and Faith. And Abigail and Clara. And Rosemary." He was so panicked that he didn't even say anything about my calling the baby 'little Jack.'

I laughed. "Jack, we don't need the whole town here for this. Besides, there's no need to get them yet. I'm sure it'll still be a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now please just come get back in bed. You were keeping me warm." I reached out my hand.

He got back under the covers and wrapped his arms around me, resting his hands on my stomach. He kissed my hair. "Better?"

I nodded. "Much better." I dozed off, only to be awakened a little while later by another pain. We spent the morning in that pattern: sleeping, working through a contraction, then sleeping again until the next contraction hit.

Eventually, the contractions began coming closer together, and Jack insisted on finding Carson and Abigail. He returned a little while later with Faith, Abigail, and Rosemary.

"Hi, Elizabeth. Carson is out of town, so you're stuck with me. I brought some backup, though."

I smiled. "Thank you, Faith."

Shortly after everyone arrived, my water broke, and my labor began to progress more rapidly.

It was still a few more hours before the baby was ready to come. Faith periodically checked my heart rate and ensured that I remembered to drink water. Abigail and Rosemary distracted me from the pain of the contractions by telling me what had been happening in town lately.

For most of the day, Jack just sat quietly in the bed beside me, holding me and letting me squeeze his hand through the pain.

Months before, Jack and I had decided that he should be in the room when the baby was born. We knew it wasn't the most traditional arrangement, but we didn't care. Faith, Abigail, and Rosemary respected our decision. In fact, they had expected it.

Jack stayed beside me, waiting to meet our child for the first time.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jane Elizabeth Thornton," Jack spoke the name slowly as he looked down at our daughter, who was nestled comfortably in his arms. Faith, Abigail, and Rosemary had left a few hours before, leaving us alone with our new baby. "Miss Jane, I believe you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen. Aside from your mother, of course." He looked over at me with a wink.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I can't believe she's finally here."

"I can't believe it, either. We made her, Elizabeth, the two of us together."

"I know. I remember that night well." I blushed, a little shocked that I spoke those words aloud.

Jack chuckled and brushed his fingers against my cheek, which was still flushed. "I love you. And if it makes you feel any better, I remember that night well, too. Or was it that one morning…?"

My cheeks grew even warmer at his comment. "Jack Thornton! No more talking about that. There is a child present."

He smiled and kissed me. "You started it."

I reached over and touched our daughter's cheek. "Jack, do you remember the last time you held a baby in this house?"

He nodded. It was a few months after we had both arrived in Coal Valley, back when the house belonged to Abigail. She had helped deliver a set of twins, and Jack and I had taken a turn holding them while everyone else rested. "We had been fighting."

"I don't like to think about that part. I just remember that, when I saw you holding that baby, I couldn't help but hope that maybe someday, you would be holding my baby—our baby."

"Just like I am now."

I nodded in agreement and yawned, the events of the day finally catching up with me. I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Elizabeth, why don't you get some rest? You've had a long day. I can keep an eye on her." He reached over and squeezed my hand.

"You've had a long day, too."

"Yes, but you did a lot more work. I promise to wake you if I need help."

"Okay." I leaned my head on my pillow, my eyelids growing heavy. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too."

I felt his fingers stroke my hair, and I closed my eyes. "We have a baby, Jack," I breathed before I dozed off.

...

I woke the next morning and immediately looked over the side of the bed into the cradle that sat there. Jane was sleeping peacefully, her tiny hand resting beside her cheek. I felt as though my heart could burst. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, a perfect mixture of me and Jack.

I could _almost_ forget the difficult night she had given us. Although we expected to deal with feedings and diaper changes all night, it was different to actually experience it. I had never felt so exhausted in my life.

Jack entered the room and placed a plate on the nightstand. I was so captivated by our sleeping daughter that I hadn't even noticed that he wasn't in the bed next to me. He brushed the hair from my face and kissed my cheek. "Good morning, beautiful. I brought you some breakfast."

"Jack, you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to. You brought our perfect daughter into this world, so this is really the least that I could do." He sat beside me on the bed.

"Thank you." I kissed him. I reached for the plate of food he had brought me. "You are the best husband, Jack Thornton."

"It's easy when I have you as my wife." He put his arm around me.

Jane stirred in the cradle. Jack jumped up to get her before I could even object.

"You just finish eating. I've got her."

"Okay, but give her to me as soon as I'm done. It's almost time to feed her again."

"Yes, ma'am." He returned to his side of the bed, cradling our daughter in his arms. He began to tell her a story, just as he used to do before she was born. He was telling her about the time I volunteered to help at the Harper family homestead. Frontier life was still pretty new to me at that point. Jack had to help me out a lot. Although I had gotten a lot better at cooking by then, I struggled to do other things like pump water and milk a cow. He jokingly gave me a cowbell as a gift after that experience, and I still used it every day at school. We had both come a long way since that time.

I laughed softly. "You know, I never got that teacher's bell you promised."

"But you love the cowbell."

"I love it because it was a gift from you."

He kissed my temple just as Jane started fussing in his arms. "Sounds like she needs you."

I put my empty plate on the nightstand before Jack passed our daughter to me. He watched in silence as I fed her. I stroked her cheek. She looked up at me, wide eyed.

"You know, I still think 'little Jack' fits her, even though she's not a boy."

"We're not changing her name, Elizabeth." He looked at me, a serious expression on his face.

I laughed softly. "That's not what I mean. I think Jane fits her perfectly. I just mean she reminds me so much of you already."

"Lord help us all if she grows up to be like me." He gave me a cheeky smile.

"I wouldn't mind if she grew up to be like you." I grinned back at him. "But I guess I should prepare myself for all the sass she's going to give me, then."

"Hey!" He nudged me with his shoulder. "I do not sass my mother, and Jane will not sass you." He brushed his fingers against her tiny foot. "Isn't that right, Janie? You won't sass your mama."

She still gazed up at me as she ate, her eyes wide and bright. For a moment, I forgot that Jack was still in the bed beside me.

"You're amazing, Elizabeth." He put his arm around me and kissed my temple. "It's like you've been doing this forever. You were meant to be her mom."

I smiled. "And you were meant to be her dad."

Jane blinked sleepily, growing tired again now that her belly was full. I shifted her to my shoulder, gently patting her back. She hadn't even been in our lives for an entire day, but it was as if she had always been with us.

...

Abigail stopped by at lunchtime to bring us some food, but I knew that the real reason she came over was to see the baby.

Jack greeted her at the door and brought her up to our room.

"I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced."

"No need to apologize." I passed Jane to her. "You actually have perfect timing. She just ate and had a diaper change, so she should be content for a little while."

She looked down at the baby in her arms, a smile stretching across her face. "She really is beautiful."

Jane yawned, snuggling into Abigail's arms.

"How was your first night as a family of three?" She settled into the rocking chair beside the bed.

Jack chuckled. "Don't ask." He kissed my forehead before he headed back downstairs to serve up our lunch.

"The first night is always rough."

"I don't think she actually slept until early this morning. She won't fall asleep unless one of us is holding her." I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "I never knew I could be so exhausted."

"Elizabeth, if you ever need me to watch her so you two can have a break, I would be more than happy to come over or keep her at the café."

"Thank you, Abigail. We may take you up on that offer soon."

"So, were you surprised when Faith told you the baby was a girl?" She kept her eyes on Jane's face as she spoke.

I laughed softly. "For about half a second. Then I saw her, and it was like I completely forgot how convinced I was that I was having a boy. She's absolutely perfect, and I couldn't imagine things any other way."

Jack appeared in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt, ladies. Elizabeth, do you want me to bring a plate up to you?"

"I think I'll eat downstairs. I need to get out of this bed."

He helped me up and into my robe.

"I'll just be going, then." Abigail held the baby out, ready to hand her off.

"Please stay, Abigail."

"If I must." She smiled and winked, holding Jane close once more. "I already ate, so I can just hold her while you two enjoy lunch."

"Thank you."

Jack kept his hand on my back as we walked down the stairs. My entire body was sore, so we moved slowly.

Abigail sat in the living room while Jack and I ate the lunch she had prepared. We heard her humming softly to Jane, who had fallen asleep in her arms.

Even though I could see my daughter across the room, I found myself missing her. She had been inside of me for nine months, and it felt strange not to have her within arm's reach.

Jack noticed that I kept glancing over at her. He put his hand on mine. "Elizabeth, she's fine."

"I know she's fine. I'm not fine, though." I wiped a stray tear that had begun to slide down my cheek. "I just have had her so close to me for so long."

 _So much for taking Abigail up on her offer to babysit any time soon_.

He put his hand on my cheek. "Hey, it'll get easier."

Abigail must have overheard our conversation, because she appeared at my side. "Eventually, you'll need to be able to let her go. But for now, you just snuggle that baby as much as you want."

I graciously took my daughter from her.

She put her hand on my shoulder. "I need to get back to the café, but I will be here if either of you needs anything."

Jack stood and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Abigail. And thank you for everything you've done for us—all three of us—in the past year. I don't know what we'd do without you."

"You are my family. I would do anything for you." She reached out and squeezed my hand, giving me a smile before she left.

...

Jack slowly opened his eyes, blinking as the weak stream of sunlight coming through the window shifted across his face.

"Hey, eyelashes."

"Hmm?"

I scooted closer to him and brushed his eyelashes with my finger. "I was just noticing how long your eyelashes are. That must be where Jane got hers from."

"Mm, but the rest of her is all you." He kissed my temple.

I shook my head. "No, she has your eyes, too. Not quite brown, not quite blue. But my favorite thing she got from you is your dimples."

He smiled, and I touched his cheek.

"There they are."

I heard the baby stir in the cradle beside me. I picked her up and held her close before she started crying.

Jack held out his arms, and I carefully passed our daughter to him. "Good morning, sweetheart."

She looked up at him through her incredibly long lashes. I would never tire of seeing Jack with our daughter. He was an absolutely wonderful father, just as I expected.

It had been a few days since she was born, and I still had a hard time believing that it wasn't all a dream. Jack and I were married. We had a baby— _our_ baby.

She was perfect, from her wispy auburn hair and hazel eyes all the way to her ten tiny toes. All the struggles I had gone through in my life were worth it, because they led me to that moment.

As I watched my husband speak softly to our daughter, I couldn't help but think that nothing in the world would ever make me happier.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Thank you guys for all the sweet comments! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter; it's honestly one of my favorite things I've ever written.

I'm really loving writing about J&E as parents, and I hope you are enjoying reading about this sweet family!

...

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I shifted the baby in my arms as Carson entered the room.

"Hey there. I just got back into town, and I figured I should check on Hope Valley's newest resident."

I smiled. "Please do." I gently passed the baby to him. "This is Jane."

"Hi, Jane. I'm Dr. Shepherd." He set her down on the sofa and quickly checked her over. "Has she been eating fine?"

Jack came down the stairs. "She eats like a champ. Hi, Carson."

"Hey, Jack. Heading back to work today?"

Jack nodded. Bill had covered for him in the two weeks since Jane was born, but he decided it was time for him to get back to work. He didn't want to leave me and Jane, but I reassured him that I had more than enough people who would be willing to help me out with her if need be.

He kissed my cheek. "I have to go do my rounds. I'll stop by at lunch."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too." He touched our daughter's cheek. "I love you, Janie. Bye, Carson." He waved before he left the house.

Carson turned my attention back to the baby. "So Jack said she's been eating well?"

I nodded. "She's been sleeping pretty well, too. The first few nights were a struggle, but we've gotten into more of a routine now. She's up every few hours to eat, but she goes back down pretty quickly once she's been fed."

"And you're feeling okay?"

"Just tired, but I know that's to be expected with a new baby. Faith has been by a few times to check on us."

Carson seemed to stiffen up a little at my statement, and I realized that I hadn't seen the two of them together in a while.

"How are you and Faith?"

He sighed. "I'm not sure. I feel like she's been avoiding me, but I don't know why. When we do interact, she seems distant."

I picked up the baby and motioned for him to sit down beside me. I rubbed Jane's back as she started to fuss. "I wonder if it has anything to do with Shane being back in town."

He looked confused. "Shane Cantrell? She's never talked about him before."

"I really don't want to get in the middle of this, but you should try to talk to her. Just be honest about how you're feeling."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." He stood. "I should get going. Everything looks good with her, but don't hesitate to come find me if anything seems off. And congratulations."

I smiled. "Thank you, Carson."

When he left, I realized that I was alone with Jane for the first time since she was born. Over the past two weeks, we had had visitors nearly every day, not to mention the fact that Jack had been by my side for every moment. Rosemary and Abigail brought meals for us, giving us extra time to spend with our new baby. Some of the students had come by as well, bringing drawings and other little gifts that they had made for the baby.

"Well, Janie," I looked down at my daughter nestled peacefully in my arms, "it looks like it's just the two of us for a little while."

She looked back up at me, her wide eyes trying to focus on my face.

"You know, you're my very favorite little girl in the whole wide world, and I know your dad feels the same way." I brought her to my shoulder, kissing her cheek. "What do you say we get some work done around here before your dad comes home for lunch?"

I did as much cleaning as I could with Jane in one arm: dusting, straightening things on shelves, organizing the clean laundry that needed to be folded and put away. She eventually fell asleep in my arms, and I carefully lowered her into the cradle. Her eyelids fluttered as she slept, her little fingers twitching.

It was so quiet in the house with no one around and Jane fast asleep. It almost felt like the months when Jack was away in the Northern Territories. Those days had been painfully quiet—and so very lonely. My chest tightened at the memories.

I didn't want to wake Jane, but I needed to feel her close. I lifted her from the cradle as gently as possible. She woke momentarily, but she settled back down once she realized she was in my arms.

I leaned back on the sofa, letting her rest on my chest. I relished the flutter of her heart against me. Her breathing was slow and even. I rubbed soothing circles on her back. Every so often, her little legs jerked, and I was reminded of all the nights she kept me up with her kicking.

All those sleepless nights were worth it.

I watched her as she slept, amazed that Jack and I had created something so perfect and beautiful.

I hadn't realized how much time had passed until she began to stir in my arms. Jack would be home shortly. I quickly got a pot of soup heating on the stove, hoping it would be ready by the time Jack arrived.

When he walked in the front door a few minutes later, I was back on the sofa, feeding the baby.

He kissed the top of my head. "How was your morning?"

"Good. A little too quiet. I actually got her to sleep for a while." I stroked her cheek. "Carson said she's looking nice and healthy." I looked back up at my husband. "How was work?"

"Nothing too exciting. I missed my girls."

I smiled. "We missed you, too."

He touched his fingers to my face before he leaned in and kissed me.

"There's soup on the stove if you're hungry. I'll join you once she's finished."

He sat beside me. "I'll wait. I'm not in a hurry to get back to work."

In that moment, everything was perfect. Jack rested his arm on the sofa behind me, brushing my shoulder with his thumb. Jane watched my face as she ate, content and relaxed in my arms. Jack reached over and smoothed down the fine hair on her head.

It was quiet, peaceful. Neither of us spoke; we were so enamored with our tiny baby girl. Her little hand gripped my finger as her eyelids began to droop.

I loved the moments after she ate, when she was just drifting off. It was the time when she was most content, snuggled in my arms with a full belly.

Jack took her from me, holding her in one arm while we ate lunch together. "I wish I didn't have to go back to work." He sighed, looking down at our sleeping daughter.

"Just a few more hours. Then we have the whole evening to ourselves."

...

I woke when I heard the front door close. I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. "Jack?"

"Hey there, sleepyhead." He kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry that I don't have dinner ready. Jane went down for a nap, and I was just going to rest my eyes for a moment. I must've fallen asleep."

"Don't worry about it, Elizabeth." He sat beside me, bringing his hand to my cheek. "How about this? I can go back into town and pick up something from Abigail's."

"Why don't we all go? I've been stuck in this house for two weeks, and it's about time for me to get out for a little while."

"That sounds like a great idea." He leaned in and kissed me softly. "I'll just need to get changed."

"Don't feel rushed. I need to feed Jane before we go."

Half an hour later, we were strolling toward Main Street. Jack held Jane in one arm, his other arm linked with mine.

A few people stopped us on our way, wanting to see the baby. I couldn't blame them; she was amazing.

Abigail looked up from the stove when we entered the café.

"Well, if it isn't the Thorntons. I didn't expect to see you three today." She moved toward us.

"We just thought it was time for Jane to experience the town." Jack shifted the baby in his arms.

"Naturally, we have to start with Auntie Abigail's Café. Mostly because we love you, but also because we're hungry."

She laughed, reaching out and touching the baby's cheek. "Well, Miss Jane, you are always welcome here." She looked back up at me and Jack. "Have a seat. What sounds good?"

We settled into a table by the window and requested two helpings of Shepherd's Pie. Jane was still nestled comfortably in Jack's arms.

I rested my chin on my hand, gazing over at my husband and daughter. My heart melted every time I saw the two of them together. Jack was an incredible father to her, and she already adored him.

Our first outing as a family of three was going wonderfully. Jane seemed perfectly content, though I suspected that had more to do with the fact that she was in her father's arms than anything else.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

He grinned. "I love you, too."

Abigail returned to the table with our food, a wide smile covering her face.

"What is that look for?"

She set down our plates. "I just can't get over seeing you two as parents. I've been waiting a long time to see the two of you with a family of your own."

Jack reached across the table and took my hand. "We've been waiting a long time for this, too."

Abigail touched my shoulder. "I'll leave you guys to it, then. Enjoy your dinner."

...

The following day, I was doing chores around the house when there was a knock at the door. I checked that Jane was still sleeping peacefully in the cradle before I opened the door.

"Oh, hello, Faith. Come on in."

I hadn't planned on seeing her that day. She looked flustered, like something was bothering her. I ushered her over to the sofa.

She sat down and sighed. "I'm sorry for showing up here without notice. I just need to talk to someone, and you were the first person I thought of."

I sat beside her. "It's no problem. Jane just went down for a nap a little while ago, so we have some time to talk. What's going on?"

"It's Carson. He noticed that I've been a little off lately, ever since Shane came back to town." She covered her face with her hands. "I just don't know what to do. I like Carson a lot, and we've been seeing each other for a while now, but…Shane coming back has just kind of thrown me for a loop. I can't help but think that, had he not left town, we might still be together."

"And now that he's back, you feel torn."

She nodded. "I really do like spending time with Carson, but I also really liked spending time with Shane."

"Faith." I put my hand on top of hers. "I think you should take some time and really think about your feelings."

"You sound like you've dealt with a situation like this before."

I laughed softly. "I have, with Jack, actually. I don't know if you know this, but he was engaged to Rosemary before he came here."

She gasped. "How did I not know that?"

"We try to avoid talking about it. It's kind of a touchy subject for us." I shrugged. "Anyway, when she showed up, I could tell that he still had some unresolved emotions about that relationship, so I made him take some time so he wouldn't make a decision he'd regret." I twisted the rings on my finger, smiling slightly. "Obviously you know what his decision was."

She sat there in silence for a few moments. Her eyes flicked around the room as she thought about the things I said.

"Well, I am no closer to making a decision, but this has really helped."

"Of course. Any time you need to talk—about anything—I'm here." I crossed the room and picked up Jane as she was beginning to stir.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"You know, I think Jane wants to see her favorite nurse."

Faith smiled, taking the baby from my arms. She rocked her gently. "Hello, Miss Jane. You are just absolutely precious." She looked up at me. "She really is a doll."

"Isn't she? I know I'm biased, but I think she's the most perfect baby. Even when she's keeping me up all night." I laughed softly.

Jane started to fuss in her arms. "I think that's your cue." She passed the baby back to me. "I should get going. Thank you again for the advice."

I hugged her, taking care not to disturb Jane, before she stepped out the door.

While I fed the baby, I sat and thought about what I would do if I were in Faith's shoes. I honestly had no idea what decision she would make. I just prayed she would be happy with whatever she chose.

...

A/N The next chapter is going to be a little later than usual, as I will be out of town this weekend without my computer, but I will try to get it up sometime next week!


	15. Chapter 15

I pulled the Christening gown from the box of baby things stored in Jane's room. It was the same gown I had worn at my own baptism; my mother had it made using the fabric from her wedding gown. I smiled at the thought that Jane would soon be wearing it. Jack and I had decided to wait until my parents could come to town before we had Jane baptized.

"Hi."

I turned to see Jack standing in the doorway, holding a sleeping Jane. "Hi."

"What are you doing?"

I held up the gown. "I was just checking to see if I needed to mend the Christening gown before Jane's baptism. It doesn't look like it needs any work, but I might take it by the dress shop tomorrow and have Clara take a look at it. She knows more about making clothes than I do."

Jack sat down in the rocking chair that he had built to match Jane's crib. "That sounds like a good plan."

I felt tears filling my eyes as I watched him rock our daughter.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?"

I nodded, wiping my eyes. "You've known me for six years. You should know by now that I cry about everything."

He let out a quiet laugh. "I do know that. I also know that you blush easily."

At that, I felt my cheeks redden, proving his point. "Okay, enough of that, Mr. Thornton. I was just thinking about how happy I am with how my life has turned out. We've been through so much, but it's all been worth it. Look at where we are now."

"Any regrets?"

I shook my head. "None at all. Every choice I made led me to you, and without you, I wouldn't have Jane. You two are the best things that have ever happened to me." I walked over and kissed him deeply before leaving the room with the Christening gown in my hands.

Jack came down the stairs a few moments after I did, this time without Jane.

"Elizabeth Thornton, that isn't fair."

"What isn't fair?" I smirked, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

He closed the distance between us, putting his hands on my arms. "You can't just kiss me like that and then walk away."

"Oh, can't I?" I smiled mischievously, scrunching my nose.

He brushed his lips against my forehead and my nose before bringing them to my lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He rested his forehead against mine and brought his hand to my cheek. "You are so beautiful."

"Are you trying to sweet talk me, Jack Thornton?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. But it's the truth." He kissed me again, sliding his hands around my waist.

I put my hands on his chest. "I need to get dinner started before Jane wakes up. We can continue this later." I kissed his cheek and winked.

...

I held Jane close as I opened the door to the dress shop. Rosemary looked up and greeted me when I entered.

"Elizabeth, it's so good to see you. Oh—" She stopped herself when she noticed the sleeping baby in my arms.

"Is Clara here?" I spoke quietly to keep from waking Jane.

"She's in the back. I'll get her for you."

"Thank you." I sat down as Rosemary disappeared from the room. She returned a few moments later with Clara.

"Hello, Elizabeth. Rosemary said you were asking for me?"

"Yes." I nodded toward the basket I had set beside me. "I brought in Jane's Christening gown. I was hoping you could take a look at it and see if it needs to be mended at all. I looked at it yesterday, but I couldn't tell."

"Sure." She pulled the gown from the basket and took it to her workstation.

Jane began to fuss in my arms. I lifted her to my shoulder and rubbed her back. "Shh, you're okay, Janie." She burrowed her head into my shoulder. I kissed her cheek. "I know, sweet girl."

"Elizabeth?" Clara looked up. "This looks pretty good. There are a few spots in the lace that I can fix up. It won't take that long if you want to wait here, or you can stop by and pick it up later."

"I'll wait. I'm not in a hurry to get anywhere."

"Okay." She smiled, then got to work on the gown.

A few minutes later, Rosemary came over and sat beside me. "Her baptism is coming up?"

I nodded, patting Jane's back as she continued to fuss. "We decided to wait until my parents could come to town." The baby finally quieted. "Hey, do you want to hold her?"

"Oh, I don't know—"

"Come on." I smiled. "You know you want to."

"Oh, fine." She rolled her eyes and smiled as I passed the baby to her. "She really is beautiful, Elizabeth."

"Thank you."

"So how are you doing? Are you settling into everything yet?"

I smoothed my skirt. "I think so. We've finally gotten into more of a routine."

I looked over at Jane. She was now sleeping peacefully in Rosemary's arms. I felt like she had already changed so much since the first time Faith placed her in my arms.

"I can't believe it's been almost a month since she was born. I feel like, before I know it, she'll be walking and talking." I sighed.

The entire time I was pregnant, I had wished that time would move more quickly. Now that Jane was with us, however, I just wanted time to slow down. I wanted her to stay tiny forever.

Clara brought the gown over. "Okay, I think it's finished."

I folded it and placed it back in the basket. "Thank you so much, Clara." I handed her a few coins.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you don't have to do that."

"I insist. Thank you for your help, Clara."

She accepted the money and returned to the back of the store. Rosemary passed Jane back to me.

"Before I forget, Jack and I wanted to invite you and Lee to dinner tonight."

"Oh, we'd love to come. Thank you."

"See you at seven?"

She nodded. "We will be there."

I walked slowly down main street, enjoying the fresh air and sunshine. Since Jane was born, I rarely got out of the house. Jack had begun picking up our groceries and running other errands on his way home from the jail so I wouldn't have to. Most of my time outside was limited to our yard and the occasional trip to Abigail's.

I stopped at the mercantile to pick up some ingredients I needed for dinner with the Coulters. A few people interrupted me, wanting to see Jane. She slept soundly in the crook of my arm, unaware of everything going on around her.

...

"Mm, something smells good in here." Jack hung up his jacket and came over to kiss my cheek. "Mm, but you smell even better."

I blushed. "I invited Rosemary and Lee to dinner tonight, so I'm roasting a chicken. I figured we should probably get around to asking them."

"Sounds good." He kissed me and headed up the stairs, leaving me to continue making dinner.

He came back down the stairs a few minutes later, having changed out of his uniform. Jane was nestled in his arms.

"This little one was wide awake up there."

I looked away from the vegetables I was chopping. "Was she crying? I didn't hear her."

Jack shook his head. "She was just looking around."

"She'll probably start fussing soon. It's about time for her to eat again."

"Okay." He gently bounced her up and down as he walked around the living room.

I smiled and continued to put dinner together. I could hear Jack singing softly to our daughter. Once everything was in the oven, I joined Jack on the couch.

He passed Jane to me so I could feed her. "What time are Rosemary and Lee supposed to be here?"

"Seven."

"What if they say no?"

I looked down and locked eyes with Jane. "I don't expect them to, but Abigail would be the next person I would ask." I glanced up at him. "What do you think?"

"Honestly, I'm surprised that Abigail wasn't the first person on your list."

I shrugged. "You know I love Abigail, but I told you my reasoning behind choosing Rosemary and Lee." I looked back down at Jane. She blinked sleepily, and I could tell she was going to fall asleep before she finished eating.

Jack touched the top of her head. "Well, it looks like she's not going to fight sleep tonight."

I nodded and touched her cheek. "I'll give her a few more minutes, and then I need to put her down so I can finish getting everything ready."

"Do you need help with anything?"

"If you could bring the cradle down and set the table, that would be great."

"I'm on it." He kissed my cheek and quickly left to accomplish the tasks I requested of him.

...

A couple hours later, we sat at the table with Lee and Rosemary, empty plates in front of us.

"Thank you for dinner, Elizabeth. It was wonderful."

"You two are welcome here anytime, you know."

"We actually had an ulterior motive for inviting you over this time, though," Jack added. "We need to ask you something." He nodded, encouraging me to jump in the conversation.

"So, you know Jane's baptism is coming up…"

Rosemary and Lee both nodded.

"Well, we were wondering if you would be her godparents."

Rosemary grabbed Lee's hand and met his eyes. "Oh, we would love to!"

"Thank you for asking us. We're honored."

...

"Did your parents say when they'll be here?"

"No. They just said it will probably be sometime this evening. They were planning to hire a car from the train station."

"Are they coming straight here?" He grabbed the other side of the sheet that I was stretching across the guest bed, tucking it under the mattress.

"I'm not sure. I assume so." I sighed, glancing around the room. It suddenly seemed so small. "I hope they'll be fine staying here. This is a far cry from what they're used to."

"I'm sure they won't mind. They'll just be happy to see you again and to meet Jane. No one can be unhappy when she's around."

My mouth curled into a smile. "That's true."

"Is there anything else I can do to help you get ready for them?"

I pulled the quilt to the top of the bed and fluffed the pillows. "If you could go into town and pick up the groceries from the mercantile, that would be a big help. I'll just need to write up a list for you."

I headed down the stairs with Jack on my heels. He stood patiently by the door while I sat at the desk, making up the grocery list.

He took the sheet of paper from me and kissed my cheek. "I'll be back soon. You should probably go check on her." He nodded toward the stairs, acknowledging Jane's quiet whimpers.

I leaned in and softly pressed my lips to his before heading up the stairs.

...

Jack slid one hand across the small of my back while I continued to chop the vegetables. "Need any help?"

"Can you roll out the dough for the pie crust? It's over there." I pointed to the lump of dough sitting beneath a tea towel.

"As you wish, Mrs. Thornton."

I glanced over at him and smiled.

"So what special dinner are we making for your parents?"

"You should know since you bought the groceries, but we're having a roast and vegetables and strawberry pie for dessert."

He raised his eyebrows. "You know, I thought the cravings were supposed to go away after you had the baby."

I chuckled. "They did, but I figured I might as well take advantage of strawberries finally being in season."

Jack finished preparing the pie while I slid the vegetables in the oven to roast.

"Let's see." Jack wrapped his arms around my waist. "Now, what can we do to pass the time until your parents get here?"

I ran my hands up his arms, resting them on his shoulders. "Well, we could talk."

He gave a lopsided smile. "That's not really what I had in mind." He tilted my chin up and brushed his lips against mine.

We were interrupted by a knock at the door. Jack groaned.

I kissed his cheek. "I'll make it up to you later." I gave him a wink as I walked to the front door.

"Hello, Beth."

"Father, mother." I hugged each of them. "It's so good to see you again."

"We've missed you, we really have, but where is this granddaughter of ours?" My mother glanced around the room.

Jack approached us, Jane nestled in his arms. "She's right here." He passed the baby to my mother.

She moved to the sofa and carefully sat down. "Oh, she is just beautiful."

My father sat beside her. They were both quiet as they stared in amazement at sweet Jane.

...

I pulled Jane's arms through the sleeves of the gown. She blinked as she tried to focus on my face. Jack came into the room, doing up the buttons of his red serge.

"How are my girls?" He kissed my cheek.

"Good morning. We're doing great in here, aren't we, Janie?"

She flashed a tiny smile.

I gasped. "Jack, did you see that? She just smiled."

He stood beside me, staring down at our daughter. "Did you just smile at your mama? You love your mama, don't you?" He brushed his fingers against her feet.

The corners of her mouth rose again, and her tiny dimples appeared.

Jack grinned and put his hand on my back. "She's just so perfect. I still can't believe we made her."

I touched his cheek, pulling his face to mine and brushing my lips against his.

"I'm just about finished getting her ready, and then we need to head over to the church."

He sat on the edge of the bed, lacing up his boots. "Your parents are just meeting us there?"

I nodded. They had decided to go on a walk that morning to give me and Jack some time alone with Jane. "I'm sorry that your mom couldn't make it."

He shrugged. "She'll get to meet her eventually."

I lifted Jane into my arms, trying to be careful with the delicate gown. Clara had done a wonderful job mending it.

Jack put his arm around me as we walked to the church. "Let's hope she's not as restless in church as she was before she was born."

I laughed softly. "It _would_ be unfortunate if we had to step out in the middle of her baptism."

...

Jack reached over, gently smoothing the hair on the top of Jane's head. She was gazing around the room, trying to take in all the people. We sat in the front pew beside my parents. Rosemary and Lee sat across the aisle. Abigail was just behind us, along with Cody, Clara, and Jesse. I smiled, thankful that my sweet little girl was going to grow up surrounded by such wonderful people.

The pastor motioned for us to join him. I felt tears in my eyes as Jack and I stood at the front of the church with our baby girl, dedicating her life to the Lord. Jane seemed unsure about the water sprinkled over her head, but fortunately she remained quiet in my arms.

I thought back to the last time Jack and I had stood in that spot together. It had been nearly eleven months since the day we stood at the front of that church and pledged ourselves to each other—the best day of my life.

Jack slipped his fingers into mine as we prayed over our daughter, pulling my mind from the memory of our wedding day.

Jane managed to make it through the rest of the service, and she didn't begin fussing until we reached Abigail's.

I sat in the back room while I fed her, listening to my friends and family talking and laughing in the café.

When I came to Coal Valley, I never expected that my life would turn out this way. I came to be a teacher, that's it. I never expected to make such good friends, or fall in love, or become a mother. But I had grown to learn that God's plans are so much greater than our own.


	16. Chapter 16

"Elizabeth? What's going on?"

I looked up at him from my spot on the floor, tears streaming down my face. I kept one hand on Jane's chest as she lay in the cradle, screaming.

"She won't stop crying. I don't know what's wrong. She's not hungry, she's not wet, she won't go to sleep."

Jack knelt down beside me, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "Maybe she's sick. Do you want me to go get Carson?"

"She can't be sick."

"Elizabeth, it can't hurt to have Carson give her a quick check-up. I can just run back into town and see if he can come by."

"Okay. Please hurry."

He kissed my forehead before he went back downstairs.

Jane was still wailing. It felt like it had been hours since she began crying.

I lifted her from the cradle, trying again to soothe her. It hurt to see her so distressed. Her face was bright red, and big tears covered her cheeks. Her tiny fingers were curled into tight fists.

I felt horrible. I was supposed to be able to help her, and I felt like I was failing her.

I held her against my chest and noticed that she felt a little warm. My stomach dropped at the thought that my sweet little girl could be ill. She was so tiny, so young. An illness could be devastating to a five-week-old infant.

As I slowly walked around the room with her in my arms, she finally began to settle. By the time Jack returned, her screams had turned to whimpers.

Carson and Faith followed Jack into the room.

"So, Jack says little Miss Jane might be sick?"

I nodded. "I only just got her to settle. She feels a little warm, and she's been crying for a while now." I carefully set her on the bed so Carson could check on her.

The moment she was out of my arms, she began to scream again. It broke my heart. Tears filled my eyes, and I wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in my arms again.

Jack put his arms around me, holding me against his chest. "Hey, she'll be okay." He moved his hand up and down on my back, trying to keep me calm.

Faith stood beside the bed, handing Carson different instruments as he tried to figure out why the baby was sick. A few minutes later, he stood up straight and turned toward me and Jack.

"The good news is, it looks like it's just a minor ear infection. Her fever is low, so I'm not too concerned." He picked her up and gently passed her to me. "If you notice her temperature rising or if she isn't getting better in the next few days, come get me or Faith."

"Is there anything we need to do?" Jack continued to rub my back with one hand.

Carson shook his head. "The infection should run its course without any intervention. Just try to keep her comfortable. She's probably in some pain, which is why she won't stop crying. She may not want to eat, but try to feed her like normal. Other than that, just keep an eye on her, and again, let me know if she seems to get worse."

"Thank you, Carson."

Faith handed him his bag, and I noticed her fingers lingering on his.

She gave me a quick hug before they left. "Thank you again for the advice a few weeks ago." She smiled as she looked back over at Carson, her face bright.

"Well, I'm glad that things are going well. And thank you for coming over to check on Jane."

"Of course. I'll say a prayer that she gets better soon."

...

I leaned back against Jack's chest as we sat together on the sofa, Jane whimpering in my arms. "Jack, you have to work tomorrow. You should really try to get some sleep."

"I'm fine, Elizabeth." He moved his fingers lightly up and down my arms. "I want to help you with her."

"As much as I appreciate that offer, unless you know a way to stop her from crying, there's not really anything you can do."

"I can keep you company. I can hold her if you need a break. That's something."

"I'm not going to change your mind, am I?"

He kissed the top of my head. "No. I'm going to stay right here."

I sat up slowly, rubbing Jane's back. She had quieted, but was still awake, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "Well, we might as well go back upstairs. We can at least be comfortable while we're not sleeping."

We headed to our room and settled beside each other in the bed. Jack took the baby from me. The walk up the stairs had set her crying again.

I leaned my head on Jack's shoulder. "I just wish I could take away her pain. It's breaking my heart to see her like this. We're her parents. It's our job to keep her safe and happy and healthy."

He kissed my hair. "I know what you mean. I feel like I should be able to do something for her."

"Maybe singing will work since that usually calmed her down before she was born."

He started singing quietly, and Jane blinked sleepily, her cries turning to soft whimpers.

A few minutes later, she was asleep, looking more peaceful than she had in hours. I brushed my fingers against her forehead; it was still warm.

"Should we see if she'll sleep in the cradle?"

"We might as well. At least then we could try to get some sleep, too."

He moved slowly around the bed to the cradle. She woke just as Jack was lowering her into the cradle, and the screaming started again.

Jack let out a frustrated sigh, bringing her back to his chest.

"Jack, why don't you just give her back to me? We can get her back to sleep, and you can get some rest." I took the baby from him.

He slid back into the bed beside me. "Okay, but wake me in a few hours, and I can take her so you can rest."

I leaned over and kissed him. "Go to sleep."

I hummed softly, and soon both Jane and Jack were fast asleep.

...

Jack stirred beside me, rolling over until he met my gaze. Jane was still fast asleep on my chest, her little hands gripping my nightgown.

"How is she?" Jack reached out and brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"She still feels warm, but she's been sleeping for a while now. I couldn't bring myself to put her in the cradle, so I've been holding her all night."

Jack sat up slowly. "Did she eat at all?"

I nodded. "I fed her a couple of times. She didn't eat as much as normal, but at least she ate some."

"I wish I could stay and help you with her today."

"I know." I touched his cheek. "We'll be okay. I'll send for Carson if I need to, but so far, she hasn't gotten any worse."

He kissed me softly. "Promise me you'll get some rest today, too."

"I promise."

...

There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in." I continued to bounce Jane as she whimpered in my arms.

Faith stepped into the room, closing the door softly behind her. "Hi, Elizabeth. Carson sent me to see how Jane is doing. I hope that's okay."

"Of course."

I gently lowered Jane onto the sofa. Thankfully, her whimpers didn't intensify. Faith took her temperature and checked her ears.

"It looks like she hasn't gotten any worse since yesterday. Has she been eating?" Faith lifted her up off the sofa.

"A little. More today than she did last night."

"Well, I would say just keep doing what you're doing." She passed my daughter back to me. "She still has a bit of a fever, but it looks like the infection is starting to clear up. She should be back to her normal self in the next few days. And again, come find me or Carson or bring her to the infirmary if she starts getting worse for whatever reason."

"Thank you, Faith."

"Let me know how she's doing in a few days."

"I will." I lifted Jane to my shoulder and rubbed her back.

"I'd better get back to the infirmary. Have a good day, Elizabeth."

"You, too. Thank you so much for all your help, Faith."

...

"Elizabeth?"

"Up here." I spoke as loudly as I dared without waking Jane.

Jack entered the room to find me laying on my side, looking into the cradle beside the bed. Jane was sleeping peacefully, her chest rising and falling with her breath. She finally had a full belly, and she seemed to be doing better.

I turned my gaze to Jack and smiled. "Her fever broke just after lunch. Faith stopped by this morning to check on her, and she said it looks like the infection is clearing up."

Jack grinned. "That's great news." He sank down on the bed beside me. He turned my face to his and gently pressed his lips to mine. "Hi."

"Hi."

He brushed a strand of hair from my face. "I'll make dinner tonight. You've been dealing with a lot."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to. Part of being married is helping each other, so let me help you."

I snuggled into his chest. "Can we stay here for a little while?"

He kissed my forehead. "Of course. Dinner can wait."

I woke when I heard Jane stirring in the cradle. Jack was breathing deeply as he slept, his arms still wrapped tightly around me.

I brushed my lips against his.

"Mm. This is a nice dream." His eyes remained closed. I tried to extricate myself from his embrace, but he only pulled me closer. "Stay here."

"I would like to, but our daughter needs to eat. Besides, you need to get started on the dinner you promised." I kissed his nose and slid from the bed, laughing as he groaned.

...

Abigail peeked around the curtain when she heard the door close.

"Elizabeth! I feel like it's been so long since I've seen you." She leaned in to hug me, taking care not to squish Jane.

"Well, this little one seems to take up every second of my time." I nodded toward the baby sleeping soundly in my arms.

She chuckled. "Babies do that." She ushered me into the back room, and we settled into the sofa. "Jack mentioned that she had been sick."

I nodded. "She had a bit of an ear infection, but I just stopped by the infirmary, and she's all better now."

"Thank goodness. It's always scary when your child is sick, but it's worse when they're so young. I'm glad she's doing better."

"Me too. I don't think I've slept in three days." I stroked Jane's cheek, and she smiled in her sleep. "I honestly felt kind of lost. I felt so helpless."

Abigail put her hand on my arm. "That's perfectly normal. You won't always know what to do, and that's okay. No parent is perfect. All that matters is that you and Jack love her and you two are doing whatever you think is best for her."

"Thank you for saying that, Abigail."

"Do I hear my goddaughter back there?" Rosemary peeked into the back room, a grin on her face when she saw Jane.

"She's back here, but I don't think you heard her, because she's fast asleep."

She walked over, arms out. "May I?"

I nodded and passed the baby to her. "Just try not to wake her. She hasn't gotten much sleep since she was sick."

"Lee and I were so worried. We prayed for her every night." She sank into the chair, gazing at my daughter. "I'm so glad she's better."

"I think all of Hope Valley is glad." Abigail reached over and squeezed my hand.

"I don't know what I would do without you two—without everyone in Hope Valley, really." I sighed happily, looking at my two best friends.

Rosemary shifted Jane in her arms. I chuckled.

"What?" Abigail looked at me curiously.

"I was just thinking that, when I first met Rosemary all those years ago, I never would have guessed that, someday, she would be my baby's godmother."

Abigail laughed softly. "I wouldn't have guessed it, either."

Rosemary smiled, looking down at the baby in her arms. "Well, I certainly am glad that you gave me another chance."


	17. Chapter 17

I had just gotten Jane to sleep when Jack burst through the front door. I jumped up from the rocking chair, startling the baby awake. She began to cry. Jack's eyes were wide and filled with concern.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I lifted Jane to my shoulder and rubbed her back, trying to quiet her.

"A gang of robbers was just spotted in town. Lock the door behind me and stay here until I get back." He put his hands on my arms and kissed me quickly.

"Jack, be safe. Remember that we need you here." The danger brought by his job had always worried me, but my anxiety had gotten much worse since Jane was born. He had come close to death many times since we had met, and the thought of living without him was unbearable. The thought of Jane growing up without her father was even worse.

"I _will_ come back to you, Elizabeth. I promise."

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too." He kissed me again before heading out the door.

I locked the door behind him, just as he requested. I returned to the rocking chair, Jane still fussing in my arms, tiny tears coating her cheeks.

"Oh, Janie. Your dad is such a brave man. Sometimes mama doesn't like how brave he is." She had stopped crying and was looking up at me as I spoke. "He always tries his best to come home, though. And no matter what, he loves us both very much." I knew she couldn't understand anything I was saying, but just talking aloud made me feel better.

She yawned, and I touched her cheek. I hummed softly as her eyelids began to droop. She was soon asleep, but I kept her in my arms. I needed to know that at least one of the two most important people in my life was safe at that moment.

After an hour, Jack still had not returned. Jane still slept soundly in my arms. It was dark outside, and my stomach was in knots thinking about Jack. I knew that I should try to sleep, but I also knew that I would just end up lying awake until Jack was safe and back home with me.

I paced around the living room, a habit that I had picked up when Jack had gone to the Northern Territories following our engagement. I wondered if it was possible for me to wear a rut into our living room floor. The thought made me chuckle and gave me a brief distraction from the seriousness of the situation.

I paused in front of the small table by the staircase that held our pictures. The collection of pictures had grown over the years. It started with a few pictures of Jack and me in the early days of our courtship but now contained photographs from our wedding and honeymoon, as well as a new one of us with Jane at her baptism.

Eventually, I found myself back in the rocking chair. Jane had woken up, ready to be fed. She was completely oblivious to my worry. She was just content to be in my arms, watching my face as she ate.

I looked up when I heard the front door open half an hour later. Jack stepped into the room, and I breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly came over and knelt in front of me.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Elizabeth. Everyone is okay. We got the men, and they're locked up now. No one got hurt."

I lifted Jane to my shoulder, her eyelids drooping as she neared sleep. "I'm glad you're safe, Jack."

He stood and held out his hand. "Let's get to bed. I'm sure you're exhausted."

I nodded and followed him upstairs to our room.

We were both quiet as we prepared for bed. With Jane sleeping comfortably in her cradle, Jack pulled me into the bed beside him. He slid his arms around me, holding me close, and sleep found me quickly.

...

I woke when Jack touched his lips to my cheek. "Mm, good morning."

"Good morning, beautiful." He brushed the hair out of my face. "Not to ruin this moment, but…"

"You have to go escort those men to trial today. I know the procedure."

He sat up and moved toward the wardrobe, pulling out his undershirt and pants. "It should only take a few days. There are two other Mounties coming with me."

I sat up slowly. "I'll miss you."

He slipped his suspenders over his shoulders and sat on the edge of the bed beside me. He kissed me softly. "I'll miss you, too, but I'll be back before you know it."

Jane stirred in the cradle, and he lifted her into his arms.

"I'll miss you, too, sweet Janie." He touched his fingertips to her cheek, and she gave him a tiny smile. "What am I going to do now that I have two girls to miss while I'm gone?"

"It will just give you even more reason to come back as soon as possible." I took the baby from him so he could finish getting ready to leave. "Can you stay for breakfast, or do you need to go right away?"

"I have some time." He continued doing up the buttons of his serge. "I have to wait for the other Mounties to arrive before I can head out, anyway."

I smiled and touched his cheek before I started down the stairs, Jane still in my arms.

I put some bacon in a pan on the stove and set some leftover biscuits and jam on the table. Jack entered the room just as I was plating our food.

He settled into his chair, a grin plastered across his face.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about the time you tried to make me chicken fried steak."

I felt a blush rise in my cheeks. "Jack Thornton! Why must you always bring that up?"

"I wasn't finished. I was thinking about how much you've grown since then. You've gone from not knowing your way around a kitchen to being able to make breakfast with one hand while holding our daughter in the other. Not to mention everything else you've learned to do since you came here. I'm very proud of you."

I placed a plate on the table in front of him. "That's very sweet of you to say, Jack."

"You are an amazing woman, Elizabeth Thornton. You don't give yourself enough credit."

I sat down, and he reached across the table, taking my hand in his.

"I love you so much."

I smiled shyly. I was so lucky to have found someone as amazing as Jack Thornton to share my life with. "I love you, too." I squeezed his hand before releasing it. "Now, eat up before you have to leave."

There was a knock on the door just as we were finishing our food. I took the empty plates away while Jack went to check who our visitors were.

"Constable Jack Thornton?" An unfamiliar man stood on the front steps. Another man stood just behind him.

"Yes."

"I'm Constable Green, and this is Constable Smith. We're here to help you escort the prisoners to trial."

"I'll be right out. Just give me a moment, please." He came back to my side, putting his hands on my arms. "I'll be back soon. I love you, Elizabeth."

I leaned in and kissed him softly. "I love you, too. Be safe Jack."

"I will." He touched his fingers to Jane's cheek. "I love you, Janie. You be good for your mama."

He kissed me one last time before moving toward the door, waving goodbye as he placed his hat on his head and stepped through the door.

"Well, Janie. It's just us again for a little while." I lifted her to my shoulder, kissing her cheek. "You'll have to get used to your dad leaving. He doesn't like to leave us, but it's his job. His job is to help people and to keep everyone safe, and sometimes that means he has to go away." I walked slowly around the room as I spoke. "He loves his job, just like I love my job. But you know something, Janie? Our favorite job is being your parents. You are the very best thing that ever happened to us, and we both love you so very much."

...

After I cleaned up the breakfast dishes and Jane woke from her morning nap, I decided to take a walk into town. It was too quiet in the house knowing that Jack wouldn't be there for a few days.

I moved slowly down the gravel road, enjoying the warmth of the day on my skin. It was the kind of day that really made me grateful to be alive.

The sun was bright and warm; a slight breeze blew through the trees and sent the puffy clouds moving across the sky.

Jane snuggled into my arms, wrapped in a light blanket with a white bonnet on her head. She blinked in the white light of the sun, turning her head into the shade of my body. I adjusted the blanket to block some of the sunlight.

As I got closer to town, I could hear the sound of children laughing and playing. A small group of my students were running around the field next to Abigail's, tossing a ball back and forth. I smiled as I took a seat on the stands to watch them.

I sat Jane up in my lap, allowing her to take in the sight of the children playing together.

Opal and Philip ran over and took a seat on either side of me.

"Hi, Mrs. Thornton." Opal situated Brownie in her lap as she spoke.

"Hi, Opal. Hi, Philip."

Philip readjusted his glasses. "Where is Mountie Jack?"

"He had to leave for a few days, but he'll be back soon."

"Do you think he can play baseball with us when he gets back?"

Jane gripped my finger in her tiny hand. I smiled. "I think he would love to play baseball with all of you when he gets back. Maybe we could even organize a game like we did before."

Philip grinned. Opal sighed.

"What is it, Opal?"

"I'm not very good at baseball."

"Well, I'm sure you could practice and get better. And I'm sure that Mountie Jack would love to have you as the assistant coach for his team again. You were really good at that job."

"Will Jane have a part in the game?"

I laughed softly, shaking my head. "She's a bit too young to help out right now. Maybe in a few years when she's bigger. She can just watch for now."

Opal and Philip ran back down to the field and resumed playing with the rest of the children. I sat with Jane for a little while longer before heading back home so she could eat and nap.

...

Jane relaxed in Abigail's arms and quickly fell asleep. It was hard to believe that it had been nearly six weeks since she was born. It felt like she had been in our lives forever, but it also felt like she just arrived.

"So Jack had to leave town?"

I nodded and sipped my tea. "Just for a few days to escort those men to trial. He left yesterday morning."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. This is the first time he's had to leave since Jane was born. It's strange being in the house without him. I've gotten used to having him there all the time."

"You and Jane are welcome to stay here anytime if you want." She fixed the blanket wrapped around my daughter.

I smiled. "Thank you for the offer, Abigail. I think we're fine for now."

The door to the café opened, and Abigail and I both stood, wondering who it could be. The café was closed for the day.

"I'll see who it is. No need to risk waking her up." I nodded toward little Jane, who was still soundly asleep in Abigail's arms. I stepped into the dining area. "Mr. Yost?"

"Mrs. Thornton, I was hoping I'd find you here. There's a telegram for you." He handed me the paper before quickly heading out the door without another word.

My stomach dropped as I read what was on the paper. I sank down into the nearest chair.

"Elizabeth, who was that? Are you okay?"

I barely heard myself when I spoke. "It's Jack. He's in the hospital."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N I'm sorry for leaving you all with that cliffhanger in the last chapter. I promise, it will always turn out okay in the end for J&E, even if things aren't so smooth getting there!

...

I felt Abigail's hand on my shoulder. "Elizabeth, take a deep breath. Does it say anything else?"

"No." My eyes stung with tears. "It just says that he's in the hospital in Union City." I stood up quickly. "I need to be with him."

"Okay. Do you need me to watch Jane for you?"

"Oh, um," I thought about it for a moment. Traveling alone with a six-week-old infant would likely be difficult and stressful. On the other hand, she needed to be with me. She couldn't bottle-feed—Jack and I had tried once to help us determine if it would be feasible for me to return to the school in the fall. She fussed the entire time and ended up having an allergic reaction to the formula. "Thank you for the offer, Abigail, but I need to take her with me. Could you watch her while I go pack, though?"

"Of course. You go get everything ready to go. We'll be here."

I walked as quickly as I could to the house, finally letting the tears fall. I started to wonder what could have happened to Jack, but I pushed the thought away. There was no time to worry about things that couldn't be changed.

I felt numb as I packed. I barely paid attention to the things I placed in the suitcase. All I could think about was getting to Jack as quickly as possible. I almost left the house without packing anything for Jane. I tossed some diapers and blankets into the suitcase and headed back to Abigail's.

She met me outside. "The stage should be here soon."

We stood in silence as we waited. She put one hand on my back, rubbing gentle circles to try to relax me. Soon, the silence was broken by the clatter of wheels on the gravel road.

The stagecoach driver secured my suitcase before he helped me up. Abigail passed Jane to me.

"Have a safe trip. Let me know how he's doing as soon as you can."

"I will. Thank you, Abigail."

The stagecoach started forward with a jolt, waking Jane. I held her close as she began to cry.

"I know, Janie. This isn't going to be a comfortable ride. I'm sorry." I stroked her cheek with my finger. "We're going to see your dad, though. It will be worth it to see him, right?"

I settled back into the seat, resting Jane's head on my shoulder. I rubbed her back and hummed softly, and she began to relax. Without anything to distract me from my thoughts, I finally allowed myself to wonder about Jack.

He was only escorting a few men to trial. Two other Mounties had gone with him, so he wasn't alone with the men. I hadn't heard anything about a storm and it was the middle of summer, so I doubted that bad weather had anything to do with his injuries. He may have been shot. The men were unarmed, but they could have somehow gotten Jack's gun, or his gun could have gone off accidentally. Maybe they happened upon a wild animal in the woods. Jack was well-trained and very good at his job, but wild animals were unpredictable. How bad were his injuries? The telegram I had received wasn't directly from him, so he was likely too injured to contact me directly. Would he recover? Would he have any permanent injuries?

I eventually quieted my mind enough to doze off, exhausted from the stress of the day.

...

The trip to Union City was relatively uneventful. I checked into a hotel and dropped off my luggage before I headed for the hospital. A nurse offered to watch Jane while I went to Jack's room, but I convinced her to let me bring my daughter with me.

The doctor spoke with me before he let me enter the room. "Your husband was thrown from his horse. He has a few bruised ribs and a broken arm. He also hit his head, and he hasn't woken up since he was brought here last night. We won't really know the extent of the head injury until he wakes up."

He looked so relaxed in his sleep, but I knew he had to be in pain. His left arm was secured in a sling, and there were stitches behind his ear. I sat in the chair beside the bed and shifted Jane into one arm. I reached out with my now-freed arm and took Jack's uninjured hand.

"Jack, I'm here." My voice cracked as tears threatened to overflow. "I was so worried about you."

"You don't need to worry about me, Elizabeth." His voice was rough. He didn't open his eyes, but he squeezed my hand.

The tears began to flow. "Oh, Jack!"

He blinked a few times, clearly in pain, before he met my eyes. "Hi."

"Hi." I smiled weakly.

"Everything hurts." He cringed.

I stroked his cheek. "Well, you're pretty beat up."

"But I'm alive."

"Yes, you are. That's the most important thing."

"Can I," he cleared his throat, "can I see Jane?"

I carefully placed our daughter into his good arm. He snuggled her into his chest. He smiled as she gurgled quietly.

"Thank you for coming here. And for bringing her."

I put my hand on his arm. "Jack, of course I'm going to come to you. I couldn't very well leave you alone in a hospital when I found out you were hurt."

The doctor entered the room. "Constable Thornton. It's good to see you're awake." He turned to face me. "Mrs. Thornton, if I could just have a moment to examine your husband, and then I'll leave you alone again."

"Of course." I lifted Jane from Jack's side, touching his cheek before I left the room.

Jane brought her fist to her mouth, whimpering quietly.

"Oh, Janie. I know. You're hungry, aren't you? I'll feed you in a little bit. We just need to wait for the doctor to make sure your dad is okay."

As if on cue, the doctor stepped out of Jack's room. "He seems to be recovering well. As far as I can tell, he's suffered no permanent damage from the head injury. I'd like him to stay here for at least a few more days, though. He should be able to return home fairly soon."

"Thank you, doctor."

He nodded before he walked away, leaving me to reenter the room. Jack's face lit up when he saw me.

"Hi."

I grinned, settling into the chair beside the bed once again. "Hi." I shifted the baby in my arms so she could eat. "The doctor said you're doing well, and you should be able to go home pretty soon."

"I can't wait. I missed my girls."

Though I had my room secured at the hotel, I ended up spending the night in Jack's room. When I woke, I was curled against his side in the small bed, Jane sleeping soundly on his chest.

He blinked slowly, and I could tell he was still in some pain.

I brushed my fingers against his cheek. "Good morning."

"You're still here."

"I couldn't bring myself to leave. But I should go to the hotel this morning to freshen up and get Jane changed."

"Come back soon."

"As if I could stay away." I gently kissed him and lifted Jane off his chest, trying to keep her from waking. "I'll see you in a little while."

...

Jack limped alongside me as we made our way to the station to meet the stagecoach.

"Are you sure you're okay to travel?" The doctor had wanted to keep Jack in the hospital for a few more days. Jack was convincing enough to be discharged early, provided he take it easy until he was cleared by Carson.

He nodded. "I just want to be home with you and Jane." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

The stagecoach came to a stop in front of us. I sighed. "Let's get you home."

Jack was quiet for most of the trip. I didn't want to press him about what had happened that led to his injuries, so I spent most of the ride telling him what happened in Hope Valley in his absence.

He tried holding Jane, but she was fussy for most of the journey, and it was difficult for him to soothe her with just one good arm. I held her to my chest, rubbing her back and reassuring her that we would be home soon.

"I can't believe you made this trip alone with our six-week-old daughter before." We were almost to Hope Valley when Jack spoke.

"It wasn't easy. Feeding her while the stage is moving is a real adventure." I laughed quietly. "It's nothing like feeding her in the rocking chair. That's why I fed her right before we left today"

He reached over and took my hand. "Well, we're almost home. Then it's back to the rocking chair." He kissed my fingers.

...

"What are you thinking about?" Jack touched my cheek, eyes glittering in the moonlight.

"I'm selfish, Jack."

"What are you talking about, Elizabeth? You are the least selfish person I know."

"I hate that you got hurt, and it was horrible that all of that happened." I sighed. "But I'm also thankful that it happened, because it means you have to stay here, where I know you're safe."

He pulled me to his chest and kissed my hair. "To tell you the truth, I'm a little thankful, too. Being a Mountie is my calling, but so is being your husband and Jane's father. I love you both so much, and anything that gives me extra time with the two of you is worth it." He touched his forehead to mine.

"I love you, Jack Thornton." I kissed him softly. "Good night."

...

Jack pushed the hair from my face and kissed my nose.

"I know it's only been a few days, but I missed waking up next to you in our own bed." I snuggled closer to him.

"I missed this, too. You know," he kissed me quickly, "neither of us has to work today. We could just stay here all day."

"Don't get me wrong, I would love that. I really would. But our daughter is going to wake up any minute, and I'll need to feed her and change her. Plus, you need to stop by the infirmary and check in with Carson." I put my arms around him and leaned my head into his chest. "You know, if you're convincing enough, maybe I'll walk with you."

"Oh, you need some convincing, do you?" He kissed the top of my head before moving his lips down to my neck.

Jane fussed in her cradle. Jack sighed and touched my cheek.

"Sorry. I'd better get her before she starts crying." I kissed him and got out of the bed to tend to the baby.

Half an hour later, Jack and I were walking slowly toward town, Jane nestled in his good arm.

I took the baby from Jack when we reached the infirmary. "I have to pick up a few things from the mercantile. Meet me at Abigail's when you're done?"

"See you soon." He kissed my cheek before he walked into the building.

"Okay, Janie. Let's do some shopping." I settled her in the crook of my arm and headed down the street.

"Elizabeth!" Rosemary greeted me from across the store. "How's Jack?"

"He's doing okay. He's at the infirmary right now getting checked by Carson." We walked as we talked, pulling things from the shelves. "The doctor in Union City said it will probably be a few more weeks before he's healed."

"Well," she put her hand on my arm, "we're all very thankful that he's okay."

"So am I." I smiled.

"Elizabeth, if you aren't busy tonight, you and Jack are welcome to have dinner with us. Jane, too, of course." She touched my daughter's cheek.

"Thank you, Rosemary. We'd love that."

"Good. I'll see you tonight, then." She waved and went to the counter to pay for her things.

Jane started to fuss. "Oh, not now, sweetheart." I moved to the back of the store and started to sing quietly to her. She immediately quieted down, looking up at me through tear-soaked lashes. "Okay, sweet Jane. We need to hurry and finish up here so we can go find your dad."

I was stopped by a few more people asking about Jack before I was able to pay for my things and head towards Abigail's. Jack was already there, still in his cast and sling, waiting at a table by the window.

"What did Carson say?"

"Basically the same thing the doctor in Union City said. No strenuous activity for a few more weeks, another month or so in the cast." Jane stirred at his voice, and I passed her to him. "There are a lot of reasons why I can't wait to get out of this cast, but one of the biggest ones is so I can properly hold my daughter again." He laughed quietly.

"At least you have one good arm to hold her with." I nudged him playfully. "Oh, Rosemary invited us to dinner tonight."

"She probably invited us over because she wants to see Jane."

"Well, do you blame her? We did make the most perfect baby. No one can resist her sweet face."

"She is a perfect baby." He looked up at me, a smirk on his face. "Maybe we should make another one."

My eyes grew wide. "Jack Thornton! She's only six weeks old. We will not be having another one any time soon."

He leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss. "Whatever you say, Mrs. Thornton."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N There's a little quote from E's vows from the wedding episode in this chapter, so the credit for that goes to sweet Erin Krakow :)

...

Jack and I stood outside the Coulters' house later that evening. Jane was fussing in my arms.

I lifted her to my shoulder and gently bounced her up and down. "I have no idea why she's upset." She had been fine when we left our house, but something in the short walk next door had unsettled her.

"Let me try something." Jack put his hand on her back and started to sing quietly. It took a few moments, but she finally settled. Her eyes were wide and bright as she watched her father. It still amazed me that his voice had been calming her since before she was born.

"Jack? Elizabeth? How long have you been standing out here?"

We both glanced up to see Rosemary standing in the doorway.

"Sorry. Jane was a little fussy, and we just got her settled."

"Well, come on in. Dinner is ready."

Jack moved his hand to the small of my back and guided me up the steps.

"Hey, Jack." Lee clapped him on the back. "It's good to see you back in one piece."

"Thanks, Lee. And thank you for having us over."

"Oh, nonsense. You two—three," Rosemary quickly corrected herself, "are always welcome here."

I smiled. "We appreciate that."

Rosemary had cooked a wonderful dinner, and she had finished with a chocolate cake for dessert. After dinner, Rosemary and I retired to the living room to talk, while Lee and Jack stayed at the table to play cards. Jane slept contentedly in Rosemary's arms.

After the stress of the previous few days, it was nice to relax and catch up with our dear friends.

...

Jack lay on his side on a blanket spread across the grass in our backyard, Jane on her belly in front of him. I sat on the edge of the blanket, watching them interact. I loved the strong relationship they already had, and I could picture him running and playing with her as she got older. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

He was making silly faces at her, bringing a smile to her face. She kicked her legs and gurgled happily. She still wasn't quite strong enough to hold her head up for long, but she was really trying, wanting to get a better view of her dad.

I turned my face to the sky, letting the sun warm my face as I said a silent prayer of thanks for my perfect little family. When I returned my gaze to the ground, Jack's eyes were on me.

He grinned. "You are so beautiful, Elizabeth."

I felt a blush creep into my cheeks. Even after six years, he still looked at me like I was the only person in the world. It warmed me from the top of my head down to the tip of my toes.

"Jack Thornton…" I leaned down to kiss him, only to be interrupted by a tiny baby hand on my face. I laughed softly and rolled onto my back. "Apparently our daughter is not a fan of us showing affection."

"Sorry, Janie. I just love your mama so much. I can't help it." He pushed himself up on his good arm, bringing his face even with mine. "I love you, Elizabeth." He pressed his lips against mine.

I smiled up at him. "I love you, too." I lifted Jane from the blanket and leaned back again, resting her on my chest.

Jack lay on his back beside me, his face next to mine. "Can you believe that our first anniversary is next month?"

"It's been a good year, the best year."

"The best?"

"I know it's been a hard year with you leaving right after the wedding and then getting injured," I turned and kissed his cheek, "but there were so many good things. We got married. We had a baby, and you got to be there when she was born. You came home to me, twice. We got to spend Christmas together, and we had those two weeks when we were snowed in."

"I forgot about the snowstorm." He grinned. "Those were some good weeks. Maybe we'll get snowed in again this winter."

"I have a feeling it wouldn't be _quite_ as fun with an infant in the house." I looked down at Jane. She had fallen asleep on my chest, her little hands gripping my blouse.

"Oh, I think we could find a way to make it fun." He gave me a mischievous smile.

"Jack!" My face reddened.

"What? I was just meaning we could do a puzzle or something." He winked.

"Jack Thornton, we both know that's not what you meant."

"Busted." He leaned in and kissed me. "What do you say we clean up and head over to Abigail's for an early dinner?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

He helped me up. "Do you need to feed her before we go?" He nodded toward Jane.

"Probably not. She'll sleep for a while."

...

"Oh, I need some baby snuggles!" Abigail hurried over the moment she saw us enter the café. She lifted the still-sleeping baby from my arms.

I nudged Jack. "I think Jane has taken over as Abigail's favorite Thornton."

"You are not wrong." She smiled down at my daughter before glancing up at us. "No offense to either of you. She's just such a doll. Anyway, what can I get for you two?"

Jack pulled out a chair for me. "I'll have fried chicken and mashed potatoes."

"The same for me, and some lemonade, please."

"Coming right up."

She disappeared into the kitchen, still carrying Jane.

Jack laughed. "Well, I guess we know where our daughter is going to be for the rest of the evening."

"I don't think Abigail is going to let us take her back home."

"Don't give me any ideas." She set a glass in front of me. "I do need to give her back to make your dinner, though."

Jack held out his arm and took the baby from her.

"As soon as I bring your food out, I want her back."

"Of course. Can't go against the wishes of the Mayor." He smirked.

Jane woke just a few moments after Abigail left. She brought her fist to her mouth, fussing quietly.

"Hi, Janie. Are you hungry?" Jack handed her to me.

"I'm sorry. I thought she would sleep through dinner since she didn't nap as long this morning."

He smiled. "It's fine, Elizabeth. Go feed her. I'll be here."

"Abigail?" I stepped into the kitchen. "Is it okay if I go upstairs to feed Jane?"

She turned from the stove and nodded. "There's a rocking chair in your old room you can use."

"Thank you."

Jane's whimpering grew louder as I ascended the stairs.

"Hang on, sweetheart. I know you're hungry. Just a few more minutes."

It was quiet upstairs, the sounds from the café below were muffled. Jane's eyes scanned my face as she ate.

"You know, Janie, I used to live here." Her tiny hand grasped my finger as I spoke. "It was a long time ago. This is the room where I got ready for my very first date with your dad."

I looked around the room and sighed, thinking about that night. That was the night that changed my life. I remembered Julie's excitement as she helped me choose a dress. I remembered the look on Jack's face when he arrived to escort me to dinner. I remembered the feeling of Jack's fingertips on my skin as he pinned a flower to my dress.

"We had dinner downstairs in the café. Then he asked me to dance. Oh, Janie. I just love your dad so much. You're probably going to get tired of hearing me say that, but it's the truth. He really is the very best man, and it's thanks to him that I have you." I smiled and touched her cheek. "We're both very lucky to have him."

A few minutes later, I was back downstairs sitting across from Jack. Abigail brought out our plates and took Jane from me before making her way around the room, refilling mugs and taking orders. I smiled as I watched everyone light up when they saw the baby.

"So what did you talk about?"

"Hmm?" I took a bite of potatoes, unsure of what he meant.

"You always talk to Jane while you feed her. What did you talk about this time?"

My cheeks warmed. "Our first date."

"Oh, really?" He grinned. "And what exactly did you tell our daughter about our first date?"

"We were in my old room, so I was telling her that I got ready for our first date in there, and that we had dinner down here and then we danced. Then I just told her how much I love you and how lucky we are to have you."

He reached across the table and squeezed my hand. "Well, _I_ am lucky to have _you_."

"I'm certainly glad that you got over that whole 'Mounties do not have wives' nonsense."

He chuckled. "Every time I told you that, I was really just trying to convince myself. But it was too late. I was already falling for you."

"Jack…"

"I'm not kidding. That day I saw you in the saloon, all covered in chalk dust, I knew I was in trouble." He lifted my hand to his lips.

A smile stretched across my face. "'From chalk dust to eternity.'"

...

A week and a half after he had been released from the hospital, Jack was given permission to return to work, provided that he remain on desk duty until Carson removed the cast from his arm.

With Jack at work again, I was, once again, left alone with Jane for most of the day. I took her for a short walk, enjoying the fresh air and sunshine.

Not long after we returned home, there was a quiet knock on the door, and it slowly creaked open. "Elizabeth?" Rosemary peeked her head into the room.

I waved her inside and put a finger to my lips. I had just gotten Jane to sleep, and I didn't want her to be woken up.

Rosemary kept her voice quiet. "Do you have some time to talk?"

"Yes." I motioned for her to join me on the sofa. "What do you need to talk about?" By the way she was acting, I figured she hadn't come over just to chat.

"Well, I didn't really know who else to go to. It's just that I've been thinking..." Her voice trailed off, as if she was unsure whether she actually wanted to tell me what was on her mind.

"About?" I raised my eyebrows, urging her to continue.

She sighed. "You know I haven't always been fond of children. In fact, before Lee and I married, I didn't even want children. Honestly, even after we married, I still was unsure. But lately I've been thinking… Maybe it would be nice to have a baby."

I smiled and squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"Especially since you had Jane, I've just had this… longing. I don't really know how else to describe it. I see you and Jack with Jane, and I want that for me and Lee. But," her face fell, "what if I can't have children?"

"Rosemary…"

"Lee and I have been married for a few years now. Shouldn't it have happened by now?"

"I don't know, Rosemary." I was confused and saddened by her statement. It was a little out of the ordinary that they had no children yet, but there could be so many reasons for that.

"You and Jack were barely married when you found out you were expecting Jane. There has to be a reason why it hasn't happened for me." Her voice broke.

"Rosemary, you can't lose faith. Miracles happen all the time."

She wiped away a few tears that had slipped from her eyes. Her voice was almost inaudible when she spoke. "I've been praying for a baby every single day."

I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry into my shoulder. "Have you spoken to Lee about your concerns?"

She shook her head. "He's still so hopeful. I don't want to take that from him."

"Talk to him, Rosemary. Sooner or later, he'll realize that something is bothering you."

She dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "What if he's angry with me? He wants to be a father so badly. How can I tell him that I might not be able to do this for him?"

"That man loves you, Rosemary. He would move heaven and earth to make sure you're happy. There's no way he could be angry with you for this."

"I guess you're right. Thank you, Elizabeth."

"And Rosemary," I reached for her hand, "you and Lee can always explore your options. There is more than one way to make a family."

She nodded. "I didn't even think about that. Thank you so much for talking with me. I really needed this."

"Of course, Rosemary. I'm here any time you need anything."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Thanks so much for the sweet comments! I love imagining J&E as parents, and it makes me happy knowing you all enjoy reading my take on the sweet little Thornton family.

...

Jack walked into the house, a smile covering his face. He had just returned from the infirmary, and by the look on his face—and the fact that he no longer had a cast on his arm—I assumed that Carson had cleared him and he was finally off of desk duty.

"Someone must have had a good check up with Carson."

He nodded. "It was very good." He held up his arm, bending and straightening it. "No more cast. It feels so good to move my arm again."

"So, what are you going to do now that the cast is off?"

He slipped both of his arms around my waist. "This."

"What else?"

He moved one hand to my hip and the other to the back of my head, pulling my face closer to his. "And this." He pressed his lips to mine.

"Anything else?" My voice had dropped to a whisper as I felt the heat of his breath on my cheek.

"Something that I can't do until our daughter is asleep." He glanced at Jane out of the corner of his eye, noting that she was wide awake in the cradle.

I felt heat spread through my body as he kissed me again. "She just woke up from a nap. She won't sleep again for a little while."

He let out a frustrated breath, resting his forehead against mine. "Tonight: you, me, a nice warm fire. Then I'll show you what it is I can't do while our daughter is awake."

"It's a date." I gave him a quick kiss and stepped away to check on the baby. I lifted her to my shoulder. "Hi, sweet girl. Look who's home. It's your dad."

Jack held out his hands, and I lowered Jane into his arms. "Hi, baby girl." He smiled down at her. "It's nice to have both arms to hold her with again."

He slowly bounced her up and down as he walked around the room. My heart swelled at the sight. I fell more in love with both of them every day.

"I still just can't believe how much I love her, Elizabeth." He looked up at me, a grin covering his face. "Thank you for making me a father."

I smiled back at him. "Thank you for making me a mother."

...

After dinner that evening, I sat between Jack's legs, my back pressed up against his chest. His arms crossed in front of my body, holding me tight. I stared at the fire flickering in front of us.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" He kissed the top of my head.

"What happened when you got injured? I've been wondering ever since the doctor told me you got thrown from the horse. Sergeant is usually so calm."

He sighed. "I honestly don't remember much about that day. Something spooked him, I guess. I don't know what, though. I must've fallen on something since I had so many injuries. The next thing I remember is hearing your voice in the hospital."

I slipped my hand into his, moving my thumb across his fingers. "Does it make you nervous? Riding him again after he's thrown you?"

"Not really. Like you said, he's usually calm. He's a good horse. I trust him. I would never have let you ride him if I didn't trust him." He tightened his arms around me. "Why are you asking about this now? It's been a month."

"I don't know. I've just been wondering for a while now, and it's been on my mind a lot today. I'm sorry if you didn't want to talk about it."

He kissed my temple. "When I came back from the Northern Territories, I promised that I would talk with you about the difficult things. That hasn't changed."

"Thank you, Jack." I turned my body to face him. "Now," I slipped my hands down his arms and to his hips, "you said something earlier about something you couldn't do while Jane was awake."

"That's right. I did." He leaned forward and kissed my nose before moving his lips down to my mouth.

My voice was soft and low. "I'm all yours, Jack."

Silently, he took my hand and led me up the stairs.

...

I gave Jane a quick kiss on the cheek before I passed her to Jack. "I'll see you both in a little while."

"Say 'bye' to mama, Janie." He lifted her tiny hand to make her wave.

I laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He ducked his head behind Jane and raised his voice. "I love you, mama!"

"Bye, you two." I chuckled as I stepped through the door.

I headed down the street toward Abigail's. We had finally found some time just to sit and talk for a while without interruptions, and I was looking forward to catching up with her.

She looked up from the stove when I entered. "Hello, Elizabeth! You're early."

I sank down onto the sofa. "Jack offered to watch Jane at the jail for a little while, so I decided to go ahead and come over. I hope that's okay."

"Oh, it's fine. I just need to finish up a few more things, and then we can talk."

She returned to the stove and filled a few plates before disappearing into the dining room. A few minutes later, she slipped into the chair across from me and poured two cups of tea.

"So, your daughter is in jail right now?"

I laughed. "I guess she is. Hopefully she's only ever in the jail to spend time with Jack. I think he's trying to make up for the past couple of weeks. He really feels badly that he couldn't help with her as much because of his arm."

"He really loves being a father."

I sighed contentedly as the corners of my mouth turned up. "He does. He's so wonderful with her. It makes me love him even more."

"Does it make you want more children?" Curiosity filled her eyes.

"Of course I want to have more children with him. Someday, but not right now. We're just enjoying our time with Jane. We aren't in a hurry to have a second one at this point. Speaking of children," I took the opportunity to segue into a topic I had been wondering about for a while, "how are you feeling about Clara getting married tomorrow?"

Abigail sighed. "It's bittersweet. I'm really happy for her, and Jesse is a good man."

"Why do I sense there's a 'but' here?"

"But it's difficult to see her move on. It shouldn't be so difficult, seeing as I didn't even know about her until after Peter passed. Besides, I've been able to move on from Noah, so she has every right to move on as well. Maybe I'm just feeling protective of her. In my eyes, she's as much my child as Peter was, as Cody and Becky are. It's hard to let her go."

"She's not going anywhere." I squeezed her hand. "She's very lucky to have you, Abigail."

"I'm lucky to have her. She came into my life at a time when I really needed her. As I recall, so did you."

I smiled. "Can you believe that it's been six years since I came to Coal Valley?"

"That long? Really? Wow."

I took a sip of my tea. "It feels like a lifetime ago, but at the same time, it feels like it was just yesterday."

"I know exactly what you mean."

...

Jack and I made our way to the church and found a seat beside Carson and Faith. As I passed Jane to Jack, I couldn't help but notice that Carson was holding Faith's hand in his. I smiled and nudged Jack with my elbow, bringing his attention to the couple beside us.

"Maybe their wedding will be next," he whispered under his breath.

"Maybe." I reached over and touched Jane's cheek. "We need more weddings to happen here. Jane wants some friends."

He laughed softly. "Don't start pressuring our friends to have babies."

"I won't… I might just start dropping hints here and there." I smirked.

"You know, if you really want a friend for Jane, _we_ could just have another baby." He raised his eyebrows and looked at me expectantly.

"I promise you that we will have another baby someday, but I'm not ready for another one just yet."

Before Jack could respond, Jesse took his place at the front of the church, looking a bit nervous. He wrung his hands in front of him.

Rosemary and Lee walked arm-in-arm down the aisle first, taking their places up front as matron of honor and best man.

We stood and turned as the music changed. Abigail held Clara's arm as she escorted her down the aisle. Tears filled my eyes as I watched them. Clara and Abigail had both lost their families, only to find a family with each other. It really was a beautiful thing to witness.

Soon enough, the pastor declared that Jesse and Clara were husband and wife, and, following a sweet kiss, they exited the church hand-in-hand.

Jack and I stayed behind while everyone else filed out of the building. He slipped his arm around me. "It's hard to believe how much has happened in this room."

I looked around as memories flooded my mind: all the days teaching the children, meeting with Jack after school, Rosemary's and Lee's wedding, the night Jack and I spent on the front pew following our engagement, our beautiful wedding, Jane's baptism.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "There's so much more that's going to happen in this room, too. More school days, more weddings, more babies getting baptized."

"Our babies?"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Yes, any other babies that we have will be baptized here." I nudged him with my shoulder. "Okay, enough reminiscing. We should probably get to the saloon before all the cake is gone."

...

Jack and I sat beside each other as we watched Jesse and Clara turn in slow circles across the saloon floor. He reached over and squeezed my hand, and I knew he was thinking about the day nearly a year before when we had our own first dance as a married couple.

Abigail came over as other couples joined the Flynns on the dance floor, and she offered to take Jane for a while.

After she stepped away, Jack stood and held out his hand to me. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Thornton?"

"Of course, Mr. Thornton." I slipped my fingers into his, bringing my left hand to his shoulder.

His right hand found its place on the small of my back as we swayed back and forth. Ever since the first time we danced together—on our very first date—I knew that he was the only man I ever wanted to dance with for the rest of my life.

When we finally decided to take a break, I noticed that Abigail was now on the dance floor with Henry. I felt a smile play on my lips. She deserved happiness, and Henry seemed to make her happy.

Jane was now in the care of Rosemary, who was seated across the room next to Lee. They were both cooing at her as we approached.

"Hi, Janie. Are you having fun with Aunt Rosemary and Uncle Lee?"

"Oh, she _loves_ spending time with us." Rosemary let Jane grasp her finger, and a grin stretched across her face. "And we love spending time with her. It's good practice." She looked over at Lee, and he gave her a smile.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on her for us. We should probably get her home, though. We need to get her to sleep before she gets too fussy."

Rosemary touched her cheek. "Good night, sweet Jane."

Jack lifted her into his arms. "We'll see you both at church in the morning."

"Have a good evening." Lee waved as we headed out.

There was a bit of a chill in the evening air, and Jack carefully tucked Jane into his jacket. I pulled my shawl tighter around me.

"So, what exactly was Rosemary talking about, 'it's good practice'? Is she expecting?"

"As far as I know, she isn't. I do know that she and Lee are considering starting a family soon, though."

He glanced over at me. "You know something else, too. Don't you?"

"Jack, it's not my place to talk about it. Rosemary came over a few weeks ago, and we talked for a while. It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, I promise."

"Okay."

We were both quiet the rest of the way home. Jane had fallen asleep in Jack's arms, so he carefully tucked her into the cradle while I got ready for bed.

"Are you okay, Elizabeth?" He slipped under the covers beside me and pulled me to his chest.

I nodded. "Just thinking. Today brought up a lot of memories—mostly good ones, but some sad ones, too."

"The night after we got engaged?"

"Among others, yes."

He kissed my temple. "Even though that night was bittersweet, it's one of my very favorite memories with you. Just being with you in the silence of that room, knowing that I was going to marry you when I came home, that got me through some tough times."

I tucked my head under his chin, tears stinging my eyes. "I love you, Jack Thornton."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N I really appreciate all the kind comments! It honestly still amazes me that there are so many of you who enjoy reading my stories, so I just want to thank you all for taking the time to read them!

And now back to J&E (&J)!

...

Jack and I slowly made our way down the gravel road toward the schoolhouse, the sun shining brightly overhead. He held a sleepy Jane against his chest.

"Are you ready for today?"

It was the beginning of September, time for the new school year to begin. "Yes. I've missed all of the children so much. I'm excited to see them every day again."

We scaled the front steps before Jack passed the baby to me. "I'm sure they're excited to see you, too." He opened the door for me.

"Hey, Janie, look what your dad made." I smiled at Jack and walked toward the cradle beside the desk that Jack had made specifically for the schoolhouse. I gently laid her in it, and she gurgled contentedly. "I think she likes it."

"Good." He knelt down and touched Jane's cheek. "I love you, Janie. I'll see you later. Be good for your mama" He stood back up and kissed me softly. "I'll come by after school to walk home with you. I love you."

"I love you, Jack." I kissed him one more time before he left.

I picked Jane back up and sat at my desk. Jack and I had gone back and forth about whether it would make sense for me to return to teaching so soon after Jane was born. We had finally decided that I could bring Jane with me to the schoolhouse during the day. She was a relatively calm baby, so we hoped this arrangement would work well. I would give up teaching for Jane if I had to, but I would rather find some way to take care of Jane _and_ teach. We had talked to some people in town, and they were all supportive of our plan.

"Are you ready to spend the day with a class full of children?" She fussed. "Oh, it's not that bad, sweet girl. They'll love you."

I sang softly until she quieted down. She looked up at me with wide eyes, looking so much like Jack. There was no denying that she was his daughter.

The voices of children began to filter in from outside a few minutes later.

"Here we go, Janie." I returned Jane to the cradle and went out to the steps of the schoolhouse to ring the bell.

Once the children had settled in, I introduced them to Jane. Many of them had seen her throughout the summer, but it was different seeing her in the schoolhouse. I let them know that she would be staying in the classroom with us most days. Jane smiled as she looked around at the faces of all the students.

I hoped that she would stay calm throughout the day. Although many people had offered to watch her while I was at school, I wasn't ready to spend that much time away from her.

She slept in the cradle while I did arithmetic and spelling lessons with the children. I dismissed the children for a long recess and lunch break when Jane grew fussy. After I fed and changed her, I sat on the steps of the schoolhouse, situating her in my lap so she could watch the children play.

I smoothed down the fine hair on her head. "Are you liking school, Janie?"

She sneezed in response.

"Oh, bless you." I laughed, wiping her nose with my handkerchief.

Opal skipped over and sat beside me. "Mrs. Thornton, what are we doing after recess?"

I shifted Jane in my lap. "I have a special story that I thought I'd read to all of you."

Her face lit up. "I like when you read stories to us. Do you read stories to Jane?" She reached her hand out, and the baby grabbed her finger. She giggled.

I nodded. "Mountie Jack and I both do. She especially likes when Mountie Jack tells her stories and when he sings to her."

"Mountie Jack tells really good stories."

"He does," I agreed, thinking about all the stories he told Jane before she was even born.

Opal touched Jane's cheek, looking sad. "I wish I had a baby sister."

"Well, you can come play with Jane sometimes. She can be like your baby sister."

She grinned. "Maybe I can stay at your house again!"

"Maybe. We'll have to talk to your parents first."

Jane smiled as Opal cooed and talked softly to her. It melted my heart to see how loved Jane was by everyone in the town. I couldn't imagine a better place to raise her.

Philip ran up and stood at the base of the stairs. "Opal! Come back and play with us!"

She hopped down the steps and took his hand as they ran off to join the rest of the children.

I moved Jane to my shoulder. "What do you think of those two, Janie? Aren't they sweet?"

She blinked sleepily and began to fuss, clearly ready for another nap.

"I hope you have a friend like that someday." I rubbed her back as her eyelids grew heavier. She finally fell asleep, just in time for me to call the children back into the classroom.

...

"Okay, children. To end the day, we're going to read a poem together."

There was a collective groan from the students. Poetry definitely was not a favorite subject of theirs.

I laughed. "Oh, it won't be that bad. Besides, I might have a surprise for all of you after we discuss the poem."

"What's the surprise?"

"Well, Robert, if I told you all now, it wouldn't be a surprise." I sat down in front of the desk, sitting Jane up in my lap. "Now, everyone turn to page seven, and we're going to take turns reading lines from _Casey at the Bat_."

For the next several minutes, we went around the room, giving each of the children the chance to read a few lines of the poem aloud.

After a few moments of discussion, Cody raised his hand.

"Mrs. Thornton, what's the surprise?"

I smiled. "The poem was a hint about the surprise, which is that we're going to hold another baseball game next weekend." Excited chatter sounded around the room. "Constable Thornton and Mr. Coulter have agreed to coach the teams. They'll both be here tomorrow to start working with all of you. Okay, class dismissed."

A few minutes after the last of the students left, Jack appeared in the doorway, a grin on his face.

"What?" I looked at him curiously.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful."

"I don't feel beautiful right now. I feel exhausted." I peeked under the blanket, checking on Jane as she ate. "I forgot how tiring teaching is."

"You're always beautiful." He put his hands on my shoulders and kissed me gently. "So, other than being exhausting, how did today go?"

"It went really well. The children enjoyed having Jane there, and she hardly fussed at all."

He sat on the edge of the desk. "So you think this arrangement will work? Having Jane in the classroom all day?"

I nodded. "For now, at least. We may have to figure something else out when she gets a little older and wants to be out of the cradle."

"Well, we'll make that decision when we get there."

"I don't like to think about the day when I won't have her with me all the time."

"That day will come eventually." He touched my cheek.

"I know." I sighed as I checked on Jane again. "Oh, sweet Janie. I'm so glad you like being here with me." She looked up at me and smiled. "All done?"

I passed her to Jack, and he burped her while I collected all of my things. He shifted Jane into one arm and held out the other for me.

I grabbed my basket and linked my arm with his. "Oh, the children are so excited about the baseball game."

He smiled. "Good. I'm excited, too."

"I hope you were expecting to have Opal as your assistant coach again. I think she'll be heartbroken if you don't choose her."

"I'd love to have Opal as my assistant coach again." He slowed his pace as we neared the house. "It won't be long now, and Jane can be my assistant coach."

"Jack Thornton! She's only three months old. Don't try to make her grow up so quickly."

He smiled timidly. "Sorry. I really am enjoying the baby stage, but I'm excited to be able to teach her to play baseball and fish and paint. Besides, if I remember correctly, you were the one talking about her running around the school yard before she was even born."

"Well, I also thought she was a boy. Things change." I smirked.

...

"Jack, look at this." I handed him the paper I had been grading. "I asked the children to write a paragraph about their favorite part of the summer break."

A smile crept onto his face as he read the words on the page. Opal had written about the day she got to come over to our house to meet Jane. Beneath her paragraph, she had drawn a picture of herself standing beside me, Jack, and Jane.

"That's so sweet. She was so excited to meet her."

"She told me today that she wished she had a little sister. I told her she could pretend Jane was her sister."

Jack laughed softly. "Now she's going to want to come over here all the time."

"She already asked me if she can stay with us again. I might have to have another sleepover with the girls soon."

"When did you have one before?"

"When you were in the Northern Territories." I moved across the room and lifted Jane from the cradle as she started fussing, getting settled on the sofa to feed her. "Some of the girls got jealous that Opal was staying over here, so I had them over one night."

"That sounds like fun." He sat beside me, brushing his fingers against Jane's feet as she ate.

"It was. It kept me from worrying about you, at least for a little while." I smiled sadly, remembering how difficult it was to be so far from him.

He touched my cheek. "I love my job, but I hate that it means you're always worrying about me."

"I worry because I love you so much." I glanced down at my daughter. "Right, Janie? We love your dad so much that we can't help but worry about him when he isn't with us."

She looked up at my face while she ate, her tiny hand grasping the edge of my blouse.

"But I would rather worry about you every minute of every day than not have you in my life at all."

"Elizabeth Thornton. I don't even know what to say to that except that I love you so much." He leaned in and kissed me. "Hey, maybe we could organize another camping trip before it gets too cold. Then all the children could participate."

"That's a good idea. I'm sure they'd love that."

"And just think," he brushed the hair from my face and slid his hand to my waist, "this time, we can share a tent."

"Unless you decide it's a good idea to tell ghost stories again, and the boys all want to sleep in your tent."

He laughed. "I won't make that mistake again. It was hard enough letting you go to your own separate tent last time, and we weren't even engaged then. There's no way I'm letting my wife sleep alone in another tent, ten feet away from me."

"Good." I lifted Jane to my shoulder. "I'll talk with the children tomorrow and see what they think, although I'm fairly certain that they will love another camping trip."

...

Over the next week and a half, Jack and I settled into our new routine. Jane continued to come to the school with me every day. Jack would come after I dismissed the children and sit with me while I fed her. The three of us always walked home together. In the afternoons, Jack headed back into town for baseball practice with the children while I graded homework assignments.

Before we knew it, it was time for the game.

Abigail sat beside me in the stands, holding Jane to her chest. Jack and Lee huddled up with their respective teams, trying to get them hyped up before the game started. The children ran out on the field, taking their places. Cody waved to Abigail from the pitcher's mound. She grinned and waved back.

"Just think, pretty soon, little Miss Jane will be out there playing, too."

"You and Jack are both trying to make her grow up too fast." I laughed softly. "I just want her to stay a baby forever. I know she's going to get older, but I'm just really loving this stage. She's such a sweet little baby." I reached over and touched her cheek.

"She really is. You and Jack really lucked out with her. I don't know that I've ever met a baby so content before." She rubbed Jane's back as she started to fall asleep. "And as for not wanting her to grow up, you'll find new things to love in every stage of her life, trust me."

I smiled. "For now, I'm just enjoying every minute with her."

Jack glanced up from the field every few minutes throughout the game, grinning at me and Jane. I could tell he was having as much fun as the children—if not more.

The two teams were neck and neck for most of the game. In the last inning, Philip caught the ball, resulting in the third out for the opposing team. The children ran onto the field to congratulate him; Opal threw her little arms around him.

Though Lee's team had lost, they still cheered. They were excited for their friends and happy that they all had fun playing together.

Jack pulled me around to the back of Abigail's, out of sight of everyone else. He kissed me deeply. "I've wanted to do that all day. I love you, Elizabeth."

I smiled and kissed him again. "I love you, Jack."


	22. Chapter 22

I settled on the sofa in the back room of the café, situating a blanket over me while Jane ate. Abigail placed a teapot and two tea cups on the table before she sat in the chair across from me.

"Do you know what Jack has planned for your anniversary?"

I shook my head. "He won't tell me anything. All he said was that he'd meet me here when he finishes up at work. I'm assuming his plans involve dinner, but I don't know for sure."

"I can't believe you two have been married for a whole year."

"Me neither." I absentmindedly stroked Jane's hair as my mind was drawn back to memories of my wedding day. I felt my lips curl into a smile as I remembered Jack's face as I walked down the aisle toward him and the feeling of his hand on my waist as we danced at the reception.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My wedding day." I sighed happily. "I had been waiting for that day for so long, and it was so much better than I imagined. And the first few days after the wedding; I can't even describe how wonderful it felt to be his wife, finally."

"Clearly those first few weeks were pretty great, considering they led to little Miss Jane."

I felt heat rise in my cheeks. "Abigail!"

"Well, I'm not wrong, am I?"

If Jane hadn't been in my arms, I would have covered my face with my hands. This was not a conversation I wanted to be having with anyone. "Well…no."

Abigail chuckled. "Don't forget, I was married before. I know how it is." She winked.

I laughed nervously. "How about we talk about something else?" I peeked under the blanket at Jane. She met my eyes and kicked her legs happily. "Jane agrees that we should change the subject. Right, Janie?"

She released her grip on my shirt and rested her outstretched hand on my chest. Her eyelids drooped. I just sat in silence as I watched her falling asleep, looking so peaceful and comfortable.

"Is she asleep yet?"

"Almost. Hopefully Jack will get here soon, and she'll just sleep while we're gone."

As if on cue, Jack stepped through the door. "Hi."

I smiled up at him. "Hi."

A few moments later, Jane was fast asleep. Jack kissed her forehead before he passed her to Abigail. "Thank you for watching her, Abigail."

"Of course. You know I'll watch her anytime. Now go celebrate with your wife." She smiled and nodded toward the door.

Jack held out his hand to me. "Take a walk with me."

"Okay." I smiled and placed my hand in his, waving at Abigail as we left.

We walked down Main Street in silence, enjoying the warmth of each other's presence. Jack turned toward the livery.

"I thought we were going for a walk."

"Technically we just went for a walk. But our final destination is a little too far to go on foot this time of the evening." He hopped onto Sergeant before pulling me up behind him. "Hang on."

I slid my arms around his waist, linking my hands in front of him.

As we rode, I quickly figured out where we were going. I hadn't been to the land in months, since shortly after construction began on our house.

Jack brought Sergeant to a halt and helped me down. "I thought we could have a nice dinner for our first anniversary… in our new house."

I turned to face him, shocked. "It's finished? I thought you said they had a few more weeks of work left."

He smiled sheepishly. "I _might_ have given the men a bonus to finish early."

"Jack Thornton, you never cease to amaze me."

"Come on. Let's celebrate." He took my hand and led me to the front door before sweeping me up in his arms. He set me down in the dining room. There was a picnic basket sitting in the middle of a blanket that had been laid out. "Now, obviously, I haven't been able to move any of our furniture over here, so I hope this is fine."

"Jack, are you kidding? This is perfect." I put my arms around his waist and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed my cheek. "Let's eat."

We ate in silence, enjoying the quiet time alone. Between taking care of Jane, my return to the classroom, and Jack's daily workload, time for just the two of us had become rare, so we savored every moment we had.

When we finished eating, Jack took my hand and led me around the house, giving me a tour. While it wasn't nearly as big as the home I grew up in, it was massive compared to the row house. There were so many rooms, plenty of space for the big Thornton clan that Jack was hoping for. We lingered a bit longer in our new bedroom; I couldn't wait to wake up in that room every morning with my husband beside me.

We returned to the living room. Jack put his hand on my arm.

"I have one more gift for you."

"Jack, you didn't have to do that. This house is more than enough."

He smiled and handed me a flat package. "Just open it."

I carefully pulled back the paper, revealing a framed sketch. The drawing showed me sitting in the rocking chair with Jane nestled snugly in my arms. I felt tears in my eyes. "Jack…" I leaned forward and kissed him. "This is beautiful. Thank you so much."

The moment was reminiscent of so many years before, when Jack and I had first started courting. He had taken me to a spot just outside of town and gave me a sketch of the two of us. I had been offered a new job, and Jack asked me to turn it down before we shared our first kiss. We had experienced so much since then—pain, joy, heartbreak, and so much love. Not to mention a lot more kisses.

Jack's voice drew me away from the memories. "I have to admit, that picture is for me just as much as it is for you. You sitting there, holding Jane, that's my favorite view in the world, and I wanted to capture it."

I set the picture down and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you so much."

He snaked his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to mine. "I love you, too."

"Mm, Jack?" I pulled back slightly, our foreheads stilled pressed together. "We need to get back to town. Jane needs to be fed soon."

He sighed. "Let's go." He took my hand and led me back to town.

"You aren't upset that we couldn't stay longer?"

He put his arm around my waist as we walked toward Abigail's. "No. Of course, I'd love to spend more time alone with you, but our daughter needs you."

We stopped outside the door. "You know, neither of us has to be anywhere in the morning." I kissed his cheek.

A smile spread across his face. "Let's get our daughter and get home." He kissed me and pulled me through the door.

Abigail stood when she heard us enter. She passed the sleeping baby to me. "How was dinner?"

"It was amazing. And the house is just beautiful. I'll invite you over as soon as we get everything moved in."

"I look forward to it. Now you'd better get home and feed her before she gets fussy." She nodded toward Jane, who had started stirring in my arms.

"Thank you for watching her, Abigail."

"Anytime. She was a perfect angel. Now get on home. Jack is looking restless."

I glanced over at him. He stood by the door, looking like he could take off for home at any moment. I chuckled, and my face grew warm knowing what was on his mind. "Good night, Abigail. Thank you again."

...

"I know I've already said this, but thank you again for tonight, Jack." I settled into the rocking chair with Jane. "It was perfect."

" _You're_ perfect."

I felt myself blush. "Jack…"

He kissed my cheek.

I gasped, startling him. "I almost forgot. I have a gift for you. It's in the desk drawer."

He returned to my side with a small package in his hands. "Did you draw me a picture, too?"

I laughed softly. "Just open it."

He took the paper off and looked down at what he held. "You wrote this?" He started to flip through the pages of the book that I had filled with my thoughts and ideas.

"I started it while you were up in the Northern Territories. I finished it just before Jane was born."

Jack was quiet as he read the first few pages. I lifted the baby to my shoulder and patted her back. He closed the front cover of the book. "Elizabeth… This is one of the best gifts you've ever given me."

"One of?"

"I love this gift, Elizabeth, but Jane is the greatest gift you've ever given me." He stroked her cheek and smiled.

"Speaking of Jane, I think she's finally asleep. Why don't I go put her to bed, and then I'll meet you in our room?" I leaned forward and kissed him softly.

He raised his eyebrows and headed up the stairs.

...

I paused outside of the row house. It was harder to leave than I had expected. That house held so many memories for me. Jack and I built our relationship there, we spent the first year of our marriage there, our daughter was born there. It was my first real home in Hope Valley.

"Elizabeth? Are you ready to go?"

I turned. Jack was sitting in the wagon; the last of our possessions sat in the back. I smiled sadly and nodded. I passed Jane up to him and he used his free hand to help me into the wagon.

Jack kissed my cheek. "We'll make memories at the new house." He knew me well enough to guess what I had been thinking about.

He was quiet on the way to the new house, leaving me to my thoughts. Jack had been planning to build the house since before we were engaged. It was a little surreal that we were finally moving into it.

Jack had spent most of the week moving our things to the new house, so we didn't have much left to unpack. Jack carried the last few boxes from the wagon, depositing them in the proper rooms.

I held Jane against my chest, facing out into the main room of the house. "Well, Janie, what do you think? This is our new house. Do you think you'll like living here?"

She gurgled happily as I slowly made my way through the living room and up the stairs.

I stepped past each room, narrating as I went. "This is where your dad and I will sleep. You'll get to sleep in here for a while, too, until you get a little bigger." I opened the door across the hall, smiling at the crib against the wall that Jack had so lovingly made. "This will be your room, sweet Janie."

I continued down the hall, passing the washroom.

"These rooms are empty right now, but hopefully your dad and I can give you some brothers and sisters to fill them up." A grin stretched across my face as I snuggled Jane, thinking about the possibility of having more children with Jack.

I returned to my room, sinking into the rocking chair to feed Jane.

"What do you think, Janie? Are you ready to be a big sister?" I watched her as she ate, her eyes scanning the room. "You would be a year old at least. I think we could do that." She gazed up at me, and I stroked her cheek. "I don't really like to think about you growing up. You're my baby girl, my very first baby. Oh, Janie, please stay little forever."

"Hi." Jack stopped in the doorway, a smile playing on his lips.

"Hi."

"Did I hear you telling our daughter to stop growing up?"

My cheeks colored. "Maybe."

He approached me, leaning down to press his lips to mine. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you, too."

...

Jack lay beside me, eyes shining in the moonlight streaming through the window. "Elizabeth? Are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy, Jack." I touched his cheek. "I never thought I could be this happy. I'm lying beside my husband in our beautiful new house. Our perfect daughter is sleeping across the room."

He kissed my nose. "I love you."

"Now we just need some more babies to fill up all these rooms."

"You're ready now?" He brushed the hair from my face.

I nodded. "I think I am. I want to have another baby with you, Jack."

He wrapped his arms around me and grinned. "I think we can arrange that."


	23. Chapter 23

"Elizabeth!" Rosemary ran quickly to catch up with me as I left the schoolhouse with Jane in my arms.

"Rosemary, breathe. What is it?" I stifled a laugh as she stood in front of me, gasping as she tried to speak.

The biggest grin stretched across her face. "Lee and I wanted you to be the first to know. We're going to Union City at the end of the week to pick up our son!"

"You're getting a baby?"

"We're getting a baby!" She practically yelled the news.

I hugged her as tightly as I dared with Jane still nestled in the crook of my arm. "I'm so, so happy for you, Rosemary. That is such great news. You and Lee are going to be wonderful parents."

"Thank you for saying that, Elizabeth." She sighed happily. "I can't help but think this is exactly how we were supposed to become parents. He's almost six months old. His name is Patrick."

"That's a wonderful name. Wasn't that the name of…?"

"Lee's brother," Rosemary finished. "It's like he was meant to be our son."

"Oh, Rosemary. That's great."

"Well, I should probably get home. I have so much to do to prepare!"

"Let me know if you need anything. Jack and I would be more than happy to help with anything." I hugged her again. "And congratulations."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." She waved and hurried home.

I lifted Jane to my shoulder. "Okay, baby girl. Let's go see if your dad is home yet."

Jack had left for Buxton the previous morning, and he was expected to arrive back home in the evening.

"Wow, Janie, you're starting to get heavy." I shifted her in my arms. "I may need to talk to your dad about getting a pram for you now that we live further from town."

We finally reached the house, and I wiped my feet before I stepped through the door.

"Jack? Are you home?" I was greeted by silence. "Well, Janie, I guess your dad isn't home yet. How about we start on some dinner so it'll be ready when he gets here?" I lowered her into the cradle and moved about the kitchen, gathering everything I needed for dinner.

A few hours later, I was sitting in the rocking chair in my room, feeding Jane, when I heard the front door open.

"Elizabeth?"

I smiled and looked down at Jane. "Sounds like your dad is home." I heard footsteps on the stairs.

Jack stepped into the room. "I figured I'd find you in here." He set down his bag and approached me. "Hi."

"Hi. I missed you."

He kissed me softly. "I missed you, too. And Jane." He touched her cheek, and she turned away from me to look at him.

"Dinner should be ready as soon as she's finished."

"Okay. I'm just going to wash up." He kissed me again. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Jane watched him leave the room, her eyes wide.

"You love your dad, don't you? I bet you missed snuggling with him." She returned her gaze to my face, resting her hand on my chest as she began to doze off.

Jack was plating our dinner when I came downstairs.

"Jane's asleep. Thank you for setting the table."

He smiled. "Thank you for making dinner. It looks delicious."

While we ate, he talked about what he had done in Buxton, and I talked about what had happened in town while he was gone.

"Oh, Rosemary told me some big news today."

He set down his fork. "Are they having a baby?"

"In a way. They're adopting a baby boy. They're going to pick him up from Union City at the end of the week."

"Wow. That's exciting."

I nodded. "Jane will have a new little friend. Rosemary said he's six months old."

"Did you know they were thinking about adopting?"

I gave a timid smile. "Maybe… I knew that they've been talking about starting a family, but Rosemary never said anything specifically about adoption."

"Well, that is going to be one very loved little boy."

...

"Are you nervous about how Jane is going to do on this camping trip?"

I shook my head. "Honestly, I'm not. I think she'll be fine as long as she still gets fed and changed when she needs it. She loves being with the children at school, so I imagine she'll be pretty content with them here."

"We really got lucky with her, didn't we?"

"We did." I laughed softly. "Our next one will probably be fussy all the time. We've had it so easy this time around."

He put his arm around me as we continued to walk toward the schoolhouse to meet up with the children.

"Fussy or not, I can't wait for the next one." He stopped me for a moment. "You still aren't…?"

"Jack, we've only been trying for a week. Even if I am, I won't know for a little while. I promise I'll tell you as soon as I suspect anything. It took about two and a half months before I knew about Jane. Hopefully when it happens again, I'll realize it sooner, but it still won't be right away."

"I guess I'm just feeling eager since I didn't get to find out about Jane when you did. I'm excited about the prospect of finding out sooner."

Jane stirred in my arms, blinking sleepily.

"Do you need me to carry her for a while?"

"Yes, please. She's getting heavy." Jack lifted her from my arms. "I was thinking we might need to get a pram since we live further from town now. It's not too bad when you're with me and we can take turns carrying her, but when you're gone, it's tough for me to make that walk with her."

"Next time we stop at the mercantile, we can see if Ned has a catalog, and we can order one."

"Thank you, Jack." I threaded my arm through his. "Now, we need to get to the schoolhouse. I'm sure the children are all waiting for us."

Sure enough, the children were all spread around the schoolyard, their small bags strewn across the ground as they played together. Once we were sure that everyone was accounted for, we headed into the woods.

Jack and I traipsed further into the trees, followed by all of the children. We found a spot that was clear of any thorns and poison ivy, and we deposited our bags on the ground. Jack passed Jane to me and started setting out the tents.

He gave the children some instructions, and it wasn't long before all three tents were set up and ready for the night.

Once the campsite was ready, Jack led most of the children down to the river, where they were going to try to catch some fish for dinner. I stayed behind with a couple of the children and Jane, who had begun fussing to let me know she was hungry.

I slipped into my and Jack's tent to feed her.

"So, Janie, what do you think of camping so far?"

As always, she watched my face while she ate, her fingers finding the edge of my blouse.

"Your dad loves going camping, so I hope you like it, too. We even went camping on our honeymoon. We were supposed to go to Chicago, but your dad is so good at his job that they asked him to train some other Mounties. I traveled with him to his post, and we had to camp out along the way. I was a little bit upset that we didn't get to go on the honeymoon we planned, but then I decided that I didn't really care, because I still got to be with him. That was all that mattered."

I brushed my fingers against her cheek.

"Goodness, I just love you and your dad so much. I never knew how much I could love someone before I met your dad. And then you were born, my sweet Jane Elizabeth. I thought my heart was going to burst the first time I held you in my arms. I know your dad felt the same way the first time he held you." I sighed, stroking her hair as she started to drift off. "Oh, Janie. I hope you always know how loved you are."

Once Jack and the children returned from the river, we enjoyed a dinner of fresh trout roasted over the fire.

The boys asked Jack to tell a scary story, but he declined, reminding them of how the last camping trip went. Instead, the boys stayed around the fire with me and the girls, and we all sang a few songs together.

Jack got all the boys to sleep in one tent, while I got the girls down in their tent. I tucked Jane in a makeshift bed in the corner of our tent before joining Jack under our quilt.

Jack pulled me to his chest, kissing the top of my head. "So much better than the last camping trip."

"I couldn't agree more, Mr. Thornton."

"I didn't sleep last time. I was surrounded by all the boys, and all I could think about is how I wished it was you beside me instead."

I felt my face warm, and I snuggled closer to him. "If we're being honest, I wished you were in my tent with me, too. Especially after the way you kissed me when we were sitting by the fire."

He smiled mischievously. "That was a good kiss." He lifted my chin and pressed his lips to mine. "A really good kiss."

I smiled and kissed him again. "Good night, Jack."

"Good night, Elizabeth."

The rest of the camping trip went off without a hitch. The children had so much fun exploring in the woods, and I was even able to throw in a few lessons about the local plants and wildlife.

Jane enjoyed being with all of the children, and they loved having her there. Opal especially loved getting to play with her "baby sister."

Many of the children didn't want to go home, and we decided to plan another camping trip in the spring.

...

Later that week, Jack and I stood at the stagecoach stop, waiting for the Coulters to return. Surprisingly, Rosemary hadn't told many people why they had left town for a few days, so no one else was waiting with us. Jane wiggled in Jack's arms, gurgling happily.

"I still can't believe Rosemary Coulter is a mother."

"Well, she's been a wonderful godmother to Jane, so I have no doubt that she'll be a wonderful mother."

Jack nodded in agreement as I took Jane from him. We both turned when we heard the clatter of wheels on the road. I craned my neck, trying to catch a glimpse of the newest little Coulter.

Lee exited the stage first, holding out his hand to help Rosemary. The little boy in her arms looked around at his new surroundings.

"Welcome back." Jack reached out and shook Lee's hand before giving Rosemary a quick embrace.

"Oh, he is just beautiful."

He glanced at me when I spoke, his gray eyes wide. He was two months older than Jane, but he didn't look it. Spending the first few months of his life in an orphanage had left him tiny and underweight. Hopefully, after a few weeks with Rosemary and Lee, he would be healthy and thriving.

"This is Patrick Michael Coulter. Patrick, this is your Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Jack." Rosemary pointed to us as she said our names.

"Hi, buddy." Jack reached out and touched his cheek.

Jane stared at Patrick, unsure of what was happening around her.

"Janie, this is your new friend, Patrick. He's Aunt Rosemary and Uncle Lee's little boy. I'm sure that you two are going to have so much fun together." I stepped closer, and Jane reached out toward Patrick. "Can you say 'hi'?"

Patrick hesitantly reached back, giving Jane a slight smile.

"Oh my goodness. That's the first smile I've seen from him."

"He must really like her," Lee added.

"Well, she's stolen everyone else's heart, so it's no surprise she has him under her spell already." Rosemary touched Jane's cheek. "Maybe someday, we'll be planning a wedding for these two."

Jack chuckled. "Goodness, Rosemary. Don't be getting too excited. You do remember that they're still babies."

"I know, I know." She snuggled Patrick to her chest. "Thank you both for waiting for us, but we should probably get this little guy home and settled. Maybe this weekend, we can let Jane and Patrick spend some time together."

"That sounds wonderful." I hugged her. "I'm so happy for you, all _three_ of you."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Lee lifted their bags and followed Rosemary as she carried their son home.

Jack took Jane from my arms, kissing the top of her head as he settled her against his chest.

I slipped my arm through his as we walked to the café next door. "When Rosemary LeVeaux arrived in Coal Valley all those years ago, I never would have guessed that one day, we would be raising our children together." I laughed softly.

Jack kissed my temple. "Sometimes life is funny like that. I guess we should be glad that sometimes God has different plans than we do."

I nodded, smiling as I looked up at him. "Much better plans."


	24. Chapter 24

We reached the jail, and Jack kissed the top of Jane's head. "Bye, Janie. Have fun with your future husband." He passed her to me.

My eyes went wide as I brought her to my chest. "Jack Thornton! Not you too! Already trying to marry off our daughter when she's only four months old."

He laughed and kissed me softly. "I'm kidding. Although, you have to admit that it would be pretty funny if they did end up together someday."

"Well, yes, but please don't pressure them. I'm sure they'll get enough of that from Rosemary." I kissed him one more time. "I'm going to stop by Abigail's for a bit before I head to the Coulters' house."

"Meet me back here when you're finished there, and I'll walk home with you."

"Okay. I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too." He touched Jane's cheek. "I love you, Janie. See you later."

I carried Jane down the street to the café, entering through the side door.

"There's my girl." Abigail wiped her hands on a towel and immediately reached for Jane when I stepped into the kitchen.

I handed her my daughter. "We can't stay long. I just wanted to drop by for a few minutes before we head over to see Rosemary and Patrick."

She snuggled Jane to her chest. "I can't believe that Rosemary Coulter kept that a secret for so long. Adopting a baby is such big news, I would have expected her to shout it from the rooftops."

"I don't know for sure, because I'm obviously not Rosemary and I've never been in her position, but I imagine she was a little worried. If she had told everyone and then something had kept the adoption from happening, that would have been devastating. I know when there were those few days before Jane was born and I didn't feel her moving, all I could think about was how hard it would be to tell everyone that something had happened."

"Hmm, that makes sense. When did you get so insightful?" She winked. Jane started fussing in her arms. "Oh, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

I recognized the cry immediately. "She's hungry." I sighed and took her from Abigail. "I think she's going through a growth spurt. It seems like she's hungry all the time these days. Is it okay if I feed her in here?"

Abigail nodded. "There's a blanket on the chair." She returned to the table, rolling out some dough.

I settled on the sofa, getting Jane situated under the blanket.

Clara burst through the door, looking a bit unwell. "Abigail?"

"I'll put on a pot of tea." Abigail gave her a knowing smile, moving to place some water on the stove.

Clara sat in the chair across from me. "Hi, Elizabeth," she said weakly. Her face was flushed, and her fingers were trembling slightly.

I brushed my fingers against Jane's feet as she ate. "Are you feeling okay, Clara?"

"I'm fine." She smiled at the sight of Jane kicking her little legs under the blanket. "I'm wonderful, actually." She brought one hand to her stomach.

"Clara, are you…?"

She nodded. "I'd been feeling sick for a few days, and of course Abigail figured it out before I did."

I glanced across the room at Abigail and smiled, remembering how she knew I was expecting Jane before I did. "She's good at that." I looked back at Clara. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I'm very excited. So is Jesse. I can't believe that I'll have my own little one in just a few months." She gently rubbed her stomach, a smile playing on her lips.

"If you need anything at all, or if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me. I know Abigail will always be there for you, but if you need someone else, too, I'm here."

"Thank you."

Abigail handed her a cup of tea.

"If it's okay, I'm going to take this upstairs and lay down for a moment."

"That's more than okay." Abigail squeezed her shoulder gently before she headed up to her old room.

"So, Abigail Stanton is going to be a grandmother."

Her lips curled into a smile. "I have so many babies to love now. It's wonderful."

"Don't tell anyone, but there might be another one soon."

She raised her eyebrows. "Would this other baby happen to belong to you?"

"Jack has been wanting another one pretty much since the moment Jane was born. It took a little while longer before I was on board, but now we're both ready to have another." I absentmindedly brushed my fingers through Jane's hair. "We haven't had any luck yet, but hopefully soon. I'd really like the next one to be close in age to Jane."

"Well, I will be praying that it happens soon."

"Thank you, Abigail."

...

I resituated Jane in my arms so I could knock on the door. Rosemary greeted us, a smile on her face as she snuggled Patrick to her chest. He was starting to fill out, looking much healthier than he did the day Rosemary and Lee brought him to Hope Valley.

"Wow, it's only been a few days, but he looks so much better already."

"Doesn't he?" Rosemary shifted the baby in her arms. "Carson did a checkup the day we brought him home and another one this morning, and he's already gained half a pound."

"That's amazing, Rosemary. He's a lucky little boy to have you and Lee as parents."

She kissed the top of his head, clearly already settling into her new role as a mother. "We're lucky to have him."

We laid the babies on a blanket spread in the middle of the floor. They stared at each other for a moment before Patrick reached out his hand, babbling at Jane.

"You know, I think that daughter of yours is going to be really good for him. He's been so quiet ever since we brought him home, and less than a minute with Jane, and he's chattering up a storm."

"I think he'll be good for Jane, too. She hasn't really been around any other babies until now. They can learn a lot from each other."

Rosemary smiled and sighed contentedly as she watched her son. "It's hard to believe there was a time when I didn't want children. Patrick has been with us for less than a week, and I'm already having a hard time remembering what life was like before him. He's really changed everything, for the better."

"I know what you mean. I can't even imagine what my life would be like without Jane."

...

Over the next month, we settled into a new routine. Jane still came to the schoolhouse with me during the week. Jack almost always walked with us to and from school. Two or three times a week, I brought Jane to the Coulters' house to play with Patrick. They loved each other, always giggling and babbling when they were together.

Patrick was thriving in the care of Rosemary and Lee. He had settled in nicely with his new parents, becoming more outgoing and less timid. Everyone in town adored him as much as they adored Jane.

Life was good. Until it wasn't.

As the days grew colder, something seemed to change in me, and I didn't really know why. I was awakened every night by terrible dreams, and I was afraid to go to sleep. When I closed my eyes, all my deepest fears came to fruition. I couldn't sleep, and the exhaustion was taking its toll on me.

I woke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, tears coating my cheeks. It was the same thing I had experienced every night for over a week.

Jack seemed to sense that I was awake, and he opened his eyes, concern covering his face.

"Elizabeth, are you okay? You've been waking up in the middle of the night like this all week." He touched my cheek. "I'm worried about you."

I pulled away. "I don't want to talk about it." I slipped my robe on and silently went down to the kitchen to make a pot of tea. I put the water on the stove and sank down into a chair.

"Elizabeth." Jack stepped into the room a few moments later. "We promised to talk about everything with each other. You can't just walk away and hope to avoid whatever this is."

"Jack, I can't talk about this with you. Just go back to sleep. I'll be fine."

"Please talk to me." He sat in the chair beside me, taking my hand in his.

I stood and moved away from him, pouring myself a cup of tea. "I can't."

"Elizabeth, do you remember how bad things can get when we don't talk? Please don't push us apart."

"I'm not trying to push you away, Jack. I just can't talk about it." I couldn't tell him, couldn't let him know my fears. I knew he would feel guilty; he might even make decisions he would later regret.

"Give me one good reason why you can't." He stood and crossed his arms, looking stern. I knew he wasn't going to let this go.

"I'm scared. Okay? Is that a good enough reason?"

"Scared of what? Please, just talk. I might be able to help."

My voice was quiet. "I'm scared that if I talk about it, it might happen."

"But maybe, if you talk about it, you'll feel better."

I shook my head. "Can we please just leave it alone? I don't want to say any more." I left my half-empty tea cup on the table and went back up to the bedroom before he had a chance to respond.

He stayed downstairs for a while, but I was still awake when he finally slid into the bed beside me.

"Elizabeth? Are you mad?"

"No." I turned to face him, leaning into his chest. "Just hold me, please."

Even wrapped in the comfort of his arms, I had a restless night of sleep. The nightmares that had plagued me for the past week returned once again. I finally gave up on sleep early in the morning, before the sun had risen. I lifted Jane from her cradle and quietly padded across the hall to her room.

I watched her chest rise and fall as she slept. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous that she was able to sleep so peacefully.

When Jack woke, he found me sitting in Jane's room. She was still fast asleep in my arms.

"Elizabeth, I'll keep an eye on Jane today. You go back to sleep, spend the day resting."

"I can't."

He knelt in front of me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Yes, you can. I'll bring Jane to you when she needs to eat."

"No, Jack. I _can't_. It's not that I don't want to sleep, I literally _can't_."

"Maybe we should get you to the infirmary. You haven't slept in a week. That can't be healthy."

"Jack, no. It's fine." I brought Jane to my shoulder. "I'll be fine."

"I'm going to ride into town and ask Bill to cover for me today. Then when I get back, I want you resting."

"Jack..."

"Elizabeth, I'm not asking you. You won't talk to me about whatever it is that's bothering you, and you won't go to the infirmary, so I need you to do this for me. Or, if not for me, do it for Jane. She needs you, and you're going to make yourself sick."

He laced up his boots and headed out the door before I could protest. While he was gone, I fed Jane and returned her to the cradle in our room, trying to push back all the emotions I felt bubbling up inside of me.

I curled up on the bed, and suddenly, it was like a dam burst. I couldn't stop the tears that poured down my face. I gasped between sobs, trying to regain control of my breath.

Jack had returned home, and he rushed into the room, immediately pulling me into his arms. "Elizabeth? What's going on?"

I sank into his embrace, pressing my cheek to his chest. "I can't do this. I can't lose you, Jack. I'm so tired of feeling this way."

"What are you talking about? Lose me? You aren't going to lose me, Elizabeth." He kissed the top of my head and tightened his arms around me.

"The nightmares are back. They feel so real, like a glimpse into my future. I'm scared to go to sleep. They're too real. I can't go through that anymore; it's exhausting."

He sighed. "Do you want to tell me about them?"

I shuddered as I took a deep breath. I recounted the nightmares to him one by one. Each one was different, but they all had one thing in common: Jack was gone.

The first was the nightmare I had had many times before. I was walking down Main Street in the late evening. A Mountie rode into town to inform me of Jack's passing. I slid to the ground, screaming his name as Abigail tried to comfort me.

In another, I saw his body lowered into the ground. I stood near the grave, clothed in black. I held Jane close as she cried, missing the presence of her father. Neither of us could sleep without him. Everyone from town looked at me with pity in their eyes. Even surrounded by so many people, I felt more alone than I ever had before.

In another, I watched Jane running around outside the schoolhouse, giggling as her friends ran after her. My heart ached as I saw so much of Jack in her, the father that she couldn't remember. It hurt to raise her alone; it wasn't how my life was supposed to turn out. It wasn't fair. She deserved to know her father. He was supposed to be there to teach her how to fish and ride horses, to hold her when she cried, to celebrate her achievements.

Jack said nothing after I described the dreams to him. He just held me close as I cried. Eventually, I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke again, he was still beside me, Jane dozing on his chest. "Hi."

"Hi." I rubbed my eyes, feeling more rested than I had in days.

"You were out for a while. She's hungry."

I carefully took our daughter from him. "You should've woken me."

"You needed the rest." He slowly stood from the bed. "I'll start dinner." He left the room without another word.

...

Jack looked up from his plate. "I can quit."

"What? Jack, no." I set down my fork. I always knew he loved me so much that he would do anything for me, but I couldn't ask him to quit just because I was scared. "This is exactly why I didn't want to talk to you about it. You love your job, and I would never want you to leave the Mounties on my account. That's not fair to either of us."

"If I didn't have such a dangerous job, you wouldn't be dealing with this."

There was so much pain in his eyes; I knew he was torn. Being a Mountie was his calling, but he hated to see me struggling with the risks he faced almost daily as a result of his job.

"But Jack, your job is such a big part of your life."

" _You're_ my life, Elizabeth. You and Jane."

"You've been a Mountie the entire time I've known you. I've been with you through injuries and new postings. I can handle the fear and the unknown. I know I can. These nightmares have to end eventually, and then I'll be fine." I reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "I'm already feeling so much better. I didn't have any nightmares earlier, so I slept really well. I honestly think the way I was reacting last night and this morning was just because I was so exhausted."

"How about a compromise?" He held out his hand and pulled me into his lap.

"What do you have in mind?"

He touched my cheek. "We're a month away from Christmas. What if I cut down on my duties until after the holidays? I'll do my daily rounds and paperwork, but nothing more. I won't quit, but I'll have more time to help around the house so you can have some time to rest."

"Will your superiors allow that?"

"I'm almost positive they will, especially if I tell them my other option is to quit."

I put my arms around his neck. "But you aren't going to quit, are you?" I kissed the side of his mouth.

He sighed. "No. I won't quit. I promise."

"Good." I kissed him again. "If you ever do decide to leave the Mounties, I don't want it to be because of me, okay?"

"Okay." He brushed a strand of hair from my face. "Thank you for talking to me, Elizabeth."

"Thank you for pushing me to talk, even though I'm stubborn."

He smirked. "As frustrating as it can be, your stubbornness is one of the things I love about you."

"Well, how about you take your stubborn wife upstairs? I miss you." I stood and gave him a mischievous smile.

"You don't have to ask me twice, Mrs. Thornton."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N Here's a late Christmas present to all of you! Thank you all for taking the time to read this story! I appreciate you!

Also, since a few of you have expressed some worries, I just want to let you know that I have no plans to kill off Jack in this story (or my other one)- but this doesn't mean there won't be some occasional drama :)

...

After I confided in Jack about my nightmares, things seemed to go back to normal in our house. The horrible dreams weren't completely gone, but they happened much less frequently. I felt much better now that I was far less exhausted.

I still had no idea what had caused the nightmares to increase in the first place. It had been over a year since Jack had been called away for more than a few days. Other than being thrown from his horse, he hadn't really experienced many dangers lately. I really didn't have anything to worry about.

Jack had put in a request to cut back on his duties, and it had been approved. Though I felt a little guilty that he only cut back on work because of me, I was thankful that he didn't quit as he had initially suggested. Plus, I had to admit that it was nice to have him around the house more during the day, especially with all the extra responsibilities I had with Christmas coming soon.

In the days leading up to Christmas, Rosemary stopped by after school to help me work with the children on the Christmas Eve program. Jack would come by to pick up Jane and Patrick, and he would watch them at the jail until we were finished with rehearsals.

I could hardly believe that it was almost my seventh Christmas in Hope Valley.

...

Jack entered the room while I was hanging his clothes in the wardrobe. "I just put Jane down for her nap."

"Thank you." I heard him sit on the edge of the bed. "Jack, why was there fur all over your clothes?" While I did laundry that day, I had noticed that most of his clothes were covered in little black and brown hairs.

"Oh, um, it _might_ have something to do with Jane's Christmas present."

I put my hands on my hips and met his eyes. "And what sort of gift did you get for our six-month old daughter that has fur?"

He stood up and put his hands on my arms. "Please don't get mad at me. It's a dog." He cringed as soon as he finished speaking, as if he expected me to blow up.

I took a deep breath, trying not to get flustered. I wasn't upset about the dog so much as I was upset that Jack hadn't discussed it with me first. "You got a dog? For an infant?"

He shrugged. "Well, it's for all of us, really. I've missed having Rip around."

"Jack, why didn't you talk about it with me first?"

"I promise you that I would have, but I just happened upon this dog in the woods when I was doing my rounds a few weeks ago. I didn't plan to keep him, because he was really bad off, and truly I didn't expect him to make it. That's why I didn't mention anything to you. I found him caught in a bear trap. He lost a leg, but he's doing really well now. I've been keeping him at the jail."

"And now you've bonded with him, and you don't want to give him up."

He nodded, giving me a timid smile. "His name is Chief."

"And you're sure he's not going to hurt Jane?"

"Positive. He's very sweet and laid-back. Why don't we leave Jane with Abigail or Rosemary for a little while after church tomorrow, and you can come over to the jail and meet him?"

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. "I can't say no to you."

"For the record, you are allowed to say no to me." He pressed his lips to mine.

I walked across the room and closed the door, turning back toward him as a smile played on my lips. "I'm not saying no right now."

His eyes sparkled as he took my hands and pulled me toward the bed.

...

"Are you sure you don't mind watching her? I know it's last minute."

"Please, I love watching her." Abigail took Jane from me. "Besides, it's Sunday, so I don't have any work responsibilities today."

"We won't be long, maybe half an hour or so. She shouldn't need to eat before we get back, but if she seems hungry, she really likes sweet potatoes."

"She'll be fine, Elizabeth. We're just going down the street. She's stayed with Abigail before." Jack smiled at Abigail. "Thank you for watching her."

"Take as much time as you need. We'll be just fine. Won't we, Miss Jane?"

Jane giggled as Abigail tickled her.

Jack led me out the door and down the street to the jail. He paused with his hand on the doorknob. "Okay, now remember, he only has three legs. It takes a little while to get used to seeing that. He seems to get around fine, though."

The dog stood when we stepped through the door, his tail wagging. I could see that his back left leg was missing, but as Jack had said, it didn't seem to faze him.

"Hi, buddy." The dog approached us, nudging Jack's hand with his nose. "Chief, this is Elizabeth, the one I've told you all about. Now you be nice to her." He looked over at me with a grin.

I knelt down, hesitantly reaching out my hand. "Hi, boy. Are you going to come live at our house?"

Chief licked my fingers, his tail wagging faster. I ran my hand along the soft fur on his back. He sat down and held out his paw for me, clearly enjoying the attention.

"So you're okay with the dog?" He touched my shoulder gently.

I looked up at Jack. "Yes, I'm okay with the dog." I returned my attention to Chief. "I hope you don't mind children, buddy. We have a baby girl at our house, and I have a feeling that she's going to love you."

"Seems like somebody else loves him, too."

I straightened up, smiling. "He should stay here until Christmas. You can bring him to the house on Christmas day, since he's supposed to be Jane's present."

"I figured as much. That was already my plan." He brushed my hair behind my ear and kissed my nose. "Now, how about we go find a Christmas tree?"

I linked my arm with his as we left the jail. "I'm sure Jane will need to eat first."

"She'll be fine without us for a while longer, Elizabeth. Abigail can feed her."

"Jack, please."

He sighed. "Okay. I'll go get the horse hitched to the wagon and meet you outside Abigail's."

"Thank you."

He kissed my cheek and turned toward the livery. I quietly entered the café.

"Back so soon?" Abigail was sitting on the sofa with Jane in her lap.

"Jack wants to go find a Christmas tree, and I figured Jane might need to eat first."

She shifted the baby in her arms. "I could have fed her."

I felt tears fill my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

"Oh, Elizabeth. What is it?"

"It's just that, I almost feel like Jane doesn't need me anymore. I know it's silly to feel that way, but I do." I dabbed at my eyes with my handkerchief. "Jack has always helped change her and play with her and rock her to sleep, but feeding her was all mine. It's such a little thing, but she needed me for that, only me. Ever since we started her on solids, I've had to give that away."

"Elizabeth," she handed Jane to me, "even though she can rely on others for that now, she will always need you. You're her mother, and no one can take that from you."

"My head knows that, but my heart can't seem to understand it." A sad smile played on my lips as Jane grabbed at my fingers. It was bittersweet to see how quickly she was growing. She was becoming more and more independent every day. She reached her hand up and touched my face. "Oh, sweet Janie."

"You just settle in and feed her if you want. I need to go do a few things in the dining room to prepare for Christmas dinner."

"Thank you, Abigail."

I made myself comfortable, settling Jane in my lap. I could tell that she was tired, and she would probably fall asleep within a few minutes, especially in the darkness under the blanket.

"Elizabeth?" Jack peeked around the door. "The wagon is ready. Where's Abigail?"

"The dining room. I needed some time alone with Jane."

"Time alone?"

I motioned for him to sit beside me. "I guess I've been struggling a little with her getting older. You and Abigail both reminded me that she doesn't need me when she's hungry anymore. Yes, I can still feed her, but she doesn't need me like she used to. It's just hard." Tears were stinging my eyes again.

Jack brushed the tears away with his thumb. "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling this way?"

I shrugged. "I guess I thought the feeling would pass."

Jane sighed, and I felt her breathing even out. When I checked under the blanket, she was fast asleep.

"Why don't you bundle her up, and we can take her with us to find a tree?"

...

Jack pulled the wagon up in front of the house.

"Are you okay to get this inside by yourself?" I nodded toward the back of the wagon.

"I hope so." He helped me to the ground. "You couldn't have picked a smaller tree?"

I grinned. "This is Jane's first Christmas. We need to make it special."

He rolled his eyes playfully. "She's not even going to remember it."

"Well, then we're making it special because it's our first Christmas as parents." I shifted Jane in my arms. "I'm going to feed her again. She didn't eat much earlier. Then we can decorate the tree together."

"Sounds like a plan." He kissed me softly and moved to the back of the wagon to unload the tree.

I made my way upstairs and into Jane's room. I settled into the rocking chair, which had been moved into Jane's room the week before when we decided to transition her from the cradle to her crib.

"What do you think, Janie? Do you like Christmas so far? This is one of my very favorite times of year. Everything is so magical. The town is so beautiful with all the decorations and the snow. They put lights up on Main Street, and a big Wishing Tree. You know, two years ago, your dad was up north, and I thought I wasn't going to see him for Christmas. My only wish was to spend Christmas with him, and guess what, Janie. My wish came true." I touched her cheek. "Then last year, you were just a tiny little baby in my belly, and my wish was for you to be born happy and healthy. That wish came true, too." I smiled. "In a few years, when you're bigger, you can put a wish on the tree, too."

"I wonder what she'll wish for." Jack spoke from the doorway, grinning at me. "The tree is up and ready to be decorated."

"Thank you." I looked back at our daughter. Her eyelids were drooping. We had had a very full day, and I knew she would sleep soundly. Her earlier nap had been interrupted by the bumpy wagon ride. When I glanced up, Jack was still in the doorway. "What are you doing?" I stood to wrap Jane in a blanket and place her in her crib.

"Just enjoying the view." He gave a soft smile. "I will never get tired of seeing you with our daughter."

I approached him slowly. "It's still a little surreal to me. We really have a baby together. I know I should be used to it at this point because it's been six months since she was born, but sometimes it still feels like a dream."

"A wonderful dream." He kissed me softly. "I love you, Elizabeth Thornton."

"I love you, too. Now, let's go decorate."

...

Jack hung the final stocking above the fireplace. "How does that look?"

I smiled. "Perfect. Maybe next year, we'll need to hang four stockings."

"Still nothing?"

I could feel my face fall. I shook my head. "Maybe that will be what I put on the Wishing Tree."

He smiled sheepishly. "That's what I put for my wish."

I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Well, maybe with both of us wishing for another baby, it will finally happen."

"All our wishes in the past have come true." He kissed me softly. "And I have been praying every single day."

I leaned my head against his chest. "Me too."

"It'll happen exactly when it's supposed to. It might be tomorrow, it might be a year from now. But I know in my heart that you will carry another baby of ours."

"Thank you, Jack." I pulled away from him and looked around the room. "It looks wonderful in here."

The tree in the corner of the room was covered in shiny ornaments and lights; wreaths hung on the doors. Everything was festive and warm.

"Merry Christmas, Elizabeth."

...

On Christmas day, Rosemary and Lee came over with Patrick for lunch. It was amazing to see how much the little boy had improved in the two months he had been in Hope Valley. When the Coulters first adopted him, he was barely bigger than Jane. Now, the two-month age difference between the two of them was obvious.

They giggled as Jack and Lee fed them sweet potatoes and applesauce. Rosemary and I joked that all four of them would need baths after the meal, as it seemed that most of the food was ending up on our husbands and babies.

After they left, Jack rode into town to pick up the dog. I cleaned up the house—and Jane—while I waited.

A little while later, Jack opened the front door, letting the dog into the house.

"Janie, look." I pointed at the dog, drawing her attention away from the tree—which had become her new favorite thing in the house. I carried her over and knelt beside Jack, who had a hold on the dog's collar. "This is Chief." I gently pet the dog, showing Jane that it was okay. She laughed as the dog sniffed her.

Jack smiled at me. "I think she likes him." Chief gave the baby a sloppy kiss.

"And I think he likes her."

We let the dog spend some time exploring his new home. He sniffed everything, but returned to us every few minutes to check on Jane.

A few hours later, Jack and I sat together on the couch, Jane snuggled in my arms. Chief was curled up on his blanket in front of the fire, fast asleep. I leaned my head on Jack's shoulder.

He kissed my hair. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

I nodded. "Every Christmas with you is a good Christmas."

We began to reminisce about the Christmases we had spent together in years past. The previous year, we were still newly married, and I was newly pregnant. The year before that, Jack had surprised me by returning from the Northern Territories to spend the holiday with me.

"I think one of my favorite Christmas memories with you was the year that I recreated the Mountie Christmas Ball in the saloon because we couldn't make it to Buxton."

I smiled at the memory. "That was a good one."

Without another word, he stood up and reached his arms out for Jane. I passed our daughter to him, a little confused. He started taking her upstairs.

"Jack?"

He paused and turned to face me.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait." He winked and headed back up the staircase. He returned a few moments later without Jane, pausing by the Victrola.

"Jack…?"

He put his finger to his lips before starting the music. He moved in front of me and held out his hand. "Mrs. Thornton, may I have this dance?"

I smiled and let him pull me into his embrace. I tucked my head beneath his chin as we turned in slow circles around our living room.

He kissed the top of my head. "This might be my new favorite Christmas memory."

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you, Elizabeth. Merry Christmas."


	26. Chapter 26

The snow crunched beneath our boots as we walked toward the schoolhouse. Our breath came out in puffs in the cold January air. Jack held Jane tight to his chest, a blanket bundled around her.

He passed her to me when we reached the steps. "Are you sure you don't want to leave her with Abigail or Rosemary?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Rosemary already has her hands full with Patrick, and regardless of where Jane's at, she's going to be interfering with someone's job. It might as well be mine. Besides, the children are already used to her being around."

Chief sat just inside the doorway, waiting to walk to the jail with Jack.

Jack put some wood into the stove, starting a fire to heat the room. "She's not going to be content to stay in the cradle all day now that she's more active."

"I know. I brought some toys for her, and I can always hold her if I need to." I wiped her nose with a handkerchief. "The real challenge will be when she starts crawling, which could be any day now. She's been pushing herself up on her hands and knees a lot more lately."

She wiggled in my arms, and I set her down on a blanket beside the desk. I took a few blocks from my basket and placed them in front of her.

Jack smiled as he watched her bring a block to her mouth. "I can't believe how big she's gotten."

"Almost seven months old. Hard to believe it. Before we know it, it'll be her first birthday." I smiled sadly and moved to my desk, getting everything ready for the day. The more Jane grew, the more I was reminded that we weren't any closer to having a second child. Tears filled my eyes, and I sniffed.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?"

I quickly wiped my eyes and turned to face him. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine. What's going on?"

"It's silly."

He stepped over and put his hands on my shoulders. "If it's bothering you, it's not silly."

I leaned into him. "I know we've only been trying for another baby for a few months, but I'm really getting worried that it hasn't happened yet. It was so fast with Jane, I guess I've just been expecting that it would be that easy this time, too. Before Christmas, when I was having all those nightmares, I was kind of hoping it was a symptom, since I had so many nightmares before Jane was born. But it was just another disappointment." I sighed, my voice shaking. "Every month that passes, I lose a little more hope."

He put his hand on my stomach. "We _will_ have another baby, Elizabeth. I know we will."

"I feel selfish for being so upset about this. We're so blessed to have each other and Jane. You two have made my life so wonderful, I feel like I'm asking for too much in wanting another baby so badly."

"Elizabeth," he kissed me softly, "you are not selfish for wanting another baby. I want another baby, too. You have no idea how much I want another baby. I don't think it means that we love each other or Jane any less. In fact, I think we want another baby because we love each other so much, not because our lives aren't fulfilling enough right now."

"Jack Thornton," I snuggled further into his embrace, "I don't know how it's possible, but I think I fall more in love with you every day."

Suddenly, my attention was drawn to something tugging on my skirt. I glanced down to see Jane sitting at my feet, shoving a handful of fabric into her mouth.

I gasped. "Jack!"

"What?" He obviously had not caught on to the significance of the moment.

"Look how far we're standing from the blanket." I pointed at the blanket where Jane had been playing just a few moments before. It was a good four or five feet away from where Jack and I stood.

"Yes…?"

"She crawled, Jack!"

"And we missed it?!" He lifted our daughter from the ground after carefully extracting my skirt from her mouth. "Jane Elizabeth, did you start crawling when mama and daddy weren't paying attention? Can you do it again?" He moved around the desk and placed her in the aisle between the benches.

He stepped back, and we both knelt in front of the desk.

"Come on, Janie. Come to mama."

She just stared at us, unsure of what was happening.

"Come here, baby girl. Show us how you can crawl."

Finally, she pushed herself up on her hands and knees, hesitantly moving forward.

"That's it, Janie! You can do it!"

Jack picked her up the moment she reached us. "Good job, Janie!" He looked over at me, a grin covering his face. "Now I'm too excited to go to work."

"Just a few hours, and then you'll come to walk us home. Then we can spend the whole evening watching her crawl."

"If she wants to. She might tire herself out crawling all around here." He laughed.

"Goodness, I hope not. I'm not going to have the energy to chase her around all day."

"Well, good luck." He kissed Jane's cheek before passing her to me. "I'll see you this afternoon."

I kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I watched him walk out the door with Chief on his heels. Once the door closed, I placed Jane back on the floor, letting her crawl around until it was time to begin class.

...

I wiped down the chalkboard while Jane slept peacefully in her cradle.

Thankfully, she had stayed close to me throughout the day, and I never had to chase her down. She had been a little clingy and wanted to be held more than normal, which I imagined had to do with the two teeth that were starting to appear in her mouth.

I heard the door open just as I was carefully lifting her from the cradle. She shifted in my arms, waking momentarily before closing her eyes again.

When I turned around, I noticed that Jack wasn't alone.

"Charlotte?"

"Hello, Lizzy." She smiled. "Is this my granddaughter you've written me so much about?" She approached me and gently touched Jane's cheek.

I nodded. "This is Jane Elizabeth Thornton." I passed Jane to her, taking care not to wake her.

"She's beautiful. Almost seven months old?"

"Yes, and she just started crawling today." The pride was evident on Jack's face.

"I'm sorry that she's asleep right now. She usually doesn't nap at this time, but she's teething, and that's messed up her whole schedule."

Charlotte just nodded, keeping her eyes on the baby in her arms. "I remember those days." She smiled at her granddaughter. "She has Jack's nose."

"You can't tell right now, but she has his eyes, too, and his dimples. Not to mention his personality."

"Oh, dear." She laughed softly. "I'm sorry about that."

"Hey, I'm standing right here." Jack feigned offense.

"Oh, son. You know we both love you."

I grinned at him, and he rolled his eyes playfully.

"What do you say we all head over to the café for an early dinner? I'm sure Abigail is itching to see Jane again."

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way, son."

Charlotte handed Jane back to me, and I leaned her against my shoulder. Thankfully, she still didn't wake.

Jack held out one arm for Charlotte, sliding his other around my waist.

Tiny snowflakes were falling from the sky, forming a fresh layer of snow atop that which had fallen overnight. We were all quiet as we walked, taking in the magic of another Hope Valley winter.

It seemed that the rest of the town had the same idea as we did. When we arrived at the café, nearly every table was full. Jack found an empty one by the window, and we quickly claimed it.

Rosemary and Lee sat at the table beside us, Patrick perched in Lee's lap. They greeted us as we took our seats, Rosemary standing to hug Charlotte. Patrick was giggling as he tapped a spoon against the table.

"Who is this?" Charlotte turned to Rosemary, immediately enraptured by the youngest Coulter.

"Our son," Rosemary beamed, "Patrick Coulter."

"Oh, congratulations to both of you. I had no idea."

Rosemary reached across the table and touched her son's cheek. "We weren't having any luck having our own children, so we adopted Patrick a few months ago."

"That's wonderful."

"Patrick is only two months older than Jane. You should see them play together. It's the sweetest thing." I shifted the baby in my arms as she began to stir.

Jack touched my shoulder. "I'll go see if Abigail has something mashed for Jane."

I nodded, rubbing Jane's back as she started to fuss quietly. Charlotte continued to chat with Rosemary, getting caught up on everything that had happened since she had last been to town.

Jack returned a few moments later, carrying a small dish. "You're in luck, Janie." He slid into the chair beside me. "Abigail had some yummy sweet potatoes ready for you." He scooped some onto a spoon and held it up to her mouth. Jane just turned her head away and continued fussing. "Come on, Janie. You love sweet potatoes." He tried a few more times with the same result.

"I'll just go in the back and feed her. It's no use fighting her."

"Okay." He touched her cheek and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry you aren't feeling well, Janie."

Her cries were growing louder as I stepped through the curtain and into the kitchen. "Hi, Abigail. Do you mind if I feed her in here? She didn't want the sweet potatoes."

"Go ahead. You know where the blanket is."

I situated myself on the sofa, wondering how many times I had fed Jane in that spot. It was like our second home.

She settled in quickly, obviously much more content than she had been in the dining room. "It makes me sad that you aren't feeling well, Janie. I hope you don't feel like this with all of your teeth. Although, I do like that you've been extra snuggly today. I know that as you get older, you won't want mama to hold you as much." She found a lock of my hair and gripped it tightly while she filled her belly.

A few minutes later, Clara stepped through the door.

"Hello, Clara. It's good to see you."

"You too."

"You look wonderful. How are you feeling?"

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I'm feeling much better than I was the first couple of months." She smiled and sank into the seat across from me, rubbing her hand across her growing stomach. She was nearly five months along now, and she was positively glowing.

"So, do you have any feelings about whether it's a boy or a girl?"

She shook her head. "Not really. But even if I did, I wouldn't put much stock in it. If I remember correctly, you were certain that Jane was a boy." She smirked.

I laughed quietly. "I wish people would forget about that already." Jane had finished eating, so I lifted her to my shoulder, where she quickly fell asleep. "When are you due again?"

"The end of May or early June. We aren't completely sure."

"So you're about halfway there. That's exciting."

She grinned. "I'm just so ready to meet this little one. I think Jesse is getting more nervous the closer it gets, though."

"Oh, the nerves are completely normal. I don't think he would admit it, but Jack was terrified before Jane was born."

"Did I hear my name?" Jack poked his head through the curtain. "Hi, Clara. Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to see how you're doing back here."

I nodded toward Jane. "She's got a full belly and is sleeping soundly now."

"Elizabeth, if you need to get back out there, you can. I don't want to keep you."

"Thank you, Clara." I stood slowly, shifting Jane in my arms. "You take care of yourself and that baby, now."

"I will. It was good to see you."

"You, as well."

Jack put his hand on my back as we returned to our table. Abigail had just delivered three bowls of stew for us and Charlotte, and we all enjoyed the hearty meal and the company.

...

"Hi." Jack stood in the doorway of Jane's room.

"Hi." I gave him a slight smile and turned my attention back to Jane. Her fingers grazed the edge of my blouse. I could tell she wasn't hungry anymore, but I couldn't bring myself to put her down knowing she wasn't feeling well.

"My mom is settled in the guest room." Jack knelt beside the rocking chair and brushed the hair from Jane's forehead. "She feels warm."

"That's normal when they're teething." I touched her cheek, noticing how flushed it was. "She wanted to be held a lot more than normal today."

"That's probably better than you having to chase her around now that she's crawling."

I laughed softly. "Yes. I just hate that she's not feeling well, though."

"Would you feel better if I put the cradle back in our room so she could sleep with us tonight?"

I nodded. "Yes, please."

He kissed my forehead. "I'll be right back."

Jane was still awake, but just barely. Her eyelids were drooping, her little fingers twitching.

I touched her cheek. "I'm sorry you aren't feeling well, sweet Janie. We're going to let you sleep in our room tonight, just in case you need us."

Her eyes shut and her breathing slowed. I wrapped her in a light blanket before carrying her across the hall. Jack had placed the cradle beside the bed so I could easily check on her throughout the night.

"Thank you." I lowered her into the cradle and watched her for a few moments, making sure that she would stay asleep.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed, removing his jacket and boots.

I sighed as I pulled my nightgown from the wardrobe. "Jack, I've been thinking. Maybe we should just stop actively trying for another baby. I'm getting stressed that it's not happening, and I'm sure that isn't good for me."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded glumly. "Maybe in a few months, we can start trying again. For now, we can just focus on work and on Jane."

"Okay, if that's what you want." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's not really what I want, but I think it's for the best. I even went to see Carson and Faith the other day, and they said as far as they can tell, there's no real reason why it hasn't happened."

He pulled me into his arms. "I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."

I leaned into his chest, allowing the beating of his heart to relax me. "You make me feel better just by being you."

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you, too."


	27. Chapter 27

Charlotte stayed with us for two more weeks. She very much enjoyed getting to know her granddaughter better, and she settled into her role as a grandmother so quickly. She wanted to stay longer, but once the snow started to clear up, she needed to get back home. She promised that she would do everything she could to return in a few months to celebrate Jane's first birthday.

Time passed quickly, and before we knew it, it was springtime again.

I jumped slightly when I heard the door open. I wasn't expecting anyone, and I was supposed to meet Jack in town later.

I slowly came down the stairs, unsure of what I was going to find. Jack stood in the entryway, still in his uniform, a paper in his hand. He reached up and removed his Stetson when he heard me approach him.

"Jack, what are you doing home right now? Is everything okay?"

"I just got a telegram from Mountie headquarters."

My heart dropped. "You're leaving?"

"Yes, but just for two weeks or so." He set his hat and the telegram on the table. "I have to leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Jack…"

He put his hands on my shoulders. "It'll go by quickly. You'll be so busy with school and with chasing Jane everywhere that you probably won't even notice that I'm gone."

I smiled sadly. "I'll notice. I don't sleep well when you're gone." I touched his cheek. "Will you be in danger?"

He kissed my nose. "Not any more than I'm in when I'm here. They need me to cover for another Mountie in a town about a day's ride from here."

I settled into his arms, breathing him in. I found myself already missing him, even though he was still hours away from leaving.

He buried his face in my hair. "I'm going to go pack so we can have the rest of the day to spend together."

"I have to bathe Jane, but don't take too long." I tilted my face up to kiss him.

I followed him up the stairs but turned toward the washroom when he entered our bedroom. I filled the tub with a few inches of warm water and grabbed the soap. When I stepped into the nursery, Jane was just waking from her nap.

"Hi, sweet Janie. Are you ready for your bath?"

She smiled up at me, showing off her four teeth. "Mama mama."

I lifted her from the crib and carried her to the washroom. "We need to get you nice and clean before Patrick's birthday party today."

She splashed in the water, giggling as droplets hit her face. She was having so much fun, I couldn't even be upset at how wet I was becoming.

"What's happening in here?"

I turned to face Jack, my blouse soaked and my hair dripping. We both burst into laughter. "Well, I was attempting to bathe our daughter, but it seems that I'm also getting a bit of a bath."

I lifted her from the tub and passed her to Jack, who was waiting with a towel.

She reached up and touched his face. "Dada dada."

"Do you mind drying her off and putting her in a fresh diaper? I need to get cleaned up before we go to town."

"Okay." He leaned in and kissed me. "Let's go, sweetie." He babbled at Jane as he carried her down the hall to her room.

...

An hour later, Jack and I were on our way to town. Jane was snuggled up in the pram, dressed in a brand-new outfit. The April sun was high in the sky, warming the air. Flowers were pushing up through the soft ground.

I sighed contentedly. "I love winter in Hope Valley, but I think springtime is just as magical."

Jack nodded in agreement. "It is lovely this time of year. You know, I think it's about time for us to take the boat out on the pond again. It's been a while."

"It _has_ been a while." I smiled, remembering all our days out on the boat, just spending time talking and laughing. "Maybe we can find some time when you get back."

He nudged me gently. "It's a date."

"We also need to find some time for another camping trip. The children keep reminding me that we promised another one."

"I'm always up for a camping trip if you're there." He grinned.

I sighed and stopped walking. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

He turned to face me. "I know."

"We don't have to tell anyone today, do we?"

He put his hands on my arms. "No. Bill knows, since he'll be covering for me here, but no one else needs to know before I'm gone."

"Good, because after Patrick's party, I want you all to myself."

He gave me a mischievous smile. "As you wish, Mrs. Thornton."

...

Rosemary reorganized the presents on the table in front of us. "A year old. I just can't believe it. My baby boy is a year old."

"He's lucky to be spending his first birthday with you and Lee instead of in an orphanage."

She smiled sadly. "Yes. I wish he hadn't spent any time in an orphanage, though."

I put my hand on her back. "He won't remember it. All he'll know from this time in his life is how loved he is."

"He is _very_ loved."

We both turned to look at the little boy. Patrick and Jane sat on the floor beside each other, giggling as they passed toys back and forth.

"I hope they stay this close when they get older."

"Me too."

Patrick lit up when he noticed Rosemary. "Mama!"

She stepped over and lifted him from the ground. "Hello, my sweet boy." She snuggled him to her chest. "Oh, my heart just melts every time he calls me that."

I smiled as I picked up Jane, who had reached her arms out to me when she noticed that her friend was no longer beside her. "I know exactly how you feel. I cried the first time I heard Jane say 'mama,' and if I remember correctly, Jack cried when she said 'dada' for the first time."

"Oh, Lee is an absolute mess when it comes to this little man." She grinned. "Can you believe our little ones are already starting to talk? They'll both be in your classroom soon enough."

I chuckled. "At the rate that these babies keep coming, we might need a bigger classroom." I lowered Jane to the floor when she started squirming in my arms.

"Nee nee nee." Patrick reached toward her, repeating the name he had begun calling her a few weeks prior.

"Oh, you want to play with Janie again." Rosemary set her son beside Jane.

Once the babies were happily playing with each other, we moved back to the counter, stacking plates and silverware beside the cakes and cookies.

"So, are you and Jack planning on adding any more little Thorntons to your family?"

"Hopefully someday. We aren't planning on it anytime soon, though." I quickly changed the subject, not wanting to become emotional. "How about you and Lee? Any plans to adopt another?"

She shrugged. "Maybe once Patrick is older. One is plenty for us right now."

People starting filing into the café, ready for the party to begin. Everyone ate their fill of the wonderful desserts that Abigail and Rosemary had made, and Lee helped Patrick open all of his presents, though the little boy seemed to be more interested in the boxes and paper that held the presents.

...

Faith sat beside me as the party was winding down, taking a sip of tea. "How have you been, Elizabeth? I know that you were feeling some stress for a while there."

"I've been pretty good. Jack and I decided to stop trying for a little while, and that's really helped with my stress level."

"That's good. I'm sorry that it had to come to that, though."

Jane sighed against my shoulder, completely exhausted from the excitement of the day. I rubbed her back gently.

I shrugged. "I have Jane. She's more than I could ever ask for." I brushed my fingers through her hair. "Enough about me. How have you been?"

She smiled shyly. "Good."

"By that smile and that ring on your left hand, I'd say things have been more than good."

She held up her hand, grinning at the diamond that graced her fourth finger. "Carson proposed last night."

"Congratulations, Faith."

"Thank you. I don't know how you waited almost four years for Jack to propose to you. Carson and I haven't been courting nearly that long, and the wait was almost unbearable."

I laughed softly. "I honestly don't know how I waited that long, either. I guess I just knew that he was the one, and I figured it would happen when the time was right. I would've waited forever for him if it came to that. Thank goodness it didn't, though." I smiled as Jane shifted in my arms, snoring softly. "So, have you two thought about when you want to have the wedding?"

"Not yet, but I imagine we won't want to wait too long." She sighed happily. "I just can't wait to be married to him, to start a family." She smiled at Jane. "I know Carson feels the same way."

"If you need any help with the planning, feel free to ask me. And I'm sure Rosemary would love to help, too."

"Rosemary can make my dress, but I may hold off on asking for her help with anything else." She chuckled.

I laughed with her, remembering how Rosemary had tried to take over my own wedding. "I completely understand that."

...

I padded down the hallway, quietly stepping into the bedroom. "Jane is asleep."

Jack pulled back the covers on the bed, reclining on his side of the mattress. "Is Chief laying by her crib again?"

I nodded and slipped my nightgown over my head. "I think that's become his favorite spot."

"It makes me feel a little better knowing he'll be here to protect you both while I'm gone."

I settled into the bed beside him. "I'd rather just have you here to protect us."

"Elizabeth," he pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead, "please promise me that you'll talk to someone if the nightmares start back up when I'm gone."

"Jack…"

"Please."

I settled myself against his chest, sighing. "I promise."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"Carson and Faith are engaged."

"Oh, he finally proposed?"

I pulled back slightly, meeting his eyes. "You knew he was going to propose?"

He nodded. "He came to me about a week ago for advice on how he should ask."

"Well, you _are_ very good at planning proposals." I smiled, thinking about the day nearly three years prior when Jack had asked me to be his wife. The proposal was absolutely perfect: the candles surrounding the church that Jack built, the flames reflected in the water. "Everything was so wonderful that night. There's no way I could've turned you down."

He furrowed his brow. "Did you want to turn me down?"

I laughed softly. "No. That's not what I meant. I would've said yes regardless of when and where you asked me. I wanted to marry you long before you asked me."

"I'm sorry I waited so long to ask."

"Hey," I put my hands on his chest, "that's in the past, and we can't change it. We're here now, and that's what matters."

"I love you, Elizabeth Thornton."

I kissed him softly. "I love you, too."

...

"Elizabeth." Jack nudged me gently and brushed a strand of hair from my face. "Elizabeth, I need to head out."

I blinked sleepily. "Don't go. I need you here."

He kissed my forehead. "You'll be just fine. It's just a couple of weeks."

"Did you say goodbye to Jane, yet?"

"No." He shook his head. "She was still sleeping when I walked by her room."

"Go ahead and wake her. I don't want you to leave without saying bye to her." I didn't need to tell him why it was so important that he let Jane see him before he left; he knew.

He kissed me softly. "Okay."

I slipped on my robe and followed him to the nursery. I stood in the doorway while he lifted Jane from the crib. She blinked sleepily, snuggling into him.

"Dada."

"Hi there, my sweet girl. I'm sorry for waking you. I have to go away for a few weeks, but I'll be back soon. You be good for mama, okay? I love you very much, Jane Thornton." He held her tight, kissing the soft hair on top of her head.

He passed her to me, tears filling his eyes. "I have to go."

"I'll see you to the door."

He kept one hand on my back as we made our way down the stairs. We stood by the front door, both of us unwilling to say goodbye.

"I'll send you a telegram as soon as I arrive. I'll be back soon."

"This never gets any easier, does it?" I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

He sighed and leaned in, kissing my forehead. "I love you, Elizabeth."

I stood on my toes to press my lips to his. "I love you, Jack. Be safe."

He kissed me one more time before he picked up his bag and stepped out the door. Jane started fussing as he walked away, seeming to sense that he wasn't just going to town.

"Dada dada."

"I know, Janie. I don't want him to leave, either." I rubbed her back gently. "He'll come back to us, though. He always does." I settled onto the sofa. She continued to fuss, crying into my shoulder. I sighed. "I know you want your dad, but I've told you about this before. This is his job. Sometimes he has to go away."

I hummed softly, and she finally quieted, eventually falling back to sleep. I watched her fingers twitch as she slept.

"We'll be okay, Janie, you and me. He'll come back to us."

...

A/N I know I've said this before (in both of my stories), but I promise that you don't need to worry about Jack! :)


	28. Chapter 28

There was a soft knock at the door. I eased myself out of the bed, praying that the nausea I had been experiencing for the past few hours wouldn't return.

"Abigail?" I pulled the blanket tighter around my shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"Cody said that you cancelled school for the rest of the week because you're not feeling well. I brought you some soup."

I opened the door wider so she could come inside. "You didn't have to do that."

"You aren't going to feel like cooking, but you need to eat." She started unpacking the basket of food that she had brought. "I also asked Faith to stop by later today to check on you."

"I'm fine, really. I think it's just a cold. Nearly half of the children have been sick, so I cancelled school to keep it from spreading further. I'm fairly certain I just caught whatever they have."

"Even so, you need to take care of yourself. You have that baby girl relying on you."

I sighed, sinking into a chair at the table, thinking about my daughter sleeping peacefully upstairs. "I know. I'm so worried that she's going to get sick too, because she's been at the school with me."

"If she hasn't gotten sick yet, I'm sure she'll be fine." She dished up a bowl of soup. "Have you heard from Jack at all since he left?"

I nodded. "He sent a telegram when he arrived at his post, and I received a letter from him a couple of days later."

"Did you let him know that you're ill?"

"No. I know he already worries about me when he's gone. I don't want to add to that."

She sat across from me, placing her hand on top of mine. "Have you been having nightmares?"

"Did he ask you to check up on me?"

"Maybe." She pushed the bowl of soup toward me.

I took a small sip of the broth. "No, I haven't had any nightmares."

"Good." She stood up. "I'm going to put the rest of this food in the kitchen so you'll have it for later. You just keep eating."

"Yes, ma'am."

She returned a few minutes later. I had finished half of the soup, but exhaustion was beginning to overtake me.

"Elizabeth, let's get you back upstairs so you can rest."

I didn't have the energy to protest, and my bed did sound very inviting. She helped me up the stairs and quickly looked in on Jane while I settled into the bed.

"I need to head back to town now. Faith will be by later, and I'll come check on you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Abigail."

My eyelids felt heavy, and I was asleep before she was out the front door.

...

"Elizabeth?"

I felt someone gently nudge my shoulder, rousing me from sleep. I blinked slowly to see Faith standing over me. It took a moment to realize that I was laying on the sofa downstairs. Jane was crawling all over Chief on the floor beside me. I must have brought her downstairs after she woke up from her nap, though I couldn't remember much that had happened since Abigail's visit.

"I'm sorry for just coming in, but I knocked and there wasn't an answer."

"Oh, that's okay." I began to sit up slowly.

"You can stay down if you want. I just need to do a quick check-up."

I nodded, reclining on the pillow once more.

She put her fingers on my wrist, checking my pulse. "What symptoms have you been having?"

I coughed. "Nausea, headaches, some dizziness, fatigue."

She pulled a thermometer from her bag and instructed me to place it beneath my tongue. "Hmm, no fever." She returned everything to her bag. "We've been checking all the children who are ill, and it looks like a mild case of the flu. Your symptoms seem to line up with that as well. You were smart to cancel school. Even though this strain doesn't seem to be too serious, we still don't want it to spread further."

I shivered, pulling the blanket up to my chin. "Do you have any idea how long this will last?"

She shook her head. "A few more days, maybe a week. If you get worse, Carson will probably want to send you to the hospital in Union City. For now, just make sure you stay hydrated and eat as much as you can keep down. Oh, and wash your hands when you do anything with Jane, especially before you feed her." She headed toward the door. "Either Carson or I will be by again tomorrow to check on you."

"Thank you, Faith."

After she left, I sat up slowly. Jane crawled over, pulling herself up on the side of the sofa. I lifted her into my lap.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm sorry for leaving you alone. Mama just isn't feeling well today. Why don't we go get you something to eat?"

She grinned, reaching up to touch my face.

I laughed softly. "I'll take that as a yes."

...

A few days later, I woke early in the morning to an upset stomach and groaned. I expected to feel at least a little better at this point, but I was starting to feel worse. It was becoming more difficult to take care of Jane when I was exhausted and constantly running to the washroom. Even though Abigail, Faith, and Rosemary had been stopping by to watch her while I napped, I was still alone with her for the majority of the day. I wished Jack was home to help me.

He was still out of town. He had been gone for nearly two weeks, and he wasn't expecting to be back for a few more days. I was hoping he wouldn't return to find me ill. I had heard that most of my students were feeling better, so I hoped that I would feel better soon, too.

I hurried to the washroom to empty my stomach, nearly falling over on the way when I was hit with a wave of dizziness.

I heard Jane crying from her room. I leaned against the wall as I made my way to the nursery. She was standing up, holding onto the bars of the crib. Thankfully, she hadn't fallen ill, though she had been fussier than normal. I suspected it was because—between my illness and Jack's absence—she was receiving far less attention than she was used to.

I lifted her up and carried her back to my room, settling on the bed in the hopes that she would fall back to sleep after she ate and let me rest a little while longer.

As I watched her eating, all the pieces suddenly fell into place. Although Carson and Faith both agreed that I likely had a case of the flu, they had been unsure why my symptoms were slightly different from those of the children who had fallen ill. The nausea, the dizziness, the headache that was starting to form behind my eyes, the fatigue that left me unable to get through the day without at least one nap. I had experienced it all before.

"Oh, Janie." I touched her cheek, tears filling my eyes. "My sweet, sweet Jane. I think you're going to be a big sister. I think that's why mama hasn't been feeling well the past few days. I've been so busy and distracted with your dad gone that I didn't even think about it being a possibility." I laughed softly. "Your dad was gone when I found out about you, too. I wonder if that's how it's going to be with all our babies, if we have any more after this one." My heart swelled as I gazed into her sweet face, knowing that her little brother or sister was snug and warm inside me.

She kicked her legs and smiled. I shifted her in my arms, and she settled back down. Her eyes focused on my face as I continued speaking.

"Your dad is going to be so excited. He's been wanting another baby ever since you were born. We've been waiting for this for a long time." I brushed my fingers through her hair. "Don't worry, Janie. We'll still spend lots of time with you. You'll always hold a special place in our hearts, because you're our very first baby. We love you so much. I hope you know that, sweet Jane. This baby doesn't mean we love you any less."

Once she was finished eating, she sat up in my lap, looking up at me curiously. "Mama?" She reached up and touched my chin.

"I know you just woke up, but mama is still feeling sleepy. Can we go back to sleep for a little while, Janie?"

I leaned back on my pillow, and Jane snuggled up against me. Within minutes, she was snoring softly, and it wasn't long before sleep found me as well.

...

After another day of rest, plenty of water, and some dry biscuits, I was feeling significantly better. Both Abigail and Faith had stopped by to check on me again, but I kept my news from them. I wanted Jack to be the first to know this time.

I couldn't wait to tell him that we were having another baby. He absolutely loved being a father, and I had no doubt that he would be delighted that our family was growing again.

I found myself grinning as I went about my day, so thrilled to be carrying another baby Thornton inside me. It really hadn't been that long since Jane was born—just ten and a half months—but it felt like it had been forever since I was carrying a baby.

By the end of the week, I was almost back to my normal self. Though many of my symptoms remained, they were much more manageable, especially now that I knew their true cause. I decided to venture out of the house for the first time in almost a week.

I pushed the pram toward the café, Jane giggling up at me. I couldn't help but smile as I thought about how, come winter, she would be a big sister.

I left the pram outside and lifted Jane into my arms, amazed at how heavy she was getting. Thank goodness for the pram.

Abigail greeted me as I carried Jane through the door.

"Elizabeth, it's good to see you up and about."

I hugged her. "I'm so glad to be out of that house for a little while. I'm feeling so much better. Thank you for the food and for helping me with Jane the past few days. I couldn't have done it without you."

"I'll take any excuse to see this little one." She held out her arms, and I passed Jane to her. "Not that I'm asking you to get sick just so I have an excuse to spend more time with your daughter."

We both laughed. "You know you're welcome to come over any time, not just when I'm sick. But speaking of spending time with Jane, do you mind watching her for me while I go to the mercantile? I'll just be a few minutes."

"You don't have to ask. I'm always willing to watch this little one." Jane giggled as Abigail tickled her.

"Thank you, Abigail. I won't be long." I touched Jane's hand. "I'll be right back, Janie. You be good for Aunt Abigail."

I slowly strolled down the street, appreciating the fresh air and sunshine.

Mr. Yost spoke up the moment I walked into the mercantile. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Thornton. A letter arrived for you yesterday. I'm sorry we didn't get it to you sooner."

"Oh, that's okay." I took the envelope from him. "Thank you." A smile played on my lips when I recognized Jack's handwriting. I forced myself to place the letter in my basket even though all I wanted to do was rip the envelope open right there in the middle of the mercantile.

I almost walked out of the mercantile, nearly forgetting why I had come there in the first place. I quickly found everything I needed on the shelves, my mind focused on getting home so I could read the letter from Jack.

I hurried back to the café to pick up Jane before heading home. When I arrived, she was crawling around on the floor, following Patrick. Rosemary was seated at a table by the wall, keeping an eye on the little ones.

The customers in the café smiled as they watched the antics of the two babies.

As much as I wanted to return home to read the letter from Jack, I couldn't bring myself to pull Jane away from her friend. Rosemary invited me to sit at her table, and I happily accepted the chair across from her.

I absentmindedly removed the letter from my basket, running my fingers along the edges of the envelope.

"From Jack?"

"Hmm?" I glanced up at Rosemary.

"Is that a letter from Jack?" She nodded at the contents of my hands.

"Oh. Yes." The corners of my mouth rose into a smile. "I'm making myself wait until I get home to read it, but I'm starting to second-guess that decision."

"Just open it now. You're going to drive yourself crazy."

"If you insist." I could feel my smile stretch wider as I ripped open the envelope and unfolded the enclosed sheet of paper. "He's coming home." My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Good news?"

I nodded, tears in my eyes. "He's on his way home."

"That's wonderful news." She smiled. "How long has he been gone this time?"

"Two weeks. I know that isn't really a long time—he's been away much longer before—but it feels like it's been forever."

"I imagine it's more difficult to watch him leave now that you're married and have a child together."

 _Soon, it will be children. Plural._ I nodded in agreement, resisting the urge to place my hand on my stomach.

We turned our attention back to Jane and Patrick. They had found the curtains separating the dining room from the kitchen, and they were giggling as they took turns pulling the fabric in front of their faces.

"I have a feeling those two will get into lots of mischief when they're older." I laughed.

"Lord, help us."

...

I sat on the sofa with Jane on my lap as I read through the letter again. A smile stretched across my face.

"Good news, Janie, your dad is coming home tomorrow."

"Dada dada." She bounced happily on my knees, clapping her chubby little hands together.

"That's right, sweet girl. We get to see your dad very soon. Then we can tell him that you're getting a baby brother or sister."

My cheeks were beginning to hurt from grinning, but I couldn't help it. Everyone who was sick had fully recovered, Jack was coming home, and there was a new little baby growing inside of me. Life was wonderful.

...

A/N Props to those of you who guessed that E might have some news for J when he returns! :)


	29. Chapter 29

A/N Thanks for all the kind reviews! Now who's ready for Jack to be back?

...

I stepped out of the church into the warm spring air, laughing at something Rosemary had just said. Jane gripped my arm tightly as I carried her toward Main Street for our Sunday lunch at Abigail's.

I smiled as we passed the pond, thinking about how Jack would be home in just a few hours.

Jane reached out and giggled as butterfly fluttered past her face.

"Did you see that butterfly, Janie?"

She reached up toward my face, and I kissed her fingers.

"I love you, sweet Jane."

Abigail opened the door to the café, and we all filed into the dining room. Our Sunday lunches had grown so much over the years. They began when I first arrived in Coal Valley, and it was just myself and Abigail. Now, the room was filled with so many friends: the three Coulters, Jesse and Clara, Faith and Carson, Henry, Cody, and Becky, who was home visiting for a month. I couldn't wait until Jack could join us once again.

I smiled, thinking about how the group would continue to grow over the next few months. Clara and Jesse were just a month away from welcoming their first baby. Jack's and my new baby would be arriving sometime in the winter. Carson and Faith were planning to marry at the end of the month, and they had both mentioned wanting to have children sooner rather than later.

Patrick and Jane crawled around the floor, enjoying the chance to move after having been cooped up in church all morning. Satisfied that there were plenty of people around to keep an eye on my daughter, I followed Abigail into the kitchen, helping her prepare lunch.

"Jack comes home today?"

I nodded as I reached for a pitcher of lemonade. "He should be back tonight." I sighed. "I can't wait. I don't know how I made it without him for so long when he was in the Northern Territories."

"Your relationship is different now." She placed sandwiches on a platter. "You were newly engaged before. Now you're married. You have a child together. It's just different."

"That's what Rosemary told me. It was hard being apart when we were engaged, but it's so much harder now. It's almost as though he became one of my limbs when we got married, and now I struggle to function when he isn't around, like I'm trying to go through my day with one arm or something."

She gave me a smile. "That's an interesting way to describe it, but that sounds accurate."

"I know Jane misses him, too." We carried the food and drinks to the dining room. "There's a picture of him in her room, and she points to it almost every time I take her in there. I just keep reminding her that he'll be back, but obviously she doesn't really understand."

"Well, she won't even remember these times when he's away."

"Thank goodness for that." I walked across the room to where Jane was playing with Patrick. "Time for lunch, little ones."

...

I slowly rocked back and forth in the rocking chair, brushing my fingers through Jane's hair as she ate. She blinked sleepily, her fingers gently tugging on my blouse. I hummed softly until she was fast asleep.

I watched her sweet little face, her eyelids twitching as she dreamed. She smiled in her sleep, showing off the dimples she had inherited from Jack. She was so beautiful, and I still couldn't believe that I had a part in creating her.

I found my mind wandering to the new baby I was carrying. Would we have a little boy, or another girl? Would the baby look like Jane—a mixture of me and Jack—or would the little one take after one of us more than the other? Would we have another easy baby, or would we have a fussy one as we had jokingly been predicting?

My thoughts were interrupted by the rattling of the front door. I gently lowered Jane into her crib before I hesitantly walked down the stairs.

"Elizabeth?"

My heart leapt at his voice, and I found myself running to him. He pulled me into his arms, kissing my hair.

"I missed you, Elizabeth." He lowered his lips to mine.

"Mm, Jack. I missed you, too." I leaned into him, breathing him in, relishing the warmth of his nearness. "I thought you wouldn't get back until late tonight."

"I left earlier than I planned this morning. I couldn't wait any longer to see you again."

I felt my cheeks color. "Good, because I didn't want to wait any longer to see you, either." I leaned back slightly to meet his eyes. "Are you hungry? There's a shepherd's pie in the oven. I was just going to save a plate for you, but it should be ready now."

"That sounds amazing." He kissed me again before removing his belt and serge, placing them on the table by the door.

He followed me into the kitchen, and I felt his eyes on me as I pulled our dinner from the oven, serving it up on two plates. "Jane just went down for the night. She'll be so happy to see you in the morning."

"I missed her." He grinned when I put the plates on the table, though exhaustion was evident on his face. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

We didn't speak much during dinner. Instead, we were content to exchange smiles and light touches. I considered telling him about the pregnancy after we ate, but all thoughts of the baby flew out of my head when he took my hand and led me up to our room.

...

I woke with a smile on my face. Jack's arms were wrapped around me, his face nuzzled against my neck. I lay still for a few minutes, enjoying his presence before my morning sickness hit and forced me out of the bed.

I carefully slid from his embrace when I heard Jane babbling across the hall. I carried her down to the kitchen with me, handing her a spoon to play with while I prepared breakfast.

While the oatmeal bubbled on the stove, I nibbled on a leftover biscuit and took a few sips of water, trying to ward off the nausea before Jack awoke. I sliced some fruit, wondering if Jack would notice that I hadn't made eggs.

Jane crawled over to me, stuffing the fabric of my nightgown into her mouth.

"Jane Elizabeth, what are you doing?" I laughed softly as I picked her up. "Do my clothes just taste really good or something? You're so silly."

She gave me a toothy grin and touched my face. I kissed her cheek and returned her to the ground, giving her a cold rag to chew on. She was teething again, but luckily she wasn't feeling as miserable as she had felt with her first few teeth.

"Guess what, Janie. Your dad is home. Isn't that exciting? He should be up soon."

As if on cue, Jack stepped into the kitchen, his eyes sleepy and his hair mussed. He had put on a pair of pants, but left his shirt off. I felt a blush rise in my cheeks, loving that I was the only person who got to see him so disheveled.

"There he is, Janie!"

"Dada!"

Jack knelt down to her level, and she giggled as he pulled her into his arms and covered her face with kisses. "Hello there, my sweet girl. I missed you so much."

She brought the rag back to her mouth as he stood up.

"Why did you let me sleep for so long?" He kissed my cheek before he sat at the breakfast table.

"You looked exhausted when you got home yesterday. I figured you could use some extra sleep, especially after that reunion we had last night." I smiled mischievously as I put a plate of food in front of him. "Oh, by the way, you aren't allowed to leave town anymore."

He smirked. "And why is that?"

"Because," I took a deep breath, "if you leave town again, I'll have to take care of _two_ little ones by myself."

"Two little ones?" He dropped his fork, and it clattered against the plate. "We're having another baby?"

I smiled and put my hands on my stomach. "We're having another baby."

He jumped up from his seat and pulled me into his arms, spinning me around.

"Jack!" I laughed. "Please put me down before I get sick."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited! We're having another baby!" He pulled me close and kissed me deeply.

We stood with our arms around each other, our foreheads barely touching. Jack lifted his hand to touch my cheek.

"I love you, Elizabeth Thornton."

I kissed him softly. "I love you, too."

Jane squealed, reminding us that she was still in the room. Jack lifted her from the floor and kissed her cheek.

"Does anyone else know?"

I shook my head. "You're the first to know this time. Well, aside from Jane, but she's not even eleven months old yet, so she really has no idea what any of this means. I haven't even told Abigail."

He put his hand on my stomach, the warmth of his fingers seeping through my nightgown. "We're having another baby."

"I think we've established that, Jack." I laughed quietly, putting my hand on top of his.

"What do you think, Janie? Are you excited to be a big sister?"

She looked up at him, then turned to point at me.

"Yes, mama has a baby in her belly." He brought his hand back to my stomach. "That's your brother or sister in there."

I smiled, imagining the day when we would become a family of four. Jack placed Jane back on the floor and reached for me.

"Elizabeth?" He spoke quietly, his fingers moving lightly up and down my arms.

"Hmm?" I stepped toward him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"When is the baby due?"

"From my calculations, sometime in the winter, probably around Christmas or the new year."

He touched my face. "How long have you known?"

"Not long." I sighed. "I started feeling sick about a week ago. Then the dizziness and headaches started. It's exactly the same symptoms I had when I found out we were having Jane. I actually cancelled school for all of last week because so many of the children were sick, too. I thought I had caught something from one of them, but then a few days ago, it suddenly hit me."

"I'm glad you're feeling better." He brought my chin up and kissed my nose. "I love you so much. And I love Jane. And I love this new little one." He grinned and brushed his hand across my stomach.

"We all love you." I snuggled into him. "I wish I could stay here with you today."

He sighed. "So do I. I really don't want to leave you right after you told me some of the best news of my life, but it sounds like we both have a lot of catching up to do at work." He kissed the top of my head. "How about we finish getting ready, and then I'll walk you girls to school?"

"Perfect."

"And maybe," he kissed me softly, "I can be persuaded to join you two for lunch."

"Can you dress like this for lunch?"

He looked down at his bare chest and flannel pants. "Elizabeth Thornton! That would be a scandal."

I smirked. "I had to try."

...

That night, Jack came into our room, carrying a leather-bound book in his hands.

"What's that?" I shifted my arms beneath Jane as she ate, looking up at Jack curiously.

"I thought that tonight, I could start reading my favorite book to our babies." He pulled back the quilt and settled into the bed, leaning against the headboard.

"And what, may I ask, is your favorite book?"

He flipped it over so I could see the cover. I smiled and felt a blush creep into my cheeks. It was the book he had made for me: my stories and his illustrations. The cover was starting to show signs of wear, evidence that the book was well-loved in our house.

Once Jane had finished eating, I passed her to Jack, and she snuggled into him.

He cleared his throat and held up the book. " _A Collection of Frontier Stories_ , written by Elizabeth Thatcher." He looked over at me with a grin. "I should make a new copy that says, 'written by Elizabeth Thornton.'"

"Except I wasn't Elizabeth Thornton when I wrote those. Maybe I should just write some new stories. Miss Elsa and Mountie Theodore could get married and have adventures with some very adorable little babies." I smiled at him mischievously.

"I have a feeling I would really like that story." He leaned over and kissed me softly. He opened the front cover. "'To Elizabeth. With all my heart, Jack.'"

I leaned against his shoulder, resting one hand on my stomach as I listened to the soothing sound of his voice reading the words I had written.

Jane babbled softly, pointing at the pictures each time Jack turned the page.

"Those are pretty pictures, aren't they, Janie? Your dad is very talented." I touched his cheek.

"Your mama is very talented, too." He kissed the top of Jane's head and then leaned in to kiss me. "Okay, I think it's bedtime." He closed the book and placed it on the nightstand before scooping Jane up. She leaned against his shoulder, blinking sleepily, and I knew that she would be asleep before she was in her crib.

He returned shortly and slipped into the bed, pulling me to his chest. He kissed my hair and rested his hands on my stomach.

"It won't be long until we can snuggle up for story time with both of our babies."

"I can't wait. Thank you, Elizabeth."

"For what?"

His fingers brushed across my stomach. "For giving me another baby."

I smiled, intertwining my fingers with his. "I could thank you for the same thing. I love you, Jack Thornton."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N Thanks for all the kind comments! I'm glad you're enjoying this story!

...

I turned from the chalkboard when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Jack grinned as he approached me.

"Hi, beautiful." He pulled me into his arms, kissing me deeply.

I leaned back, breathless. "What was that for?"

"I missed you. I've been thinking about doing that all day." He put his hand on my cheek, leaning in to kiss me again. "We're going on a date right now."

"Oh, we are, are we?"

He nodded. "Rosemary already agreed to watch Jane, and Abigail is making us a picnic dinner."

"You've put so much thought into this. It's not even a special occasion."

He smirked. "I don't need a special occasion to take my wife on a date. I had a lot of time to plan when I was gone."

I leaned into his chest. "I love you, Jack Thornton."

He kissed my temple. "I love you, too." He briefly tightened his hold on me before letting go. "We should get our little sleepyhead over to Rosemary. I told her we'd drop Jane off before we head to Abigail's."

I nodded, kneeling down to lift Jane from her pallet on the floor behind my desk. She slowly woke, stretching her arms and legs before she relaxed against my shoulder. I rubbed her back gently, and almost immediately, she fell back to sleep.

Jack grabbed my books from the desk. "Let's go." He placed his hand on the small of my back as we walked toward the Coulters' house.

"So, where are we having our picnic dinner?"

"It's a surprise. You'll love it."

"I'll love it just because I'm with you."

Jane woke when I passed her to Rosemary. She cried for a moment until she noticed Patrick toddle into the entryway. Once on the ground, she crawled after her friend, laughing loudly. Confident that Jane would be okay spending the afternoon with the Coulters, Jack and I bid them goodbye and headed back into town.

After we retrieved the basket of food from Abigail's, Jack led me around the pond to the dock, where the boat was waiting.

My lips curled into a smile as Jack helped me into the boat.

"I told you we'd have a date on the pond when I got back."

"This is perfect."

"I asked Abigail to pack us some roast beef sandwiches."

"Like the first time we came out here." I sighed happily. "I can't believe you remembered that."

He grinned at me, showing off his dimples. "Of course I remember. I was already falling in love with you." He sat down across from me, setting the basket between us before he grabbed the oars.

I felt my cheeks color as I admired the muscles in his arms and chest as he rowed the boat to the center of the pond.

He glanced up at me, a smirk on his face. "What are you thinking about?"

I coughed to cover up a laugh. "Um, nothing."

"You're blushing. That doesn't happen for 'nothing.'"

"I was, um, thinking about…your arms."

A look of amusement spread across his face. "My arms?"

I nodded, my face growing even warmer. "You have nice arms." I shrugged. "The first time you brought me out here, I just kept thinking about how wonderful it felt to be in your arms when you saved me from Mr. Spurlock, and I wondered if I would ever experience that again."

"Being in danger or my magical hugs?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "You are incorrigible, Jack Thornton."

"And yet, you still married me." He leaned forward and kissed me.

"You're just lucky I find you kind of cute."

He grumbled. "Not that again."

"Hey," I chuckled, "I'm kidding, although I do find you cute." I put my hand on his cheek. "The truth is, you are the most handsome man I've ever met."

He closed the distance between us, pressing his lips to mine.

I smiled against his lips. "We should probably eat now. If we keep kissing like this, we'll tip the boat, and I'm not really in the mood for a swim right now."

"Good idea."

We spent a while out on the pond, even after we finished our dinner. We took the time to talk without distractions or responsibilities. Before we knew it, the sun was setting, and we decided to pick up Jane and get her home before dark.

After she was fed and asleep for the night, Jack and I relaxed in the living room, curled up together in front of the fire.

"Jack?"

He turned to meet my gaze. "Hmm?"

"Thank you."

He propped himself up on his side. "For what?"

"For planning everything today. Sometimes I get so wrapped up in taking care of Jane that I forget how important it is for the two of us to get away for a bit, to remember that we're a husband and wife and not just Jane's parents."

He brushed his fingers through the hair at my temple. "I think you're pretty good at remembering you're my wife," he smiled mischievously, "but I am more than happy to remind you." He leaned in and kissed me, softly and slowly.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too."

...

"Elizabeth?" Jack's soft voice floated down the hall. He peeked into the washroom to find me on the floor, leaning against the wall.

I gave him a weak smile. "Hi."

"Hi. Morning sickness?" He slid down the wall to sit beside me.

"Yes."

He brushed the hair from my face. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged, leaning my head on his shoulder. "It's worth it for another baby."

He smiled, reaching over to touch my stomach. "I still can't believe we're having another baby."

"Me neither." I placed my hand on top of his. "Honestly, there was a part of me that truly believed this would never happen. I've never been so happy to be wrong about something."

He chuckled. "I knew there would be another little Thornton someday." He kissed the top of my head. "How about I go make you some tea?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll take Jane downstairs with me, too. You just stay here until you feel better."

I squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Jack."

He kissed my forehead and stood up. "Let me know if you need anything else."

After he left, I leaned my forehead against my knees, taking deep breaths through my mouth. It took nearly twenty minutes before I felt well enough to venture downstairs.

When I entered the kitchen, I found Jack sitting at the breakfast table with Jane in his lap. She was reaching for the small pieces of fruit that were in front of her, the sticky juice dripping down her face.

"The tea is on the stove, and there are some biscuits warming in the oven."

I gave him a grateful smile and poured myself a cup of tea. I sat down across from him, taking small sips and praying that my stomach would settle.

"Elizabeth." He looked up at me, a serious expression on his face. "Are you sure you feel up to going on the camping trip this weekend? I don't want you to be sick and miserable the whole time."

"The nausea usually goes away once I have something in my stomach." I sighed. "I'll be fine. We can keep some biscuits in our tent for me to eat as soon as I wake up. The children won't even know I'm not feeling well."

"We could just cancel it. Or postpone it until you're past the morning sickness."

"The children would be so disappointed, Jack. Besides, if we changed the plans, people would ask why. I can't lie to them, and I'm not ready to tell anyone about the baby just yet."

He sighed, knowing that nothing he said would change my mind. "Fine."

"I'll be okay, Jack. It's only for one night, and you'll be there to mind the children if I start feeling poorly. Worst case, I'll have to stay in the tent for a little while."

A smile played on his lips. "Elizabeth Thornton, you are the most stubborn woman I know."

I grinned. "That's why you love me."

He walked around the table and kissed me softly. Jane, still in his arms, reached out and touched my cheek with her sticky fingers. Jack and I both laughed.

"Sorry about that." He shifted Jane in his arms. "Let's get you cleaned up, Janie."

I watched him carry her to the sink, where he wet a rag and wiped her hands and face. I absentmindedly drew my hand to my stomach.

He raised his eyebrows when he caught my gaze fixed on him. "What are you thinking about? My arms again?"

I chuckled. "No. I was just thinking that you are the very best father. Jane and the baby and I are so lucky to have you."

I truly meant what I said. I knew that I had been incredibly blessed to find a man like Jack. Even though he had been so adamant when we first met that he would never have a family, it was clear that he was made to be a father.

...

The weekend arrived and with it, the camping trip with the children. The weather was beautiful, and after setting up the tents, we took the children to the river to fish. I sat back a little way, keeping an eye on Jane as she crawled around in the grass. Chief curled up beside me, one ear cocked as he listened for any potential danger.

Jack helped the children cook the fish over the fire, and we spent the rest of the evening talking and singing.

The children all settled down quickly, and Jack and I stayed by the fire for a while. Jane had fallen asleep on my shoulder and was snoring lightly. Jack absentmindedly rubbed my back.

"We should probably get to sleep. The morning is going to come fast."

"Just a few more minutes." I shifted Jane in my arms so I could lean my head on Jack's shoulder.

Eventually, we made our way to our tent, and sleep found us quickly.

I stretched and rolled onto my side, bumping into Jack. Without opening my eyes, I snuggled into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head.

I smiled. "Good morning," I mumbled against his shoulder.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" He touched my cheek.

I blinked sleepily. "I'm fine, Jack. I'm actually not feeling sick at all right now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." I tilted my head up and kissed him softly.

"How long do you think it will be before the children are awake?"

I shrugged. "Probably not too long, since the sun is starting to come up. We should probably start getting everything ready for breakfast." I sat up slowly, running my fingers through my hair.

"Okay."

Jack dressed quickly and left the tent to get a fire going, Chief on his heels. I took my time getting ready, knowing that I wouldn't leave the tent until Jane had been fed.

She still slept peacefully in the corner, her chest rising and falling with her breath. I found myself staring at her, a smile playing on my lips. She was just so beautiful. Her eyelashes grazed the top of her round, pink cheeks. Her mouth was opened slightly, releasing soft snores. Her soft auburn hair curled on the blanket beneath her.

After a few minutes, she started squirming, squinting her eyes in the early morning light filtering into the tent. "Mama." She reached for me, and I pulled her into my lap.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you have a good sleep? Are you hungry?"

I settled her into my arms to eat, brushing the hair from her face.

Jack poked his head into the tent. "I got the fire going."

"Thank you. I'll be out as soon as she's finished."

"Are you still feeling okay?"

I sighed. "Yes, Jack. I'm feeling fine. Great, actually. I promise that I will tell you if I start to feel at all nauseated."

"I'm sorry that I keep asking. I just worry about you."

I smiled. "I know, and I love you for that."

...

We spent the morning trekking through the trees, helping the children identify different plants that I had taught them about in class. After a few hours, I returned to the campsite to feed Jane.

I poked my head out of the tent when I heard rustling outside. Jack stepped through the trees, Opal crying in his arms.

"Jack? Opal? What happened?"

Jack carried her over to me, sitting her just inside the tent. "She tripped and fell on some thorns."

"My hand hurts."

I cradled her hand in mine, carefully lifting her fingers to reveal a deep gash across her palm. "Oh, Opal. We need to get you to the infirmary."

"Opal, do you think you can walk to town?"

She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her stockings were torn, but the scratches on her legs didn't seem too serious.

"I'll take her. You just go back with the rest of the children. I'll see you back at home this afternoon."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Now go, before something else happens."

"Be careful. Take Chief with you." He kissed my forehead and headed back to the rest of the children.

After rinsing and wrapping Opal's hand, we made our way to town, Jane and Chief in tow. Chief curled up on the porch outside the jail while I made my way to the infirmary with Opal.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Carson greeted me when I stepped through the door. "What brings you here?"

"Jack and I took the children camping this weekend, and Opal had a run-in with some thorns."

"Well, that's no good." Carson lifted her onto the bed and unwrapped her hand. "Let's see what we can do about this."

I took a seat beside the bed, situating Jane on my lap. She whimpered, tired and upset because her nap had been interrupted by our trek back to town. I rubbed her back gently, but she continued to fuss.

Faith entered the infirmary just as Carson finished stitching up Opal's hand. I made sure that Opal would be okay resting there for a while before I excused myself to put Jane down for a nap and to find Opal's parents.

I hurried over to Abigail's, Jane still crying in my arms.

"Elizabeth? Is everything okay?"

I took a moment to catch my breath. "I need to find Opal's parents and let them know she's at the infirmary, but Jane won't settle down."

"Bill is in the dining room. I can send him to find her parents. Is Opal okay?"

"She's fine. She accidentally cut her hand, but Carson already got it stitched up. She's just resting there for now."

"I'll let Bill know. You can take Jane upstairs if you want."

I gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you, Abigail."

I reached my old room and lowered Jane onto the bed. Her face was red and covered in tears. I placed my hand lightly on her chest in an attempt to soothe her, but her crying persisted.

I leaned against the headboard and rested her on my chest. She pulled on my blouse, so I situated her in my arms to eat. Apparently, that was all I needed to do to help her settle. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

...

I stopped at the infirmary on my way home. It was empty, save for Faith.

"Hello, Elizabeth."

"Hi. I just wanted to come by and see how Opal was doing before I took Jane home."

"Her parents took her home about fifteen minutes ago. She was doing well, she just might be in a little bit of pain while it heals up."

Jane shifted against my shoulder, sighing in her sleep.

"You know, when I saw you in here earlier, I thought you might have come about something else." She quickly glanced at my stomach, her eyebrows raised.

"No, that's not… I mean…" I took a deep breath. "Yes, I am, but that's not why I came."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you. Please, don't say anything though. No one knows, except for Jack. I haven't even told Abigail."

She smiled. "Your secret is safe with me."

...

I stood in front of the mirror and lifted the hem of my blouse, revealing my stomach. A small bump had recently appeared, evidence of the life growing within me.

"What are you doing?" Jack's voice startled me.

My face warmed, and I quickly pulled my blouse back down. "Faith knows now, and I'm just wondering if we'll be able to make it to Jane's birthday before we have to tell everyone else. I can still hide it under my clothes now, but who knows how much bigger I'll get in the next month."

He let his fingers slip under my blouse, resting his hand on the little bump. A smile spread across his face. "If we have to break the news sooner than we planned, then so be it."

I leaned up and kissed him softly, placing my hand beside his. "There's really a baby in here, Jack."

"I know." He kissed the top of my head. "It won't be long until that baby is out here with us."


	31. Chapter 31

I strained to close the last of the buttons on my dress. I knew it was only a matter of time before I would be unable to fit in my normal clothes. I glanced in the mirror and turned to the side. The little bump was slowly becoming more obvious, but I figured it still wouldn't be noticeable to people who didn't know.

I walked down the hall when I heard Jane start babbling. She was sitting in her crib, chewing on her fingers. She grinned when she saw me.

"Mama mama." She pulled herself up, holding the bars of the crib.

"Hello, my sweet Jane. Did you have a good nap?"

She reached out her arms, and I lifted her from the crib.

"We're going somewhere special today, so we need to get you dressed. Okay?"

I changed her diaper and slipped her dress over her head.

"Do you know where we're going today, Janie? We're going to the church to see Nurse Faith and Dr. Shepherd get married. Isn't that exciting? We like when our friends get married. Maybe they'll give you another little friend soon." I picked her up and carried her down the stairs where Jack was waiting.

Jack took her from me and leaned in to kiss me softly. "You look beautiful."

"Are you sure my dress doesn't look too tight?" I placed my hand on my stomach. "I had a tough time getting it buttoned. This baby is really starting to grow."

"It doesn't look too tight to me. Although, I like when your dresses are a little tight." He winked, and I felt a blush rise in my cheeks.

"Jack Thornton!"

"That's why I couldn't keep my eyes off of you when I had dinner with you and Abigail when we first came to town."

I laughed softly. "We couldn't stand each other then."

"That didn't stop me from thinking you were beautiful."

"I had a black eye!"

"It was the prettiest black eye I've ever seen." A smile spread across his face, revealing his dimples. "You're always beautiful, especially when you're carrying my babies." He brushed his hand across my stomach.

"Jack…" My cheeks warmed even more.

He smiled and kissed me again. "So now that we've established that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, we need to get going."

...

Though short, the ceremony was beautiful. Many of us had seen the love between Carson and Faith for so long, but it had never been more obvious than when they were standing hand-in-hand at the front of the church, pledging their lives to one another.

They had both had their share of struggles when it came to love, so it was wonderful to see the happiness they brought each other.

Like we had after Jesse's and Clara's wedding, Jack and I lingered in the church after everyone else had left for the reception.

Jane pulled herself up on the pew, standing between our legs. She hesitantly let go, wobbling slightly before steadying herself.

I touched Jack's thigh lightly, bringing his attention to Jane without startling her. She had been standing independently more and more frequently, and we knew it was only a matter of time before she took her first steps.

We watched her in silence, wondering if she would do it. She picked up one foot, tottering a bit before she put it back down. She seemed to gain confidence after that, and she took a few steps toward front of the room before she lost her balance and fell with a small thud.

I inhaled sharply, praying she wouldn't cry. She immediately stood back up, taking a few more steps, then finally deciding that crawling would get her there faster.

I picked her up just as she plucked a flower bud from the floor. "Good job, Janie! You walked! I'm so proud of you. You're such a big girl."

Jack rested his hand on my back. "I feel like it's only right that she crawled for the first time in here, and now she took her first steps in here."

I couldn't agree with him more. That building held so much meaning for everyone in the town, but especially for us.

I smiled. "This place is special."

...

I grinned as I watched Jack dance with Jane, the flower still held tightly in her little fist. She giggled as he twirled around with her in his arms. It was obvious that Jane adored him, and Jack was definitely wrapped around her little finger. I let them enjoy their time together for a few more minutes before I walked across the room to meet them.

"Is there room for me on this dance floor?"

Jack smiled, reaching his arm toward me. "Always."

He slid one arm around my back, still holding Jane in the other. I rested one hand on his arm, placing the other on Jane's back. We slowly swayed back and forth.

"Remember the carnival last year? We danced with Jane then, too. Although, she was still inside of me." I laughed softly.

He leaned his head closer and lowered his voice, his breath warm on my face. "This time, there's another little one inside you."

"Shh. Don't say that too loudly. It's still a secret."

"I'm just so excited." He brought his lips to mine. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Jane squealed when she noticed Patrick sitting on the floor beside Abigail. Jack lowered her to the floor, and she took a few unsteady steps before falling to her hands and knees and crawling the rest of the way to her friend.

Abigail met my eyes, letting me know she would keep an eye on her so Jack and I could have some time to ourselves.

Jack slipped one arm around my back, reaching with the other to grasp my hand. I sighed contentedly.

"I could dance with you forever."

...

Jesse hurried over to Abigail, looking flustered. "Abigail. It's Clara."

She immediately jumped up, concern covering her face. "Is she okay?"

Jesse took a moment to catch his breath. "She's been having pains for a few hours, but she didn't want to miss the wedding. A few minutes ago, she said she wanted to get some air, so we went outside to take a little walk, and then all of the sudden, she just doubled over in pain. This one seemed worse than the others, so she asked me to come get you."

"That sounds like she's in labor." She gave him a smile and touched his arm. "You're going to be a father soon."

I stood up and faced them. "Abigail, what about Carson and Faith?"

We all looked over at the newly married couple. They were standing at the side of the room, taking a break from dancing. Faith giggled as Carson whispered something in her ear.

"This is not how they should spend the first day of their marriage."

"I can come with you to help. Jack, too. He doesn't have to be in the room, but he has a little bit of medical training, and he was with me when Jane was born. It might be good to have him close, just in case."

"Okay. Jesse, you and I can help Clara over to the café. Elizabeth, you and Jack can meet us there."

I nodded and quickly made my way across the room where Jack stood with Rosemary and Lee. Jane and Patrick were sitting on the floor, giggling at each other.

"Jack, we need to go. Clara's in labor, and I told Abigail I would help so we don't have to bother Carson and Faith. I thought it would be a good idea for you to come, too, since you have at least some medical training."

Rosemary spoke up. "Do you need us to watch Jane?"

"No, thank you. She still has one more feeding before bedtime, so we'll take her with us. Thank you for the offer, though."

"Tell Clara we send our love."

"I will."

Jack lifted Jane from the floor and bid the Coulters goodbye. Jane started whining, upset at having been taken away from her friend. Jack rubbed her back as we walked, and she was settled by the time we reached the café.

Jesse was pacing in the back room, running his fingers through his hair. We could hear Clara groaning upstairs.

I put my hand on Jack's arm. "I'm going to see how she's doing. I'll be back down in a few minutes to feed Jane before she goes down for the night."

I ascended the stairs. Clara's moans grew louder as I approached the bedroom. I knocked softly before I opened the door and entered the room.

"Hi, Clara. How are you doing?"

She leaned back against the headboard, shaking her head. "I don't think I can do this."

I squeezed her hand. "Yes, you can. I _know_ you can."

"She's moving really quickly." Abigail moved around the room, bringing a stack of towels over to the bed. "I imagine it won't be more than an hour or two before this little one comes."

There were tears in Clara's eyes. "I want Jesse."

"I'll go get him."

I quietly made my way back downstairs, where Jack and Jesse sat on the sofa. Jesse stood up as soon as he heard me enter.

"She wants to see you."

Wide-eyed, he hurried up the steps to his wife.

"He looks terrified."

"I know exactly how he feels." Jack smiled, looking at Jane, who was sitting by his feet and playing with a spoon.

I sat beside him and lifted Jane into my lap. "It really wasn't that long ago that we were in their position. It won't be that long until we're in that position again."

Jane reached out and pulled on my dress. I settled her in to eat, smoothing down her hair. We sat in silence for a little while.

"I'm not looking forward to another birth, but I _am_ looking forward to having another baby to snuggle." I looked down at Jane. She was quickly falling asleep, her little fingers splayed out as she rested her hand on my chest.

"There'll be one for each of us to snuggle." He smiled, running his thumb along the bottom of Jane's foot. "I still can't believe we made another one."

Jane sighed, now asleep. I lifted her to my shoulder, holding her close. "I should probably get back up there." Despite what I said, I stayed where I was. "I just want to stay right here, though."

"Hey," he touched my cheek, "we have plenty of time to spend together, but right now, Clara and Abigail need your help." He took Jane from my arms and kissed me softly.

I passed Jesse on the stairs. He said nothing, but he looked a little green. I prayed that Jack could bring him some comfort.

"Your timing is perfect, Elizabeth. Everything's moving even faster than I thought."

Less than an hour later, I went downstairs once more. Jesse met my eyes.

"Is she okay?"

I smiled. "She's fine. She wants to introduce you to your baby."

"I'm a father?" Tears filled his eyes.

I nodded. "Go see them."

We watched him take the steps two at a time, eager to see his wife and child.

I wrapped my arms around Jack, leaning my cheek on his chest. "It's a boy. He's beautiful."

He kissed the top of my head. "I'm proud of you, Elizabeth."

"Clara's the one who did all the work. I was just there for support."

"I'm still proud of you. Did you ever think you would be helping women have babies when you moved here?"

I laughed softly. "Definitely not. And I never expected that I would coach a baseball team or go camping. And I definitely didn't expect that I would fall in love with anyone, let alone a handsome, annoying Mountie."

He pulled back slightly, raising an eyebrow. "Annoying?"

I shrugged. "That's how I described you in a letter I wrote to Julie shortly after we first met."

"I bet she had a field day with that information."

"Oh, she did. I'm sure she expected that she'd come to town to find us married already."

He chuckled. "That sounds like Julie."

"She was also convinced that you were ready to propose after our first date."

He touched his hand to my cheek. "Honestly, I was, but I didn't know if you were ready for that. Besides, I was getting ready to leave for my new post, and I had no idea how long I would be gone." He sighed. "Sometimes I wonder what if—"

I leaned up and kissed him, cutting him off. "The 'what-ifs' will drive you crazy. We're here now."

He kissed me back. "I'm sure Abigail has everything under control here. Why don't we head home, get Jane in her crib?"

I nodded into his chest. "Let's go."


	32. Chapter 32

"I can't believe little Miss Jane is a year old already." Abigail continued to frost the cupcakes that she and I had baked that morning.

I finished wrapping the last gift and placed it beside the others. "Me neither. It feels like it was just yesterday when I was lying in the infirmary and you suggested that I might be expecting a baby." I felt tears prick my eyes. "It's bittersweet watching her grow up. I miss when she was tiny and content to spend the day sleeping in my arms, but I also love seeing her discover the world and watching her little personality develop." I laughed softly. "It's funny, I always called her little Jack before she was born, but she really is turning into a little Jack. The older she gets, the more I realize how similar they are. Sometimes I could swear it was Jack in front of me instead of her."

"You and Jack have really done a wonderful job with her." She smiled at me as she arranged the now-fully-decorated cupcakes on a tray.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Abigail. Truly. We're so thankful for you."

She stepped over and put her arms around me. "And I'm thankful for you. I know I've said this before, but you three are my family." She pulled back slightly, eyebrows raised with curiosity. "Or should I say you _four_?"

My eyes grew wide. "Did Jack tell you?"

"No." She shook her head, the corners of her lips rising into a smile. "I just have a gift. Congratulations."

"Thank you, but how on earth did you figure it out?" I glanced down and pressed my palm to my stomach. Though my small bump was growing, it was still nearly invisible beneath my clothes—or at least I thought it was.

"I see you all the time, so I notice when something is off. You've been sick and dizzy, even after everyone else seemed to recover from their cases of the flu, and you've stopped drinking coffee and eating eggs. It wasn't hard for me to figure it out from there. I've suspected it for quite a while now. I'd say you're about three months along?"

I nodded. "Just under. I haven't gone to see Carson yet, but I think I'm probably due just after Christmas."

"What a wonderful Christmas gift. I'm very happy for you."

I brushed my fingers across my stomach and grinned. "We're so happy this finally happened. And please, don't mention it to anyone else. We'll make the announcement soon, but we want to get through Jane's birthday first."

"Have you told your parents?"

"We told Charlotte after she arrived yesterday, but we haven't told my parents. I was going to send them a letter with the news since they couldn't come to town, but we decided we're going to visit them instead. We'll tell them then."

My father had sustained an injury—it wasn't anything too serious, but it left him unable to travel. My parents had been upset that they would miss Jane's birthday, so Jack and I had decided that we would go to them.

"It's been a while since you've visited Hamilton."

I nodded. "I haven't been there since before the wedding."

"Are you looking forward to it?"

I shrugged. "I'll be happy to see my parents again, but it's not home anymore." I sighed, rubbing my hand across my stomach. "I'm also a little worried about traveling while I'm expecting, and traveling with Jane. She hasn't been on the stage since she was six weeks old, and she's never been on a train."

"I'm sure everything will be just fine. Besides, you'll have Jack with you to help."

"Thank goodness." I felt my lips curl into a smile.

...

"Mama!" Jane excitedly moved toward me as quickly as she could, still very unsteady on her feet. She had taken her first steps only a couple of weeks before, and she was still learning how to control her little legs.

Jack followed her closely, ready to catch her if she fell. I met them halfway. He kissed me softly. "Sorry, I know everything here isn't ready yet. She kept asking for you, and you know I have such a hard time telling her no."

"You better get over that before she realizes you'll let her get away with anything." I nudged him playfully and lifted our daughter from the floor.

"Mama! Hi!"

"Hello there, my sweet Jane." I kissed the top of her head. "Did you have fun with your dad this morning?"

"Dada." She pointed at Jack. "Wuv."

"Yes, you love your dad." I gave him a smile. "I love your dad, too."

She leaned her head against my shoulder, snuggling into me.

"Janie, where's your grandma?"

She looked around the room, trying to find Charlotte.

"She said she wanted to go for a short ride. She'll be here soon. Do you and Abigail need any help here?"

"We're fine!" Abigail answered from the kitchen. She joined us a moment later, wiping her hands on her apron. "We're almost done. We just need to get everything moved from the kitchen into here, and then we'll be all ready to celebrate this little one." She touched Jane's cheek before she looked back at Jack. "Congratulations, by the way."

Jack looked puzzled.

"The baby," she replied casually, as if he should have known exactly what she was referencing.

"Oh!" He grinned, putting one arm around me and resting his other hand on my stomach. "Thank you." Once Abigail returned to the kitchen, he moved in front of me. "I thought you didn't want to tell anyone until after Jane's birthday."

"I didn't tell her. She figured it out herself."

"She was the one to figure out you were expecting Jane, right?"

I nodded. "She suspected it even before Carson and Faith."

"I guess it makes sense, since she's been there before."

I shifted Jane in my arms. "We should probably finish getting everything moved in here."

"I'm sure Abigail and I can finish up everything. You just sit down and relax."

"Jack, I can help."

He kissed my temple. "I know you can, but you deserve a break. Besides, it looks like Jane isn't going to want to be put down any time soon."

She was beginning to doze on my shoulder. I headed toward the back room and reclined on the sofa, leaning Jane against my chest.

"Are you getting sleepy, Janie? How about we take a quick nap?" I rubbed her back gently, and her eyelids began to droop.

I felt her breathing even out, and I knew she was asleep. I wasn't surprised that she was tired. Charlotte's arrival the previous day had thrown off our schedule a bit, and Jane had woken up earlier than normal.

I continued to rub her back, humming softly as she slept. Jack joined me on the sofa when he and Abigail had finished setting everything up in the dining room.

He rested his arm on the back of the sofa behind me, his fingers brushing lightly against my shoulder. "Remember the time we sat on this sofa after our incident in the mine?"

I felt color rise in my cheeks as I remembered the feeling of his lips on mine and his hand on my arm.

He grinned. "That was a good day. The first time we said 'I love you' to each other, the first time I saw your knees…"

I gasped, my cheeks flaming. "Jack Thornton!"

He leaned in close, his breath warm on my neck. "I'm glad that wasn't the last time I saw them." He softly pressed his lips to mine before I could react.

"Incorrigible."

He chuckled. "You love me."

"I do."

...

Slowly, people began arriving at the café. I moved back into the dining room, Jane still sleeping against my shoulder. Charlotte came first, followed shortly after by the Coulters and the Shepherds. As soon as Patrick saw me holding Jane, he started squirming in Rosemary's arms and asking for "Nee Nee."

I touched his cheek with one hand. "Hey, Patrick. Janie is taking a nap right now, but she can play with you later. Okay?"

He reached out. "Nee Nee."

"Soon, sweetheart." Rosemary patted his back as he began to fuss.

I continued greeting the guests as they arrived, hoping Jane would wake up soon. I didn't want her to sleep through her own birthday party.

Finally, she awoke, shifting against my shoulder. I smoothed down her curls. "Hello there, sweet Jane. Are you ready for your party now?"

She nodded, and I lowered her to the floor. I watched as she toddled around the room and was greeted by everyone. She had no idea what the significance of the day was, but she was just happy to be receiving so much attention. I was so glad that there were so many people in town who cared for her, especially knowing that we would likely need more help once the new baby arrived.

With the thought of the new baby, I found my hand drawn to my stomach, but I quickly caught myself. I turned to help Rosemary clear empty dishes from the snack table.

Jane shrieked and giggled as she hurried past me, followed closely by Patrick.

Rosemary chuckled. "Goodness. Those two are just too much sometimes."

"I probably should've double-checked that everything fragile was put up."

"Oh, dear. I didn't even think about that."

Everyone was watching them as they chased each other, laughing loudly.

"They are just so precious. I really wonder if maybe someday they-"

"Rosemary." I laughed. "They're only a year old. Let them be babies for at least a little while longer."

"But you have to admit that would be wonderful."

"Maybe. Someday in the far, far future. Although, I'm not sure if Jack will ever let her get married. He'll probably say that no one is good enough for her, not even Patrick Coulter." I chuckled.

...

Jesse and Clara came through the door, a tiny bundle squirming in Clara's arms.

"Oh, there's Sammy! Let me see him." I moved the blanket slightly to see his face. Samuel Franklin Flynn was the spitting image of his mother, with huge blue eyes and a head full of dark hair. He was born two weeks prior, and I had the honor of being there with Abigail when Clara delivered him.

"He's just beautiful. How are you feeling, Clara?"

"Much better. It's amazing what a few days of rest can do." She shifted him in her arms. "Would you like to hold him?"

I grinned. "I'd love to."

She carefully passed him to me. He looked up at me, eyes clear and bright.

"Hello there, Sammy. Do you remember me?"

I felt a tug on my skirt and looked around the baby to see Jane gazing up at me.

"Mama." She held out her arms. "Mama, up."

"I'm holding the baby right now, Janie."

"Baby?"

I settled into the nearest seat so Jane could get a better view. "This is Sammy. He's Miss Clara's and Mister Jesse's baby."

Jane grinned as she looked at him. "Baby." She reached out to touch his hand, stroking it softly.

"That's right, Janie. We use gentle hands with babies. Good job."

Clara was smiling as she watched the interaction. Jesse had moved across the room where Jack and Lee were talking to each other.

"It's hard to believe it only takes a year for them to go from this," I motioned toward Sammy, "to this," I motioned to Jane.

She nodded, sitting beside me. "It's really amazing."

I carefully passed the baby back to her and pulled Jane into my lap.

"Mama." She tucked her head into my shoulder.

"I think it's time for presents. What do you think, Jane?"

...

I sat in the rocking chair while I fed Jane. She looked up at me as she ate. I brushed the curls back from her forehead.

"Happy birthday, sweet Jane Elizabeth. Did you have fun today? I think it's clear that you are very loved by everyone in this town."

She reached up and tugged lightly on my hair.

"I can't believe that you're a year old already. It feels like it was just yesterday when you were born. It won't be long before you're a big sister, Janie."

Jack stepped into the room, carrying the crate filled with Jane's presents. He set it beside the dresser and walked over to me.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and met his eyes. "Hi."

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Hi."

We were both silent as we watched Jane slowly falling asleep in my arms. Jack took her from me and lowered her into the crib before he took my hand and led me down the hall to our room.

"I feel like I could fall asleep standing up. Today was exhausting."

"You do a lot for our babies, both of them."

I slipped my nightgown over my head and stood in front of the mirror. Turning to the side, I cradled my small belly.

Jack moved up beside me. "So beautiful." He kissed my temple.

"We should probably make the announcement in the next couple of days. I can't hide this under my coats like I could with Jane, and I can't squeeze into my normal clothes anymore."

"Maybe after church tomorrow?"

I nodded. "That's probably a good time. We definitely need to break the news before we leave for Hamilton. Who knows how much bigger I'll be when we return. Honestly, seeing myself now, I'm a little surprised that more people haven't figured it out."

"Well, I'm sure they were all too distracted by Jane today to notice anything."

Jack pulled back the quilt, inviting me to lay beside him. I snuggled up against his chest.

I smiled. "She's a great distraction, a very cute one."

He rested his hand on my stomach. "I can't wait to see what the next one looks like."

"Only six more months until we'll find out." I put my hand beside his. "Wow. Jane will be a year and a half old by then."

"It's hard to believe how quickly she's growing up."

I tucked my head beneath his chin. "It's a good thing we're having another baby, because I really miss when she was tiny."

"You know the next one won't stay tiny, either."

I grinned. "Then we'll just have to have another one."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N Thank you for all the kind comments! I love hearing from you guys.

...

The pastor stood at the front of the church, Bible in hand. "May the Lord be with you this day, tomorrow, and forever. Amen."

Just as everyone was getting ready to stand up and leave, he cleared his throat.

"Before you all go, I believe there's something that the Thorntons wanted to say to everyone." He motioned to us.

Jack squeezed my hand and stood, turning to face everyone. I stood as well, trying to keep Jane from squirming in my arms.

"So, uh, Elizabeth and I actually have a little announcement."

I met Abigail's eyes across the room, and she gave a knowing smile.

"We thought now would be a good time to break the news, since most of the town is here."

"Oh, Jack, just tell us!"

There was soft laughter throughout the room at Rosemary's outburst. Lee nudged her and rolled his eyes.

Jack grinned as he slipped his arm around my waist. "Come winter, there will be another Thornton baby in Hope Valley."

"Baby!" Jane shrieked.

Jack and I chuckled. "Believe it or not, we didn't even teach her to do that."

Everyone wished us congratulations as they made their way out of the church and back to their homes for Sunday dinner.

Outside of the church, I lowered Jane to the ground, and she and Patrick toddled beside each other as we all walked toward Abigail's.

"I just cannot believe you kept this from me again!"

"We didn't tell anyone, Rosemary. Faith and Abigail knew, but only because they figured it out on their own." I brushed my hand across my stomach, relieved that I no longer had to hide my growing belly. "We wanted to wait until after Jane's birthday to make the announcement. Although, I'm honestly a little surprised that we were able to make it that long without getting questions. I've been struggling to fit in my clothes for a couple of weeks now."

"How far along are you?"

"About three months. I think the baby will be born in late December, or early next year."

"Well, I'm very happy for you, even though you didn't tell me sooner."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Thank you, Rosemary."

"While we're on the subject of news: the women who run the orphanage where Patrick lived reached out to us a few days ago."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Why?"

"A little girl was just moved there from another orphanage. They think she's Patrick's biological sister. Apparently, they were split up after their parents passed away and ended up in different places."

"Wow. Do they want you to adopt her?"

"They would like us to." She sighed, pulling on her shawl. "We haven't decided anything yet. Of course, we would love to reunite them, but bringing another child into our family is a lot of responsibility. She's five years old, so who knows what she's been through. She has memories that Patrick doesn't. I just don't know if Lee and I are prepared for that."

"Well, I know you didn't ask me, but I think you two could do it. You are wonderful parents to Patrick. Besides, you have the whole town standing with you, just waiting to help." I smiled as I watched Jack and Lee pick up Jane and Patrick, respectively. "But ultimately, you and Lee have to decide what's right for your family."

"Are you nervous about adding another little one to your family?"

"No, not really." I spread my fingers out over my stomach. "We decided just a few months after Jane was born that we wanted another one. We'd been trying for a while, so I'd say we're very ready for this."

...

"Elizabeth, we need to leave now if we're going to catch the next stage."

"I'm sorry." I hurried down the stairs with my bags. "There's just so much more to worry about when you travel with a baby." I looked around at the pile of luggage. "Jack, how are we going to get all of this to town? I'll have to carry Jane, and there's no way you can carry all of these bags yourself."

"Don't worry about it. I already thought of that." He opened the front door to reveal a wagon sitting in front of our house.

"You just think of everything, don't you, Jack Thornton?"

"Well, I'm a Mountie. I have to be prepared for everything." He grinned and winked. "You go get Jane, and I'll load our bags."

Once in town, I dropped Chief off with Cody and Abigail while Jack moved our bags from the wagon to the stage. Within a few minutes, we were safely tucked inside the stagecoach, Jane sitting on the seat between us.

...

I leaned into my hands, taking deep breaths through my teeth.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Just a little sick to my stomach. The motion of the stage isn't helping my morning sickness."

"Is there anything I can do?" His voice was filled with concern.

I smiled weakly. "If you could just mind Jane until we get to the train station, that would help."

"Of course." He lifted her from the seat between us and settled her on his lap. "I'm sorry you aren't feeling well. It seems really unfair that fathers don't have to deal with the unpleasant symptoms."

I laughed softly, then paused as a wave a nausea rolled over me. "Are you saying you're jealous of my misery?"

He chuckled. "Not at all. I just mean that it's unfair that mothers have to deal with all the sickness and discomfort and the pain of birth, and the fathers just kind of stand back and watch."

I shrugged. "It's not all bad, though. I can't describe how magical it was to feel Jane moving inside me, or those quiet moments when she's eating and we're just watching each other." The corners of my lips turned up. "I think the very best moment was the first time I held her, right after she was born. I looked into her eyes and I already _knew_ her, because she'd been a part of me for so long." I reached over, running my fingers through her soft curls.

She turned to face me, leaning her head back against Jack's chest. She smiled when I touched her cheek. "Mama."

"Hi, Janie."

"Wuv."

It wasn't the first time she had said that to me—"wuv" had become a part of her vocabulary shortly after "mama" and "dada"—but it still made my heart melt every time I heard it. I smiled back at her.

"I love you, too, Jane Elizabeth, more than you will ever know."

...

I held tightly to Jane as we weaved our way through the station. Jack kept glancing down at our tickets, double checking the departure time for our train. Jane's eyes were wide as we approached the train, and she twisted herself in my arms to get a better view.

Jack boarded first. I passed Jane up to him, and he held out his free hand to help me onto the train.

"Well, Janie, get ready to experience your first train ride."

Jack kept his hand on the small of my back as we made our way to our compartment. He usually wasn't one to splurge on things like a private compartment, but my parents had offered to pay, and we decided it would be worth it since we had Jane with us.

Jane immediately crawled across the seat to the window and peeked out.

"What do you see out there, Jane?"

She pointed and babbled. Jack looked over her shoulder.

"Do you see all those people? That's a lot of people."

I settled onto the cushioned bench across from Jack and Jane, thankful that our ride would be relatively comfortable, especially after our less-than-smooth ride on the stagecoach.

"What do you think, Jane? Do you like the train so far?"

"Maybe you should ask her that later, once the train is actually moving." He smirked at me.

As if on cue, the train began to move, slowly gathering speed. The sudden motion sent a wave of nausea over me.

"Oh, the baby does _not_ like the train right now." I rubbed my stomach and leaned forward, taking deep breaths through my mouth again and willing my stomach to settle.

"Maybe we should've waited to travel until after your morning sickness passed."

"I thought it had. I've been feeling a lot better lately. I think it's just the movement aggravating it more than anything."

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "It's okay." I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes, slowly moving my hand back and forth across my stomach.

I felt a smile playing on my lips as I thought about the baby inside me. I couldn't wait until I could feel the little one moving, until I could hold her in my arms. _Her_. My smile stretched even wider as I opened my eyes.

"Jack."

"Hmm?" He turned toward me, keeping one hand on Jane's back as she continued to look out the window.

"I think this baby is a girl."

"You thought Jane was a boy."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "One of these days, I'll be right."

He laughed softly. "Honestly, I've kind of been thinking it's a girl, too."

"Really?"

He nodded. "For some reason, when you first told me we were having another baby, an image just flashed in my mind of another baby girl."

"How would you feel about that?"

"Having another daughter?"

I nodded. "Mhmm."

He grinned. "I would love another little girl. Of course, I'd love to have a son, but I'll be happy either way. I can promise you that I will love each and every one of our babies—boy or girl—with all of my heart."

...

Jane snuggled into my shoulder, fighting sleep. She desperately needed a nap, but I could tell that she didn't want to miss anything. She was absolutely fascinated by every new experience; she was adventurous like her dad, curious like me. On the car ride from the train station, I had to hold her so tightly to keep her from leaning too far out the window.

Now, we stood in front of my childhood home. It felt strange to be standing there with Jack, _my husband_. My mind suddenly flashed back to the first time Jack had visited my family. So much had changed since then.

Jack rang the doorbell. "Are we telling them about the baby right away?"

"We probably should, because I'm sure they'll notice as soon as Jane is out of my arms. This little baby is really starting to make her presence known."

"Baby baby baby," Jane mumbled against my shoulder.

"Or maybe Jane will tell them for us." I chuckled.

My mother answered the door. "Elizabeth, Jack, it's good to see you both. Please, come in."

The butler passed us with our bags, taking them upstairs. Jack kept his hand on the small of my back as we were led further into the house.

It had been a long while since I had set foot in my childhood home. It had been a long while since I even considered it my home. But I found that I didn't miss it at all. My home was standing beside me and relaxing in my arms and growing inside of me.

My mother ushered us into the sitting room, where my father was resting.

Jack immediately approached him, shaking his hand. "Mr. Thatcher."

"Jack." He nodded before he turned toward me. "Beth, it's good to see you."

"You as well, father." I touched Jane's cheek, and she lifted her head. "Janie, do you remember your grandparents?"

"Baby baby baby."

"That's right, Jane. You were just a little baby when we last saw you." My mother smiled and grasped her little hand.

I cleared my throat. "Um, I don't think that's why she's saying that."

"What do you mean?" Both of my parents looked at each other, confused, before looking back at me.

Jack returned to my side, taking Jane from my arms.

"Mother, Father," I drew my hands to my stomach, "Jack and I are having another baby."

"Oh, Beth. That's wonderful news." My mother pulled me into a hug.

"Congratulations, both of you."

"Thank you. This little one is due around Christmastime, so maybe you could come visit after the holidays and meet him or her."

"Oh, we'd love to. We're sorry we couldn't come for Jane's birthday."

"No need to apologize. We understand. Besides, it gave us an excuse to bring her to Hamilton for the first time, and we got to tell you about the new baby in person instead of through a letter."

Jack gently nudged me, then nodded toward Jane. "She's asleep. Should I go put her down?"

"Yes. I'll show you where my room is—" I turned to my mother "—assuming that's where we're staying?"

She nodded.

"We'll be back down soon."

I led Jack up the stairs and down the hall to the room that I had called mine for a very long time.

I opened the door and was bombarded with memories. I thought about my childhood and all the nights I spent lying awake in my bed, dreaming of doing something bigger someday.

I thought about the days I would sit in front of my mirror while someone fussed with my hair and buttoned me into fancy gowns before I was whisked off to one event or another.

I thought again about the time my mother was ill and Jack accompanied me on my trip. I had secretly wished that we were married then so he could stay in my room with me. The room had seemed so big, so cold, without him.

Now, here he was. It was strange to see him in the middle of the room where I had grown up. He looked so out of place. He was a part of my life not connected to Hamilton, and it always struck me as a little odd when he was there.

He carefully lowered Jane onto the bed, surrounding her with pillows in case she rolled over in her sleep. She sighed as she settled into the cushions.

"What are you thinking about?"

I leaned against the door frame, resting my hand on my stomach. "I just have so many memories from this room. I spent a lot of time in here dreaming of my future."

He moved in front of me, putting a finger beneath my chin and raising my eyes to his. "Did all your dreams come true?"

"No."

He dropped his hand. "What?"

"No, all of my dreams did _not_ come true, but that's okay. My life has turned out better than anything I could ever have dreamed." I smiled and stood on my toes to kiss him. "What about you, Jack? Did all your childhood dreams come true?"

He slipped his arms around my waist and nudged me back toward the wall. "You already know I never dreamed of this." He lowered his lips to mine, kissing me deeply.

He pulled back after a moment, resting his forehead on mine while we caught our breath.

"I can't believe there was ever a time when I thought I didn't want a life like this." He brushed his thumb across my cheek, across my lips. "My life is infinitely better with you in it, Elizabeth Thornton. You and our babies are my entire world." He lowered his hand to my stomach, resting it on the small bump.

I closed my eyes and sighed, a smile playing on my lips. I covered his hand with mine. "I love you, Jack Thornton."

"I love you, too." He returned his hands to my back, rubbing slow circles. "We should go back downstairs."

"Just a few more minutes." I leaned into his chest, sighing contentedly. "Maybe we should rest for a little while, too. Growing a baby is exhausting." I smirked.

"Family naptime? I could go for that."

He resituated the pillows on the bed, and we slid in on either side of Jane. He reached over and touched my cheek. "Sleep well, beautiful."


	34. Chapter 34

"Elizabeth." Jack lightly touched my cheek. "Wake up."

I blinked sleepily, almost forgetting where I was, until it hit me that I was in my childhood bedroom. Jack was standing beside the bed, Jane in his arms. "Hi."

"Hi." I stretched, noticing that the light coming in the window was softer, as if the sun was setting. "Goodness, how long did we sleep?"

"I'm not sure, but we should probably get downstairs before we miss dinner."

I sat up slowly. "Probably."

"Come on." He held out his hand, helping me from the bed.

I straightened my clothing and fixed my hair before we left the room.

My parents were still in the sitting room when we came downstairs. Jack lowered Jane to the floor, and she toddled over to my mother, who was sitting on the sofa beside my father.

"I'm sorry that we took so long. All that traveling tired us out, and we fell asleep."

"Oh, it's fine. We still have plenty of time to spend with you." My mother picked Jane up and grinned, settling her on her lap. "Hello there, Jane. Aren't you a beautiful little one?"

Jane smiled back at her. "Hi."

Jack and I took a seat, watching my parents interact with our daughter. Jane was giggling as my parents talked to her. I squeezed Jack's hand and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm really glad we could come visit. I want our children to know their grandparents, even though we live far away from them." I rested my hand on my stomach. "Maybe next summer, we can bring the new little one for a visit."

My mother looked up at me. "How have you been feeling with the new baby?"

"It's been very similar to when I was expecting Jane. A lot of nausea and dizziness at the beginning."

"Baby!" Jane squealed.

"Are you excited about the baby, Jane?"

My mother lowered her to the ground when she began to squirm. She quickly made her way over to me and Jack.

"Baby!" She pointed at my stomach.

"You're right, Janie. That's where the baby is right now. You're so smart."

She smiled and clapped, obviously enjoying being praised.

"You both are clearly doing a wonderful job raising her." A smile played on my father's lips as he watched his granddaughter toddling around the room.

"Thank you, father. That means a lot."

My mother suddenly stood up. "Well, I imagine dinner should be ready any minute. Why don't we head to the dining room?"

...

The following morning, I sat on the back porch reading while Jack took Jane for a walk in the garden. Every few minutes, I glanced up from my book to watch him pointing out the various plants and insects to her. She looked up at him in complete rapture as he spoke to her.

I perked up when I heard a familiar voice at the back door.

"Elizabeth?"

"Julie!" I crossed the porch and hugged her. "It's so good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a holiday from school, and mother and father had mentioned that you were coming to visit, so I thought I'd come home to see you. It's been far too long."

I nodded. "I haven't seen you since the wedding."

"Come. Let's sit. We have so much to catch up on, clearly more than I would have ever expected." She motioned toward my stomach.

I laughed softly, resting my hands on my belly as I returned to my seat. "Yes, a lot has happened since that last time I saw you."

"I haven't even met Jane yet, and you're already having another one! I can't believe it. So how has it been? When are you due?"

"I'm due in late December or early January. I'm just over three months along right now."

"This is so exciting! Now I'll have _three_ nieces and nephews."

"Jane is actually out in the garden with Jack right now. We can go join them if you'd like to meet her now."

Her eyes lit up. "I would love that. How old is she now?"

"A whole year old, as of last week."

We navigated our way across the soft ground until we reached Jack and Jane. Jack was crouched down, showing Jane a small bug that was crawling across a flower.

"Hello, Jack."

He straightened up. "Julie. Good to see you."

"Mama!" Jane tugged on my skirt.

I picked her up, and she snuggled against my shoulder. "Janie, this is your Aunt Julie. She's my little sister."

"Oh, Elizabeth. She is just darling." Julie touched her cheek. "Hello there, Jane. You are absolutely precious."

She tucked her face into the crook of my neck. I let out a soft laugh. "Silly girl. You aren't shy." I felt her little body shake as she giggled. "Jane, can you say hi?"

She lifted her head and looked at Julie. "Hi."

"May I?" Julie held out her arms. Jane willingly went to her. "Well, you're definitely a Thatcher." She brushed her fingers through Jane's curls. "You know, maybe we can convince your mother to introduce you to the wonderful world of shopping."

Jack chuckled, and I shot him a look.

"We take her shopping all the time in Hope Valley."

"Elizabeth, I'm talking about shopping in boutiques. You can't do _that_ in Hope Valley."

"She's a year old. She doesn't need to go to any fancy boutiques."

Julie rolled her eyes. "I know she doesn't _need_ to, but it would be a fun outing. We could all have some bonding time. Besides, the dinner party that mother and father are planning is the perfect excuse to buy some news gowns. We could even go into the children's boutique and pick something up for Jane."

"Dinner party? They didn't mention that to me. Did you know anything about it, Jack?"

He shook his head. "No, I haven't heard anything about it."

"I guess I could use something nicer to wear for that. I wish they would've mentioned it, so I could've brought a gown from home."

Julie grinned. "Perfect. Tomorrow, you and Jane and I will go shopping."

...

I flicked through the dresses on the rack, sighing in defeat. "Julie, I don't think I'll be able to find anything that will fit."

"Nonsense. I'm sure there's something here that will work." She pulled out a gown. "How about this?"

"How did you find that so quickly? I must've looked at every gown on this rack three or four times at this point."

She shrugged. "It's a gift I have." She held it up in front of me. "It looks like the waistline should be able to accommodate that sweet little baby, and the color will look just divine on you."

The gown was powder blue satin with delicate silver beading on the bodice and sleeves. The waistline was gathered a little higher than normal, leaving plenty of room for my growing belly. "It's wonderful."

"It's perfect. Now, we have our gowns, so it's time to find one for little Jane."

At the mention of her name, Jane looked up. She had been sitting quietly at my feet, playing with the fabric of my skirt.

"What do you think, Janie? Do you want to go find a new dress?"

...

Jack took my bags from Julie almost immediately after we walked in the door. "Productive day?"

"Just wait until you see Elizabeth's new gown." She grinned. "You'll love it."

"Oh, really?" He looked over at me with a sparkle in his eye.

"I got a new dress for Jane, too." I shifted her against my shoulder. "I'm going to take her upstairs for her nap."

Once in my room, I settled her on the bed. She sighed, her little fingers twitching in her sleep. Jack set the bags on the floor.

"So, do I get to see you in this gown that Julie says I'll love?"

I smirked. "You can see me in it in a couple of days at the dinner party."

He pretended to pout. "What if I ask _really_ nicely?"

"Then I will very politely tell you that you'll have to wait."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. "How about now?"

I pretended to think for a moment. "That was a good try, but still no."

"You will be the death of me, Elizabeth Thornton." He grinned and kissed me again.

...

Jack appeared behind me as I finished pinning up my hair. He rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you ready for this?"

I sighed, meeting his eyes in the mirror. "I guess. I was just hoping that this visit wouldn't entail things like fancy dinner parties. That's one part of my life here that I don't miss."

"It'll just be a few hours. Then we can come back to this room, just you and me and Jane."

I turned slightly in the chair so I was facing him. "How are you so calm about this? Do you not remember the last time you attended a dinner party in this house?"

At the last dinner party he had attended at my parents' house, my parents had not hidden the fact that they would have preferred that I be in a relationship with Charles Kensington, my childhood friend. My father, especially, had been rather cold toward Jack, despite the fact that Jack had done everything he could to prove his worth. On top of all of that, my familiarity with Charles had led to a lot of misunderstandings and hurt, and it took a while before things settled down.

"I try not to dwell on that." He took my hands and pulled me up from the chair. "This time will be better. Your parents accept me now. We're _married_."

"You're right." I stepped closer to him, leaning my head on his chest as my arms slipped around his back. "You look very handsome this evening." It wasn't often that I got to see him in a suit.

He grinned and kissed me softly. "And you look very beautiful. Julie was right when she said I would love this gown." He slipped the slick fabric through his fingers. "I'm so lucky."

Jane stirred on the bed, slowly waking up. "Mama?" She began to whimper when she realized I was not at her side, clearly uncomfortable being alone in the still-unfamiliar surroundings.

"I'm right here, sweetheart." I hurried to the bed and lifted her into my arms. She immediately settled against my shoulder. I rubbed her back. "Shh. Mama's got you." I looked up at Jack. "Can you get me a fresh diaper and her new dress? I need to change her before dinner."

He rummaged through our bags until he found what I requested. I laid Jane back on the bed.

"Let's get you ready for your first dinner party, Janie. I think Aunt Julie did a good job picking your dress." I quickly ran a comb through her curls after I changed her into the lacy dress. "Oh, Jane, you look so grown up." I held back tears as I realized how quickly she seemed to be growing up. She was looking less like a baby and more like a little girl with every passing day.

"Ready to go downstairs?"

Jack's voice shook me from my thoughts. I looked over at him and nodded. He lifted Jane into one arm and held out his other for me. We reached the top of the staircase, and he stopped me.

"Wait right here."

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Just wait." He made his way down the stairs, Jane still clinging tightly to him. When he reached the bottom, he turned and looked up at me. "Okay. You can come down now."

I slowly navigated my way down the steps; my growing belly was shifting my center of gravity and making it more difficult to see where I was placing my feet on the steps. Jack just grinned as he watched me. The love he had for me was evident on his face.

"What was that all about, Jack?"

"Watching you walk down those steps was one of my favorite memories from the last dinner party. I wanted to re-live it." He kissed me softly. "You are breathtaking, Mrs. Thornton."

My cheeks warmed. "Thank you, Jack."

My mother stepped into the room. "Oh, there you are. Everyone is ready in the dining room."

She led us through the house until we reached the dining room.

"Elizabeth."

My stomach dropped at his voice.

"Charles." I tried to keep my voice steady, my actions civil. I hadn't seen him since I turned down his proposal. I suddenly felt terribly uncomfortable.

Jack slipped his arm around me, protectively, sending the message that I was _his_.

"It's nice to see you again, Elizabeth."

"You as well." I took a deep breath. "You remember my husband, Jack."

"Yes." He gave a pained smile. "Good to see you, Constable."

"Why don't we take our seats?" My mother ushered us over to the table.

Jack pulled out my chair and placed Jane in my lap after I sat down. He sat on my right side, Julie on my left. Charles was directly across from me. A few other guests sat around the table as well.

As dinner progressed, I grew increasingly thankful that Jane provided a distraction, so I wasn't forced to speak to Charles.

The entire evening, I could feel his eyes on me. As soon as an appropriate moment arrived, I retreated upstairs with the excuse that I needed to put Jane to bed.

When Jack came into the room half an hour later, I was still pacing back and forth.

"I can't believe my parents neglected to mention that Charles would be there. I thought he would be out of my life after I turned him down." I sank down onto the bed. "I just want to leave now. He was watching me all night; it made me so uncomfortable. I hoped that he would have gotten over everything since the last time I saw him, but it was obvious that he still has feelings toward me."

"Elizabeth." Jack took a seat beside me and began to rub my back gently. "He's gone home now, and chances are, we won't see him again while we're here."

I shook my head. "You don't know that, Jack." I sighed. "I just want to go home."

"Okay, we can leave in the morning."

"Really?"

He shrugged. "You want to go home, so we'll go home. Besides, Jane is probably ready to get back to Hope Valley, too. That's where she's comfortable."

"Thank you, Jack. I know I'm probably overreacting to all of this, but I just don't want to deal with it."

He put his arm around me and kissed my temple. "And that's okay. You don't need to be stressed about anything right now. All you should be worrying about is taking care of yourself and Jane and little Elizabeth." He brushed his hand across my stomach.

I laughed softly. "Little Elizabeth?"

"You called Jane 'little Jack' because you thought she was a boy. I think this one is a girl, so I'm going to call her 'little Elizabeth.'" He smirked.

"I love you, Jack." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. "But we aren't naming her Elizabeth."


	35. Chapter 35

I woke when Jack tightened his arm around my waist. I shifted backwards, pressing my body against his chest. He sighed in his sleep; I shivered at his warm breath on my neck. He spread his fingers out across my stomach.

I smiled when I felt a tiny flutter in my belly. I drew my hand next to Jack's, savoring the movement of the tiny baby inside me.

"Hi there, sweet baby. I love you so much. I can't wait to meet you."

Jack kissed my temple and laced his fingers with mine. "Talking to little Elizabeth?"

"No, I'm talking to the baby whose name is _not_ little Elizabeth." I squeezed his hand. "She's moving, and I can finally feel it."

He dropped my hand and pressed both of his palms against my stomach, heat seeping through my nightgown.

I laughed softly. "Jack, you still won't be able to feel her for a while."

"I know. I'm just excited. The fact that you can feel her now makes it even more real."

"Because it wasn't real with just the nausea and fatigue. Oh, and the growing belly."

He laughed. "It's been real since the moment you told me."

I rolled over to face him. He lowered his lips to mine, kissing me deeply.

I pulled back to catch my breath. "What was that for?"

"Just because I love you." He grinned.

"I love you, too." I reached up and dragged my thumb across his cheek. "I wonder if this baby will inherit your dimples, too."

"I hope she looks like you."

"No matter what, she'll be perfect. Just like Jane."

He kissed me again, gently rolling me onto my back. "Are you ready to go home today?"

"Yes," I breathed, sliding my arms around his neck and pulling him down to meet my lips. "I'm ready to be back in our own house."

"Our own bed."

I chuckled. "That too, but I think we have to leave _this_ bed first."

He brushed the hair from my forehead. "Let's get home."

...

"Welcome home, Elizabeth." Jack smiled as he helped me down from the stagecoach. "I'll go get a wagon and load our luggage."

"Okay. I'll drop by Abigail's to let her know we're back and pick up Chief."

He gave me a quick kiss and passed Jane to me. "I'll meet you there when everything's ready."

Abigail looked up from the stove when I entered the café.

"Elizabeth! Welcome back. We didn't expect you for another few days." She wiped her hands on her apron and made her way over to me, giving me a hug.

"Oh, it's a long story," I followed her back into the kitchen, "but the short version is that my parents invited Charles to a dinner party and things got very uncomfortable. I couldn't stay there any longer."

"I'm sorry that happened, but I'm glad to have you back. How's the little one? Growing a lot, it seems." She glanced down at my stomach, which had gotten quite a bit bigger during my time in Hamilton.

I sank down on the sofa and carefully placed Jane on the floor. "Good, I assume. I started feeling movement just before we left to come home—or at least what I assume is movement. It's just flutters right now, but that's how it started with Jane." I smiled, rubbing my hand across my growing belly.

Jane was trying to climb onto the sofa, so I lifted her into the spot beside me. She leaned in to kiss my stomach. "Baby." She looked up at me, grinning proudly.

"That's right, Janie. There's a baby in there, your little brother or sister." I glanced up at Abigail. "That's her new favorite thing to do."

"How sweet." Abigail smiled and returned to the stove.

"I'm not sure if she really understands what it means, but she loves the attention it gets her when she talks about the baby. She's actually the one who broke the news to my parents." I laughed softly. "She just kept saying 'baby' over and over. I guess we need to start watching what we say around her, because she's obviously paying attention."

"She'll be a wonderful big sister."

"Yes, she will." I brushed my fingers through her curls.

She snuggled up against me, patting my stomach with her little dimpled hands. "Baby baby baby."

"You're so happy about the baby, aren't you, Janie? I hope you still feel that way once she's here."

"She?"

"Jack and I both have a feeling with this one." I laughed softly. "And before you say anything: yes, I remember that I was wrong about Jane being a boy."

"I think you're right this time."

"You do?"

She smiled and nodded. "I really do, and I think another little girl would be just perfect."

"I think so, too. Abigail, I know you've done a lot for us lately, but would you mind making up a dinner basket for me? With all that traveling we did to get home, I'm not sure I'll feel up to cooking."

"Of course. Anything for the Thorntons."

A few minutes later, Jack came into the café. "Everything's loaded up, and Chief is waiting out on the porch. Hello, Abigail."

She glanced up from the basket she was filling with food. "Hi, Jack. Welcome home."

I stood up, lifting a now-sleeping Jane to my shoulder. "Thank you, Abigail. And please tell Cody thank you for watching Chief for us."

"I will. Now you get home and get some rest."

I rubbed Jane's back and smiled. "I'll try. Jack, can you grab the basket?"

He effortlessly picked the basket up off the table, despite the fact that Abigail had loaded it with more food than the two of us could ever eat. "Thank you, Abigail. We'll see you later."

"Have a good evening." She waved as we headed out the door.

...

"Home sweet home." Jack lowered the first of our bags to the floor just inside the front door.

"Will you be okay unloading everything? I want to feed Jane and get her in bed before she gets fussy."

"I'm fine here. Go." He kissed my cheek and shooed me further into the house.

Within an hour, Jane was fed and fast asleep in her crib, our bags were all unpacked, and the dinner that Abigail had packed for us was reheating in the oven.

Jack set the table. "Did you ask Abigail for dinner, or did she offer to pack one for us?"

"I asked. I knew that I wouldn't want to cook after all the traveling we did today. Besides," I stepped in front of him and wrapped my arms around him, "the less time I spend cooking, the more time we can spend doing other things."

His eyes sparkled. "Other things? I like the sound of that." He leaned down to kiss me, softly and slowly.

"Mm, as much as I would like to continue that, our dinner is going to burn." I touched his cheek. "But hold that thought."

"Believe me, I will."

I felt his eyes on me as I walked away from him to retrieve our dinner from the oven. I blushed, knowing what he was thinking.

I set out the food, and he held out my chair for me.

"Jack," I took my seat, "can you believe that in the next six months, we're going to celebrate our second wedding anniversary _and_ welcome our second child?"

"It's amazing how fast time is passing. Sometimes I wish it would slow down." He reached across the table and took my hands in his, brushing his thumbs across my skin. "I love you."

A smile played on my lips. "I love you, too."

...

The following morning, I woke to an empty bed. Jack's pillow was cold.

I padded down the hall, checking to see if he was in Jane's room. The crib was empty.

"Jack?" I headed toward the staircase.

"I'm downstairs. I've got Jane down here with me. Just go back to bed and relax. We'll be up in a moment."

"Jack Thornton, what are you up to?"

He appeared at the bottom of the stairs, a grin spreading across his face. "You'll find out soon. Just stay up there."

"Okay…" I returned to the bedroom, curious as to what Jack had planned. I flicked through the book that I found on my nightstand, hoping it would keep me from wondering what Jack was doing.

A few minutes later, Jane toddled into the room, followed closely by Jack, who was carrying a tray of food. "I thought we could all have breakfast in bed today."

I sighed contentedly. "That sounds wonderful."

He placed the food in front of me: oatmeal, berries, scones, and jam.

"Mm. This looks delicious. Thank you, Jack."

He smiled as he lifted Jane onto the bed. "I had some help."

"Thank you for helping your dad, Janie." I touched her cheek, and she giggled. I popped a blueberry into my mouth. "The berries were a good idea. I think that's what I'm craving this time around."

"I know. I noticed how many you were eating while we were in Hamilton." He spread a bit of strawberry jam on a piece of scone and fed it to Jane.

She clapped her hands. "Num."

"Is that yummy, Jane?"

"Num!" She reached for the dish of jam, trying to scoop some out.

Jack pulled it out of her reach before she made a mess, then fixed another piece of scone for her. She opened her mouth wide while she waited for him to feed her, like a baby bird.

I laughed. "I'm not surprised that she loves strawberry jam so much given that it was basically all I ate before she was born."

"So we should probably stock up on berries when the next one is born?"

"Probably." I popped a few more berries in my mouth, and the familiar flutter rose in my stomach. "Mm, the baby likes that." I rested my hand on my belly and smiled. "Maybe I can plant some berries in the garden next summer."

"Sounds like a good plan. Fresh berries for breakfast, and jam, and pie." He licked his lips.

"You're very lucky that I've finally figured out my way around the kitchen."

"Yes, although I would still love you just as much even if we had to eat at Abigail's for every meal to keep from starving."

"You would?"

"I fell in love with you long before you learned how to cook. Now that you can, it's just a bonus." He grinned, making his dimples show.

I leaned in and kissed him. "Sweet, sweet man."

...

Rosemary entered the café, Patrick in her arms and a little girl following closely behind her.

"Oh, Elizabeth. I didn't know you were going to be back yet."

I set down my teacup. "Hello, Rosemary. We were just all ready to come home, so we shortened our trip a bit. Who is this with you?"

She grinned as she lowered Patrick to the floor and gently touched the little girl on the arm. "This is Hannah Kate Coulter."

I smiled. "Hello, Hannah. You have a very pretty name. My name is Elizabeth Thornton, and this is my daughter, Jane."

"Hello." Her voice was quiet.

Jane squirmed in my arms until I placed her on the floor. She immediately toddled over to Patrick.

"He kept asking for Jane while you were gone."

"That's so sweet. I think she missed him, too."

The two toddlers sat on the floor, playing with a spoon.

Rosemary took a seat across from me, and Hannah sat beside her. The little girl looked so much like Patrick with her dark hair and gray eyes. It was clear that they were siblings.

"Hannah, Mrs. Thornton is the schoolteacher, so you'll be in her class when school starts back up in a few months."

I smiled at her. "I look forward to having you in my class, Hannah. Have you been to school before?"

She dropped her gaze to the floor, shaking her head in response to my question.

"Well then, this will be a good class for you to join. The other children will love to have a new friend. I'm sure you'll meet some of them this summer, so you'll already know some of your classmates on the first day."

Rosemary rubbed her back. "I know it's hard being in a new place, but I promise that it will get easier. Mrs. Thornton and I both came here without knowing anybody, but everyone was so kind and helped us feel like this was home."

I gave her a reassuring smile. I couldn't even imagine how difficult this transition had to be for all of the Coulters: Hannah, losing her family and her sense of security and now trying to find her place in a new family and a new town; Lee and Rosemary trying to make her feel safe and loved and welcome while also caring for an active toddler.

...

I set my journal on the nightstand when Jack slipped into the bed.

"Rosemary and Lee adopted Patrick's older sister. Hannah."

"I know. I ran into Lee during my rounds, and he was telling me about her."

I pulled the quilt up higher and curled up into Jack's chest. "I met her. She's absolutely precious. She and Patrick look alike." I sighed. "She seemed so sad, though. I can't even imagine how hard this whole thing is for her. I hope she settles in quickly."

"Well, one thing is for sure: she won't be lacking in love living in this town."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're right. There's no shortage of love in Hope Valley."

...

A/N I'm currently in my final semester of graduate school, and my schedule has gotten very full recently. Naturally, school has to take priority, so I don't think that I will be able to keep up with weekly updates of my stories right now. However, I will continue to update them as much as I can. I promise that I still have lots of plans for both stories, so there's still a lot to look forward to :)


	36. Chapter 36

A/N Thank you for your patience and your words of encouragement! I appreciate you all so much.

...

Rosemary burst into the café, her face flushed. "Oh Elizabeth, thank goodness you're here."

"Is everything okay?" I shifted on the sofa, bringing a hand to my stomach.

She dramatically sank into the chair. "I don't know what to do. Hannah's been living with us for almost three weeks, and she still won't really talk to us. I have no idea why or what to do about it. I just thought, maybe you would have some insight, since you work with children all the time."

"Well, I don't know, Rosemary. You can't force her to talk if she doesn't want to."

She sighed. "I just wish we knew what she needs from us."

"She probably needs more time to settle in. It's hard for anyone to adjust to a new situation, but it's especially difficult for children, because they may not completely understand what's going on. But you'll figure it out eventually. You and Lee are wonderful parents."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." She reached over and squeezed my hand. "Oh, before I go, would you mind watching Hannah and Patrick for a couple of hours tomorrow? Lee and I need to make a quick trip to Benson Hills, and I think the children would have more fun if they could stay here."

"Of course. I was planning on staying home with Jane all day anyway."

"Thank you." She stood and smoothed her skirt. "We'll bring them by sometime in the afternoon."

"I'll see you then. And just give her time, Rosemary. She'll open up when she's ready."

...

Jack went upstairs to change out of his uniform, leaving me alone with the children.

Patrick and Jane sat together on the rug, stacking up the blocks that I had brought out for them. Hannah sat quietly on the sofa, watching them. She hadn't spoken since Rosemary and Lee had dropped her off half an hour before.

I took a seat beside her. "Is there something that you like to play?"

She shook her head, just slightly.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

She shrugged and said nothing, just staring at the floor.

"Do you like to read? We could read a book together, if you'd like."

"Mama used to read to me." Her voice was so quiet that I could barely make out what she had said.

My heart sank. "I bet you miss her."

She nodded, raising her head a little. There were unshed tears in her eyes. "She died. So did daddy. Then they took Patrick. I didn't see him for a long time."

I rubbed her back gently. "It's hard when people leave us."

"Are my new mama and daddy going to leave me?" The tears finally spilled from her eyes, rolling slowly down her cheeks.

Goodness, my heart broke at all the hurt that this poor child had dealt with in her short life. "No, sweetheart. They won't leave you. You get to stay with them forever. Patrick, too."

She sniffled. "But they left me here."

"Oh, honey. They didn't really leave you. They'll be back soon. I promise. They just had some things to do, and they thought you and Patrick might have more fun if you came over here to play with Mountie Jack and Jane and me.

She climbed into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. I just held her as she cried, her tears soaking into my blouse.

Jack came back down the stairs. "I'm going out back to feed Chief. What do you think about—"

I shook my head, cutting him off. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed Hannah crying into my shoulder. Jack touched my cheek and continued out to the backyard without another word.

I rubbed Hannah's back as her crying slowed and her body stilled. She took a shaky breath, snuggling into me.

"Hannah, sweetheart, you know you can talk to your new mama and daddy when you're scared or sad. They'll listen to you." I brushed the hair from her forehead.

She nodded and wiped her eyes, shifting in my lap. When she moved, she suddenly seemed to notice that I was pregnant, and she reached out and touched my belly. "You're having a baby?"

I smiled, rubbing my hand across my stomach. "Yes, I am."

"When?"

"Around Christmas time."

"So Jane will have a little brother?"

"Or a little sister."

"She should have a little brother, like I do."

I laughed softly. "She might have a little brother, but Mountie Jack and I think she'll have a little sister. We won't know until the baby is born, though."

"Who teaches school when the baby is born?"

"You know, I haven't actually figured that out yet. Jane was born in the summer, so she was big enough to come to school with me in the fall. This baby will be too little to come to school with me in the spring."

...

I heard a car rumble up outside. "Hannah, I think your mama and daddy are here to take you home."

She jumped up from the table and ran toward the door. I chuckled when I noticed the pie filling smeared across her cheeks.

"Wait just a second." Jack stopped her before she opened the door. "Back to the kitchen to wipe your face, little Miss." He winked at me and ushered her toward the sink.

I could hear her giggling as Jack helped her get cleaned up. I hurried up the stairs to Jane's room, where Jane and Patrick were lying beside each other in the crib. A smile played on my lips when I noticed they were holding hands.

Patrick woke when I lifted him from the crib. Thankfully, Jane stayed asleep.

"Hi there, buddy. It's time for you to go home with your mama and daddy."

When I returned downstairs, Hannah was snuggled up in Lee's arms.

I passed Patrick to Rosemary. "He was just asleep. Hopefully you won't have any trouble getting him to bed tonight."

"Thank you both for watching them."

"Oh, it was our pleasure. We had a good time. Didn't we, Hannah?"

She looked at Jack and smiled.

"Well, we should get them home."

Jack opened the door for them. "We'll see you later."

"Bye, Hannah. Bye, Patrick."

...

I rolled onto my back, staring up into the darkness. "Jack, we need to start thinking about what I'll do once the baby is born."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it worked out well with Jane that she was a few months old by the time school started back up after she was born. But this one," I put my hands on my stomach, "is supposed to come in the middle of the school year. I won't be able to bring her with me for a while, and I don't think I'll be comfortable leaving her with someone else all day while she's so young." I sighed. "I don't like the idea of taking time off teaching, but I don't know how much choice I'll really have."

"Hey." He kissed my temple and placed one hand on my stomach. "We still have a few months to get all the details figured out. It will be fine."

"We also need to figure out what we're going to do with Jane during the school day until the baby is born. I guess we could see if she could stay at the dress shop with Rosemary and Clara. It's practically a nursery now, anyway, with Patrick and Sammy there."

"You don't want to keep bringing her with you?"

"Well, I would like to, but I don't know if I'll be able to keep an eye on her while I'm teaching now that she's able to walk."

"We'll find something. It will all work out."

I felt tears in my eyes as I thought about the likelihood of being separated from Jane every day.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jack touched my cheek, turning my face to meet his.

"She's growing so quickly. I guess I'm just struggling with the idea of her getting older and more independent."

He pressed his lips to my forehead. "She's still only a year old. She still needs you."

"But she doesn't need me enough to have to be with me all the time anymore."

"Hey," he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "you still have a little while to get used to the idea. Plus, you're her mom. She'll always need you." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

I leaned my head on his chest. "I wish she could just stay little forever."

"I know."

...

"Good morning, Janie." I peeked into her crib and felt my stomach tighten.

Her breathing was labored, her cheeks were bright red, and her skin was like fire against my hands.

"Jack!"

"Hmm?" His sleepy voice came from across the hall.

I hurried to our bedroom with Jane in my arms. "Something's wrong with Jane. We need to get her to the infirmary."

He jumped out of the bed, concern covering his face. He touched her forehead. "No, you stay here with her. I'll ride out to town and get Carson." He quickly dressed, dropping a soft kiss on my cheek before he hurried out the door.

"Oh, Janie. Please be okay."

She was so lethargic. She hadn't woken when I took her from her crib. I laid her on the bed and removed her clothes, hoping that would help cool her off. Her entire body was flushed, and a rash seemed to be spreading across her chest and arms.

"Oh, Jane." I held back the tears that I felt stinging my eyes.

After a few moments, she finally stirred, blinking sleepily. "Mama." She looked so pitiful, and I knew she wasn't feeling well at all. "Mama," she moaned again, reaching out her arms.

I settled myself on the bed and pulled her into my lap. She curled up against my chest. I slowly moved my hand across her back. "Oh, my sweet Jane, I love you so much. I'm sorry you don't feel well."

She sighed and snuggled closer. The baby fluttered inside me as Jane shifted on my belly.

I continued to hold her as she fell back to sleep, brushing my fingers through her soft curls. Her skin was still so hot. I prayed that Jack would return soon with Carson.

What felt like hours later, I finally heard the front door open. Jack's face was still full of concern when he entered the room, followed closely by Carson.

"So, what's going on with Miss Jane?"

"I don't know. She was fine when I put her to bed last night, but when I went to get her up this morning, I noticed she felt really feverish, and it looks like she has a bit of a rash." I laid her on the quilt, moving off of the bed so Carson could examine her.

Jack slipped his arm around me, holding me tight to his side. I absentmindedly brushed my hand across my stomach, suddenly worried about both of my babies.

"Has she eaten anything?"

"Not since last night. Do you think this was caused by something she ate?"

"It's unlikely if it's been that long since she ate. This looks like she might have a sensitivity to something, though." He continued to look over her, almost as though he was looking for something in particular. "There." He pointed to a few spots on her side that were bright red and slightly raised.

"What is that?" Jack spoke up for the first time since he had returned home.

"Those are insect bites. She probably got bitten in her sleep not long ago, looks like a mosquito."

"But why does she have a fever and a rash?"

He shrugged. "Some people are more sensitive to certain insect bites, just like some people are more sensitive to certain foods."

Jack nodded. "She had a reaction to the formula when we tried to give her a bottle once."

"Sometimes, severe reactions can hinder breathing, but it sounds like she's breathing fine, so I'm not concerned. Just make sure she rests today, and keep her hydrated. I would expect everything to clear up within a few hours, or at the longest, in the next day or so."

"Thank you, Carson. And thank you for coming so quickly."

"Of course. Now, if she seems to get worse, don't hesitate to come find me again, or bring her by the infirmary."

"We will."

"Oh, and Elizabeth, if you'd like to stop by sometime soon, I can do a checkup on you and the baby."

"Okay." I rested my hand on my stomach. "I'll try to come by later this week."

"Thank you again." Jack led him out of the room.

I finally let the tears fall, though I no longer knew if they were tears caused by fear or relief, or maybe a bit of both. I scooped Jane up, settling on the bed once more.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Mama."

"I'm right here, sweetheart. We're going to stay right here all day so you can feel better, okay? I love you, Janie."

"Wuv."

I kissed her forehead, and she tugged on my blouse.

By the time Jack returned to the bedroom, Jane was almost finished eating.

"Jack, do you think we overreacted bringing Carson out here for a mosquito bite?"

"No. I would do it again without question. There's no way we could've known that she had an allergic reaction to a mosquito bite." He sank down beside me on the bed, resting his arm across my shoulders. "I've come close to death a few times in my life, but that fear is nothing compared to what I felt when you brought her in here looking so sick."

I nodded, watching Jane. She still seemed a bit lethargic, and her body was still very warm, her little hands almost burning my chest. "I think that having a child is the most rewarding and the most terrifying thing I've ever done in my life."

He brushed his fingers through my hair. "That is the truest statement I've ever heard. I'm glad I married someone so smart."

He grinned when I glanced over at him.

I touched his cheek. "I'm glad I married someone so sweet. I love you, Jack."

"I love you, Elizabeth."


	37. Chapter 37

I looked up from the stove when I heard the door open and was greeted by Jack's smiling face.

"Hi." I couldn't help but grin back at him.

He set his Stetson on the table by the door. "Hi. How's Jane?"

"She's already looking better. I guess it really was just an allergic reaction."

He slipped his arms around my waist, stretching his fingers across my stomach. "You thought Carson was wrong?"

I shrugged. "She looked so sick. I just didn't know someone could have a reaction to a mosquito bite like that."

He kissed my neck. "Is she napping?"

"Yes, but she went down a while ago, so she should be up any minute."

He squeezed my hip gently. "I'll go check on her."

"Thank you." I turned to press a quick kiss to his lips before returning to our dinner.

He came back downstairs a few minutes later, changed out of his uniform and with Jane snuggled against his chest. "She was just waking up, so she's still a little sleepy."

He sat at the table and settled her on his lap.

"Does she still feel warm?"

He touched her forehead and cheeks, then shrugged. "A little, but she's not nearly as warm as she was this morning."

She reached up and touched his chin. "Dada."

"Hi, Janie. Are you feeling better?"

"Dada." She stood up and put both of her hands on his face.

He chuckled as he held her steady. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Okay, who's ready for dinner?" I moved the pan off the stove and made up two plates of food.

"I definitely am." He lowered Jane to the floor and stood to pull out my chair.

I set down the plates and took a seat. "Jane, do you want to sit with mama or dada tonight?"

Jack and I had decided that, until she could eat by herself, we would let her choose which of us she wanted to help her. She loved that we left the decision up to her, and it made mealtimes more enjoyable for all of us.

"Um," she glanced between us, "dada!" She toddled over to Jack, and he lifted her back onto his lap.

He said grace and placed a few peas in front of Jane. He glanced down at his plate. "This looks delicious. Much better than the first time you made chicken fried steak for me." He smirked.

I laughed. "That wasn't my best work. You must have really loved me to eat the whole thing."

"I've done a lot for you that I wouldn't do for anyone else." He chuckled. "Do you remember the time you practiced administering that intelligence test on me?"

"Yes. You made me take it, too, and then you tried to trick me into thinking I did poorly." I rolled my eyes at the memory. "You're just lucky that I thought you were cute."

"Just cute?"

"Okay, cute _and_ handsome."

He grinned. "That's more like it. I'm glad you still said yes to a date after all of that. I really put my foot in my mouth a lot when I was trying to win you over." He chuckled.

I gave him a smile. "Yes, you did."

Jane giggled as she stuck a pea in her mouth.

"Your dad is silly, isn't he, Janie?"

Jack kissed the top of her head and placed a bit more food in front of her. "I still can't believe we're going to have another one soon. Honestly, it still amazes me that we have _her_."

"She's amazing." I put my hand on my stomach. "They both are."

" _You're_ amazing, Elizabeth." He reached across the table and touched my hand.

I felt my cheeks redden. "Why, Jack Thornton, I think you just earned yourself some pie with that compliment."

"Wait, there's pie?"

"Mhmm. It's probably about ready now." I made my way back to the stove and opened the oven. "Perfect."

I set it on the center of the table.

"Blueberry peach."

A smile played on his lips. "Your favorite and my favorite all wrapped in one."

"Better together."

"Just like us."

...

I picked up the empty dishes and set them in the sink. "Oh, Jane Elizabeth Thornton, how on earth did you make such a mess?"

She giggled, smearing even more pie filling across her face. The entire front of her dress was covered in smashed blueberries and peach juice. She even had pieces of peaches stuck in her hair.

Jack laughed. "Maybe I should have helped her a little more than I did. I'll go give her a bath."

"Thank you."

"Okay, Janie. Bath time." He scooped her up and headed up the stairs. I could hear her giggling the entire way.

I said a silent prayer of thanks for my little family. I knew that I had been blessed in finding Jack. He was a wonderful man, and he had proven himself to be a wonderful husband and father, as well. And we had both been blessed by Jane and the new little one, perfect little products of our love.

I wiped my hands after I finished cleaning and putting away the dishes. Jane was still laughing upstairs, a big belly laugh. I smiled and made my way up to the bathroom.

Jack was making silly faces at her as he rinsed the sticky juice from her hair.

"Mama!" Jane squealed when she saw me standing in the doorway, and she splashed water on Jack in her excitement.

Jack chuckled, brushing the water from his face. "I guess I don't need a bath tonight, then."

"I guess not."

He lifted Jane from the tub and wrapped her in a towel. She toddled over to me, the towel dragging behind her.

"Mama, up."

"Are you all clean now, Janie?" I picked her up and snuggled her close.

"Keen!"

Jack kissed my cheek. "I can run a bath for you while you put her to bed, if you want."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Jack." I carried Jane down the hall to her room. "Janie, you have the very best dad. I hope someday, you find someone as wonderful as him." She looked up at me with wide eyes while I put her in a clean diaper and nightgown. "He loves both of us so very much. Not everyone is so lucky to have someone who loves them as deeply as your father loves us."

I took a seat in the rocking chair and settled her in my lap, rocking gently back and forth.

"I love you, too, sweet Jane, more than you could know." I ran my fingers through her curls, still damp from her bath. Her eyelids were growing heavier as sleep began to overtake her.

When she was nearly asleep, I carefully lowered her into her crib. I touched her cheek.

"Sleep well, sweetheart."

Jack was waiting for me in the hallway. "Your bath is ready. I already put your nightgown and a clean towel in there for you."

I kissed him softly. "I don't deserve you, Jack Thornton."

...

A few days later, I woke with a start in the middle of the night, my hands cradling my belly and tears rolling down my cheeks. I took a few deep breaths, bringing myself back to reality.

"Oh, sweet baby, please be okay," I whispered as I brushed my hand across my stomach.

"Elizabeth?" Jack turned toward me, reaching out and touching my cheek. "What's going on?"

"I had a nightmare."

"The same one? Where I…?"

I shook my head. "No. This one wasn't about you at all. It was about the baby. Something was wrong."

He pulled me to him, running his fingers through my hair. "Well, none of your nightmares about me have proven true, so I'm sure this one won't, either."

"But Jack, what if… what if we lost her?" I choked back a sob as the words passed through my lips.

"Hey, don't think about that. You have an appointment with Carson today, right?"

I nodded against his chest.

"Okay, and do you still feel the baby moving?"

"I don't know. Not right now."

He pressed one hand against my stomach. "Hi, baby. It's your dad here. I'm sorry if I'm waking you, but we just need a little bit of reassurance that you're okay in there. Can you move for us, just a little?"

I felt a little flutter inside of me, and a smile spread across my face. "That worked."

"See, everything is going to be okay, Elizabeth." He lifted my face to his, brushing his lips against mine.

"I don't know. I might need a little more convincing."

He smiled mischievously. "Oh, I can be _very_ convincing." He pressed his lips to mine again, kissing me more deeply, his fingertips dancing ever-so-lightly down my arms.

I pulled back to catch my breath. "Okay, I'm convinced."

...

I quietly entered the infirmary.

Carson looked up from the desk. "Hello, Elizabeth."

"Hi. I know I'm a little early. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, it's fine. Come on in." He ushered me toward the bed.

"Hi, Elizabeth." Faith greeted me when I stepped around the curtain. "How's Jane doing? Carson told me she had an allergic reaction."

I sat on the edge of the bed. "She's doing much better. Her rash and fever were both gone by the time I put her to bed that night, and she's been acting like normal since then."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Okay, let's check on this baby."

I leaned back, resting my head on the pillow while Carson put a stethoscope to my stomach.

"How have you been feeling?"

"I've been feeling alright. I had some nausea and dizziness early on, like I had with Jane, but that seems to be gone now. I've just been having a bit of discomfort as the baby has gotten bigger, but again, it's nothing really different from what I experienced with Jane."

"Feeling any movement yet?"

I nodded. "For a few weeks now. It started as flutters, but it's been getting stronger."

"Good. Good." He wrote something down on his clipboard while Faith took a couple of measurements. "The baby's heartbeat sounds good, and it sounds like everything is progressing well. How far along are you thinking you are?"

"I think somewhere around four and a half months."

Faith nodded. "That's what I would say based on these measurements."

"Okay, so that would make you due around Christmas time." He wrote down a few more things. "I'll want you to come back for another check-up in a few weeks. You've been through this before, so you have a good idea of what to expect. If you have any concerns, or if anything seems off, come find me or Faith."

I sat up. "I will. Thank you, Carson, Faith." I shook Carson's hand, then stood and hugged Faith.

I slowly meandered down the street toward the jail, taking my time and enjoying the warm sunshine and slight breeze. It was quiet when I stepped through the door. "Hi."

"Hi." Jack stood and put a finger to his lips. "She's napping." He nodded toward one of the jail cells, where Jane was fast asleep on the cot. Chief was curled up on the floor beside her.

I chuckled. "Well, that is a sight I never expected to see: our daughter in a jail cell."

"Let's hope she's never in there for real."

"I think the only thing she would ever be arrested for is being too adorable."

He grinned and kissed me. "I should arrest _you_ for that."

I rolled my eyes. "By the way, Carson said everything looks good with the baby."

"That's great." He placed his hands on my stomach and bent down. "Hey, little Lizzy. It's your dad here again. I'm glad you're doing well in there. Can you give me a little kick or something?"

I laughed softly. "First of all: her name is not little Lizzy. Second: her movements still aren't strong enough for you to feel." I slid his hands down my belly. "Besides, _this_ is where all the movement is."

He kissed my stomach. "Okay, little Lizzy, I guess you can't give me a little kick yet. You just keep on growing in there. We can't wait to meet you. I love you, little one."

I touched his cheek. "She's wiggling around now. She already loves her dad."

"She better." He smirked.

I took a step toward him. "I love her dad, too."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. "I love you, Elizabeth."


	38. Chapter 38

A/N Thanks for all the sweet comments on the past few chapters! You all motivate me to find time to write even when my schedule is full :)

...

Early morning sunlight streamed through the window. Jane was snuggled against me, having been brought to our bed in the night after she was spooked by some thunder. I heard Jack moving around downstairs.

I softly made my way into the kitchen, carrying a still-sleeping Jane with me. Jack turned from the stove when he heard me enter.

"Elizabeth." He kissed my cheek. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but you look exhausted."

"Between the storm and getting kicked by Jane _and_ the baby, I didn't sleep much."

"I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "It's just one of the less glamorous aspects of motherhood."

He took our daughter from my arms. "Why don't you go back up to bed for a little while? You don't have to be anywhere today, and I can keep an eye on Jane. My work can wait."

"Are you sure?"

He touched my cheek, smiling. "Go. Sleep."

"I don't deserve you, Jack Thornton." I kissed him sleepily before returning to our room. Given my lack of sleep, it wasn't long before I drifted off, dreaming of Jack and our babies.

When I woke again, the sun was high in the sky. I stretched, and the baby moved inside of me. I smiled and put my hands on my stomach. It was still a little surreal that Jack and I were having another baby. I felt like I had been waiting so long to have another little one inside me.

I heard Jack across the hall, speaking softly to Jane.

I peeked into her room. Jack was on the floor, holding her up as she toddled across the room.

"Hi." I whispered so as not to startle them.

"Hi. Are you feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you for letting me sleep longer." I joined them on the floor.

"You're doing all the work to grow our baby." He motioned to my stomach. "You deserve all the rest you can get."

Jane held out her arms. "Mama."

I pulled her into my lap. "Good morning, Janie." I kissed the top of her head. "Have you been having fun with your dad this morning?"

Jack took my hand and brushed his lips across my knuckles. "Look at you with both of our babies."

I smiled and touched my hand to my stomach. "I'm even more convinced that this one is another girl."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? And why is that?"

"I just had a dream this morning that we had two little girls. It felt so real."

"Did she have a name in this dream?"

I laughed softly. "Not that I can recall. We do need to discuss names, though. And we are _not_ naming her little Elizabeth or little Lizzy or any other variation of my name. Besides, we already used Elizabeth for Jane's middle name."

"Well, we still have four months to decide. No need to rush."

"We had Jane's name chosen before I even started showing." I brushed my fingers through her soft curls as she snuggled into me.

"You don't need to stress about this, Elizabeth. Our baby isn't going to be nameless."

"I know. I just think I would feel more prepared if we had a name chosen."

"Baby baby baby." Jane pressed her hands to my belly, patting lightly. "Baby."

"What do you think, Jane? What should we name your baby sister or brother?"

"Um," she looked over at Jack, then back at me. "Nee nee!"

I laughed. "We can't name the baby Janie, silly girl. That's _your_ name."

She giggled, and Jack scooped her up, holding out his free hand to help me up.

"Okay, silly girl. While you and mama keep discussing names, how about I make you both a snack?"

"Num!"

"Don't you need to get to work, Jack?"

"I'm already late, so what's a little while longer?"

I nudged him with my shoulder as we walked down the hall. "Well, don't complain if you have a bunch of extra paperwork waiting for you."

He laughed. "If extra paperwork is the price I have to pay for a little extra time with my favorite girls, then so be it."

...

"Elizabeth, lovely to see you." Rosemary looked up from the counter when I entered.

"Nee nee!" Patrick squealed from his spot on the floor when he saw Jane in my arms.

She squirmed until I put her down, and she hurried over to him.

"So, what brings you by? Perhaps you want to see some of the latest maternity fashions?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "No, thank you, Rosemary. I was actually wondering if I could talk to you about the possibility of Jane staying here during the day when school starts back up. I'm going to try bringing her with me like before, but I'm not sure how well she'll do now that she's a bit older, so I'd like to have another plan just in case that doesn't work out. I understand if that's too much, though, since Patrick and Sammy are both here most of the time already."

"I'll check with Clara when she returns from her break, but it's fine with me."

"Thank you, Rosemary. It would just be for the fall. I'll be taking some time off once the new baby comes."

Hannah closed her book and stood up from where she had been sitting in the corner. She approached me, meeting my eyes before she wrapped her little arms around my legs.

"Hello, Hannah. How are you?"

"Good. I'm reading."

"I saw that. What are you reading?"

She walked back to the corner of the room and held up her book so I could see the cover. " _Peter Rabbit_."

"Oh, I love that one."

"Hannah, did you know that Mrs. Thornton likes to write books?" Rosemary winked at me.

Hannah's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"I haven't written as much since Jane was born, but yes. I have written some things before. You know, your mom used to write for the newspaper."

"Mama?" She glanced over at Rosemary, seeking confirmation.

She nodded. "I did, before I started working here in the dress shop."

"Maybe I'll write when I get bigger."

"That's certainly an admirable goal to have." I touched the top of her head. "I'll teach you about writing when you start school in a few weeks. Well," I straightened up, "I have a few more things to do while I'm in town, so I should get going. Thank you, Rosemary."

Hannah hugged me again. "Bye, Mrs. Thornton."

"Bye, sweetie." I held out my hand. "Come on, Janie. We need to go see your dad."

"Dada!" She toddled over to me as quickly as she could. She tucked her fingers into my hand.

"We need to go to the Mercantile before we go see dad, okay?"

I let her lead the way down the street and up the steps. Laura offered to keep an eye on her while I picked up the few things I needed. I could hear her starting to fuss as I wandered through the shelves.

"Mama!"

"I know, sweetheart. You're ready to see your dad. Just a few more minutes."

I hurried to finish my shopping and thanked Laura for watching Jane. She snuggled into my shoulder when I picked her up.

"Okay, honey. We'll go see your dad now."

"Wuv dada."

I smiled. "Yes, you love your dad."

Jack was already in the café when we arrived. He stood and pulled out a chair for me.

"Dada!" Jane reached out for him.

"Hi, Janie." He lifted her from my arms and brushed his lips against my cheek. "And hi to you, too, beautiful."

Heat filled my cheeks as I took my seat.

"Well, if it isn't the Thornton family." Abigail approached our table. "Look at you. That baby has grown so much." She motioned toward my stomach.

I rested my hand on the spot where the baby was kicking. "She'll be here before we know it."

"Four more months, right?"

I nodded and took a sip from the teacup she just filled. "We just passed the halfway point a few weeks ago."

"Well, I can't wait to meet her." She grinned. "Anyway, you're all probably hungry. What'll you have?"

"I'll take a roast beef sandwich."

"Make that two, please, and some biscuits and strawberries for Jane."

"Coming right up." She disappeared into the kitchen.

When I glanced back at Jack, he was just watching me with a smile on his face.

"What?"

"Sometimes I still can't believe this is my life. Living in a wonderful town, surrounded by friends who feel like family. A beautiful wife, a precious daughter, and another little one on the way. And on top of all of that, I still get to live out my dream of being a Mountie."

I squeezed his hand. "I love you."

He brushed his lips across my knuckles. "I love you, too."

"Wuv!" Jane reached up and touched his chin.

He chuckled. "Yes, I love you, too, Jane Elizabeth." He kissed the top of her head. "So what have you two been up to today?"

"We took a nice, leisurely walk into town and stopped by the dress shop to see Rosemary and Hannah and Patrick."

"Pat!" Jane squealed at the mention of her best friend.

I laughed. "Jane got to play with Patrick for a little bit while I talked to Rosemary about possibly watching Jane while I'm teaching. She said she wouldn't mind having Jane there, but she's going to check with Clara. Then we made a quick stop at the Mercantile to pick up a few groceries, and that brings us to now."

"Sounds like a productive morning."

I nodded and sipped my tea. "How has your day been?"

"Slow, which is good, I guess. Means there hasn't been anything bad going on. I did my rounds, but mostly I've been trying to catch up on all that extra paperwork from the other day when I came in late." He smiled and winked.

"Thank you again for that. I needed that rest."

Abigail returned to the table with our lunch. "Two roast beef sandwiches and some biscuits and strawberries for little Miss Jane." She set down the plates. "And I brought some extra berries for the baby." She gave me a smirk, and I knew that Jack had let her in on my cravings this time around, too.

"Thank you, Abigail."

...

I looked up when the door opened and Jack walked in, followed by Chief. "You're home early."

He took off his hat. "It was a slow day, and I missed you." He kissed the top of my head. "I haven't seen you at the typewriter in a while."

"I know. Rosemary mentioned my writing when I spoke with her the other day, and I realized that it's been a long time since I've had some time to myself to write anything new. That daughter of ours just seems to take up all of my time."

He rested his hand on my shoulder. "Is she napping?"

"Yes. She just went down a few minutes ago."

"I can make dinner tonight, if you want some extra time for yourself."

I turned in the chair and looked up at him. "You are too sweet, Jack, but how about we make it together?"

He leaned down and kissed me. "Okay. We _are_ very good at making things together: dinner, babies…" He brushed his hand across my stomach.

I lightly hit his arm. "Jack Thornton!"

He laughed and shrugged. "Well, I'm just stating the truth." He kissed me again. "I'm going to change."

I shook my head and chuckled as he headed up the stairs. "Oh, little one," I rested my hand on my belly, "your dad is silly, but I have to admit he's right. You and your big sister are perfect."

I returned to my writing, feeling a smile play on my lips as the baby shifted inside me.

"I checked on Jane while I was up there. She's still sleeping soundly." He sank down on the sofa, scratching Chief behind the ears. "So, what adventure is Mountie Theodore up to now?"

"Well, Mountie Theodore is discovering the adventures of fatherhood right now. He's having to learn a lot from Miss Elsa."

He grinned. "I hope Mountie Theodore knows that marriage and fatherhood are the very best adventures of them all. Chasing bad guys can be fun and all, but nothing beats coming home to a warm house and a beautiful family."

"Oh, I'll make sure he knows."

"Good." He settled back into the sofa and grabbed a sketchpad and pencil off the table.

We both sat in silence for a while, typing and drawing. Every time I looked over at him, he was focused on the page in front of him, his brow furrowed. I felt like my heart could burst from how much I loved him.

I gasped and glanced down as the baby's foot made a small bulge against my stomach. "Jack! Jack, come here. Quickly!" I pushed myself up out of my chair.

He was at my side within seconds. "Is it the baby? Is everything okay?"

I pulled his hand to my stomach and smiled. "She's fine. You can feel her now."

"I can feel her now," he agreed, shifting his fingers to get a better feel. He grinned and placed his other hand on top of the baby. "This is just as magical as it was with Jane. That's our baby."

"I'll never get tired of feeling our babies inside of me." I put my hand on his. "Some days are difficult and uncomfortable and painful, but I'm so lucky to be able to carry our babies."

He leaned down and kissed me softly. "You do a wonderful job at it."

"It's one of my favorite jobs." I raised my hand to his cheek. "Next to being your wife."

"I love you."


	39. Chapter 39

"Dada!" Jane squealed.

I looked up to see Jack limping through the front door.

"Oh my goodness, Jack!" I rushed over to him, offering my shoulder for support. "What happened?" I helped him down onto the sofa.

"I was out by the river during my rounds. The ground was slick, and I fell. It's not a big deal."

"So you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He sucked in a breath when I slid his boots off of him. "Just a little sore."

"Do you need me to go find Carson?"

He shook his head. "He'll just tell me what I already know: rest and try not to make any of the injuries worse."

"Dada!" Jane pulled herself onto the sofa, crawling over Jack.

"Oh, be careful, Janie. Dad is hurt."

She stopped and looked at Jack. "Huht?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Just a little bit, but I'm okay." He settled her in his lap.

She reached up and touched his chin. "Wuv dada."

"I love you, too, Janie."

"How about I help you upstairs and run you a bath? We can have dinner in bed tonight."

"You don't need to spoil me, Elizabeth. Especially in your condition."

"I'm not an invalid, Jack, I'm carrying a baby."

"I know, and you need to be taking care of yourself."

I put my hands on my hips. "And you think I haven't been taking care of myself?"

"No, no. That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying I don't think you need to be taking on any extra responsibilities right now."

"Like running a bath for you? That's such a horrible thing for me to do?"

Jane was shifting her gaze between us, eyes widening as our voices raised.

"No, Elizabeth, that's not what I mean."

"It's like you want me to put my life on hold until the baby is born, like I'm not capable of doing anything but sitting around just because I have a baby inside me." I headed toward the stairs, fighting the tears that had begun to fill my eyes.

"Elizabeth…"

"I don't want to argue in front of Jane. Please, just leave me alone."

I sank down on the bed, resting my head in my hands. I hated fighting with Jack. I was sorry that I had raised my voice, but I wasn't sorry for the things I said. Truthfully, I felt like he had been coddling me since I told him we were having another baby. He was the same way when I was expecting Jane.

I knew his intentions were good, but I felt stifled.

I leaned back in the bed, resting against the headboard. I rubbed my hand across my stomach as the baby moved around.

"Oh, little one, I don't like being angry at your father. I love him very much, but sometimes we just don't know how to say what we're thinking. I know we're both misunderstanding each other right now. We'll talk things out later, once we've both cooled off."

Twenty minutes later, I returned downstairs. Jack was still reclining on the sofa, rubbing Jane's back as she leaned against his chest. He met my eyes.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk about what just happened."

"Yes, we do, and we will. Just not now. We can talk after Jane is in bed."

"So we're just going to let this tension hang all evening?"

"Jack, I'm not trying to avoid it, I promise. I just don't think Jane needs to see us arguing."

He sighed. "Okay."

I made dinner in silence. We ate in silence.

Jack was waiting in our bedroom after I put Jane to bed.

"So…"

"Let me start."

He nodded and patted the spot in the bed beside him. I took a seat.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice at you earlier. We both overreacted. I know that you're coming from a place of love when you suggest that maybe I shouldn't do certain things right now, but I need you to understand how it makes me feel. It makes me feel like you think that I'm weak or that I'm putting our baby at risk, but I would never do anything to hurt her. I know my limits, and I know that there _are_ some things that I shouldn't do while I'm carrying this baby. It just frustrates me when you tell me what I should or shouldn't do, like I'm incapable of making rational decisions." I let out a breath. "And I know you aren't intending to make me feel this way, but that's how I'm experiencing it."

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I just want the best for you and the baby. I definitely don't think you're weak or incapable of making rational decisions. Did you feel the same way when you were carrying Jane?"

I nodded. "A little."

"I'm sorry. I wish you would've told me how you felt sooner. I feel like you're doing all this extra work when you're carrying our babies, so I was just trying to help."

"I know you were, and I love you for that, but I know when I need a break. I promise that I won't overwork myself."

He put his arm around my shoulders. "I promise that I'll try not to make so many suggestions about what I think you should be doing."

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too." He kissed the top of my head. "So does the offer for that bath still stand? Because I was thinking that maybe you could join me." He smiled mischievously.

"Okay, but no funny business, Constable. We don't want you to hurt yourself more."

...

Jack groaned. "I don't want to move."

I chuckled. "Then don't. I'll take Jane to church by myself, and you can stay here and be a heathen." I looked at him and smirked.

He stretched, wincing at his sore muscles.

"Seriously, Jack. I can take Jane to church by myself if you aren't feeling up to leaving the house. I can tell everyone that you aren't feeling well."

"No, I can go. If I lay here all morning, I'll just get stiff, and that won't help anything." He sat up slowly.

His bare chest was covered with bruises. I had seen them the night before, but the light had been dim, and I hadn't realized how bad they looked.

"Jack…" I touched my fingers to his chest. "These bruises look really bad. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. There were some rocks where I fell; it's no big deal. I'm just a little sore."

"If you're sure…" I wasn't fully convinced. Surely he was hurting more than he was letting on. "I have an idea. Why don't we just stay here today? We could have our own church service out back and then have a picnic. It would give us both a chance to relax."

He grinned. "That sounds amazing."

"I'll get started on breakfast and lunch, then. Do you mind getting Jane up and bringing her downstairs?"

He kissed me softly. "I don't mind at all."

...

Jack flipped open his Bible and set it on the blanket in front of him.

I pulled Jane into my lap. "What scripture did you choose?"

"I'll give you three guesses."

"Um, 1 Corinthians 13?"

He nodded and smiled, showing off his dimples. "'Love is patient; love is kind.'"

I watched his face as he continued to read the scripture that had become so important to us over the course of our relationship. His lips stayed curled up in a smile as he read. He met my eyes as he neared the end of the chapter.

"'The greatest of these is love,'" we finished together.

"Wuv!" Jane squealed.

I kissed the top of her head. "That's right, Janie. Love is very important. We're supposed to do everything in love. It's not always easy, but that's what we're all called to do."

Jack reached over and squeezed my hand. "That's a wonderful sentiment. Maybe you should be in charge of Sunday School, too."

I laughed softly. "I'll stick with regular school for now."

"Are you ready to go back tomorrow?" He closed his Bible and set it to the side.

"Very." I ran my fingers through Jane's hair. "I think Jane is ready, too. Are you ready to go back to school with me, Janie?"

"Coo!"

"I've been thinking, even if it's not too much to have her there with me, maybe we should still leave her with Rosemary and Clara a couple of days a week."

"I'm sure she'd enjoy that. She loves getting to see Patrick."

I let go of her, and she toddled over to Jack, climbing over his legs.

I nodded. "That's what I was thinking. Plus, it's probably time that she gets used to being away from me for part of the day, at least."

"And in a few years, she'll be back with you all the time."

I smiled sadly. "It's strange to think that she'll be old enough to be my student someday. The new baby, too." I brought my hand to my stomach. "I just wish they could stay tiny forever."

"But it is awfully fun to see her little personality develop as she gets older."

"Really, she just becomes more like you with every passing day."

"Probably because you called her 'little Jack' so frequently before she was born." He smirked.

"Well, if that's true, then the new one will be like me, since you insist on calling her 'little Lizzy' all the time."

He scooted closer and placed his hand on my stomach. "I would love having a little one who's just like you." He grinned when the baby kicked his hand. "I love you, little Lizzy."

...

"Good morning, Thorntons." Abigail greeted us as we walked through the door.

"Morning, Abigail." Jack lowered Jane to the floor, and she hurried over to Abigail.

She lifted Jane up, resting her on her hip. "Good morning, Miss Jane. I have some fresh strawberry scones waiting for you."

"Num!"

I shook my head and chuckled. "You'd think she would have gotten tired of strawberries with as much strawberry jam I ate before she was born."

Jack helped me into a chair before he took a seat. "Janie, can you tell Aunt Abigail where you're going today?"

"Coo!" She grinned and clapped her hands.

"You're going to school with your mama? I bet you'll have so much fun." She looked at me. "Cody's excited to go back to school, too. He didn't want to go to bed last night."

"I'm excited to see all of the children again. It's going to be difficult to leave them when the baby is born, even though it will only be temporary."

"Well, at least you'll have the rest of the year with them. And then, you'll be so busy snuggling your sweet little baby that you won't have time to miss them."

I smiled. "Even with a new baby taking up my time, I'll miss them."

"Well, I'd better get you all some breakfast so you aren't late. What would you like?"

"I'll take one of those strawberry scones."

"With some berries on the side?" She smirked and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, please, and some tea."

"I'll have a scone, too, plus two eggs, scrambled, and a cup of coffee."

"Coming right up." She passed Jane to Jack before disappearing into the kitchen.

After we finished our breakfast, Jack walked with us to the schoolhouse. "Meet me at the jail after school?"

"Always such a romantic, asking me to meet you at the jail." I winked and took Jane from him.

"I can meet you here, if you'd rather."

"I was kidding, Jack." I leaned in and kissed him. "I'll be there as soon as the children go home."

"I'll see you then. Have a wonderful day."

"You, too. Stay safe." I kissed him again.

"I will. Bye, Janie." He kissed the top of her head and waved as he walked back toward Main Street.

...

"Hello, everybody! I'm so happy to see you all again!" I set the cowbell on my desk as the children settled into their seats. "I have a couple of things before we begin. I'm sure you've all noticed that I brought Jane with me again. She's going to stay with us a few days a week, and a few days with Mrs. Coulter and Mrs. Flynn." I glanced over at Jane. She was sitting by the desk, happily stacking blocks. "Secondly," I stepped forward and invited Hannah to stand. "We have a new classmate with us this year, Hannah Coulter. I know a lot of you have met her already, but I want you to make her feel welcome. I know we're all very happy to have you here, Hannah."

She gave a little smile and returned to her seat next to Opal and Philip.

Emily raised her hand. "Mrs. Thornton?"

"Yes, Emily?"

"What are you going to do about school when your baby is born?"

I drew my hand to my stomach. "I'll teach you all until Christmas, but someone else will have to teach you after that. I'm not sure who that will be, though. But I promise that I will be back as soon as the baby is big enough to come here with me."

Another hand went up.

"Yes, Opal?"

"Have you and Mountie Jack named the baby yet?"

I nodded. "We picked names a couple of days ago."

"More than one?"

"Well, we both think that this baby is a girl, but we had to pick a boy name, too, just in case. And before any of you ask what names we chose, that's a secret until the baby is born. All that I will say is that, boy or girl, the baby's name starts with E." I moved behind my desk. "Now, that's enough about that. For your first assignment, I would like all of you to write a paragraph about something that you did this summer."

They passed around paper and pencils and started writing. Hannah raised her hand shyly.

I quietly approached her. "What is it, sweetie?"

"I'm not very good at writing." She gazed downward, as if she were ashamed.

"That's okay. How about I help you?"

...

Hannah grinned and ran into Rosemary's arms as soon as we entered the dress shop.

"Hello, my sweet girl." She knelt down and kissed her cheek. "Did you have a good first day of school?"

She nodded. "Yes. Mrs. Thornton is so nice. She gave me a book to help me practice writing my letters." She held out the book. "See, mama?"

"I do see. That was very nice of Mrs. Thornton." She looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you for bringing her here."

"Of course."

"I'll pick up Jane when I bring Hannah to school tomorrow."

"Thank you. I'll see you then. Have a good evening." I shifted Jane in my arms, waving goodbye to Rosemary and Hannah before I went back outside. "Okay, Janie. Let's go find your dad."

Chief barked once when I opened the door to the jail.

Jack grinned. "There are my girls." He stood up and wrapped us both in a hug. "How was your day?"

"Good. Long. I'm ready to go home and relax with my two favorite people."

"Let me finish up a few more things here, and then we can go."

"Okay." I took a seat and put Jane on the floor. She went straight to Chief, giggling as she crawled all over him.

I watched Jack as he concentrated on the papers on the desk in front of him. My lips turned up into a smile.

He glanced up at me. "What?"

"Nothing. I just love you so much."

He smiled back. "I love you, too."

...

A/N I'll try not to make you wait too much longer for the arrival of Baby Thornton 2! Or should I say Baby E Thornton? ;)


	40. Chapter 40

A/N I know it's been taking longer between updates, so I just want to thank you all for sticking with me! Don't forget that I have two other stories you can read while you wait for updates on this one :)

...

I woke to Jane crying across the hall.

Jack rolled over. "I can get her."

"No, it's fine. I've got her." I kissed his cheek. "Go back to sleep."

I carefully got out of bed—something that was becoming more difficult as I neared the sixth month of my pregnancy—and padded into the nursery.

Jane was standing in her crib, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Mama." She reached out her arms as soon as she saw me.

I lifted her up, and she snuggled into my shoulder.

"Did you have a bad dream, Janie? It's okay. Mama's here now." I settled into the rocking chair. She whimpered against my chest as I brushed my fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry that you got scared. Bad dreams are no fun." I could feel her little body shaking as she continued to cry. "When I'm scared, I like to sing. How about we try that now?"

I kept rocking as I started to sing quietly. By the second stanza of _Amazing Grace_ , she had fallen back to sleep. As soon as I stood up to put her back in her crib, however, she woke again.

I sank back into the rocking chair, rubbing her back and singing softly until long after she drifted off.

...

"Elizabeth." Jack nudged my shoulder. "Wake up."

"Hmm?" I blinked sleepily. It was still dark outside. Jane was fast asleep on my chest.

"You fell asleep in Jane's room." Jack lifted Jane from my arms and lowered her into her crib. "Come back to bed." He held out his hand, helping me out of the rocking chair.

I was asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

My dreams were filled with images of Jack and our children, always two girls. They giggled as he chased them around the yard. They squealed as he helped them catch fish in the pond.

I couldn't wait until that dream became a reality.

...

Jack pressed his lips to my forehead. "Good morning, beautiful. Happy anniversary."

I smiled and met his eyes. "Happy anniversary. Best two years of my life." I put my hands on his chest. "I wish we didn't have to go to work today."

"We don't."

"What?"

"We don't have to go to work today. Bill is covering for me, and Florence is covering for you. I wanted us to have the day to ourselves. Rosemary even offered to watch Jane if we want."

"Thank you." I kissed him softly. "I think I want Jane to stay with us, if that's okay, since she had a rough night. Besides, I'd rather not go into town today, unless you were planning something."

"Oh, I planned something," he smiled mischievously, "but it doesn't involve going into town." He kissed me again. "First, we're going to have breakfast in bed. Don't move."

"I'm not allowed to move at all? What if I need to use the washroom?"

He chuckled. "You can use the washroom. But then come right back here. I'm planning on spoiling you today."

I heard Jane mumbling as I was walking back to my room. I poked my head through the doorway. She was sitting up in her crib, playing with her little teddy bear.

"Mama!"

"Good morning, sweet Jane. I'm glad you seem to be so happy this morning." I kissed the top of her head as I lowered her to the floor. "Let's go to mama and dada's room, okay?"

She clutched her bear with one hand and my finger with the other. Her little bare feet tapped against the wood floor as she pulled me across the hallway.

"Jane," I settled her on the bed, "do you want to feel the baby?"

"Baby." She dropped her bear and placed her hands on my stomach. "Baby baby baby."

"Do you feel that, Janie?" The baby stretched inside of me, making my stomach move, and Jane giggled. "That's your baby brother or sister."

The baby continued to squirm inside of me, and Jane laughed at the bulges moving across my stomach.

"What's so funny in here?" Jack entered the room with a tray of food.

"The baby is moving around like crazy right now, and Jane thinks it's hilarious."

Jack set the tray on the nightstand and immediately put his hands on my stomach. A grin spread across his face. "Like magic. Every single time."

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. "I think the baby is hungry."

"Well, I hope the baby wants bacon and eggs and biscuits with raspberry jam."

"I think that's exactly what the baby wants." I licked my lips.

Jack chuckled. "And I figured little Miss might be awake, too, so I brought a bowl of strawberries." He ruffled Jane's hair, and she giggled.

...

The breeze blew through the tall grass around us, the late summer sun warmed the air. Jane toddled through the grass, laughing loudly as Chief followed her, trying to lick her face.

Jack sat on the blanket in front of me, his legs straight out in front of him. His sketchbook was in his lap, a box of pencils beside him.

I loved watching him draw. He always looked so focused: his eyebrows knit together, the tip of his tongue just peeking out from between his lips.

I set down the tiny sweater I had been knitting and just watched him for a few minutes. "What are you drawing?"

"You," he answered, without looking up.

"Is that all you draw?"

"Pretty much." He glanced up at me, grinning broadly. "You're basically all I've drawn since the day I met you."

I laughed softly. "You didn't even like me when we first met."

"No, I did. I just didn't _want_ to like you." He set down his sketchbook. "You challenged me. I thought it was your fault that my plans for my life got all messed up."

"You mean my father's fault."

"Well, yes. But he wasn't around, so I needed to blame someone." He nudged my leg with his foot. "But you know I'm so thankful that I ended up here. I wouldn't have you or Jane or little Lizzy if I went to Cape Fullerton like I wanted to."

"Not to mention all our nosy neighbors."

He chuckled. "Them, too."

"And don't think I didn't catch that 'little Lizzy' in there. You know that's not the baby's name."

"I know. I just can't resist getting a reaction from you."

"You are incorrigible, Jack Thornton."

...

After a dinner of shepherd's pie and peach cobbler, Jack cleaned the dishes while I put Jane to bed.

Once she was down, Jack and I settled in on the sofa.

"I have something for you." He held out a flat package.

I carefully peeled away the paper, revealing a framed sketch.

"I'm sorry that this is basically the same thing I gave you for our anniversary last year."

I shook my head. "Don't be sorry, Jack. I'm always happy to get sketches from you. And this is beautiful. Thank you."

The corners of my mouth turned up as I looked over the picture. It showed our whole family: Jack holding Jane in one arm, his other hand resting on my back, one of my hands cradling my stomach.

"I told you you're pretty much all I draw. You, and our little family."

"I know just where I want to hang it."

His sketch of the two of us hung above the stairs, just as it had in the row house. The sketch of me and Jane that he had given me for our first anniversary was hanging in the nursery.

I walked across the room and held the new picture up above my desk. "Right here. Then I can see it every time I'm grading papers or writing my stories."

He smiled. "Perfect. I'll put it up for you later."

"I have something for you, too." I pulled two small packages from the drawer in my desk and returned to Jack's side.

He was less careful about unwrapping his gifts than I was. Once the paper was gone, he held a frame in each hand, and a grin spread across his face.

One frame held a photograph of me holding Jane. It had been taken the previous spring, before we knew there was another baby on the way. The other frame was empty. He held it up, eyebrows raised.

"That's for a photograph of the new baby, whenever she decides to come. I thought you could put them on your desk in the jail, if you want."

"I love it, Elizabeth." He leaned in and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I squeezed his hand. "So, so much."

"Well, that's good, since you're having my baby and all."

I rolled my eyes and hit his arm lightly. "Way to ruin a perfectly nice moment."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He laughed. "But also, it's true. You _are_ having my baby."

I nudged him with my elbow. "I know, but still."

"Okay, I know we need to head to bed soon since we don't have an excuse to miss work tomorrow, but there's one more thing I want to do."

I watched him as he walked across the room and started up the Victrola.

He moved back in front of me and held out his hand. "Mrs. Thornton, may I have this dance?"

I slipped my fingers into his. "Of course."

My stomach kept us further apart than I would have liked, but it was still nice to be in that moment, just the two of us. All I could think was that I could live a hundred years and never tire of dancing with Jack Thornton.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" He brushed his thumb across the back of my hand.

"Thank you for today. And for everything. Marrying you was the best decision I ever made."

He kissed my forehead. "I could say the same thing."

...

The following week, I was standing in the doorway of the schoolhouse, sweeping away the dirt and dust.

"Mrs. Thornton!"

I looked up to see Hannah Coulter running across the school yard and bounding up the steps.

"Hello, Hannah! How are you this morning?"

"Good! I have a present for Jane." She pushed the hair from her face.

"You do?"

"Yes, but my mama said I had to ask you if it's okay before I give it to her." She glanced behind her at Rosemary, who had just caught up to her. "Right, mama?"

Rosemary nodded. "That's right, sweets."

Hannah held out a slightly-worn ragdoll. "Daddy got me a new doll, so I want Jane to have my old one."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Hannah." I smiled. "I think Jane will love it. Why don't we go see?"

She walked beside me to the front of the classroom, where Jane was playing with a wooden horse.

"Mama! Hi!" She stood up when I approached her, wrapping her arms around my leg.

"Hello, my sweet Jane." I brushed my fingers through her hair. "Hannah has something she wants to give you."

Jane just stared as Hannah held out the doll.

I nudged her gently. "You can take it, Janie. It's for you."

"It's a baby doll." Hannah gently lowered the toy into Jane's outstretched arms.

"Baby da?" She looked up at me, seeking confirmation.

"That's right, Janie, a baby doll. Can you say thank you?"

She mumbled something sounding like "tankoo" before she plopped down on the ground, exploring every inch of her new toy.

"Thank you, Hannah. You can go play outside for a bit if you want. You still have some time before school starts."

"Okay, Mrs. Thornton." She grinned and ran out the door.

Rosemary laughed and shook her head. "She's so different from that timid little girl we brought home only a couple of months ago."

I nodded in agreement. "She really has come out of her shell. She's a wonderful little girl."

"It was her idea to give away her doll. We weren't going to make her get rid of it just because she got a new one."

"Like I said, she's a wonderful little girl." We both looked over at Jane, who was cuddling with the doll, a smile covering her face. "Maybe that will help Jane be a little more prepared to have a real baby in the house." I rubbed my belly, a smile playing on my lips when the baby kicked. "She'll kiss my stomach and say 'baby,' but I don't think she really understands that, someday soon, the baby will be living in our house and not just in my stomach."

"Well, for what it's worth, I think she'll transition well into her role as a big sister. You should see her in the dress shop with Sammy. She loves that little boy so much. She'll stop whatever she's doing to try to comfort him when he cries. It's absolutely precious."

"Oh my goodness. I can only hope she'll be that way with her brother or sister."

She put her hand on my arm. "I'm sure she will be. You and Jack are raising an amazing little girl there."

I smiled. "Thank you, Rosemary."


	41. Chapter 41

Rosemary stepped into the school house, Jane leaning against her shoulder. "Hello, Elizabeth."

"Good afternoon, Rosemary."

Hannah looked up from her book. "Hi, mama!"

"Hi, sweets. Gather up your things, please. We need to get going."

I took Jane from her. "Hannah was great today. She's really settled in well."

"Well, you are a great teacher."

I nudged her with my elbow. "And you're a great mother."

She smiled. "Thank you, Elizabeth. Oh, Jane didn't nap for very long today, so she might be a bit tired."

"Thank you for letting me know."

"I'd love to stay and chat, but Clara is alone at the dress shop with Sammy and Patrick, so I should probably get back there. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then."

Hannah waved as they walked away. "Bye, Mrs. Thornton!"

"Bye, Hannah."

Once they were gone, I settled into the chair behind my desk, shifting Jane in my lap.

"It's getting harder to hold you in my lap, Janie." I laughed softly. "Your brother or sister is taking up so much space now." I shifted her again, trying to get her situated on the portion of my legs that wasn't blocked by my stomach.

She snuggled into me as best as she could, her eyelids drooping. "Mama," she mumbled.

"Shh. Go to sleep, sweetheart." I brushed my fingers through her hair as her breathing slowed and she drifted off to sleep.

While she slept, I took the opportunity to try to grade some tests, but between the baby moving inside of me and the sweet little noises Jane was making in her sleep, I kept getting distracted.

Jane shuddered against me, releasing a breath through her little lips. I glanced down at her, thinking that I would never tire of seeing her sleeping so peacefully. I had always thought she was a good blend of me and Jack, but she looked so much more like her father in her sleep.

The corners of her lips turned up, revealing her tiny dimples. I wondered what she was dreaming about, what was making her smile.

I gave up on grading and just snuggled her close. My time with her was even more precious knowing that she had only a couple of months left as our only child.

...

After Jane's nap, I bundled her in her coat and we headed toward town, stopping at the infirmary. I was a little early for my checkup, so I took a seat on the bench outside. Jane sat beside me, tugging on the ties of her bonnet.

A few minutes later, Faith stepped out onto the porch. "Elizabeth, we're ready for you."

I stood up carefully. "I hope it's okay that I have Jane with me."

"Of course. We love seeing little Miss Jane." Faith smiled and held out her hand, and Jane took it, following her into the infirmary.

Carson immediately knelt down to her level. "Well hello, Jane Thornton! Are you here for a checkup?"

She giggled. "No!"

I slipped off her coat before removing my own.

"Oh, that's right! It's your _mom_ who's here for a checkup." Carson looked up at me. "Hello, Elizabeth."

I chuckled and settled on the edge of the bed. "Hello, Carson."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm well. A little tired, but that's to be expected with everything." I motioned between my stomach and Jane.

"Yes, I imagine you aren't getting all that much sleep lately."

"I imagine I'll get even less once the baby arrives. I'm not looking forward to late night feedings starting up again."

He laughed. "I've never experienced those, but I can see why they wouldn't be fun. Anyway, let's get you checked out so we can get you out of here before little Miss gets restless." He took out his stethoscope and pressed it to my back. "Deep breath in."

He checked my vitals, repeating the numbers to Faith as she wrote them down.

"Okay, now let's see how baby Thornton is doing today."

I lay back on the bed as he moved the stethoscope around my stomach, searching for the heartbeat. "I hope she'll stay still long enough for you to find her heartbeat. She's been moving around like crazy lately. I thought Jane moved a lot, but this little one might have her beat."

Just as I finished speaking, the baby stretched, and my stomach visibly shifted.

Carson laughed. "You might be right about that. You're still thinking this baby is another girl?"

"Mhmm." I nodded. "Jack and I have both been thinking girl this whole time, and there hasn't been anything to change my mind. I know I thought Jane was a boy, but I'm still sticking with girl this time around."

"Well, you'll find out for sure in about two more months." He took the clipboard from Faith and wrote down a few things. "Are there any concerns that have come up since your last checkup?"

"No, nothing that I didn't experience at this same point when I was expecting Jane."

"Good. Now, I'll have Faith take a few measurements, and then you should be good to go." He turned to invite Faith over, but she was no longer there. "Did you see her leave?"

"No, I didn't." I shook my head.

He peeked around the curtain. "She's not here."

"Janie, where's Nurse Faith?"

Jane looked up from her doll and pointed at the back door.

Carson excused himself to go look for her, but she returned before he reached the door.

"My apologies. I just needed…to get some air."

I looked at her curiously, knowing there had to be more to the story. There was nothing particularly gruesome about a prenatal checkup, and besides, Faith wasn't one to be fazed by medical procedures.

Carson kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear. She blushed and brought her hand to her stomach for a few seconds before dropping it. _That explained it_.

"Well, let's get these measurements taken." She was silent as she took out the tape measure and wrote down the various numbers. "Everything is just as it should be for seven months." She helped me off of the bed and handed me my coat.

I glanced over at Carson before I spoke, making sure he was occupied. He was kneeling down in front of Jane while she showed him her doll. "Faith, can I ask you something?"

"Do I know what you're going to ask?"

"Probably. Are you…?" I flicked my eyes down to my stomach, then to hers.

She gave me a tiny smile. "Yes, but no one knows because it's still early."

"You kept my secret about this little one," I rested my hands on my stomach, "so I can keep your secret."

"Oh, that's right. I'm the first person you told after Jack. I guess it's fitting that you'd be the first person I told after Carson."

"Abigail might know already. She has a gift about these things."

She chuckled. "That's true. She knew about both of yours before you told her, didn't she?"

"Yes. She actually knew about Jane before I did, and she knew about Sammy before Clara did."

She brought her hand back to her stomach, a smile playing on her lips. "Then I'm sure she knows about this one."

Carson straightened up. "All done?"

Faith and I both nodded in response.

"Well, you should be good to go, Elizabeth. I'll do another checkup in about a month, and we can talk more about how the delivery will go. I know you've done this once before, but every baby is different, so we just want to be prepared. Don't hesitate to come by if you have any concerns before then."

"Thank you." I held out my hand toward my daughter. "Come on, Janie. Let's get your coat back on and go find your dad." Before I stepped out the door, I turned back toward the Shepherds. "Oh, and congratulations."

Faith grinned, and Carson looked confused. "Our baby," she whispered to him.

"Oh." A smile covered his face. "Thank you, Elizabeth. Have a good evening."

...

Jack looked up when I opened the door to the jail, and a smile stretched across his face. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Long day?"

"Mhmm." He nodded.

"Dada!" Jane toddled over to him, nearly tripping over Chief on her way.

Jack lifted her into his lap. "Hi, Janie."

I took a seat on the other side of the desk, wincing as the baby shifted up into my ribs. "Carson said everything still looks good with the baby." I rubbed my stomach. "She needs to move though. It feels like she just wedged herself up in my ribs."

"I'm sorry. That can't be comfortable."

"It isn't, but all the discomfort and pain is worth it to get something so wonderful at the end." I smiled and looked at Jane.

She was reaching up and touching Jack's chin, trying to get his attention. "Dada dada."

"Yes, Janie?"

"Baby." She held the doll in his face.

"Yes, you have your baby doll. I see it. You take good care of your baby doll." He lowered her to the floor. "Janie, will you go back to mama for a little bit?" He nudged her in my direction.

Instead of coming to me, she wandered over to where Chief was laying and plopped down beside him.

Jack chuckled. "That works, too." He met my eyes. "Okay, I just have a little bit of paperwork to finish up here. This should only take a few minutes, and then we can head over to Abigail's for dinner."

...

Jack walked beside me down Main Street, Jane bundled up in his arms. "I think it's gotten colder since this morning."

I nodded, rubbing my hands together. "Winter is definitely on its way."

"I wouldn't be surprised if we got some snow in the next few days."

"Cold."

Jack pulled Jane's coat tighter around her and straightened out her bonnet. "I know it's cold, Janie. It'll be warm when we get to Abigail's, and we're almost there."

"She wouldn't get so cold if she would stop trying to pull off her bonnet. I've been trying to make the knot tighter, but she still figures out how to untie it."

"Silly Jane." He touched his cold nose to her cheek, and she giggled.

A few moments later, he opened the door to the café, and we were flooded with warmth.

"Well, hello you three."

"Hi, Abigail."

Jack lowered Jane into one chair and pulled out another for me before taking his own seat. Jane peeked over the edge of the table, just barely tall enough to see over it.

"Who's hungry?"

"Nee Nee!"

"Miss Jane is hungry? Well, what does Miss Jane want to eat?"

"Num!"

Abigail laughed. "Something yummy. Okay. What can I get you two?" She glanced between me and Jack.

"Chicken pot pie, please, and some tea."

"Make that two, and a glass of warm milk for Jane. Don't worry about getting her anything to eat. She'll just eat off of our plates."

"Are you sure? I don't mind making something for her."

I shook my head. "It's fine."

"Maybe just put some extra on my plate."

"Okay. Coming right up." She disappeared behind the curtain into the kitchen.

Jane squealed when her doll fell to the floor. "Dada dada."

"I got it, Janie." He leaned over and picked it up. She grinned when he handed it back to her, clutching it to her chest. "We probably shouldn't let her hold the new baby."

I laughed. "At least not without assistance."

...

I woke to Jack mumbling in his sleep. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I noticed his brow was creased.

He turned over heavily, throwing his arm across my waist. The baby shifted at the sudden contact.

I lifted his arm off of me and slid out of the bed, walking around to his side. "Jack." I grazed his cheek with my fingers, lightly, so as not to startle him.

He continued to mumble, but didn't wake.

"Jack…" I nudged his shoulder. I would have let him sleep, but he sounded distressed. "Jack, wake up. It's just a dream."

He jerked awake. I stumbled backward, covering my stomach with my arms.

"Elizabeth? Oh, Elizabeth. Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head. "No." I returned to his side, running my fingers through his hair. "I thought the nightmares had stopped."

He let out a harsh breath. "It's just been the past couple of nights. I don't know what brought them on."

I sat on the edge of the bed. "You were saying the baby's name. Is this a new nightmare?"

His face dropped. "Yes. I get called away right before the baby is born, and then something goes wrong and we lose her. I just," he took a shaky breath, "I know it's just a nightmare, but the thought of losing her or of not being there when you need me, that hurts."

"Oh, Jack." I slipped my arm around him, rubbing his back gently. "We're fine. You're here. Everything is going to be okay."

"I don't think I can go back to sleep. I'm going to go downstairs for a while." He kissed me softly. "You don't need to wait up."

"Are you sure?"

He gave me a sad smile. "Positive. Get some sleep. I'll be okay." He kissed me again before putting on his robe and slippers and leaving our room.

When I woke in the morning, his side of the bed was cold. I found him downstairs, asleep on the sofa. His sketchbook was open on the floor beside him.

I smiled when I picked it up and noticed all the sketches of tiny hands and feet.

We were going to be just fine. All four of us.

...

A/N Just a few more chapters before the Thorntons become a family of four :)


	42. Chapter 42

As soon as I opened the door to the schoolhouse, Jane toddled to the front of the room and plopped down on the floor with her doll.

"Someone's gotten comfortable around here." Jack chuckled.

"Well, it's basically her second home at this point."

"Better than the jail being her second home." He kissed my forehead. "I have to go check on some things outside of town after my rounds today, so I won't be able to meet you for lunch. I'll be back this afternoon to walk home with you, though."

"Okay. Stay safe."

"I will. Take care of our babies." He rested his hand on my stomach.

I put my hand on his. "I will. I love you."

"I love you, too." He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. "See you later."

"Bye." I turned toward our daughter. "Jane, can you say bye to your dad?"

She stood up and waved. "Bye, dada!"

Jack grinned. "Bye, Janie. You be good for mama." He kissed me one last time before making his way to town.

I walked across the room to my desk. "Okay, Miss Thornton, what lesson should we start with today?"

"Pell!"

"Spelling? Good choice. Should we follow that up with multiplication tables or a science lesson about the planets?"

"Uh, panets!"

I smiled and started writing on the board. "You're such a good helper, Janie. Thank you."

I was almost finished writing the spelling words on the board when I noticed that Jane had come over and was trying to reach the chalk on my desk.

"Do you want to help mama write on the board?"

I handed her a piece of chalk and lifted her up so she could reach the board. She proceeded to scribble all over every bit of the board that she could reach.

"Thank you so much for helping me write on the board, Janie." I returned her to the floor. "Maybe you'll be a teacher someday. Or an artist, or a scientist, or a doctor. You can be anything you want."

"Mama. Dwa." She waved the chalk around.

"You want to draw? How about you help me ring the bell to start class, and then I'll give you a pencil and paper, okay?"

"Bell!" She dropped the chalk and stood on her toes, trying to reach the cowbell sitting on the desk.

Since she had gotten older, she had developed a love for ringing the bell to start the school day, especially after I told her that it was a gift from her dad.

She cradled the bell to her chest and hurried to the steps. She grinned as she started ringing it. "Coo time!"

...

I started drawing circles across the board. "There are eight planets in our solar system. Who remembers the names of any of the planets?" I turned around. "Yes, Robert?"

"Jupiter?"

"That's right. Jupiter is the fifth planet from the sun, and it's also the largest of the planets. Who can name another planet?" A couple of hands went up. "Hannah?"

"Um, Earth."

"Right. Earth is the third planet from the sun, and it's where we all live."

I turned to write the names on the board, gasping when a sharp pain moved through my stomach. I nearly crushed the chalk in my hand as I clenched my fist.

"Mrs. Thornton? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Emily. I'm fine."

I took a few deep breaths and resumed writing on the board. A few moments later, another pain hit, and the chalk slipped from my fingers, shattering when it hit the floor.

I lowered myself into my chair, trying to come up with a plan as quickly as possible. "Cody, Robert, and Timmy, I need you to go to the infirmary and tell Dr. Shepherd to come here right away. Emily and Anna, I need you to take Jane to the dress shop and tell Mrs. Coulter and Mrs. Flynn that I need them to watch her for a while. For the rest of you, I want you to put on your coats and go outside for recess."

Opal raised her hand. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, Opal. I'm going to be just fine."

"Mama?" Jane meandered over from her spot on the floor and put her little hands on my knee.

"Hello, my sweet Jane." I kissed her cheek. "You're going to go see Aunt Rosemary and Miss Clara, okay? You'll get to play with Patrick and Sammy, and then your dad will pick you up later."

I sucked in a breath through my teeth when I was hit with another pain. Jane watched me with fear in her eyes.

"Mama huht?"

"No, I'm not hurt. I'm okay, Janie. I need you to go with Emily and Anna, though."

She whined and kept reaching toward me, but eventually she went with the older girls toward town.

I watched as all the children exited the schoolhouse, leaving me in silence. I had kept myself calm in front of the children, but once I was alone, I was overcome with anxiety.

The pains felt remarkably like labor.

It was too soon. The baby wasn't due for another month. We weren't ready. Jack and I had been so busy with work and taking care of Jane that we hadn't quite finished getting the house ready for the new baby. I hadn't prepared any of the lessons or assignments for the children to do while I was gone.

It was only a few minutes before Faith rushed into the schoolhouse.

"Hi, Elizabeth. I know you told the boys to ask for Carson, but he's in Buxton right now. What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. I keep having pains in my stomach, and it feels a bit like when I was in labor with Jane."

She put two fingers on my wrist, checking my pulse. "How far apart have the pains been?"

"I haven't been keeping track. There were three fairly close together. The next one was maybe five minutes after that. I haven't had one in a few minutes now. Do you think it's labor?"

"It could be, but I'll need to examine you to be sure."

We both turned at the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

"Elizabeth?" Jack rushed over to me. "What's going on? I was just headed out of town when I saw the children outside and they said you sent them all out because something was wrong."

I took his hand and squeezed it. "I'm okay. I've had a few pains, and I might be in labor. Faith was just saying she needs to examine me to be sure."

He looked to Faith for confirmation, and she nodded.

"Elizabeth, do you think you could make it to the infirmary? I can examine you here, but you would probably be a lot more comfortable there."

I shifted in my chair. "I think I can make it."

Jack helped me into my coat, and we followed Faith outside. The children all looked worried when they saw me, but I reassured them that I was okay and dismissed them for the rest of the day.

Jack kept his arm around me as we walked. We made it halfway to the infirmary before another pain hit and we had to pause.

...

Jack pulled the curtain around the bed while Faith grabbed some of her tools. He helped me up before pulling a chair up beside me.

I leaned back on the bed while Faith examined me. Jack held my hand in both of his, keeping his eyes on my face. I could see the worry in his features, the crease between his brows, the tears forming in his eyes. I knew he was thinking about the nightmare he had been having, where we lost the baby.

He and I kept our eyes locked on each other. It was so quiet that we could've heard a pin drop.

Faith finally broke the silence. "Your water hasn't broken, has it?"

"No."

"Okay. I think this is just false labor. From what you've said, the pains aren't consistent, and you aren't dilated at all, so there really isn't anything to indicate actual labor."

Jack and I both let out a breath. "Thank goodness."

"So, can I go back to school?"

"No. You aren't in labor, but you still need to rest and keep hydrated. I want you to stay here until Carson gets back so he can do an exam, too, just to be safe."

Jack squeezed my hand. "When will that be?"

"He said he'd be back just after lunch."

"Is there anything I can do to get rid of the pains?"

She shrugged. "My recommendation is to drink more water. Sometimes dehydration can make false labor pains worse. Carson might be able to give you a better answer, though."

"Thank you for your help, Faith."

"Of course." She stepped away to unpack a box of supplies.

I sat up slowly, cradling my belly. "Jack, don't you need to check on something outside of town?"

He shook his head. "That can wait. It wasn't anything pressing. You and our baby are more important." He lifted my hand to his lips. "Speaking of our baby, where's Jane?"

"I had Emily and Anna take her to the dress shop. She should be there with Rosemary and Clara."

"I have an idea. Since we're going to be here until Carson gets here after lunch, how about I run over to Abigail's and pick us up something to eat? Then I can go over and get Jane, and we can have a family lunch."

"Family lunch in the infirmary. Just what I wanted to do today." I squeezed his hand. "That actually sounds perfect."

"Does anything in particular sound good?"

"Anything with a side of blueberry muffin."

He chuckled. "Got it. I'll be back with food and our daughter." He leaned in and kissed me softly. "Faith, I'm heading over to Abigail's to get some lunch for me and Elizabeth. Would you like me to get you anything?"

"No, thank you. I have some errands to run, so I'll grab something while I'm out."

"Okay. I'll be back shortly."

It was quiet when he left, only the clink of bottles reminding me that Faith was still present.

"How have you been feeling, Faith?"

She stood up and placed a hand on her stomach, a smile spreading across her face. "Wonderful. Aside from the nausea, of course."

I laughed softly. "An unfortunate side effect, but so worth it."

"I'm not sure if you can tell, but I'm starting to show. Just a bit." She turned to the side and pulled her dress tight against her stomach. Sure enough, there was a tiny bump. "Carson and I are trying to decide when we'll need to tell everyone."

"The good thing about it being winter is that you can hide it a bit longer under coats if you aren't ready to break the news."

Her hand ghosted across her belly. "I just want to be absolutely sure that everything is okay before we tell everyone." Her smile faltered. "My mother… She lost a few babies. I was young, but I remember how devastated she was. One of them, she was almost six months along."

"Oh." I found my hands drawn to my stomach. "I can't even imagine what that must've felt like. When I had that scare and I thought I might lose Jane… I didn't know what to do. I could hardly get out of bed."

"Carson tells me that there's nothing to indicate that anything will go wrong with this baby, but that worry is still there."

"I'll let you in on a little secret: that worry never goes away. You think it'll go away once the baby is in your arms, but it's still there."

"It really is a sacrifice, isn't it? Having children?"

I nodded in agreement. "But I promise, all the good things outweigh that fear." I smiled and cradled my stomach. "When your baby smiles at you, or when she stops crying because she knows she's safe in your arms… Nothing else matters in those moments."

She quickly dropped her hands when the door opened.

"Mama!" Jane burst through the door, her arms wide.

"Hold it right there, little Miss. Did you stamp the snow from your shoes?"

She paused, looked down at her shoes, then back up at me, nodding.

"Okay, come on over."

Jack set down the basket of food and removed Jane's coat before lifting her onto the bed.

Faith moved toward the door, sliding her coat on. "I have a few things I need to get done before Carson returns, so if anyone comes by, tell them I'll be back soon."

Jack smiled. "We'll hold down the fort." Once she left, he began unpacking the food. "I got beef stew and biscuits. I hope that's okay."

My stomach grumbled loudly, and we laughed. "That's perfect."

As I was handing a biscuit to Jane, another pain rolled through my stomach. I gasped and clenched my teeth.

Jack quickly poured a cup of tea and gave it to me. "I got an extra thermos of tea since Faith said dehydration can make it worse."

"Thank you." I sipped the tea. "I know that Faith said this is just false labor, but goodness, it sure feels like real labor."

"I'm sorry." He reached over and squeezed my hand.

...

Faith returned half an hour later, and Carson half an hour after that. She brought him up to speed on the situation, and after examining me, he came to the same conclusion as Faith. I was experiencing false labor.

"Carson, I haven't had any pains in over an hour. When can I go home?"

"Soon. I don't want you walking all that way, though, so Jack," Carson turned toward him, "I need you to arrange for a car or wagon to get her home." He flipped through the papers on his clipboard. "Also, I would suggest you slow down. I know you continued teaching until a few days before Jane was born, but I would recommend you stop teaching now. I know that's not what you want to hear, but with what happened today, I'm worried that you could go into labor early if you don't slow down."

"How bad would it be if the baby was born early?"

"Well, if the baby is born in the next week or two, the chance of breathing problems is a bit higher. The baby could also be born a little too small and weak, which could make it more susceptible to illness. The longer the baby stays inside, the better."

Jack squeezed my shoulder. "I'll go get the wagon and find Chief, and then we can head home."

...

Jack came through the door, stamping the snow from his boots. "Hello, beautiful."

"Hi." I let the book in my hands fall closed.

Jack must've seen the discontentment on my face. "What's wrong? Is Jane okay?"

"She's fine. She's upstairs napping." I sighed. "I'm getting restless, Jack. I need to be doing something." I groaned and sank down onto the sofa. "I've knit more sweaters and blankets than the baby could ever need, and I think I've read every book in this house at least once."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I wish there was something I could do."

"I shouldn't have listened to Carson. He made it sound like labor was imminent, but it's been five days, and I haven't had any more pains. I really think I would be fine if I kept teaching. It seems like this baby isn't going to come any time soon."

Jack sighed. "I'm with Carson on this one, Elizabeth. I think you should stay home. What if you go into labor while you're teaching, and you have to deliver the baby in the schoolhouse?"

"But what if I go into labor while I'm here alone? Would that be any better? At least if I was in town, there would be someone to help."

"We could get a phone, and you would be able to call me at the jail."

"Jack."

He took a seat beside me. "Is there anything that I could say to convince you that staying home is best?"

I shook my head. "Probably not. It's just over a week until the break for Christmas, anyway." I put my hand on my stomach. "We'll be okay, Jack. You know I wouldn't do anything if I thought it would put the baby at risk."

"I don't like it, but you know yourself and the baby better than anyone else."

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll talk to Carson before I go back. And I'll take the wagon back and forth instead of walking."

He reached over and took my hands. "Okay, but you don't take the wagon alone. I'll go with you to and from town."

"Okay."

"Elizabeth, you know I only worry because I love you so much."

"I know, love and worry do seem to go hand-in-hand. I love you and Jane and E, and I worry about all of you."

He grinned. "I can't wait until E is born so we can finally use a full name."

"Me neither, but I'm still sure it's a girl so she'll be—"

"Hush," he cut me off. "What if it's like a birthday wish and saying it aloud means it won't come true?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled his hand to my stomach. "I love you, Jack, weird superstitions and all."

...

A/N I know I keep promising that the baby is coming soon, but I really mean it this time! :)


	43. Chapter 43

A/N I promised you another Thornton baby, so here you go :)

...

I smiled as I slowly walked around the room. The students were all making Christmas cards and decorations for the Christmas Eve festivities. Even Jane was doing her part, squeezed on the bench between Hannah and Opal as she scribbled on a piece of paper.

"Mrs. Thornton, is your baby going to be born soon?"

"I hope so, Hannah. Dr. Shepherd thinks the baby will be born sometime in the next couple of weeks."

"Does that mean you'll miss the Christmas Eve program?"

"I might. It will depend on if the baby has been born by then or not."

"How long will it be before you come back to teach us?"

I rested my hands on my stomach. "I'm not sure. I came back when Jane was almost three months old, so it will probably be at least that long again. You'll be in good hands with Mrs. Sullivan and Mrs. Blakely, though."

"Are you and Constable Thornton going to have more babies?"

I laughed softly, silently wondering when the questions were going to stop and how far they would go. "I'm not sure about that, either. We'll see how we feel after this one is born." I smiled when the baby hiccupped inside me a couple of times. "Okay, that's enough questions for now. Keep working on your crafts."

...

Jack picked up Jane and turned to me. "Ready to go?"

"Mhmm." I nodded and finished doing up the buttons on my coat, grabbing the basket off my desk.

He took my hand, and we headed away from the schoolhouse. "How was your last day?"

"Bittersweet. It's a little strange knowing that I won't be back here to teach for at least a few months."

"With the new baby, those months will go by so quickly. You'll be back teaching before you know it." He squeezed my hand.

"Jack, I don't know that I ever thanked you for letting me to continue working after we got married and after Jane was born. Not every man would be okay with that. So, thank you."

He stopped walking and pulled me close. "I wouldn't dream of asking you to stop teaching. That's your calling." He brushed his lips against mine. "I think you do a wonderful job of balancing being a wife, a mother, _and_ a teacher. You really are amazing, Elizabeth."

I felt a flush rise in my cheeks. "For someone who never planned on being a husband, you sure are good at it." I kissed him softly. "I love you, Jack Thornton."

"I love you, too." He shivered. "Okay, it's cold out here. We'd better get to Abigail's before we freeze."

...

I set down my basket, and Jane immediately starting rummaging through it.

Jack pulled out the chair for me, and I took a seat.

"What are you looking for, Janie?"

She held up the "cards" she had made earlier, showing them to Jack. "Chismas!"

"Kiss? Okay." Jack crouched down and kissed the top of her head.

She giggled. "No, dada. Chismas!"

"Oh! You want me to kiss your mama?" He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine.

She laughed even harder. "No! CHISMAS!"

"Oh! Christmas!"

I lifted her into the chair beside me. "She wanted to be like my students today, so she made some Christmas cards with them." I smiled and brushed my fingers through her hair. "You should've seen her. It was so sweet. She even sat on the benches with them."

Jack took a seat across from us. "You're getting so big, Jane Elizabeth."

She wiggled her legs. "Nee Nee big!"

"I can't believe she'll actually be one of my students in a few years."

Abigail approached our table, a grin on her face. "Well hello, you three. It's good to see you. Did you stop by for food or warmth?"

Jack chuckled. "Both, I guess."

"And to see you. Jane wanted to give you something." I turned toward her and pointed to one of the cards in her hand. "Janie, why don't you give Auntie Abigail the card you made her?"

Jane gave her a toothy grin and held up the slightly crumpled paper covered in scribbles.

"For me?" Abigail took the card from her. "Thank you so much, Jane. I love it."

"I had the children making Christmas crafts today, and Jane wanted to make cards for everyone."

"Such a sweetheart." Abigail ruffled her hair. "Now, is anyone hungry? I just baked a fresh batch of vanilla scones, or there's a roast in the oven that's just about done."

"I think I'll take a scone."

"One for me and Jane as well, and some raspberry jam if you have it."

"I keep a jar in the back just for you," she winked. "Anything to drink?"

"Three hot chocolates, please."

"That'll be right out." She gently squeezed my shoulder before retreating to the kitchen. She returned a few moments later with our order, giving us a smile before leaving us alone again.

"I'm interested to see what Jane thinks of hot chocolate."

"Well, if she's anything like her father, she'll love it." I smirked and lifted the cup toward Jane. "Want to try some hot chocolate, Janie?"

She nodded and reached for the cup.

"Let mama help you, Janie. It's hot."

She took a sip, and her eyes lit up. "Num!" She eagerly reached for the cup again. "Mo, pease!"

I laughed. "Just like her father."

...

Jack carried a sleepy Jane into the house. "I think that might have been the best Christmas Eve celebration Hope Valley has ever had."

"You should be sure to mention that to Rosemary the next time you see her." I chuckled. "I know I wasn't a big fan of her when she first arrived, but I don't know what this town would do without her."

He laughed. "Our lives would be far less exciting, I'm sure." He shifted Jane in his arms, and she mumbled against his shoulder. "I'll go put her to bed."

I gave her a quick kiss. "Good night, Jane. I love you."

I shed my coat and hung it by the door while Jack headed up the stairs. I stood in the middle of the room, looking around at all the decorations. Jack had brought home a tree the previous week, and we had spent that evening decorating it. A strand of garland was wrapped around the banister, and a few handmade decorations from my students were in various places around the room.

I startled a bit when I felt Jack's hand on my back.

"Hi."

"Hi. Did she give you any trouble?"

He shook his head. "I think that's the easiest she's ever gone down. She was asleep before I even got her pajamas on."

"Good." I leaned my head on his shoulder. "We should probably head up to bed soon, too. I think I could fall asleep standing up right now."

"Well, we can't have that when there's a nice warm feather bed waiting upstairs."

He kept his arm around me as we walked up the stairs.

Within a few minutes, we were snuggled up under the quilt, his hand resting on my stomach and my head tucked beneath his chin.

I put my hand on top of his. "Merry Christmas, Jack."

He kissed the top of my head. "Merry Christmas, Elizabeth."

...

"Merry Christmas, Janie." Jack set the wrapped package in front of her.

She giggled as he helped her unwrap the gift and open the box. She reached in and grabbed the box of crayons.

"You can color with those, Janie." I pulled the stack of paper from the box. "And we got you some colored paper to draw on."

"Dwa!"

"I know. You like to draw, just like your dad." I met Jack's eyes and smiled. "She's still a little Jack."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Should we do our gifts now while she's distracted?"

"Probably a good idea."

He handed me a small, flat package.

I peeled back the paper to reveal a leather-bound book. My fingers traced the words printed on the cover. " _A Collection of Frontier Stories: Volume Two_ , written by Elizabeth Thornton." I looked up at Jack. "Thank you, Jack. This is beautiful."

He shrugged. "I figured it was about time we had a book in this house written by Elizabeth _Thornton_."

"It's perfect. Okay," I set down the book and picked up Jack's gift, "your turn."

He ripped the paper off. "A box. Just what I wanted." He gave me a wink, and I rolled my eyes. He lifted the lid from the box and pulled out everything inside: a few canvases, a new set of paintbrushes, and some oil paints. "I've been needing some new paints. Thank you."

"I have another gift for you, and another for Jane. I didn't plan on these, but I had so much extra time in those few days when I wasn't teaching, so they just kind of happened." I made my way over to their stockings and pulled out the items: a hand-knit scarf for Jack, and a sweater for Jane.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. Whenever I'm on my rounds this time of year, I always wish I had a warmer scarf." He wrapped the scarf around his neck.

I laughed. "You're going to boil if you wear it inside."

"It's from you, so I'm never taking it off."

...

After Jane was in bed, Jack and I settled onto the sofa.

"I was kind of hoping that we'd get to celebrate Christmas with a new baby." I cradled my stomach and glanced over at the fireplace, where I had insisted we hang four stockings, just in case the new baby arrived before Christmas Day.

"So was I, but think about it. By next Christmas, she'll be almost a year old, so she can actually enjoy her first Christmas instead of sleeping through it."

"That's true." I smiled. "I can't believe there are going to be four of us. Our little Jane is going to be a big sister."

"I have a feeling she'll love having a baby around." Jack reached over and placed his hand on my belly. "Hopefully we'll get to meet this little one in the next few days."

"Tell me about it. I'm ready for her to be out of me."

He leaned in and kissed me softly. "Thank you for carrying our babies."

...

Jack headed to town, hoping to find Carson or Faith. He took Jane with him and was planning on leaving her with Abigail, so I wouldn't have to worry about keeping an eye on her. I had been experiencing sporadic contractions for a few days—since the day after Christmas—but they had grown more frequent and consistent overnight.

I leaned back against the headboard and breathed through a pain. I could see tiny snowflakes falling outside, and I silently prayed that Jack wouldn't get stuck in town and leave me to deliver the baby on my own.

After an hour, Jack still hadn't returned, and I was beginning to worry. I slowly made my way down the stairs. I looked out the window, hoping to see Jack. Instead, I only saw snow gently swirling through the air. Another pain hit, and I leaned against the wall, my hand on my stomach. Once it passed, I lowered myself onto the sofa.

A few minutes later, Jack burst through the door, followed by Carson, Faith, and Abigail, who was carrying Jane.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing down here?" Jack sat beside me and took my hand.

"I was feeling restless. I just needed to get up and move."

"Let's get you back upstairs." He helped me up to our bedroom. Carson and Faith silently followed. Abigail remained downstairs with Jane, keeping her occupied.

Carson's face grew concerned as he examined me. He pulled Faith aside and spoke to her quietly. I saw her eyes grow wide, and she cradled her own small belly. Jack seemed oblivious to what was going on, but my stomach was in knots.

"Carson, what's going on? Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is breech."

My heart dropped. I knew enough about childbirth to know that there were risks to delivering a breech baby. If the baby didn't come out fast enough, we could lose her. If the baby was in a dangerous position, Carson might be forced to do a caesarean. We were too far from town to make it to the infirmary if—God forbid—an emergency were to arise.

"We can try to turn the baby, but there are no guarantees that we can get the baby to move. If that doesn't work, we can still try to deliver the baby naturally. A caesarean will be the last resort. I will try to do everything in my power to avoid that."

I felt tears stinging my eyes. Jack squeezed my hand.

Carson and Faith stood on either side of me. "This may hurt, so just bear with us for a moment."

They pushed on my stomach, trying to turn the baby around inside of me. I bit my tongue, holding back a scream. Jack cringed; I knew he hated to see me in pain. They stopped trying after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, this baby isn't moving an inch, but it feels like the baby is in the safest of the breech positions. I have delivered a few breech babies before, though, so I know what I'm doing, Elizabeth. Don't worry."

Faith brought me a glass of water. "We'll continue to monitor the baby, and if anything changes, we'll go from there."

"For now, just try to relax. It looks like it'll still be a little while yet."

"Thank you both for being here."

They both stepped out of the room, leaving me alone with Jack.

"You've been quiet."

He climbed into the bed beside me. "I don't know what to think right now. I thought I wouldn't be as scared as I was when Jane was born, but now this is happening."

My voice broke. "I'm scared, too." I wiped my eyes. "But I trust Carson. He's not going to let us lose this baby." I took a deep breath. "Jack, if anything happens to me-"

Jack cut me off. "Elizabeth, no. I'm not having this discussion with you."

"Jack. We need to have this conversation. I know what Carson said, but this has the potential to be a risky birth. If anything happens to me, make sure they save the baby."

We were both in tears, teetering on the edge of completely breaking down.

"It's not going to come to that." He pulled me closer, putting his hand on my stomach. "You're both going to be fine."

"But Jack, if something were to happen-"

"Elizabeth, no more. We're done talking about this."

I placed my hand on my stomach beside Jack's. "Julie was breech. I was only a few years old when she was born, but I don't remember my parents being too worried about it." I don't know why I felt the need to mention that to Jack. I was really just trying to make myself feel better.

I needed a distraction from the situation, so I requested that Abigail bring Jane up for a while. Jack and I snuggled with our daughter, enjoying our last moments as a family of three. Carson and Faith continued to monitor me and the baby. Nothing had changed, so Carson was hopeful that we wouldn't have to do a caesarean.

It was a few more hours before the baby was ready to come. Like he did when Jane was born, Jack stayed with me the entire time, coaching me through each pain, rubbing my back, praying for our family.

It took longer than Jane's birth, but as dusk fell, another Thornton was born, safe and healthy.

Jack carried the baby from Carson over to me, smiling through the tears in his eyes as he lowered the little bundle into my arms. "We were right."

...

A/N You'll get the name in the next chapter, but if you read carefully, someone (indirectly) mentions the gender of baby E :)


	44. Chapter 44

A/N Sorry for making you wait so long to find out the name of baby girl Thornton! (props to those of you who figured out it was a girl from the last chapter)

...

"This is such a wonderful way to end the year, snuggled up with two of my girls." Jack had one arm around me, my head resting on his shoulder. "The only thing that could make this better would be having my other girl in here, too."

"Just a few more minutes, and then we can have Abigail bring her up. I want a little while longer with just us." The baby stirred in my arms, and I shifted her, humming until she settled back down. "Jack, you aren't upset you still don't have your boy, are you?"

"Elizabeth." He touched my cheek. "From the very bottom of my heart, I just wanted another healthy baby. Especially after everything you went through today to bring her into this world. I'm just so happy she's here—and that you're still here, too." He pressed his lips to my hair. "Besides, I've had a feeling it would be another girl this whole time. We have two beautiful, amazing, perfect little girls, and I couldn't be happier."

"They are perfect, aren't they?" I smiled as I looked at our newest daughter, her round, pink cheeks and dark eyelashes.

Jack stroked the baby's cheek. "So perfect. Eleanor Julia Thornton." He pronounced her name slowly.

She looked up at him with clear, blue eyes. I almost forgot how terrified I had been just hours before. We could've lost her. Things could've ended so badly for her. Things could've ended badly for _me_. Nevertheless, I knew I would go through it all again in a heartbeat. She was worth it.

"I can't believe we made this little angel. She's wonderful." She blinked sleepily and yawned. I brushed my fingers through her hair. It was darker and sparser than Jane's had been at birth, but it was just as soft.

"She's a little miracle. Both of our babies are." He kissed my temple. "Speaking of, I'll go get Jane."

A few moments later, Abigail peeked through the doorway. Jack was right behind her, Jane resting in his arms.

"I hear there's a new Thornton up here, but Jack wouldn't tell me anything else."

"Baby?" Jane pointed at the tiny bundle squirming in my arms.

I nodded as I passed her to Abigail. "That's right, Janie. That's your baby sister."

"Oh, another girl! How wonderful." She touched the baby's cheek. "She's so beautiful. Congratulations to both of you."

I smiled. "Thank you. Her name is Eleanor."

"Well hello, Eleanor Thornton. It's nice to meet you. I'm your aunt Abigail." She looked back at me, a hint of concern in her eyes. "Carson said there was a bit of a complication with the birth?"

"She was breech, and they couldn't get her to turn. So, little Miss Ellie was born bottom first. Luckily she came quickly, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been."

"Oh my goodness. I'm glad you're both okay." The baby started fussing, her little fingers tightening into fists. "Oh, do you want to go back to mama, little one? Here you go." She lowered her back into my arms.

Eleanor immediately nuzzled her face into my chest. "I'll feed you in a minute, Ellie."

"Abigail, you're welcome to stay in the guest room tonight if you want."

"Thank you for the offer, Jack, but Carson and Faith offered to wait downstairs so I could ride back to town with them."

I reached out, and she took my hand. "Thank you for watching Jane, and thank you for being here."

"Thank you for _wanting_ me to be here." She squeezed my hand. "Now, you enjoy that sweet baby. I'll see you soon."

Jack left Jane on the bed and walked with Abigail downstairs. I settled Eleanor in to eat.

"What do you think, Janie? Do you like your baby sister?"

"Baby." She came over and stared at her little sister, unsure of what to think.

"Remember, she used to be in my belly? Now she's out here with us, and soon, she'll be big enough to play with you."

"Baby eat?"

"That's right, she's eating, so she can grow up to be a big girl like you. You know, you used to be this little, Janie. Your dad could almost fit you in one hand when you were born." I smiled and poked her belly.

She giggled.

When Jack returned, she crawled into his lap and snuggled into his chest.

"I think it's past your bedtime, little Miss. Why don't you say good night to mama and Ellie?"

"Night night."

"Good night, my sweet Jane. I love you."

I kissed her forehead before Jack carried her down the hall, leaving me alone with our newborn daughter.

"Hello, Eleanor." I brushed my finger across her soft cheek. "Your dad and I are so happy that you're finally here. For a while there, I thought you would never come. You just had to wait to be born on the very last day of the year, and then you had to make such a dramatic entrance." I chuckled. She blinked slowly as she ate, clearly growing tired. "You're so beautiful, Ellie Thornton. I love you so much."

Once she finished eating, I changed her diaper and wrapped her back up in the blanket. I sang to her quietly until she finally fell asleep.

When Jack returned to our room, he found me in the rocking chair, staring at her sweet face as she slept.

"You should get to sleep, Elizabeth. She'll be up again to eat before you know it."

I sighed. "I know. I just can't stop staring at her. It feels like we waited so long for her, so now I don't want to look away and miss anything."

He kissed the top of my head. "There'll be plenty of time to watch her sleep later. Right now, you need to rest. You've been through a lot today."

"Did Jane give you any trouble?" I padded across the room and lowered the baby into the cradle beside the bed.

"A little. She wouldn't let me put her in her pajamas until I promised to read her 'mama's book,' but she went down fairly quickly."

"She has good taste." I winked at him.

"Sometimes I think she likes Mountie Theodore more than she likes me." He chuckled.

"Of course not. She adores you, and I know Ellie will, too. Besides," I put my hands on his chest, "Mountie Theodore is inspired by you, so it's really you she likes."

He kissed my forehead. "I love you, Elizabeth." He pulled back the quilt on the bed. "Now you really need to get some sleep."

"Good night, Jack."

"Good night, Elizabeth." He kissed me softly. "Thank you for giving us another baby."

...

When I woke the following morning, Jack was sitting in the rocking chair, Eleanor in one arm and Jane in the other. Both girls were sound asleep. He looked up when he heard me move.

"I would be happy waking up to this every day for the rest of my life."

"So would I." A smile spread across his face. "Good morning, beautiful."

I sat up slowly, still sore from the previous day. "Good morning, Jack. Happy New Year."

"It's a _very_ happy New Year." He carefully stood, bringing the baby to me. Jane stirred in his arms, but she quickly settled back down. He lowered himself into the bed beside me, holding Jane against his chest.

"I'm sorry you didn't get a kiss at midnight last night."

"That's okay. I can kiss you anytime." He grinned before he leaned over and kissed me gently. "I can't believe we have two babies now."

"I know. It feels like just yesterday when you came down the stairs in the saloon and we formally met—and then argued."

He laughed softly. "I never would've guessed that we'd be here, seven years and two daughters later."

"Jack, I know you've said you'd be happy either way, but are you _sure_ you aren't upset that we had another girl?"

"You keep asking me that. Why do you think I would be upset about that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I've just always thought that men want sons to carry on the family name and teach to fish and play ball."

"Elizabeth, there is no part of me that's upset about having another daughter. I just want whatever children God sees fit to bless us with. I don't care if we have ten daughters and no sons, so long as they're happy and healthy."

My eyes went wide. "Jack Thornton, we are _not_ having ten children."

"Okay, just nine then." He smiled mischievously.

I nudged him with my elbow. "Think again."

He laughed softly and kissed my temple. "Besides, who says I can't teach our girls to fish and play ball? Didn't you teach your students that girls can do anything boys can do?"

"I did give that lesson, didn't I?"

Eleanor started whimpering, and I shifted her in my arms so she could eat. Jack reached over, brushing his fingers across the top of her head.

"You know, Jane is a pretty good mix of us, but Ellie is all you."

I looked down at her, stroking her cheek as she ate. I did have to admit that she looked a lot like me: her coloring, her eyes, her nose, the shape of her face. But Jack was there, too: her ears, her lips, the dimple in her right cheek. "I don't know. I see you in her, too. She's a little bit me and a little bit you." I met his eyes and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He touched his hand to my cheek. "You're amazing, Elizabeth. Thank you."

"For what?"

He carefully leaned over, touching his lips to mine. "For everything. For always sticking by me. For marrying me. For our two beautiful girls. Just for being you."

"Jack…"

He kissed me again. "I'm so glad I changed my mind about getting married. I can't imagine my life without you."

"I can't imagine my life without you, either." I threaded my fingers through his.

Jane stirred in his lap, blinking sleepily. "Dada?"

"Good morning, Janie." He smoothed down her hair.

She sat up, glancing around the room until she set her gaze on her sister. "Baby." She pointed one chubby finger.

"Do you want to hold your baby sister?"

She nodded excitedly. "Hold baby!" She reached toward Eleanor.

"Let your dad help you, Janie."

I wiped a dribble of milk from Eleanor's face with the edge of the blanket before I carefully lowered her into Jane's lap. Jack kept his hand under the baby's head.

"Remember you have to be gentle with babies, Janie."

She touched the baby's face. "Baby."

"Her name is Eleanor. Can you say Ellie?"

"No."

Jack chuckled. "She'll get it eventually."

I smiled as I watched Jack with our girls. Being a Mountie was his calling, but it was clear that being a father was his calling, too.

"You're a big sister now, Janie. What do you think about that?"

"Wuv baby." She leaned down and kissed Eleanor's forehead.

"That's so sweet, Jane. Ellie loves you, too." I touched her cheek. "You know who else loves you, Jane Elizabeth?"

"Mama dada."

I grinned. "That's right, Janie. Your dad and I love you so, so much."

"Hey, Janie, I have an idea. Do you want to help me with something?" He leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

She gave him a wide smile. "Num!"

"We'll be back." He helped Jane pass the baby back to me and pressed a kiss to my temple before carrying Jane out of the room.

"I bet those two are making something for breakfast. When you get bigger, you can help make breakfast, too." Eleanor squirmed in my arms. "Do you need your diaper changed, Ellie?"

I carefully carried her across the hall to the nursery and brought a stack of fresh diapers back to my room. Once I changed Eleanor's diaper, she settled down in my arms, and she fell asleep soon after.

I watched her little fingers twitch as she slept, a smile playing on my face.

"Mama!" Jane bounded back into the room.

"Shh." I put one finger to my lips. "Ellie is asleep, so we need to be quiet."

Jack was a few steps behind her, carrying a tray full of food. "We made pancakes."

Jane started to pull herself up on the bed. Jack set the tray on the nightstand and helped her all the way up.

"It looks like Jane got a head start." I laughed softly and wiped her sticky face with my thumb.

"She just wanted to make sure everything tasted good before we brought it to you. Right, Janie?"

"Num!"

I shifted Eleanor into one arm, and Jack placed the tray between us on the bed. Jane immediately reached out and shoved a piece of pancake into her mouth.

"I think she gets her appetite from you." I smirked and took a bite from my own plate.

He shrugged. "There could be worse things for her to inherit."

"Like your love of adventure."

"Why is that worse?" He looked at me curiously.

"Because sometimes that gets you into danger."

"Elizabeth…"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to start anything. I know you don't intentionally put yourself into harm's way. Let's talk about something else," I reached over and squeezed his hand, "like how delicious these pancakes are." I took another bite. "Don't tell Abigail, but these might be better than hers."

"Well, it's her recipe, so they're basically hers. Speaking of Abigail, I was thinking I should probably go into town today."

I sighed. "What for?"

"I want to make sure Bill has everything covered at the jail for the next week or so, so I can stay home with you and the girls while we all get settled. Plus, I need to get a letter to my mom to let her know about the baby. I can get one sent to your family, too, if you want to write something out."

"Why don't you just call them?"

He chuckled. "I always forget there are telephones in town now. Then I guess I can call them and let them know." He touched my cheek. "I'll wait until Jane is napping before I go, and it won't take me long. I promise."

"You know, if we had a telephone here, you wouldn't have to go to town at all."

He smiled and shook his head. "I'll get you a telephone soon."

...

"Well, Ellie, your dad's in town and your sister's asleep, so it's just the two of us for now. How about I read you a story?" I padded up the stairs and down the hall to the nursery. Chief was curled up beside the crib where Jane was sleeping. I moved as quietly as I could, trying to keep from waking Jane.

Jack had left my book on top of the chest in the corner. I retrieved it and returned to my room.

I settled into the rocking chair. "Okay, Ellie. This is a very special book. I wrote it, and there were some publishers who turned it down, but then your dad got it bound and did all the illustrations." Her gaze drifted across my face as I spoke. "You may not know it yet, but you are so very lucky to have him as your dad. He's the best person I know. Now," I held up the book, " _A Collection of Frontier Stories_ , written by Elizabeth Thatcher. That was my name before I married your dad." I flipped open the front cover and started to read.

A few minutes in, the combination of gentle rocking and my voice had put her to sleep. I closed the book and set it down, turning all of my focus on her. I loved seeing Jane grow and develop, but I also loved having a tiny baby in my arms again.

I loved knowing that Jack and I had created another life together, so perfect and new. I loved finally getting to see her and snuggle her after feeling her move inside of me for months.

Her little eyelids twitched in her sleep, and her chest rose and fell with her breath. She looked so peaceful.

I wanted to keep her in my arms forever, but Jane started crying across the hall.

Once Eleanor was safe in her cradle, I made my way back to the nursery. "What's wrong, Janie? Did you have a bad dream?"

She nodded and reached out her arms, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." I picked her up and held her close.

She immediately relaxed against my chest. I gently rubbed her back and paced the room until she settled. When I tried to return her to the crib, she tightened her grip on me, and I resigned myself to the fact that her nap was done.

When Jack returned home an hour later, he found Jane on the floor in our room, scribbling on some paper while I fed the baby.

"Everything is settled in town, and I picked up dinner from Abigail's. How'd it go here?"

"Not too bad. Jane had a nightmare, but thankfully that happened while Eleanor was asleep."

"I'm sorry you had a bad dream, Janie." He crouched down beside her and kissed the top of her head. "What are you drawing?"

She pointed at the paper with a crayon. "Baby."

"That looks so good, Jane."

He stood back up and approached me, dropping a kiss on my temple. "Your parents said congratulations, and they can't wait to meet her."

"We'll need to let them know when we plan her baptism, so they can come visit."

He sat on the edge of the bed, glancing between Eleanor and Jane. "I still can't believe we have two." He met my gaze and grinned. "My heart is just so full right now. We're a family of _four_ , Elizabeth. It was just me, and then you came along and messed up all my plans."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You weren't exactly what I planned when I came here, either."

"This is so much better."

"So, so much." Tears welled in my eyes as I looked at our two beautiful daughters.

"I love you, Elizabeth Thornton." He leaned in and kissed me softly.

"I love you, Jack Thornton."

...

A/N My initial plan when I started this story was to end it with this chapter and an epilogue (set about 8-9 years after this chapter), but I've decided to take all of your input on it. I don't want to drag this story out if people are losing interest, but I'd also be happy to continue it if people still want more. Please let me know if you'd like me to continue this story, or if you think I should stick with my plan and move straight to the epilogue. I promise that I'm fine with either :)


	45. Chapter 45

A/N The overwhelming majority of people who responded to the previous chapter asked me to continue this story, so here you go! Thank you for all the kind comments and support!

...

I held a sleepy Eleanor in one arm while I finished my breakfast.

"Are you sure you want to take her into town today? You didn't take Jane out until she was two weeks old."

"Jack, I love you and our daughters dearly, but I need to get out of this house and see some other people."

In the week since Eleanor had been born, we'd had a total of three visitors: Rosemary, Abigail, and Carson, who only stopped by to make sure that Ellie was still looking healthy. It was vastly different than when Jane was born, when we'd had different people stopping by nearly every day for the first two weeks of her life. The snow and the distance of our house from town had kept most people from venturing over to meet the newest resident of Hope Valley.

"If you're sure she'll be okay. It stopped snowing, but it's still cold."

"There's a stack of blankets in the nursery. We can bundle her up, and she'll be fine," I set down my fork and reached across the table to take his hand, "I promise."

"I just worry about her because she's so little." He squeezed my hand then let go, returning to his meal.

"I think you've forgotten that Jane wasn't much bigger when she was a newborn."

He ruffled Jane's hair, and she glanced up at him as she shoved a piece of a muffin into her mouth. "Maybe I have. She's so big now. Isn't that right, Janie? You're a big girl."

"Nanie big!"

"Nanie?"

I shrugged and laughed softly. "We had to know she would get closer to her name eventually. The J will probably take a while, still."

I started to carry my plate to the sink but Jack stopped me.

"I'll do the dishes. You just worry about getting Ellie ready."

"Thank you, Jack. Do you mind getting Jane dressed, too? I'll set out her clothes."

He gave me a lopsided grin. "On it."

...

After feeding Eleanor, I settled her in the center of the bed to change her.

"Get ready, little one. You're about to meet a whole lot of people." I slipped a dress and a sweater over her head as she squirmed. "They're all going to love you, almost as much as I love you, sweet Eleanor." I smiled and brushed my thumb across her cheek.

Jane padded into the room. "Mama. Hi."

I turned. "Hi, Janie. Why are you still in your pajamas?"

She shrugged and tried to climb onto the bed.

"We need to get going, Janie." I pulled a pair of stockings over Eleanor's little feet, and she started to fuss when I slipped her bonnet on. "You need to get dressed. Where's your dad?"

"I'm here." Jack stepped into the room.

"I thought you were going to get Jane dressed."

"I'm about to. She got away from me while I was cleaning the dishes." He scooped her up off the bed. "Let's go get your clothes on, Janie."

"See baby." She reached toward her sister.

"Go with your dad, Jane. You can see Ellie in a little bit."

Eleanor let out a little squeak as I lifted her into my arms.

"Your sister loves you so much, Ellie. You know, I have two sisters, one older and one younger. And you, Eleanor Julia Thornton, are actually named after my younger sister, Julie. Hopefully you'll get to meet her soon, and your grandparents, and your uncle Tom—he's your dad's brother. My older sister, your aunt Viola, lives in London with her family, so I don't know when you'll get to meet her. Jane hasn't met her, either." I draped a blanket over her. "For now, you get to meet the rest of the people in town, though most of them are like family, too."

"Ready to go?" Jack stood in the doorway, Jane bundled up in his arms.

I nodded. "I just need my coat. And you need your bonnet, Jane Elizabeth." I touched Jane's cheek, and we all headed down the stairs.

"No, mama!" she moaned.

"I know you don't like it, but you have to wear it when it's cold outside."

"Your sister has to wear one, too, Janie, and I'm sure mama will let you take it off as soon as we get inside."

"No want."

"It's not a choice, Jane." I took her bonnet from the hook beside the door and handed it to Jack.

It took a few minutes—and the promise of some hot chocolate with lunch—but he finally secured the bonnet on her.

He helped the three of us into the wagon before taking his own spot, situating Jane between us. She sat sulking, her little arms crossed in front of her.

I laughed softly at the sight. "So, I guess we've established that she's inherited my stubbornness."

...

After the church service was over, the pastor invited us to the front of the room. I cradled Eleanor against my chest; Jack kept his hand on my back.

"It feels like just yesterday we stood up here and announced that we were having another baby," Jack laughed softly, "and now here we are introducing her to you."

"We'd like you all to meet our daughter, Eleanor Thornton." I brushed my finger across her cheek, and she stretched her neck to look at me, blue eyes shining.

Jane squirmed in Abigail's arms, reaching toward us. "Baby!"

Everyone chuckled.

"Obviously, Jane really loves her little sister."

"Anyway, we just wanted to thank everybody for everything you've done for us over the past eight months to help us get ready for little Ellie here. We're very grateful to have such wonderful people around to help us raise our children."

...

I sat on the sofa in the back room of the café, feeding Eleanor. Jane and Patrick sat on the floor, playing with a set of blocks. Rosemary came over and set a tray of tea on the table. She smiled as she watched Eleanor's little stocking-clad feet poking out from under the blanket.

"Does she make you want another one?"

She laughed softly. "Not right now. Maybe someday in the future. Patrick alone is a handful; Hannah is fairly easygoing, but I can't imagine trying to take care of a baby, too. I don't know how you and Jack are doing it."

"It's definitely not easy, but it helps that Jane adores Ellie. She likes to help us with her."

"That doesn't surprise me at all. I've told you she likes to help with Sammy when she's at the dress shop, haven't I?"

I nodded. "I'm glad she got some practice in." I peeked under the blanket to check on the baby. She had fallen asleep with her little hands gripping the edge of my blouse. I lifted her to my shoulder, rubbing her back gently.

"She is just a doll."

I smiled. "She is."

Jack poked his head through the curtain. "Do you want to stay a while longer?"

I shrugged. "We made the trip out here. We might as well make the most of it. What do you say, Janie? Do you want to go home, or do you want to stay and play with Patrick?"

"Pat!"

"Well, there's no sense in going against her wishes again today." Jack chuckled. "I'll be out here with Lee. Let me know if you need anything."

Rosemary looked at me curiously after Jack walked away. "Going against her wishes again?"

"She _really_ doesn't like wearing her bonnet."

"Patrick is the same way with his coat. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to warmer weather, just because it means we won't have to fight him on the coat anymore."

Clara came through the curtain, Sammy fussing in her arms. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything. I just need to feed him."

"It's fine, Clara. You can join us." I moved over on the sofa, making room for her.

She settled in and grabbed the blanket. "How goes life with two little ones?" She situated Sammy in her arms, and he quieted down once he was eating.

"It's good, stressful. It's definitely harder having two, especially when they're both so dependent on me and Jack."

"She's very cute." She glanced over at Eleanor sleeping peacefully against my shoulder. "I think Jesse and I are going to wait a while before we try for another one. Sammy is plenty for us right now."

...

"Mm, that smells good."

"It's vegetable stew, and I think I'm going to make some biscuits, too." I stirred the simmering contents of the pot on the stove.

"That sounds perfect for a cold night like tonight." He put his arm around me and kissed my temple. "I was thinking that after the girls are in bed, we could curl up in front of the fire."

I turned and pressed my lips to his. "That sounds heavenly."

Our new telephone rang from its spot on the small table beside the sofa.

"I'll get it," Jack excused himself.

I placed a lid on the pot and joined him in the living room.

Jack looked serious as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"I have to go to town." He pulled on his boots and started lacing them up.

"Jack, it's not safe out there right now." I walked across the room and glanced out the front window at the snow swirling around. Nothing was visible past our front porch.

"I know, but I have to go." He met my eyes. "I'm good at what I do, Elizabeth."

"This kind of weather doesn't care about that."

"Elizabeth." He guided me away from the window and sat me on the sofa. He took a deep breath and crouched down in front of me. "It's Cody and Robert. They were playing in the baseball field when the storm blew in. Abigail can't find them."

"Oh." I felt tears stinging my eyes. There was nothing that would keep him from trying to find those boys, just like nothing had stopped him from looking for Emily in a snowstorm two years prior. "Just…be safe, Jack. Take your compass, leave a trail or something. You need to come back to us."

He took a seat beside me and pulled me into his lap. "You know I wouldn't go if I didn't have to. I'm bringing Chief with me, and I'll be sure to bundle up." He kissed my temple. "I'll say goodbye to the girls before I head out."

I pressed my lips to his, then moved off of his lap.

He lifted Jane from her spot on the floor where she was playing with her doll.

"Janie, I have to go for a little while, but I'll be back. Okay?"

"No go, dada."

"I know, sweetheart, but I have to go. Mama and Ellie will still be here with you, though." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Janie."

I took her from him so he could say goodbye to Eleanor. She stirred when he lifted her from the cradle beside the sofa, still half asleep.

"Hi, Ellie. I have to go for a bit, but I promise I'll be back. You be good for mama." He shifted her to his shoulder, holding her close. "I love you, sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head and returned her to the cradle, where she quickly fell back to sleep.

I watched as he got ready, putting on a scarf, coat, and gloves.

"I'll see you soon." He kissed me deeply.

"Jack, please stay in town until the storm passes. I don't want you to risk getting lost trying to come back here."

"I'll come back the second the weather clears."

"And call me when you find them. I don't care if it's the middle of the night. I need to know that all of you are safe."

"I will."

"No go, dada!"

"I'll be back soon, sweetheart. How about you draw a picture to show me when I get back?" He touched her cheek. "You be good for mama. I love you."

"Stay safe."

"I will." He kissed me again. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you, Jack."

...

That evening was hard.

Jane started crying for him even before the door shut behind him, and it seemed like she would never stop. Soon, the noise woke Eleanor, and she began wailing, too.

Jane screamed even louder when I put her down to tend to her sister. As much as I tried to reassure Jane that her father would return, her crying continued.

I helped her onto the sofa and snuggled her against my side as I tried to soothe Eleanor.

Eventually, I was able to get them both quieted down and convinced Jane to eat some dinner. I was so worried about Jack and the boys that I hardly touched my food.

I reminded Jane that Jack had requested a picture from her, so I was able to get her to color while I cleaned the kitchen and got Eleanor ready for bed.

I put Jane to sleep in my bed, and I quickly joined her, saying a prayer for Jack's safety before drifting off.

...

I was confused when I woke. Jane was still asleep in the bed beside me, her cold little hands on my face.

There was a strange muffled ringing coming from somewhere in the house. By the time I realized that it was the phone, it had stopped.

I carefully shifted Jane away from me and slipped from the bed. I tucked the quilt around her and checked on Eleanor before I headed down the stairs. I ran when the phone started ringing again.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth? It's Jack. I found them. We're all safe."

I burst into tears at the sound of his voice. "Oh, thank goodness."

"How are you? How are the girls?"

"They're sound asleep. And I'm fine, much better now that I know you're okay." I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "When will you be home?"

"As soon as Carson clears me."

"Clears you?" My stomach dropped. "Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine, Elizabeth. I promise."

"Jack."

"Are you making your scary teacher face into the phone?" He chuckled.

"My scary- no! Just tell me: did you get hurt?"

"A little, but I'm fine. I'm sure Carson will clear me as soon as he finishes checking over Cody and Robert, and then I'll be home."

I sighed. "Okay. Stay safe, Jack."

"I will. I'll see you soon. I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you, too."


	46. Chapter 46

Just after I hung up the phone, I heard Jane calling out from upstairs.

"Mama? Mama!"

"I'm coming, Janie." I hurried up the stairs.

She was sitting up in the center of the bed, looking distressed at waking up somewhere besides her crib. "Mama." She reached toward me, tears threatening to spill over her eyelids.

"I'm here, Janie." I lifted her into my arms, smoothing down her sleep-tousled curls. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up."

She leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed. "Wuv mama."

"I love you, too, Jane. What do you say we take your sister downstairs and have some breakfast?"

"Num!"

I lowered her to the floor and picked Eleanor up from the cradle.

"Do you want eggs or pancakes, Janie?"

"Uh, egg!"

"Eggs it is." I took her hand and helped her down the stairs. I laid Eleanor in the cradle by the sofa, rocking it a few times until she was asleep again.

"Egg, mama!" Jane tugged on my hand, pulling me toward the kitchen.

"Jane Elizabeth, is that how you ask for something?"

"Egg, pease."

"Thank you. Now, please sit at the table, and I'll make your eggs."

I smiled as she climbed into the chair and settled in, her little feet peeking out from under her nightdress.

"Guess what, Janie." I glanced over at her as I continued to stir the eggs in the pan. "Your dad called this morning, and he'll be home soon."

Her eyes lit up. "Dada! Wuv dada."

"I know you love your dad." The corners of my mouth turned up. "I love your dad, too."

...

"Anyone home?" Jack came through the front door, followed closely by Chief.

"Dada!" Jane jumped up from the floor and ran to her dad, dropping her doll and scattering her crayons in the process.

He scooped her up and kissed the top of her head. "Hi, Janie. I told you I would be back. Were you good for mama?"

She nodded excitedly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Nanie good."

It had been a few hours since he had called me. I had spent the morning puttering around the house and taking care of the girls, trying not to think about how he had said Carson needed to clear him before he could come home, trying not to imagine him walking in with some horrible injury. That worry faded the moment I saw him step through the door, seemingly unharmed.

He glanced up and met my eyes. "Hi."

"Hi."

He lowered Jane to the floor and slowly moved toward the sofa, where I was still seated. It was then that I noticed he was trying to hide a limp. I decided not to press him on it—yet.

I stood and closed the distance between us. As soon as I was within his reach, he pulled me into his arms. "I'm home. I'm safe."

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you." He kissed me soundly, his hands wandering down my back. He pulled back, just slightly, so he could look in my eyes. "Are you still wearing your nightdress?" He fingered the fabric at my shoulder, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, yes. I haven't really had time to change since I've spent most of my morning taking care of the girls. Besides, I don't have any plans to leave the house today, so I didn't really think there was a point."

"In that case," he kissed my cheek and grinned, "maybe I'll go change into my pajamas, too."

"Are you hungry? We already ate lunch, but I can make you a sandwich or heat up some leftover stew."

"Stew sounds wonderful." He kissed me one more time before heading up the stairs.

"Dada, come!" Jane stood at the base of the stairs, calling out to him.

I heard him call back, reassuring her that he would be back down in a moment.

While he was changing, I poured some of the stew I had made the night before into a pot on the stove to warm.

Suddenly, Chief barked, bringing my attention away from the food. Jane was beginning to climb the stairs, her steps unsteady.

My stomach dropped. "Jane! No!" I hurried over and lifted her off the stairs just as she started to tumble. I held her tight against my chest. "Jane, you aren't supposed to go on the stairs by yourself. You could get hurt."

"Mama mad?" She looked up at me, eyes wide.

I pressed my cheek against hers. "No, Janie. I'm not mad. You just made mama nervous." I kissed the top of her head and returned her to the floor. "If you want to go on the stairs, you need to ask me or your dad to help you, okay?"

She nodded, then pointed up the stairs. "See dada."

"He'll be down here soon. Why don't we go check on his food? Maybe we can find a snack in the kitchen for you." I took her hand and led her away from the stairs.

A few minutes later, Jane was seated at the table, happily eating a cracker while I dished up some stew. Jack entered the room, now dressed in flannel pants and a thermal shirt.

"Dada!" Jane shouted, raising her hands in the air.

I smiled at him. "It's like a pajama party in the Thornton house now."

Jack grinned back, wide enough to show his dimples. "I feel so comfortable. We should do this more often." He took a seat at the table. "Why were you yelling earlier?"

"Jane wanted to see you, so she was trying to go up the stairs by herself." I placed the bowl of stew in front of him. "She would have fallen if I didn't get to her when I did."

"You need to be careful, Janie." He ruffled her hair. "We don't want you to get hurt, sweetheart."

"No huht."

"That's right." I put a couple more crackers on the table in front of her.

"Are you going to join us?" Jack motioned to the empty chair beside him.

"In a minute. I need to check on Ellie." I squeezed his shoulder and headed out of the room.

Eleanor looked up at me from the cradle. She had apparently been awake for a few minutes, and she was scrunching her face as she started to fuss.

"Oh, honey, I know." I lifted her from the cradle. "Let's go see your dad, and then I'll feed you. Okay?"

Jack's eyes lit up when I returned. "There's Ellie." He reached out and touched her cheek. "Hi there, baby girl. I missed you."

She clenched her little fists, her whimpers growing stronger.

"I promise she missed you, too." I chuckled. "She's just hungry."

...

After Jack and the girls ate, we all snuggled together on the sofa in front of the fire. Jane curled into his side and fell asleep quickly.

I leaned my head against his shoulder, Eleanor nestled in the crook of my arm. "Is this what you meant?"

"Hm?" He slipped his arm around me, his fingers tracing my arm.

"That night at the homestead, years ago. You were talking about what you could see for the future, and you mentioned curling up by a warm fire with someone you love."

"You heard that? I thought you had fallen asleep by the time I mentioned that."

"No, I was still awake. Is this what you meant?"

"This is exactly what I meant. You and me together." He kissed the top of my head. "I loved you then, Elizabeth. I hadn't said it yet, but I felt it."

"I loved you then, too." I sighed as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm very grateful that we found our way to each other, Jack."

"So am I. I know I've said this before, but you are more than I could have ever dreamed of. And our girls," he glanced at Eleanor, then Jane, "they're just the icing on the cake."

I laughed softly. "Hopefully you don't mean the cake I made for the cake auction."

"I forgot about that." He chuckled. "I'm sure that cake was delicious."

"I don't think 'delicious' is the right word for it. Do you even remember how horrible it looked?"

"Honestly? Not really." He laughed. "All I remember is how beautiful you looked, and how much I was hoping that I could find a way to convince you to give us a chance."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I think it's safe to say that you convinced me—more than once, in fact."

"Thank goodness." He brushed his lips against mine. "Also…you've got me wanting cake now."

"How about we make one together when Jane wakes up?"

He grinned. "That sounds perfect."

...

Jane sat on the counter, holding onto the spoon to help Jack mix up the batter. She giggled when a bit of flour flew out of the bowl and settled on Jack's cheek.

"Is that funny, Janie?"

He stuck his finger in the bowl, scooping up a bit of the batter and wiping it on the tip of her nose. She threw back her head, laughing even harder.

"Don't waste all the batter! We don't have enough ingredients to make more."

Jack chuckled. "Sorry." He continued to stir the contents of the bowl. "What do you think, Janie? Do you think this batter looks ready?"

"Uh, yes!"

"What do you think, Mrs. Thornton? Is it ready?" He smeared a line of batter from my nose down to my chin, sending Jane into another fit of laughter.

I rolled my eyes. "Jack Thornton…"

I reached out to smack him on the arm, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, his hand on the small of my back holding me against him.

"Let me just clean that up for you." He leaned in and kissed my nose, then my chin. "Mm, delicious." He licked his lips.

"I think you missed a spot."

"Oh, you're right. I did." He gently pressed his lips to mine once, twice, three times.

I pulled back to catch my breath. "We should, uh, get the cake in the oven."

"We should."

...

"I think this is the best cake I've ever tasted." Jack met my eyes and grinned.

Jane nodded and took another bite, tapping her fork against the table. "Num!"

Jack reached over and helped her take a drink of her hot chocolate.

"Mo, pease!" She wiggled her legs, reaching for the cup again.

"It may not have been our best idea to give her cake _and_ hot chocolate before bed."

"Definitely not our best idea." Jack chuckled. "I think you've had enough, Janie." He took her napkin and wiped the chocolate from her face.

"No, dada! Mo!"

"You drank it all, Jane. Your cup is empty." He tilted the cup to show her.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted.

"I'm sorry, Jane. It's time for bed, anyway."

"Janie, why don't you go find the pictures you drew for your dad?"

She hopped out of her chair, her frustration over the hot chocolate all but forgotten. "Dada, come!"

"Are you fine in here?"

I nodded. "Yes, I can get everything cleaned up. You'd better go before she gets upset again."

He smiled and followed her out of the room. "Okay, where are these pictures?"

...

Jack closed the book he had been reading and placed it on the nightstand. Jane had fallen asleep on the bed between us while he read.

"I'll go put her to bed," he whispered, carefully lifting her into his arms and taking her across the hall.

Eleanor was nearing sleep herself, her eyelids fluttering shut as she pulled away from me. I wiped the dribble of milk from her lips and lowered her into her cradle.

Jack returned just as I was settling back into the bed. He slipped under the quilt beside me.

I turned off the lamp and rolled over to face him. "Jack?"

"Hm?"

"I didn't want to ask you in front of the girls, but what exactly happened last night? Cody and Robert can be mischievous, but I can't imagine them staying outside knowing a storm was about to blow in. They're smart boys."

He sighed and propped himself up on his elbow. "They said they didn't realize the storm was coming. Apparently, they had heard someone talking about the mine being haunted or something, so they wanted to go explore it, and they didn't tell anyone where they were going. They at least had the good sense to stay inside the mine when the storm blew in."

"So they were okay when you found them?"

He nodded. "It was actually Chief who found them, but yes. They were a little cold and shaken up, but they were fine. I got a fire started and stayed in there with them all night until the snow stopped this morning."

I touched his cheek. "And your limp?"

"I was hoping you hadn't noticed that."

"Even if I hadn't noticed, I would've asked how you got hurt. If you didn't want me to know, you shouldn't have mentioned that Carson had to clear you." I threaded my fingers through the hair at his temples. "How did it happen?"

"When we were walking back to town, I was trying to keep the boys from sinking into the snow, and I lost my footing and twisted my knee a bit. Carson said it doesn't look too serious, and I just need to rest it a bit."

"You didn't rest it very much today."

"I know. I'll try to be better about it tomorrow."

"You deserve a day of rest." I kissed him gently. "I'm not going to let you leave this bed all day tomorrow."

"Except to use the washroom?"

I laughed softly. "Yes, I guess you can get up to use the washroom, but that's it. Now," I kissed him again, "we should get some sleep before Ellie wakes up ready to eat."

He sucked in a breath when I settled against his chest.

I pulled back. "Jack?" My face grew serious.

"Oh, uh, didn't I mention I fell against a rock?"

"No. You failed to mention that." I tugged at his shirt, revealing an angry-looking bruise stretching across his ribs. "Jack Thornton, you've been walking around all day with a twisted knee and bruised ribs?"

He shrugged. "I've had worse injuries."

"That doesn't mean you can just brush _these_ injuries off. You should've laid down as soon as you got home."

"I know, I know. I just didn't want you to have to take care of me _and_ the girls all day."

"I can handle the girls, Jack. What I can't handle is you hurting yourself even more because you won't rest. What if you do permanent damage to your leg?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll rest for a few days."

"Good." I settled against his shoulder, avoiding putting any weight on his chest. "I love you, Jack."

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you, too."


	47. Chapter 47

A/N It's officially been a year since I posted the first chapter of this story! Thanks for all the support and kind comments!

...

Jack rolled over and groaned.

I leaned in and kissed him softly. "Sore?"

He nodded. "Very."

"I'll go get you some aspirin and something to eat. Don't you dare get out of this bed."

He chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

I stopped in the nursery on my way downstairs. Jane was still sleeping peacefully in her crib, Chief curled up in the doorway. He wagged his tail a few times when he saw me.

In the kitchen, I popped a couple of biscuits into the oven to warm and started searching the shelves for aspirin.

I grabbed a few more things and loaded them onto a tray before making my way back upstairs.

When I returned to our bedroom, Jack was lying on his side, peering over the edge of the bed into the cradle. He looked up when he heard me enter the room. "She just woke up."

I placed the bottle of aspirin on the nightstand with a glass of water and a plate of biscuits and jam.

I walked around the bed to the cradle and lifted Eleanor to my shoulder. "Good morning, sweet Eleanor. Are you hungry?"

I settled on the bed and situated her in my arms to eat.

Jack reached for his breakfast, popping a bit of biscuit into his mouth. "You didn't bring any for yourself?"

"I'll eat later. I'm planning to make something more substantial once Jane is awake."

Jack finished his breakfast quickly, then took some aspirin. "Thank you." He rested his hand on my knee.

"You're welcome."

We were both quiet for a moment as we watched Eleanor eat.

"We should probably start thinking about when we want to have her baptism."

I touched her cheek. "Well, we had Jane's when she was a month old. I doubt we'll be able to have Eleanor's in the next couple of weeks, since the weather could still get bad."

"Maybe early March? That gives us a month and a half to get everything ready and let our families know, and the worst of the winter weather should be done by then."

"Good idea. She should still fit in the Christening gown then." I shifted the baby in my arms. "What do you think, Ellie? Does that sound like a good time for a baptism?"

"I'll write my mom and see if she can make it. Tom, too."

"I hope they can come. Tom hasn't met Jane yet, has he?"

Jack shook his head. "No. He hasn't been to Hope Valley since our wedding."

"Have you heard from him lately?" I smoothed down Eleanor's hair as she continued to eat.

"It's been a few weeks. Business has been good, so he's been busy."

"Well, that's good that things are going well for him."

"I'm glad he's finally settled down. It's been good for him."

"Maybe someday soon, we'll go to his wedding and be invited to the baptisms of his children."

"Maybe." He reached over and touched Eleanor's little foot. "There's no way his children will be cuter than ours, though."

I smiled at him. "Of course not. No children are cuter than ours."

Eleanor pulled away from me, her belly full. I burped her, then moved across the room to return her to the cradle.

"Jack, we should keep your leg raised up, right? To keep it from getting too swollen?"

He shrugged. "Probably."

I grabbed the pillow from my side of the bed and carefully situated it under his knee. "Is there any bruising or swelling now?"

"It was a little swollen yesterday when Carson looked at it." He pulled up the leg of his flannel pants until his knee was visible. "It looks a little worse today."

"Probably because you didn't rest it yesterday like you were supposed to." I carefully examined his knee. "Are you sure it's not the other knee?"

"Yes, I'm sure…" He trailed off and started laughing when he realized what I was doing.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." I sat on the edge of the bed, stifling my own laughter as I thought back to that day in the mine.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I looked at the wrong knee, but you also didn't correct me right away."

"Well," I felt a flush rising in my cheeks, "maybe I didn't correct you right away because I liked you seeing my knees."

"Elizabeth Thornton! A little saucy, are we?"

I hit his arm lightly with the back of my hand. "It's not a big deal. You've seen my knees so many times since then."

"Among other things." He chuckled.

"Well who's the saucy one now?"

"I was talking about your elbows." He winked.

"In all seriousness, though, this does look swollen." I ran my fingers along his knee again. "And there's a lot of bruising. How are your ribs?"

He tugged at the hem of his shirt, wincing slightly as he raised it enough to show his ribs.

I gasped when I saw the bruises in the daylight. They looked so much worse than they had the previous night, dark purple stretching across the entire left side of his stomach. "Jack…" I gently touched my fingertips to his abdomen. "Does it hurt?"

He shrugged. "The aspirin helped, and it's not the worst pain I've felt."

"Did Carson check this, too? Are you sure they're just bruised and not cracked?"

"I've cracked a rib before. This isn't cracked."

I pulled his shirt back down. "When did you crack a rib?"

"When I was at the Academy."

"Goodness. You sure take a beating as a Mountie."

"It's really not so bad. Especially when I have someone this pretty to nurse me back to health." He grinned and touched my cheek.

"Just as long as you don't go trying to get injured just so I'll take care of you."

"I can promise you that I don't do that." He rubbed his thumb across my jaw. "As much as I like having you take care of me, I really would rather be uninjured."

"I know. You don't like having to sit still, doing nothing."

"I don't," he agreed.

...

"Mama?" Jane's little voice floated from the nursery, still hoarse with sleep.

"Can you hold Ellie?"

"Of course I can." He held out his arms. "It's my leg that's hurt, not my arms."

"Dad's going to hold you for a bit, Ellie. Okay?" I lowered the baby into his arms. "I'll be right back."

"Mama!"

"I'm coming, Jane."

She was standing in her crib, holding her doll in one hand and gripping the top rail of the crib with the other. Chief stood beside the crib, his tail wagging slowly.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Hi, mama." She smiled and held up her hands. "Up."

I put my hands on my hips. "Jane Thornton, is that how you ask for something?"

"Up, pease."

"Good girl. Thank you for asking nicely." I lifted her from the crib, and she leaned her head on my shoulder. "Let's go see your dad."

Satisfied that Jane was safe with me, Chief made his way downstairs.

Jack was talking softly to Eleanor when I entered the bedroom.

"Dada!" Jane turned in my arms, reaching for him.

I lowered her onto the bed. "Janie, do you want to stay here with your dad, or do you want to help me make breakfast?"

"Dada!"

Jack gasped when Jane crawled over his legs.

"Jane, be careful. Dad is a little hurt. Here." I picked her up and sat her on Jack's uninjured side.

"Pancakes or bacon and eggs?"

"Pan-take!"

I chuckled. "I'll make us all some pancakes, then." I put my hand on Jack's shoulder. "Do you want me to put Ellie in the cradle?"

He shook his head, looking down at the baby squirming in his arms. "We're fine."

"Okay. Janie, behave for your dad. I'll be back in a bit."

...

"Who's hungry for some breakfast?" I set the tray on the center of the bed and took Eleanor from Jack.

"This looks great," Jack reached for one of the plates, "but Jane didn't ask for bacon."

"That's for you. I figured you need to keep your strength up so you'll heal faster."

"Well, whatever the reason, thank you." He looked at me with a grin.

"You're welcome." I settled beside him, situating Eleanor in my lap before I grabbed my own plate. "We really need to teach Jane how to use silverware."

Jack glanced over at her and laughed. She was shoving a piece of pancake into her mouth, smearing strawberries and syrup across her face. She looked up at us and grinned.

"You're making a mess, Jane Thornton."

"Mess!"

"You're lucky you're so cute, Janie." Jack ruffled her hair, and she giggled. After scarfing down half of his breakfast, he turned back toward me, noting the soft smile on my face. "What's that look for?"

"I'm just so happy right now." I sighed contentedly. "Aside from your being injured, this is a perfect moment. You and me, our girls, just being together."

"You know, these are the kinds of moments I looked forward to when I was up in the Northern Territories." He slipped his arm across my shoulders. "Just these lazy, quiet mornings with you, our children pattering around the house. That's what got me through it all. I just knew I needed to get home to you, to start our life together, start our family."

I smiled and sank into him. He had wasted no time in making that happen. Here we were, not even two and a half years after he had returned, relaxing with our two wonderful children in our beautiful house that he helped build.

He gently squeezed my shoulder. "Thank you for waiting for me."

"I stand by what I said when you asked me to marry you." I leaned over and kissed him softly. "I would have waited an eternity for you."

...

Jane crawled over the bed to me. "Baby." She touched Eleanor's cheek.

I shifted the baby into one arm and patted my lap. "Come here, Jane."

She climbed into my lap, leaning against me. I moved Eleanor again until she was laying across Jane's legs.

"Baby." Jane grinned and leaned down to kiss her sister on the forehead.

I ran my fingers through Jane's hair. "Janie, can you say Ellie? That's your sister's name."

"No. Baby."

I laughed softly. "Maybe we should've just named her Baby."

"Nanie baby." Jane kissed her forehead again.

"Is Ellie your baby?"

Jane nodded. "Nanie baby," she repeated.

Jack reached over and touched Eleanor's foot. "No, Ellie's my baby."

"No! Nanie baby!"

"Is Janie my baby?" He poked her in the side.

She giggled. "No. Mama baby."

"Oh, I see." He nodded. "Janie is mama's baby, and Ellie is Janie's baby. Then who's my baby?"

"Uh, no know."

"Can I share you with your dad?" I kissed the top of her head. "You can be my baby _and_ dad's baby."

"No. Mama."

Jack chuckled. "I see how it is."

"Sing, pease?"

"You want me to sing?"

She looked up at me and nodded. "Pease."

"Okay, since you asked so nicely, but you need to give Ellie to your dad first." I helped her pass the baby over to Jack.

He immediately settled her against his chest, and Jane leaned into him.

I cleared my throat, unsurprised when the first thing that came out of my mouth was _Danny_ _Boy_.

When I finished, Jack leaned over and kissed me softly. "That's my favorite song."

"I know." I thought back to the last time I had sung that song, back when the words seemed to describe what was going on in my own life.

"I think I love it even more when you sing it. Doesn't your mama have a lovely voice, Janie?"

She nodded. "Sing mo, pease."

"More? Okay, but only if your dad sings with me this time." I gave Jack a smirk.

" _It Is Well with My Soul_?"

I smiled. "One of my favorites this time."

...

After a lunch of sandwiches and soup, I put Eleanor into her cradle for a nap and bathed Jane.

She immediately made her way to Jack's side when I placed her back on the bed.

"Keen, dada."

"You're clean? That's good." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be back in a bit. I need to clean the kitchen and let Chief out."

"We'll be here."

...

I smiled when I came back into the room. Jane was curled up beside Jack, fast asleep. He brushed his fingers through her damp curls.

"Hi."

"Hi, beautiful."

"I brought your sketchbook and pencils." I placed the items on the nightstand beside him. "I thought you might want something else to do since I still won't let you get out of bed."

He held out his hand. I slipped my fingers into his, and he brushed his lips across my knuckles. "Thank you. I was actually just thinking that I'd like to draw Jane right now." He glanced back down at our daughter, lightly brushing his thumb across her cheek. "She looks so peaceful."

She stirred for just a moment before sighing and settling back against his side, her thumb in her mouth and her doll clutched in her other hand.

Jack took his drawing tools from the nightstand. The corners of his lips turned up as he sketched. I settled on my side of the bed, absentmindedly running my fingers through Jane's hair as I watched Jack move his pencil across the paper.

"We're going to run out of space on our walls with all these drawings you keep doing."

"Well, you don't have to hang them all up."

"I only hang up the ones I really love."

"Which is all of them." He chuckled.

I moved my hand away from Jane to touch his cheek. "I can't help it. They're all so good, they hold such wonderful memories."

"I think I like to draw them so much because I want to remember them like this, when they're so tiny and innocent." He sighed. "Sometimes I look at them, and I just can't believe they're ours, that we made them. They're so perfect." He smiled down at Jane.

"It is pretty amazing that they're a little bit of each of us." I scooted closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too."


	48. Chapter 48

"Mama." Jane climbed onto the sofa. "See auntie."

"You want to go see Auntie Abigail?"

She nodded. "See auntie," she repeated.

"We'll have to ask your dad, okay?"

She used the back of the sofa to pull herself to her knees and turned toward the staircase. "Dada! See auntie?"

I chuckled. "We don't need to ask him right this second, Janie. Wait until he comes back down here."

She crawled into my lap. "What dwa?" She pointed a chubby finger at the journal sitting on the end table.

"I'm not drawing. Your dad is the one with that talent. I'm writing some new stories, like the ones dad and I read you before bedtime."

"'Bout Nanie."

"You want to be in the story?"

"Ya! Nanie."

"Can I be in the story, too?"

I turned to see Jack coming down the stairs.

"As always, Mountie Jack will not be in this one, but Mountie Theodore is going to make another appearance."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "He better have some good adventures in this one."

Jane bounced on her knees. "Dada, see auntie, pease?"

I smoothed down her hair. "She wants to go to Abigail's, but I told her she needed to ask you. It's too cold for us to walk, and I can't handle the wagon and both girls by myself. I wasn't sure how your leg was feeling or if you're even up to going all the way into town today."

"I would love to go to town. I can hitch up the wagon later, and we can go for dinner. It's about time for me to get out of this house, anyway."

"Now you know how I felt when Carson made me stay home when I was having false labor pains."

It had been five days since Jack's fall, and he was definitely going stir crazy. I had only been able to convince him to stay in bed for a day and a half before he decided that his leg felt good enough to move around more.

I stood up, and he met me with a kiss.

"How are your ribs today?"

"Still sore, but feeling a little better. And the bruise is fading."

"That's good." I rested my hand on the side of his ribcage, just lightly. "I know you're ready to be healed up so you can get back to work."

He gave me a crooked smile, making his dimples peek out. "It's not all bad being here all day with you and the girls." He slipped his arms around my waist and kissed me again. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Wuv dada!" Jane pushed her way between us, tugging on Jack's pants.

Jack lifted her from the ground, groaning quietly with the effort. He quickly covered any pain he was feeling with a smile. "I love you, too, Jane Thornton."

"See auntie?"

"Yes, we're going to see Auntie Abigail for dinner later. Does that make you happy?"

She put her hands and Jack's face and grinned. "Happy," she repeated.

"It sounds like Ellie is up." I glanced over at the cradle, where she was beginning to stir. "I should feed and change her."

"Don't worry about us. We're fine here. Right, Janie?"

"Uh huh!" She nodded vigorously. "Dada dwa!"

"Okay, little Eleanor." I lifted the baby from the cradle. "Let's go get you fed and cleaned up, then we can come back down here and play with your dad and sister. How does that sound?"

Once upstairs, I settled in the rocking chair.

"Are you hungry, sleepy girl?"

She grunted as she started to fill her belly.

"I can't believe you've been with us for three weeks now, Ellie. Sometimes it feels like you and your sister have been with us forever, and that your dad and I have been married forever." I smiled when I heard Jane laughing with Jack downstairs. "I know I've told you this before, but you are so, so lucky to have Jack Thornton as your dad. He loves you and me and your sister more than anything else in the world. And can you believe that he used to tell me he didn't want a family? He didn't think he could be a Mountie and have a family at the same time, but he obviously was very wrong."

I stroked her cheek as she continued to eat. Her blue eyes scanned my face as I kept speaking softly to her.

"He is the very best man I know. Have I told you about the time I asked him for some help with an intelligence test?" I chuckled and began to tell her the story. By the end of it, she had finished eating and was staring up at me. "I'm so happy that everything worked out for us, because I wouldn't have you if things had been different. I love you so much, Eleanor Julia Thornton." I brought her to my shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "Let's get you in a clean diaper and go see what kind of trouble your dad and sister are up to downstairs."

...

"Well, if it isn't the Thorntons," Abigail greeted us as we entered the café.

"Good evening, Abigail."

"Auntie!" Jane let go of my hand and ran across the room.

Abigail picked her up. "Hello, Miss Jane. How are you?"

"Hungy."

Abigail chuckled. "Well, you came to the right place, then."

I shrugged off my coat and hung it on the back of my chair before taking a seat. Jack lowered Ellie into my arms before taking his own seat.

"We have trout, beef stew, roasted chicken, or I can whip up something else if you'd like."

"Some trout sounds delicious."

"I think I'll have the stew, and some tea, please."

"And what do you want to eat, Miss Jane?" She shifted her in her arms.

"Uh, 'tatoes."

"I'll have that all right out."

Jane protested when Abigail tried to set her down. "Go." She pointed toward the kitchen.

"You can come back to the kitchen with me if it's okay with your parents." She glanced between me and Jack.

"Go ahead, but Jane," I gave her a serious look, "you need to mind Auntie Abigail, okay? We don't want you to get hurt."

"Nanie good."

"And let's get you out of your coat and bonnet."

She gladly divested herself of her outer garments, and Jack laid them on her chair.

"Behave, Jane," he reiterated.

She giggled as Abigail carried her through the curtain and into the kitchen.

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Goodness, that child. So stubborn, just like her mom."

I rolled my eyes. "As I recall, her dad is pretty stubborn, too, but I love him anyway."

...

"Janie, do you want a bite of fish?"

She nodded and opened her mouth like a little bird, taking the bite off the fork Jack held up.

"Num! Mo, pease."

"You can't eat it all, sweetheart. You still have your potatoes."

"Pease?" She reached one hand toward his plate.

"One more bite." He brought his fork to her mouth again, and she eagerly took the bite. "Now you need to eat your potatoes, Janie."

"Hi, Jack, Elizabeth."

I turned in my seat to see Jesse and Clara entering the café with Sammy.

"Well hello, Flynn family. How are you all tonight?"

They got settled at the table beside ours. "Pretty good. And you?"

"Great. Nothing like a family dinner."

"You've got that right." Jesse smiled and reached for Clara's hand across the table.

Bill stepped into the room behind them. "Jack, good. You're here. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course." Jack pushed his chair under the table and walked across the café to speak with Bill.

"I wonder what that's all about." Clara and Jesse glanced over from their own table.

"I have no idea."

Jane coughed. "Mama."

I looked over at her. Her neck was turning red, and she continued to cough.

"Oh, Janie." I walked around the table and knelt beside her. I could hear her struggling to breathe. "Jack? Jack!" I stood up, clutching Eleanor to my chest, glancing across the café to where Jack was talking with Bill.

"What is it?"

"Jane."

He hurried over to our table. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but something's not right. Her breathing is off."

Abigail rushed over at the commotion. "Is everything okay?"

"No. I don't…" I trailed off, tears in my eyes.

Jack scooped Jane up. "We need to get her to the infirmary."

Abigail took the baby from my arms. "Here, I'll watch Eleanor. You just go with Jane."

I stood frozen, unable to do anything but watch my little girl gasping for air.

"Elizabeth." Jack touched my arm. "Let's go."

We hurried down the street and into the infirmary. Faith and Carson both stood upon our arrival.

"Jack. Elizabeth. What brings you by?"

"Jane. She…" I burst into tears, unable to continue.

Jack lowered her onto the bed. "We were at the café, and she suddenly started breathing funny."

Carson placed his stethoscope against her chest, listening intently. "Jane? I need to look in your mouth, okay?" He gently opened her mouth and peered down her throat.

He whispered something to Faith, and she slipped Jane's dress off, revealing a rash that was spreading across her neck and chest.

He continued to asked questions as he examined her. "You said you were at the café? Did she eat something that she hasn't had before?"

Jack looked at me, questioning.

I wiped my eyes. "Um, I don't think she's had fish before today."

"I thought she had some the last time we went camping."

I shook my head. "No, she just nursed during that trip."

"This is probably a reaction to the fish, then. Some people are more prone to allergies, and it seems like little Miss Jane here is one of those people."

I sat on the edge of the bed and put my hand on her chest. "Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine. Her airway is a little swollen, but she's still breathing. The rash isn't dangerous, maybe just a bit itchy. I do want to keep her here for a little while longer, just until the swelling in her throat goes down."

"Is there anything we need to do?"

He shook his head. "Just sit with her. She's bound to be a little scared."

I sat back on the bed and pulled her into my lap. Jack sank down into the chair beside us.

Faith put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to run to the café to get her something warm to drink. That should help soothe her throat."

"Thank you."

"I have some paperwork to get through. Come get me if she seems to get worse." Carson pulled back the curtain to give us privacy before he walked away.

Jane took a shallow breath and shuddered against me.

"Oh, Janie. I'm sorry you don't feel well. You're going to be okay, though."

Jack was silent beside us, holding back tears. His eyes were fixed on Jane. I could tell that something was bothering him, but I decided not to press him on it. There would be plenty of time for that later, once our daughter was well again.

"I love you, Janie." I kissed the top of her head.

Her breathing was still rough, but it was beginning to even out, and I could tell that she was able to breathe more deeply. I noticed now that there was a rash spreading across her face in addition to the one stretching across her neck and chest, though she didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Wuv mama," her little voice rasped.

"Shh, shh. Just stay quiet for now, sweetheart." I cradled her against my chest and started to sing a lullaby until she dozed off in my arms.

...

Faith returned a few minutes later, followed by Abigail. "We have some warm milk for Jane." She held up a thermos.

"And I brought Ellie. I think she's hungry." The baby was fussing in Abigail's arms.

Jack and I traded places, careful not to disturb Jane as we shifted positions. I took Eleanor from Abigail.

"How's Jane doing? Faith said it was an allergic reaction?"

"Yes, to the trout. She'll be fine, though. She just can't have fish anymore."

"Poor baby. I'm glad she's going to be okay." She carefully gave me a hug. "I'll leave you to it now. Let me know if you need anything. You're welcome to stay with me tonight if you don't want to go all the way back to the house."

"Thank you. We'll think about it."

After she left and Faith prepared a cup of milk for Jane, I settled into the chair to feed Eleanor.

Jack was still so quiet. He roused Jane and coaxed her to drink some of the milk, but he was silent otherwise.

"Jack?"

He shook his head. "Not now."

...

A few hours later, we were back home, preparing for bed. As I slipped into my nightdress, Jack sank down on the bed and broke down.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I sat beside him, rubbing his back gently as he cried.

"This was all my fault. I gave her the fish."

"Jack, no. You can't blame yourself for this. You couldn't have known this would happen. It could just as easily have been me who gave it to her." I put my hand on his cheek, brushing away the tears. "Besides, she's fine now. Look at her. She's almost back to normal already."

Carson had cleared her once the swelling in her throat went down. The rash remained on her face and chest, but he expected it would clear up within a few days. Now, she was curled up in the center of our bed, fast asleep.

"We could've lost her, Elizabeth."

"No." I shook my head. "You can't think like that. She's fine. We were never going to lose her." I touched my lips to his. "Let's just go to sleep now. It's been a long evening. I love you, Jack."


	49. Chapter 49

A/N Thank you all for continuing to read this story and for letting me know what you think!

...

In the days following the scare with Jane, Jack suddenly began to withdraw. Initially, I figured it was guilt over the incident, though I reassured him time and again that he was in no way at fault. But as the days passed, I realized there must be something deeper going on with him, something that he wasn't telling me.

He stopped helping me with Ellie. He barely spoke to me, barely reacted to Jane when she sought his attention. When he did speak to me, he was angry. He found little reasons to pick fights with me, things that never bothered him before.

We were in the living room one morning when he stood up abruptly and headed toward the door.

"I'm going to town."

"Oh. Okay. What time will you be back?"

"Lock the door behind me." He didn't give me an answer, he didn't turn back. He just shut the door in my face.

It was so unlike him to leave without kissing me goodbye or reassuring the girls that he would be back soon, without letting me know what he was doing and how long he expected to be away.

"Dada?" Jane ran to the front window, standing on her toes as she tried to peer through the glass.

"He'll be back, sweetheart." I picked her up, and we watched Jack move further and further from the house. _At least, I hope he'll be back_ , I thought.

I tried to occupy myself with random tasks around the house: sweeping, dusting, carrying wood from outside to replenish the store beside our fireplace. Despite keeping busy, I couldn't keep my mind from wandering to Jack.

I needed to convince him to talk to me, or at least to _someone_. Until we got to the root of the problem, things weren't going to get better.

...

That afternoon, Jack came through the front door and hung his hat on the wall. I couldn't tell by his countenance what sort of mood he was in.

I tried to keep my demeanor pleasant, hoping that it would rub off on him. "Hi. How was your day?"

"I told you to lock the door." His tone told me everything; he definitely was not in a good mood.

"I'm sorry." I lowered Eleanor into her cradle. "I got distracted and forgot."

"I don't care. If I tell you to do something, you need to do it."

I put my hands on my hips. "Jack Thornton, where is this coming from?"

He raised his voice, moving closer to me. "You do what I say; you're my wife."

"Yes, I'm your wife, but I'm not your servant. I don't have to do everything you tell me. I don't remember agreeing to that in our vows."

"Just lock the door next time." He stomped up the stairs.

I quickly followed after him. "Oh no. We aren't done here."

He tried to slam the door, but I caught it before it closed and pushed my way into the room.

"Jack, what on earth has gotten into you? You don't talk to me like this."

"Just leave me alone, Elizabeth."

"Jack, please tell me what's going on." I reached toward him, and he shrank away.

"No."

Jane started crying from her room.

"We're going to talk about this eventually, Jack." I turned and walked across the hall to the nursery.

"Mama." Jane reached out her arms. "Dada home?"

I lifted her from the crib. "He's home, but he's busy right now."

"Want dada."

"I know you do, sweetheart." I rubbed her back, and she leaned against my shoulder. "I know you do."

...

Abigail took a seat on the sofa beside Jane. "Is everything okay, Elizabeth?"

"Everything's fine." I rocked Eleanor slowly.

"I don't think it is. You seem a little off."

"It's Jack." I sighed. "I have no idea what's going on with him. He's so angry all of the sudden, picking fights with me over the smallest things. Yesterday, I didn't lock the door, and he yelled at me for not doing what he said. I just don't understand." I fought the tears that started to fill my eyes. "It's like he's a completely different person. I know he's not actually angry about all these little things. There has to be something deeper going on."

"And you need to find a way to get him to talk about what that is."

It wasn't a question, but I nodded in response. "I just don't know how. Every time I try to talk to him, he shuts me down or leaves the room, or one of the girls interrupts."

"Maybe you need to figure out how to get him alone somewhere where he can't run off."

"I could take him to the mine." I wiped my eyes and chuckled. "That seemed to help us talk about things when we were first courting."

She laughed softly. "That's a start, but I was thinking somewhere closer to home."

Eleanor started squirming in my arms. "What is it, sweetheart?" She grunted and nuzzled her face into my chest. "Abigail, can you pass me the blanket, please? She's looking hungry."

She grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and handed it to me. "Jane, how about we go bake some cookies while your mama feeds Ellie?"

"Num!" Jane quickly slid from the sofa and ran to the kitchen.

Abigail chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

...

When Jack came home that afternoon, I followed him up to the bedroom, closing the door behind me. "Okay, I just fed Ellie, and she and Jane are napping. You and I are going to sit in here until you talk to me about whatever it is that's making you act like a completely different person from the man I married. I want you back, the you that I married. I miss _that_ Jack, and I know Jane and Ellie miss you, too."

"Elizabeth." He spoke my name like a command.

"Jack." I mimicked his tone.

"Let me out." He reached for the doorknob.

"Not until you talk to me." I stood between him and the door. "How many times do I have to remind you that we promised not to hold things in? I know something is going on, and I need you to talk to me. You know you'll feel better when you do. Now sit."

He took a seat on the edge of the bed and crossed his arms.

"Now, _calmly_ tell me what's going on with you."

"No." His voice was stern, but his face began to soften. I knew I was finally getting somewhere.

"I wasn't joking when I said we're staying in here until you talk to me. So, the sooner you get it out, the better."

He covered his face with his hands. "I can't talk about it."

I crouched down in front of him and took his hands in mine. "Yes, you can. I'm your wife, Jack. You can talk to me about anything."

"I can't talk to you about this, because _I_ don't even understand it." He sighed. "I thought it was just because I was scared by the whole ordeal with Jane, but all these feelings of guilt and fear are still here even though I know she's fine now."

"Jack…" I moved to sit in his lap, relieved when he didn't push me away.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." His voice cracked. "I don't feel like myself. I know it probably doesn't seem like it, but I don't like being angry all the time. I don't like being angry with you."

I cradled his face in my hands. "It won't feel like this forever. We'll figure out what's going on, okay?" I wound my arms behind his neck, resting my forehead against his. "I love you."

"Even after I've been so horrible to you lately?"

"Jack Thornton, I've loved you for a very long time now, and I'll love you for the rest of my life." I kissed him softly. "No matter what."

"I don't deserve you." He brushed his thumb across my cheek. "I love you, Elizabeth, and I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. There's no excuse for it."

"No, there isn't, but if there's something going on, it would make sense for you to be feeling anger or sadness or _something_." I ran my fingers down his arms. "I want you to talk to Carson tomorrow. Maybe he'll have some idea of what's going on, or he might at least know someone else you could talk to."

"Okay."

"I'll go with you, if you want."

He shook his head. "I think it's best if I go alone."

I kissed him again. "Next time, I want you to let me know what's going on before it gets this bad, okay? Even if you don't fully understand it yourself."

He nodded. "I will."

I took his hand and rubbed his palm with my thumb. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why were you so adamant I lock the door the other day?"

"Oh, uh," he let out a breath, seeming relieved that I didn't ask a more difficult question, "before I got injured, Bill and I were looking into a string of burglaries that were happening. Apparently it's gotten more serious since I've been off work. The thief is starting to venture out in daylight, and he's pulled a gun once. That's what Bill was telling me in the café before everything happened with Jane." He touched my cheek. "I know that lately it's seems like I don't care, but I do. I just wanted you safe."

"Well, I'll lock the door next time."

He smiled, and my heart melted. It had been days since I had seen any glimpse of happiness in him. "We're getting closer to catching him. Bill and I have been doing some investigating the past couple of days. That's where I've been going."

"This town is lucky to have you." I pressed my lips to both of his cheeks. "I'm lucky to have you."

" _I'm_ the lucky one."

...

Jack squeezed my hand. "I'll meet you at Abigail's when I'm done here."

"Okay." I kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He crouched down and kissed Jane's forehead. "I love you, Janie. I'll see you in a little bit, okay?"

"Wuv dada."

After a soft kiss to Ellie's cheek, he took a deep breath and stepped into the infirmary.

As I took the girls down the street to Abigail's, I said a silent prayer that Carson could help Jack get to the root of whatever was bothering him.

Jane dropped my hand and ran across the café. "Auntie!"

"Hello, Miss Jane." Abigail lifted her from the ground. "How are you?"

"Happy!" She threw her hands in the air.

"You're happy? That's good."

"Rosemary is meeting us here with Hannah and Patrick." Jane's face lit up when I mentioned her friend, and I smiled. "Jane is obviously very excited about it."

"You look happy, too," she observed.

"I am." I gave her a grateful smile. "Your idea worked. Jack and I talked when he got home yesterday. I still don't really know what's going on, but he's meeting with Carson right now."

"Well, I'm glad that he's talking to you again."

"Elizabeth."

I turned to see Rosemary walking through the door, holding Patrick's hand. Hannah came in behind them.

"Pat!" Jane squirmed until Abigail put her down. She ran over to her friend, nearly knocking him to the ground.

Rosemary chuckled. "Did she miss him or something?"

"I guess she did." I took a seat at the nearest table, shifting Eleanor to my lap.

Rosemary sat across from me, but Hannah continued to stand, staring at the baby in my arms.

"Hannah, do you want to come see the baby?"

She nodded, then hesitantly stepped closer to me. "She's bigger."

"You're right," I agreed. "Babies grow quickly."

"When are you coming back to school?"

"Not until Ellie is a little older. Have you been practicing your writing?"

"Yes, ma'am." She moved back to Rosemary's side. "Mama helps me."

"She's doing really well." Rosemary brushed her fingers through her daughter's hair. "We got her a journal, and she writes about her day in it, then reads it to us before bed."

"That's wonderful."

Hannah smiled shyly. "Mama, can I play with the babies?"

"Go ahead, sweets."

She skipped across the room and sat on the floor with Patrick and Jane, who were busy playing with a wooden spoon and a couple of napkins that they must've gotten from Abigail.

"Can you believe they'll both turn two this year?"

"Don't remind me. That's my baby boy. I've told him he has to stay a baby forever."

I chuckled. "Do you need a baby fix?" I nodded toward Ellie.

"Maybe." She reached out, and I passed the baby to her. "Hello, Eleanor. You are just a pretty little thing, aren't you?" She lifted the baby to her shoulder and sniffed the top of her head. "Oh, that baby smell. It almost makes me want another one."

I raised my eyebrows. "Almost?"

"I spend most of my time chasing Patrick around, I wouldn't have time for another one right now."

"Maybe when he's a little older."

"Maybe, but I'm still hoping he stays a baby forever."

"If only that was how things worked." I smiled as I looked over at the children playing, then at Ellie, who had fallen asleep in Rosemary's arms. "Goodness, our lives have changed a lot in the past few years, haven't they?"

"So much." She nodded in agreement. "Definitely for the better."

...

Jack was quiet as he removed his boots and changed into his pajamas. For a moment, I worried that he was withdrawing again, but he turned and gave me a smile.

"How was your talk with Carson?" I had tried to wait for him to bring it up, but I couldn't wait any longer.

He slipped into the bed beside me. "Good. I think I've figured out what's been bothering me so much."

I closed my journal and placed it on the nightstand, giving Jack my full attention. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"You know I always thought I would never have a family because I knew firsthand how difficult it would be for a wife and children if anything were to happen to me." He sighed. "Well, I never thought about what could happen to _them_ , how that would feel for me."

He met my eyes, and I saw unshed tears glistening there.

"In the past couple of months, I've come close to losing all three of you. That reality has just been a lot for me to handle. When Carson told us Ellie was breech and that the birth could be dangerous for both of you, and then Jane having the allergic reaction. I think that's what sent me over the edge."

My heart broke for him. I knew he had struggled with those things, but I never realized how much he was affected. "Jack…" I touched his cheek. "We're here, we're fine."

"Yes, you're fine this time. But what about the next time? What if Jane has another allergic reaction and she completely stops breathing? What if we have another baby and something goes wrong during the birth? What if I get called away again and something happens to one of you while I'm gone?"

"Jack, you have to learn to let go of the what ifs." I brushed my lips across his cheek. "I used to think that way, and it almost pulled us apart. It's no way to live."

"How did you let go?"

"I prayed. I talked to you about my fears. I talked to Abigail and Rosemary. I wrote in my journal." I threaded my fingers through his. "But I think what helped the most was seeing what I risked losing if I gave into the fear. Instead of thinking 'what if one day I lost him?' or 'what if today is the day he doesn't come home?' I started thinking 'what if I walked away from a chance at love and a family?' That brought me to a conclusion." I took a deep breath, willing away the tears that threatened to spill over my eyelids. "Even if—God forbid—I were to lose you to your job, or an illness, or anything else, I will never regret choosing you, Jack Thornton. Just having the opportunity to love you, to love our girls, even for one second, that outweighs any pain that I could possibly face. You can't have love without pain, because that's just how life works."

He brought a hand to my cheek, his breath shaking. "Elizabeth…"

"I love you, Jack, so much more than I thought possible." I kissed him softly. "I'm here."

"Elizabeth," his voice cracked, and he completely broke down, sobbing against my shoulder.

...

For the first time in a week, I woke to Jack's arm around me. His fingers were intertwined with mine, our hands resting beside my heart. I smiled and moved slightly, pressing my back against his chest.

I lifted his hand to my lips, brushing a kiss against his knuckles. "I love you, Jack Thornton," I whispered.

"I love you, too."

I rolled over and met his eyes. "I didn't know you were awake."

"I can't sleep."

"Are you okay?"

He sighed. "Not completely." He tightened his arm around me. "It's going to take a while to get rid of all of those thoughts."

"Do you need to talk it out?"

"No, but thank you for being here." He kissed me softly.

"Always."

"I think I need to take a little walk. Don't worry, I won't go far." He slipped out of the bed. "I'll be back soon." He kissed me one more time before walking out of the room.

He still hadn't returned by the time I finished feeding Eleanor, and I was beginning to worry about him.

I considered getting out of bed to find him, but I fell asleep before I could decide.

Panic settled over me when I woke again and realized he hadn't come back to bed. I threw off the covers and hurried down the stairs, calling his name softly.

He wasn't downstairs, though his shoes were by the back door, indicating that he was likely in the house somewhere.

"Dada!" I heard Jane squeal happily from her room.

"Jack?" I ran back up the stairs and into the nursery.

He was lifting our daughter from her crib.

"Oh, thank goodness."

He turned. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't come back to bed last night. I was worried when I woke up and couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry about that. I came in here to draw for a while after I took a walk, and I must've fallen asleep." He shifted Jane to his other hip. "This little one just woke me up."

Jane giggled. "Hi, mama."

"Good morning, sweetheart." I touched her cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded and pointed out the door. "See baby?"

"Yes, we can go see your sister." I touched Jack's arm. "I'll be right there."

Once they left the room, I reached for Jack's sketchbook, which had fallen onto the floor beside the rocking chair. I smiled when I saw his latest sketch.

It showed Jane sitting in my lap with Eleanor resting across her legs. Jane had a wide grin on her face, her dimples showing. Jack had somehow captured the pure joy in her countenance, the contentment on Eleanor's sleepy face.

Though the sketch was wonderful, the significance of his drawing it was even better: my Jack was back.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N Thank you all for your patience and your continued interest in this story! I wouldn't be on chapter 50 (!) without your kind comments and support. I know it's been taking longer between updates, but I promise that I haven't forgotten about any of my stories :)

...

I woke in the middle of the night, feeling cold. Jack wasn't in our bed. I sat up and noticed he wasn't even in our room.

"Jack?"

No response. The house was quiet; all I could hear was the wind blowing through the trees outside and Ellie breathing from her cradle.

I slipped from the bed, wrapping the quilt around my shoulders. I found him sitting on a crate in the spare room, staring out the window at the moon.

"Jack?"

He just sighed, not answering me.

I crossed the room, standing in front of him. "Jack, are you okay?"

"I can't sleep."

"What's going on? Talk to me." I put my hand on his shoulder.

He had spoken with Carson a few more times, and for the most part, he was back to being my Jack. However, he still had his moments of fear and sadness, usually in the night.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking the past couple of days. I just…" he shook his head and took a deep breath, "when things got bad and I yelled at you, were you scared?"

"Of you? No." I touched his cheek. "I was scared _for_ you, because I knew you were struggling with something and I didn't know if I could help you. But I was never scared that you would hurt me, if that's what you're asking about."

He sighed, pulling me into his lap and leaning his forehead against mine. "I was scared. There were a few times when I felt myself losing control and I thought I might hurt you."

"But you didn't. I know you, Jack." I trailed my fingers down his back.

"I've hurt people before."

"Just some outlaws, and only because you had to in order to protect yourself and the town. I know you would never lay a hand on me."

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Elizabeth Thornton."

I brushed my nose against his cheek. "I could say the same thing about you."

He brought his hand up to cup the back of my neck. "I love you."

I kissed him soundly. "I love you, Jack. Now," I took his hands in mine, sliding off his lap, "are you ready to go back to bed?"

"Yes." He kissed me once more before leading me down the hall. Once settled in the bed, he covered us with the quilt, pulling me to his chest. "Good night."

When I woke in the morning, Jack was gone from our bed again, but I could hear him moving around downstairs.

Jane was curled up on his side of the bed, fast asleep. Her unruly curls were splayed out on the pillow beneath her, her little lips barely open as she breathed deeply, her eyelids twitching as she dreamed.

I smiled, just watching her sleep so peacefully. She looked so much like Jack in her sleep.

"I love you, my sweet Jane," I whispered, brushing my fingers lightly across her cheek.

"Good morning." Jack appeared in the doorway, a tray in his hands. "I have breakfast for my girls."

I sat up slowly. "You didn't have to do that."

He shrugged. "You helped me out last night, so I thought I'd help you out this morning."

"Well, thank you."

He set the tray in my lap. It held a plate full of pancakes and a small dish of jam.

"Janie?" He touched her shoulder. "Wake up, sweetheart. It's time for breakfast."

"Dada?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning, Jane." He kissed the top of her head. "Mama's got your breakfast."

"Are you going to join us, Jack, or just stand there watching?"

"I, uh, already ate." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't realize the stove was so hot, and I burned a few."

"I've been there before." I chuckled and started cutting up a pancake for Jane.

Jack lifted Eleanor from the cradle when she started to squirm, crossing the room to settle in the rocking chair.

"Let me know if she starts to act hungry."

He smiled down at her, rocking slowly. "She's fine. You just eat."

He spoke to her quietly while Jane and I ate our breakfast. I was so happy that he was back to his normal self, back to showering our children with attention and affection.

It was one thing to see him interacting with my students over the years, but it was different when the children were our own. He was so gentle with them, so loving.

He grinned at her when she cooed. "Oh, really? Did you hear that, Elizabeth? She said she wants a little brother."

"Oh, is that what she said? Does she realize that she was _just_ born a month and a half ago?"

"I think she's willing to wait, but she'd like one eventually."

I smiled at him. "Well, you can tell her that we'll give her another sibling someday."

...

Jane stood at the back door, trying to reach the doorknob. "Mama. Go out."

"You want to go outside?"

She nodded. "Pease."

"How about we wait until after lunch, when it's a little warmer?"

"Cold?"

I picked her up. "That's right. It's cold out there right now." I pointed out the window. "See all the snow?"

She faked a shiver. "Cold."

"What do you want to do in the meantime? We can read or draw or do something else."

"Uh," she scrunched her forehead as she thought. I smiled; Jack always said she looked like me when she did that. "Wead, mama!"

"Read it is. Let's go pick out a book." We stood in front of the bookshelf. I pointed at one of the books. "Do you want this one?"

She squirmed in my arms. "No, mama. Nanie get."

I set her down, letting her pick a book by herself. She spent a few minutes pulling various books down and placing them on the floor before finally choosing one. She smiled and held up a copy of _Black Beauty_.

"Dada horse."

"You're right, Janie. That horse does look like Sergeant."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me back toward the sofa. "Come, mama."

As soon as I sat down, she crawled into my lap, leaning back against my chest.

I kissed the top of her head. "Janie, we can read until your sister wakes up, and then I need to feed her. Okay?"

"Nanie eat?"

I chuckled. "Yes, we can get you a snack when your sister eats, too." I opened the book.

"Horse." She pointed to the picture printed on one of the first pages.

"Do you know what sound a horse makes, Janie?"

She looked at me then back at the picture before letting out a little whinny.

I chuckled. "That's right. Good job."

...

I looked up when the door opened and Jack walked in.

"Hi."

I smiled at him. "Hi. You're home early."

He shrugged. "It was a slow day, and I missed my girls." He took off his hat and coat, hanging them beside the door. "Plus, I stopped by the mercantile, and there was a letter for you from Julie, so I figured I'd bring it home before I forgot about it."

"I wonder why she sent a letter instead of calling. She knows we have a telephone."

He pulled the envelope from his coat pocket. "Maybe she was worried about your reaction?"

I gave him a look. "Do you know something I don't?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't know anything." He leaned down and kissed my temple. "Do you want to read it now?"

"Can you read it to me? My hands are a bit full at the moment." I nodded toward our daughters.

Eleanor was snuggled up in one arm as I fed her; Jane was curled up against my other side, holding her sister's hand. I brushed my fingers through her hair as she started to doze, her thumb stuck in her mouth.

"Okay." Jack took a seat across from me and tore open the envelope. He was silent as he scanned the page, his eyes growing wide for just a second.

"What is it? Is she okay? Is someone ill?"

"No, everyone's fine. She uh," he cleared his throat, "she eloped."

I sucked in a breath. "With whom?"

"My brother."

"She married Tom?! When did this happen?"

"Just before Christmas."

"And neither of them mentioned anything until now? Did she say if our parents know?"

He shook his head. "She didn't say."

"I didn't even know they were still in contact. She's been away at art school."

"Well, they reconnected at our wedding. Maybe they've been talking since then."

"Why would they keep this a secret? I know my parents weren't thrilled with the idea of them together, but that was years ago. There has to be something else going on that she isn't admitting. Here," I shifted Ellie in my arms to hand her to him, "take her, please. I need to call Julie."

"Elizabeth, maybe you should wait until you calm down a little."

"I am calm!"

"Elizabeth, you know, we can't really be upset with them. After all, we almost eloped."

"Yes, but we had been engaged for a while. We were in the middle of planning our wedding. It wasn't an impulsive decision for us."

He moved to sit beside me, taking Ellie from my arms. "Maybe it wasn't impulsive for them, either. We don't have the whole story."

I sighed, exasperated. "Let me read the letter." I reached for the page he had placed on the table.

She hadn't written much, just a few sentences about how her life was going in general, and one line about her sudden marriage to Tom Thornton. She gave no explanation as to why they decided to elope or why they kept it from us for nearly two months.

...

As soon as Jack went up the stairs to put Jane down for her nap, I reached for the phone. It took a few moments for the operator to get me connected with my sister.

"Elizabeth, I didn't expect to hear from you today."

"You got married?"

She released a breathy laugh. "Uh, yes, I did. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't Tom tell Jack? Do mother and father know?"

"I told mother and father a few days ago. _I_ wanted to tell everyone as soon as it happened. Tom was the one who wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while. I think he was afraid of what father would say."

I sighed, reaching down to rock the cradle in front of me when Ellie started to fuss. "What did they say?"

"They weren't too happy, but I don't think they were surprised. I think they'll come around."

"I just don't understand, Julie. You hadn't even told me you were seeing him again. You used to tell me everything."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Why did you decide to elope?"

"We started planning a wedding, but then we decided we didn't want to wait."

"There's no other reason?"

"No! I know I haven't made the best choices in the past, but this wasn't as sudden as it seems. I love him, Elizabeth. We would have gotten married eventually."

I sighed again. "Does he make you happy?"

"He does." I could hear the smile in her voice. "So, so happy."

"Well, then, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

Jack came back down just as I was hanging up the phone. "Who was that?"

"Julie."

"And?"

I shrugged. "She said they just didn't want to wait. There's no other reason. I just hope they don't regret it."

He kissed my cheek. "Well, if they're half as happy as we are, I think they'll be fine."

...

I looked out the window, watching Jack and Jane traipsing through the snow. Jack dropped to the ground, lying back to show Jane how to make a snow angel.

She lay beside him, laughing so loudly that I could hear her from inside the house.

"You have the best dad, sweet Ellie. It won't be long until you're big enough to play out there with him and your sister."

I watched them for a few moments more. Chief barked happily, running in circles around them, sending snow flying.

"Well, Ellie, we should probably get dinner started so they have something warm to eat when they come back inside. What do you think?"

...

I crossed my arms in front of me, trying to shield myself from the cold. "I hate to break up the fun out here, but dinner is ready."

"Come on, Janie." Jack lifted her from the ground, tossing her over his shoulder. She burst into laughter. Jack kissed my cheek as he passed me.

"Excuse me. Aren't you forgetting something?" I put my hands on my hips, still standing just outside the door.

He shifted Jane in his arms before he leaned in to press his lips to mine.

"I appreciate that, but I was talking about knocking the snow off your shoes before you go inside."

"Oh." He chuckled and lowered Jane onto the porch. "Right. Get all the snow off your shoes, Janie."

She watched him stomp his feet for a few seconds before she mimicked him, giggling.

"Okay, little Miss. Let's get you out of your coat and wash your hands."

...

"Did you have fun playing in the snow with your dad today?"

Jane nodded and snuggled into his side as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Wuv dada."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

"I think she laughs more when she's with you than any other time."

"Sometimes I still can't believe she's ours. Ellie, too." He touched my cheek. "After being your husband, being their dad is the best job I could ever have."

"You're a wonderful father, Jack Thornton. And a wonderful husband." I leaned in and kissed him softly. "Why don't we get the girls to bed, and then maybe we can take a bath?"

He gave me a crooked smile. "That sounds like a great plan."


	51. Chapter 51

A/N Thanks for all your lovely comments! I did something a little different with this chapter. Let me know what you think! (and prepare yourself for a bit of an emotional roller coaster)

...

Jane grinned when I entered the nursery. "Mama." She held out her arms.

I gently lifted her from the crib. "Hello, my sweet Jane. Did you have a nice nap?"

She leaned into my shoulder and nodded. I heard the door open and close downstairs.

I smiled at Jane. "Your dad must be home, Janie."

"Dada!" She squealed and squirmed in my arms.

"Elizabeth? Can you come down here, please?" There was a hint of concern in his voice and…something else that I couldn't quite place.

"I wonder what that's all about." I lowered Jane back into the crib. "I need you to stay here for a few minutes, okay?"

"Mama, no." She refused to let go of my arm. "No leave."

I kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back, sweetheart. I promise."

"No, mama." She clung tighter to me.

"Elizabeth? Are you coming?" Jack's voice floated up the stairs again.

"I'll be right down," I called back. "Okay, Janie. I guess you can come with me. Let's go see what your dad wants." I lifted her onto my hip.

When we came down the stairs, Jack was standing in the middle of the living room, a young woman—actually more of a girl—standing beside him, staring at the floor. Her clothes were tattered and dirty, her dark red hair matted. She shivered and tried to tug her threadbare shawl tighter around her belly. I guessed she was at least seven or eight months pregnant by the size of her stomach.

Though normally outgoing, Jane tucked her head against my neck at the sight of the stranger.

"Hello. I'm Elizabeth Thornton, Constable Thornton's wife." I held out my hand. The young woman stayed silent, eyes still fixed on the ground.

Jack shrugged. "I found her wandering in the woods. She hasn't spoken to me, but I couldn't leave her to freeze."

"Of course. Come, take a seat." I put one hand on her back and led her to the sofa. "I'll go make some tea. Come on, Janie."

Jack stayed behind with our guest as I made my way to the kitchen. I set Jane on the counter while I put the kettle on the stove.

"Who?"

"I don't know who she is, but we're going to see if we can help her. Right?" I reached out and touched her cheek.

She smiled up at me. "Yes!"

I pulled a few tea cups from the cabinet, setting them on a tray with a plate of cookies.

"Are you going to be a good girl and help me?"

She nodded and held out her hand. "Cookie, pease."

"I'll give you one in a little bit, Jane. But just one. We don't want to spoil your supper."

A few minutes later, we returned to the living room. I carried the tray of tea and cookies. Jane followed close behind me, a cookie clutched in her hands.

Jack had draped a blanket across the young woman's shoulders. She fidgeted with the corners of it, still keeping her gaze directed at the floor.

I set the tray on the table. "I brought some tea and cookies if you'd like some. I'm sure you're hungry."

She was silent and still for a few moments before finally reaching out and taking one of the cookies.

"If you'd like, I can run you a bath so you can get cleaned up."

She nodded, still saying nothing.

I touched Jack's arm. "Keep an eye on Jane, please."

...

"There are clean towels and fresh clothes in there. Let me know if you need anything else."

She nodded and stepped into the bathroom. I closed the door softly behind her and retreated downstairs, stopping to retrieve Eleanor from her cradle on the way.

Jack and Jane were sitting on the floor, playing with little horse figures.

He looked up when he heard me. "Anything?"

I shook my head. "Not a word. And she didn't say anything to you while I was running the bath?"

"No. She didn't even acknowledge me."

"She looks young. I'm sure she has someone out there wondering where she is, her parents, her baby's father."

"We can take her to the infirmary later, and while you're there, I'll stop by the jail and see if I can contact any nearby Mountie stations, ask if they know anything."

"That's probably a good idea." I shifted Eleanor to my shoulder. "So, what are you two playing here?"

"Horse!" Jane held up her little horse figure and neighed.

I chuckled. "You love horses, don't you, Janie?"

She grinned at me and nodded emphatically.

"I'm going to go back upstairs so I can hear when she's finished."

"Okay. Just let me know when you're ready to go to town."

...

The bathroom door opened just a crack. "Mrs. Thornton?" She spoke with a slight accent.

I lowered Eleanor into the cradle and quietly crossed the hall. "Do you need help?"

She nodded and opened the door wider so I could enter. "I can't reach all of the buttons." She was holding the dress up with one hand.

I laughed softly. "I had the same problem with this dress." I quickly did up the rest of the buttons. "Would you like me to help with your hair?"

She nodded, and I led her over to the vanity table, inviting her to sit in front of the mirror.

I moved the brush slowly through her hair.

After a few moments, she spoke quietly. "My name is Ellen McClaren. I'm sixteen years old."

"It's nice to meet you officially, Ellen. That's a lovely name."

"Thank you."

"Where is your family, Ellen?"

"They were out east, in Glengarry, but I don't know if they're still there. I haven't spoken to them in nearly two years. I ran away."

"With your baby's father?"

She cradled her stomach and nodded. "My parents…they didn't approve of him."

"And do you know where he is?"

"He left."

"Did he know about the baby?"

She nodded again. "That's why he left. He didn't want it."

"I'm so sorry, Ellen. If you'd like, you're welcome to stay here with us until you get back on your feet."

"I couldn't impose."

"It's no imposition." I smiled. "One thing you need to know about people in Hope Valley: we help each other whenever we can. Now," I began to pin her hair up, "Constable Thornton and I were thinking we could take you to the infirmary in town so our doctor can check on you and your baby."

"I can't pay for a checkup."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about that. Dr. Shepherd is very understanding."

"Okay."

...

Jack helped Ellen out of the wagon first, then me, and finally, he lifted Jane from her seat.

"We'll meet you outside the infirmary."

I nodded. "I'll be right there." I entered through the side door at Abigail's and found her at the stove.

"Oh, hello, Elizabeth. What brings you by?"

"Could you watch the girls for a little while?"

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

I passed Ellie to her. "Yes. I'll explain everything later. Don't let that one," I pointed at Jane, "talk you into giving her a cookie. She already had one at home."

Abigail chuckled. "Okay."

I crouched down and kissed the top of Jane's head. "You be good for Aunt Abigail, Jane Thornton."

She nodded. "Nanie good!"

"I know you are. Your dad and I will be back soon, Janie."

After saying goodbye to Eleanor, I headed out the door and down the street toward the infirmary. Jack and Ellen were sitting on the bench outside.

I handed a slip of paper to Jack that contained the information that I had gotten from Ellen earlier in the day. "We'll meet you at Abigail's later?"

He nodded. "I'll see you in a bit." He gave me a quick kiss and excused himself to go to the jail.

"Are you ready?" I motioned toward the door.

Ellen nodded, standing hesitantly.

Carson greeted us when we entered. "Hello, Elizabeth."

"Hi, Carson. This is my new friend, Ellen. We were wondering if you could give her and her baby a checkup."

"Of course. Just hop up here and make yourself comfortable." He patted the edge of the bed, inviting her to sit.

I helped her onto the bed before taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"Ellen, do you know when your baby is due?" He began to check her vitals while he questioned her.

She shook her head. "Soon, I think, but I don't know for sure."

"Do you remember when you first realized you were having a baby?"

She thought for a moment. "It was July, I think."

"Okay, that would make you due sometime in the next few weeks." Carson took out his stethoscope. "Can you lie back, please? I'm going to listen to the baby's heartbeat."

Faith came in the back door while Carson was searching for the heartbeat. "Oh, hello."

"Hi." Carson looked up. "Nurse Shepherd, this is Ellen. We're just finishing up her checkup."

"Great." She grabbed a clipboard and started writing down numbers as Carson rattled them off.

After checking a few more things, Carson helped Ellen sit up. "Well, Ellen, everything seems to be going well with your baby. Most of your vitals are good, but your blood pressure is a little elevated."

"Is that bad?"

"No. I just want you to try to keep your stress level down, and try avoiding foods that have a lot of salt in them."

She nodded.

I stood up. "Is that everything you need?"

"I think so." He turned back to Ellen. "I want you to come back in a week for another checkup."

...

"Mama!" Jane jumped up as soon as I stepped through the door.

"Hello, sweetheart." I scooped her up from the floor. "Were you good for Aunt Abigail?"

Abigail turned from the stove. "She was a perfect angel. Ellie is in the dining room with Florence and Molly."

"Thank you for watching them." I shifted Jane to my other hip. "Oh, Abigail, this is Ellen. Ellen, this is Abigail Stanton, the mayor of Hope Valley." I motioned between them.

Abigail wiped her hands on her apron, then reached out to shake Ellen's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Ellen."

"Abigail? Have you seen…?"

"Your wife?" She took a step to the side, a smile on her face. "She's right here."

"Dada!" Jane reached her arms toward Jack.

"Hi, Janie." Jack took her from me and kissed my cheek. "Dinner time?"

I nodded. "Abigail, could we have some roasted chicken and potatoes?"

"Of course. Go find a seat, and I'll have it right out."

...

Abigail sat beside me on the sofa in the back room while I fed Ellie.

"So, Ellen?"

"Jack found her wandering in the woods when he was on his rounds this morning. She's going to be staying with us until we find her family."

"She looks young."

I nodded. "She is. She's only sixteen."

"And she's having a baby? I can't even imagine." She reached for a ball of yarn and a pair of knitting needles.

"I know, and she doesn't have anybody. She left home two years ago, and then her baby's father left her because he didn't want a child."

Abigail shook her head. "Poor girl."

"Jack is looking for her family. I hope he can find them. She shouldn't be alone right now."

"Well, thank goodness she wandered into Hope Valley. At least she has you and Jack to help her out in the meantime."

"And the rest of the town." I peeked under the blanket to check on Eleanor. "Carson and Faith have already promised to help when she has her baby."

"When is she due?"

"Carson thinks it could be anytime in the next couple of weeks."

"It seems that Jack found her just in time."

...

I pulled the quilt back on our bed, slipping under the sheets. "Did you find anything?"

"Her parents are still in Glengarry. They never left, because they were worried that she wouldn't be able to find them if she decided to come home." Jack took off his robe and settled onto his side of the bed. "They reported her missing, but the Mounties stopped searching for her a while ago."

"Did you speak with her family?"

"Not directly, but they've been notified that she's been found. I imagine they'll be on their way soon if they haven't left already."

I rolled to my side, facing him. "I can't even imagine not knowing where your child is for two years. That had to be difficult for them."

He nodded. "I know. I've just been thinking about how I would feel if that were us."

"You would move Heaven and Earth to get our babies back."

"I would," he agreed. "You girls are my whole world."

...

Six days after Jack found her wandering in the woods, Ellen came down the stairs, fear covering her face.

"Mrs. Thornton? I think my water just broke."

"Okay, sweetheart. Just stay calm. Let me call someone to watch the girls, and then we'll get you over to the infirmary."

Within twenty minutes, Rosemary had arrived at our house to watch Eleanor and Jane—who was absolutely thrilled that Rosemary had brought Patrick with her.

I hitched up the wagon and helped Ellen up.

"How are you feeling?"

"It hurts."

"I know, sweetheart. I promise that you'll forget all about the pain once your baby is in your arms."

She rubbed her stomach as we rode closer toward Main Street. "How long is it going to take before I have the baby?"

"There's not really any way to know. I imagine it shouldn't be too much longer for you since your water has already broken."

She dropped her head and lowered her voice. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Doctor Shepherd is a wonderful doctor. He'll do everything he can to make sure things go smoothly. So will Nurse Shepherd. Eleanor was breech when I had her, and they made sure she and I were both safe."

She lapsed into silence for the rest of the ride to town, keeping her arms wrapped around her stomach.

When we arrived at the infirmary, Carson helped her to the bed and checked on her and the baby.

She was quiet as she labored. I could only recognize when she was having contractions by the way she tightened her grip on my hand.

Just as I had predicted, her labor moved quickly. It was only a couple of hours before Carson announced that she was ready to push—far shorter than either labor I endured with my girls.

As soon as the baby slid from her body, she slumped back on the bed. Faith carried the screaming infant across the room to check on him, while Carson worked on Ellen. Everything had gone well with the labor and delivery, but by Carson's demeanor, I could tell that things had changed.

"Ellen?"

She moaned, her eyelids fluttering.

"Ellen, I need you to stay awake for me."

"Carson, what's going on?"

"She's bleeding more than normal." He started shuffling through the medical instruments on the tray beside him. "Faith!" He called her over. "Let Elizabeth watch the baby. I need your help here."

She nodded, placing the baby in my arms. I stepped across the room, and Faith pulled the curtain shut around Ellen.

I paced back and forth, rocking the baby gently. "Hi there, sweetheart. Welcome to the world. Hopefully you'll get to meet your mama soon. In the meantime, you're going to spend some time with me, okay?"

He squinted, overwhelmed by the light around him.

I smoothed back his dark hair. "You're a little one, aren't you? I think you're smaller than both of my girls were."

...

Carson stepped around the curtain, wiping his hands on a towel.

"How is she?" I bounced the fussy baby in my arms.

He sighed. "She's lost a lot of blood. We've done everything we can, but it's not looking good. I don't know how much longer she'll hold on."

My heart sank. "Can I sit with her?"

He nodded. "She's very weak, so just be careful."

It took her a moment to realize that I was beside her again. "Baby?" she mumbled, her eyes unfocused.

"You have a son, Ellen, a beautiful little boy."

"Can I…see him?"

I carefully lowered the baby onto her chest, keeping one hand on him until I was sure that she had a hold on him. She reached for his face, brushing one finger across his cheek.

"Callum." She took a shaky breath. "His name. Callum."

"Do you want to try to feed him?" I turned to Carson. "Can she feed him?"

He shrugged. "I don't see why not if she feels up to it."

Faith and I helped her get the baby situated, using pillows and rolled up bandages to support her arms while the baby ate. She smiled weakly.

Just as the baby finished, the door burst open. I stepped around the curtain to find Jack standing there with an unfamiliar couple.

"These are Ellen's parents," he explained.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. They had crossed the country to be reunited with their daughter, only to find her near death. I couldn't trust myself to speak to them without breaking down, so I returned to Ellen's bedside and asked Carson to explain the situation to them.

A few minutes later, he led them around the curtain. Ellen's mother was crying, and her father was barely holding on.

I stood, offering my chair to Mrs. McClaren. She immediately sank into it and grasped her daughter's hand.

Ellen blinked slowly, finally focusing on her mother's face.

I retreated behind the curtain, giving them some privacy. Jack slipped his arms around my waist, holding me to his chest. I took a shaky breath, blinking away the tears that were threatening to spill over.

Faith handed the baby to Carson and hurried out of the infirmary. We all turned to look at the door she had just disappeared through.

I pulled away from Jack, wiping my eyes. "I'll go."

"Thank you."

I stepped through the door and found her leaning against the wall, arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Faith?"

"I can't…" she sobbed.

"Breathe." I rubbed her back. "Deep breath."

She shuddered. "What if that happens to me? What if…and Carson can't…?"

"Shh. You are going to be just fine. You and your baby will be fine."

...

"Elizabeth?" Jack nudged my shoulder. "Come to bed, please."

I blinked sleepily. I was still in the rocking chair in our room, Jane sleeping in my lap. My eyes were burning, and I knew they were rimmed with red from all the tears I had shed.

"I'll put Jane in her crib." He reached for our daughter.

I shook my head and stood, holding Jane to my chest. "No. I want her with us."

"Okay." He kissed my temple.

I was thankful that he gave in without question. Since we had arrived home a few hours prior, I had refused to let either of the girls out of my sight.

We settled in the bed, Jane snuggled between us. Ellie was sleeping peacefully in her cradle on the floor beside me.

Jack brushed the hair back from my face. "Everything will be okay, Elizabeth."

"That poor family, Jack. They thought they were getting their daughter back and then…" My eyes filled with tears for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

"Shh." He kissed my forehead.

Jane shifted against me. I stroked my fingers through her hair. "What if they decide they can't take care of the baby?"

"Then we will help find him a home. We'll do whatever we can to help them all, I promise. But now is not the time to worry about that. You need to get some sleep." He wiped away the tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Don't ever leave me, Jack."

"I won't."

I leaned in to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	52. Chapter 52

A/N Thanks so much for all your feedback on the last chapter! It was a bit different from what I'd done before, and it's nice to know you guys liked it!

Hope you enjoy this chapter, too!

...

Two days after little Callum McClaren was born, his grandparents left town—without him. Though we had urged them to raise their grandson, they had decided that they couldn't take in an infant on top of the two ailing parents already in their care.

I suspected their decision also had to do with the fact that the baby was a reminder that their daughter had run away and was ultimately taken from them.

Faith and Carson had brought little Callum home with them, though they weren't quite ready to commit to taking him full time given that Faith was just two months from giving birth. Everyone in town was on the lookout for a family that wanted to give the sweet boy a permanent home. None of us wanted him to end up in an orphanage.

Jack and I had seriously considered taking him, but we decided that it would be best for Callum if he was in a home that didn't already have two young and dependent children. Had Jane and Ellie been a bit older, we would have taken him in a heartbeat. We loved that little boy and wanted nothing but the best for him.

A couple of weeks passed, and we were no closer to finding him a home, but we were closer to Eleanor's baptism. Things were busy at our house as we cleaned and prepared for the arrival of our families.

...

"Where go?" Jane climbed onto the bed, hanging her feet off the edge so I could put her shoes on.

"We're going to town to meet with your aunt Julie and uncle Tom."

"Why?"

I tied the laces of her little boots. "They're coming to town for your sister's baptism. We're going to have lunch with them, and then they're going to stay with us for a little while. That will be fun, right?"

She nodded.

"Your grandma and grandpa Thatcher are going to come to town, too, and your grandma Charlotte. Now," I helped her off the bed and handed her coat to her, "go ask your dad to help you downstairs, and he'll put your coat on."

She padded down the hallway, calling out to Jack from the top of the steps. I heard her giggle as he picked her up and carried her downstairs.

"Well, little one," I lifted Eleanor from her cradle, "let's get you bundled up, and then we can join your dad and sister." She cooed as I dressed her in her sweater and stockings. "Are you all warm now? We don't want you to get cold on the way to town."

She gave me a little smile.

I touched her cheek and grinned. "Oh, are you smiling for me? I love that little smile."

Her lips curled up even more, deepening the dimple in her right cheek.

"You are just the cutest little thing, Ellie Thornton. Okay, we need to get going." I tied her bonnet on and scooped her up before I made my way downstairs. "We officially have another smiley little girl."

"Oh, do we?" Jack touched her cheek. "Were you smiling for your mama?"

Ellie cooed and smiled at him.

"Look at you, Ellie. You have a lovely smile, just like your mama and your sister." He glanced up at me and grinned.

I reached out and brushed my finger along the dimple in his cheek. "Have I ever mentioned how happy I am that our girls inherited your dimples?"

He smirked. "Good to know there's at least one of my traits you don't mind our children inheriting."

I rolled my eyes. "There are plenty of other things, too." I held Ellie out to him. "Now, can you take her for a moment? I need to put my coat on."

He nodded and took her from me. "I got the wagon hitched up. I'm thinking maybe we should consider buying a car soon. It might make things easier."

"Can we afford that?"

"We can save up for it. We don't need anything fancy."

"We can definitely talk about it." I finished buttoning my coat. "Okay, let's go find Tom and Julie."

...

Jane ran a few feet ahead of me and Julie, only stopping when she reached the door of the café and was unable to open it on her own. "Mama!" She turned toward me, then stretched on her toes to touch the door handle.

"Be patient, Jane."

"I'll help you, sweetheart." Julie sped up and opened the door for her.

"Auntie!" Jane scurried between the tables and burst through the curtain into the kitchen.

"Well hello, Miss Jane. What are you doing here? Who's here with you?" She pulled the curtain aside.

"Hello, Abigail."

"Julie! It's wonderful to see you." She wiped the flour from her hands and pulled Julie into a hug. "I hear congratulations are in order. Another Thatcher-turned-Thornton."

She grinned. "Thank you."

"Is Tom in town, too?"

Julie nodded. "We came for little Eleanor's baptism." She looked over at me and smiled.

"He and Jack wanted to take a detour on their way from the car to here," I added. "They should be here soon."

"Would you like something to eat? I just baked some fresh bread, so I can make up some roast beef sandwiches, or I might have some ham left from dinner last night."

"Cookie!" Jane was beside the table, standing on her toes to peer at the plate of cookies sitting on the center of the table.

"Jane Thornton," I laughed softly, "you know you aren't allowed to have a cookie before you eat lunch." I looked back at Abigail. "Roast beef sandwiches would be lovely."

"Go find a table. I'll keep an eye out and bring those sandwiches when the men arrive."

"Thank you, Abigail."

As we were walking past the curtain back into the dining room, Faith and Carson walked in the door, Callum resting against Carson's shoulder.

"Oh, who is this little bundle of sunshine?" Julie approached the Shepherds.

"Hello, Julie. This is Callum." Carson shifted the baby in his arms so Julie could get a better look at him.

"Is he yours?" She eyed Faith's stomach, trying to figure out how it was possible for them to have a newborn and another baby on the way.

"He's not ours. He's just staying with us until we can find him a permanent home."

She glanced between all of us. "Where's his family?"

"His mother was young, so Jack and I were letting her stay with us, but she didn't make it through the birth."

"There's no one else?"

I shook my head. "We don't know who his father is, and his grandparents couldn't take him."

"Poor little guy." She reached out and rubbed his back.

"Well, until he finds a home, he is in wonderful hands."

"May I hold him?" Julie looked at Carson expectantly.

"Sure." He carefully passed the baby to my sister.

"Well, you are just a doll." She cradled Callum to her chest. "Look at those cheeks. And all this hair. You're so handsome, Mister Callum."

"Mama." Jane tugged on my skirt. "Baby?" She pointed at Callum.

"Yes, that's baby Callum. Remember when Ellen stayed with us? That's her baby. He's staying with Doctor Shepherd and Nurse Faith right now."

"Baby?" She pointed at Faith this time.

She chuckled and cradled her belly. "That's right, Jane. There's a baby in here."

"When are you due, Faith?" Julie shifted the baby to her shoulder.

"May, so it's just over two months until we meet this little one."

"Well, congratulations, both of you."

"Thank you, Julie. And congratulations to you. Elizabeth mentioned you got married."

A smile spread across her face once more. "Thank you. Oh, um, I can hold this little guy for a bit if you two want a break." She bounced Callum gently.

"Really? Thank you."

"We'll be fine. Won't we?" She brushed her finger across his cheek. "Just let me know when you're ready to take him back."

...

A few days later, Tom and Jack went to town to pick up Charlotte, leaving me and Julie at home with the girls. She was on the floor playing with Jane while I rocked Eleanor to sleep in her cradle.

"Elizabeth, can we talk?"

"Of course. Just give me a few minutes to put Jane down for her nap." I held out my hand. "Come on, Janie. You can play with your aunt Julie later."

"Not tired."

"Jane Elizabeth, you need to take your nap."

"Mama," she whined.

I lifted her from the ground and headed up the stairs as she continued to whine. "How about I rock you for a few minutes and let you pick if you want your bear or your doll in your crib?"

She immediately quieted down. "Doll, pease."

"You want your doll? Okay." I rubbed her back and settled into the rocking chair. "I know you're excited to have your aunt Julie and uncle Tom here, but you'll have plenty of time to play with them after your nap. And when you wake up, your grandma Thornton will be here." I brushed my fingers through her hair as her eyelids started to droop. I laughed softly. "I knew you didn't mean it when you said you weren't tired."

When she was nearly asleep, I placed her in the crib and covered her with a blanket. She clutched her doll to her chest.

"Sleep well, sweetheart."

I left the door slightly ajar and headed back downstairs.

"So," I took a seat on the sofa beside my sister, "what did you want to talk about?"

She took a deep breath. "Tom and I have been talking—a lot—and we want to adopt Callum."

I paused, not knowing what to say. I hadn't expected her to say that. "Having a baby is a lot of work, Julie."

"I know it is; we've seen what it's like for you and Jack with the girls. This isn't a decision that either of us went into lightly. We understand what it will mean for us if we make that little boy ours. Truthfully, he already feels like ours. We've fallen in love with him."

"Okay, but what if you end up having your own baby soon? I had Jane within a year of marrying Jack."

She shrugged. "Then little Callum will be a big brother. Tom and I can do this, Elizabeth." Her voice was full of emotion. "We're in a really good place now. Tom has a good job, and we bought a little house when we got married. He would have a good life with us."

I reached over and took her hand. "I'll talk to Jack, and he'll probably have to talk to Bill."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." She squeezed my hand gently.

"It probably won't be a quick or easy process."

"I don't expect it to be. I really feel like he's meant to be with us. We'll do whatever it takes."

Ellie started fussing in the cradle. I picked her up and rocked her slowly. "I guess if you and Tom adopt Callum, he'll be cousins with Jane and Ellie."

"That's right."

"What do you think, Ellie? Do you want Callum to be your cousin?"

...

Julie and I were busy in the kitchen when the front door opened.

"Dada!" Jane jumped up and ran to the entryway.

"Hi, sweetheart." He was lifting her from the ground when Julie and I came in the room.

"Hi, Charlotte."

"Lizzy, wonderful to see you." She pulled me into a hug. "And you, too, Julie." She hugged my sister.

"Dinner will be ready soon, if you want to go ahead and get settled upstairs."

"I can take your bags, ma." Tom picked up her suitcases. "You just stay down here and catch up with the girls."

"Thank you, son. Now," she turned toward Jack, "I want to see my grandbabies."

"Janie, do you remember your grandma?"

She looked at Charlotte blankly for a moment, then a smile spread across her face. "Gamma." She reached her arms out, leaning toward Charlotte.

"Hello there, Jane." Charlotte took her from Jack. "You've gotten so big. And I hear you're a big sister now."

"Baby seeping. Shh." She held a chubby finger to her lips.

Charlotte chuckled. "Oh, sorry," she whispered. "I'll just have to meet her later, then."

Jack touched my arm. "I'll go set the table."

"It's already done, but you can take the roast out of the oven if you want to make yourself useful."

"On it." He kissed my cheek and headed to the kitchen.

Tom came down the stairs and took his place at Julie's side. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "So, ma, you look like you're enjoying being a grandma."

"I'm loving it." She shifted Jane to her other hip. "I need to come by to visit more often, see these little girls before they're all grown up."

"We'd love that." Jack called out from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready, everyone."

...

Jack sank down on the edge of the bed, removing his boots.

"It's nice to see your mom again."

"Mhmm. I'm glad she could make it. It means a lot to have her here for Ellie. Tom and Julie, too. Our girls are so loved."

I smiled. "That they are." I met his eyes in the mirror. "We might have a home for Callum."

"Oh, really? With whom?"

"Tom and Julie."

He raised his eyebrows. "Tom and Julie? As in my brother and your sister?"

I nodded and continued braiding my hair. "Julie said they've been talking a lot about adopting him."

"You remember that these are the same two people who crashed a car and nearly ran away together."

"You've said yourself that Tom is a lot more responsible than he used to be. And I think marriage has really settled both of them. They seem to be in a stable place, and they have the means to take care of him, so why not? Julie's been helping a lot with the girls since she's been here, and I think she could do it." I stepped over to the bed and put my hands on his shoulders. "If you're worried, we could bring him here for the rest of their visit, and then we could see how they'll do. Plus, that will give them a chance to decide for sure if this is what they want to do."

He sighed. "I'll talk with Carson and Faith tomorrow."

"Thank you." I kissed him softly, then settled under the quilt on my side of the bed. "Now hurry and get into your pajamas. It gets cold in this bed without you."

Within a couple of minutes, he had changed out of his uniform and into a pair of flannel pajamas.

"Mm, that's better." I snuggled against him the moment he got in the bed.

He laughed softly and kissed the top of my head. "Go to sleep. We need to be up early to meet your parents in town."

"Or I could just send you by yourself so I can sleep late."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You're right. I'm kidding." I lifted my chin to kiss him. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, Elizabeth."


	53. Chapter 53

A/N Thanks for continuing to read this story and letting me know your thoughts! I love writing it so much. I hope you're ready for lots of sweetness coming in this chapter :)

...

Jane sat on my father's lap, talking a mile a minute about everything her little one-and-a-half-year-old brain could possibly think of. He just smiled and nodded, taking it all in. Jane could charm anyone, and it was clear my father was no exception.

Jack nudged me. "I think maybe Jane has been spending a little too much time with Rosemary."

I laughed softly. "She is being quite the little chatterbox today, isn't she?"

He slipped his arm around my shoulders. "You know, this is really nice, having everybody here."

"It is," I agreed, glancing around the room at our family.

Charlotte was talking to my mother as they sipped their tea; Tom was watching Julie as she rocked Ellie to sleep in the cradle, no doubt thinking about what their life was going to be like with little Callum.

It was hard to believe there had once been a time when my parents hadn't approved of the Thorntons, and I had worried that I would be forced to choose between my family and Jack.

I said a silent prayer of thanks that things had changed and I had been able to keep them all in my life.

Jack brushed his lips against my temple. "I love you," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

"Well, that's good," I turned to kiss him softly, "because I love you, too."

"You're so beautiful." His lips found my cheek, my jaw, my neck.

"Jack, we aren't alone in here." I gently pushed him away.

He let out a frustrated breath. "That's the only downside to having our families here."

"They won't be here forever." I kissed his nose and extricated myself from his arms. "I'm going to save my father from our daughter." I crossed the room and stood in front of my father and Jane. "Janie, do you want to help me go get dessert?"

"Cookie?!" she shrieked.

I laughed. "I think there might be a cookie in there for you. Why don't you come with me and see?"

She climbed down from my father's lap and hurried off to the kitchen, mumbling "cookie cookie cookie" the whole way.

My father laughed and shook his head. "She's so much like you were at that age."

"She definitely inherited my sweet tooth, that's for sure." I grinned and followed my daughter.

"Cookie?" She was wandering around the kitchen, peering over the edge of the table, the counter, trying to find her favorite snack.

"Be patient, Jane. I'll get you one in a minute."

I loaded a tray with cookies and cupcakes before handing a single frosted cookie to Jane.

"Pace yourself, Janie. That's the only cookie you get tonight." I chuckled when I saw that her face was already covered in crumbs and frosting after only a couple of bites. "It looks like you'll be getting a bath later, little Miss." I ruffled her hair, and she just grinned.

...

Jack stoked the fire, then scooped a sleeping Jane up from the sofa beside me. "I'll take her up to bed."

"Not yet." I took his hand and pulled him down beside me. Ellie squirmed in my lap, and I shifted her to my shoulder. "Julie and Tom are about to make a little announcement." I raised my eyebrows as my sister stood and cleared her throat.

"Everyone, Tom and I have some news." Julie took his hand, pulling him to stand beside her. "We're adopting a baby."

Her announcement was met with silence. I scanned the room to observe our parents' reactions. They all looked like they were assessing the seriousness of her statement.

"Um, his name is Callum, and he's almost a month old," Julie added.

There were a few more moments of silence, then finally, Charlotte smiled and spoke up.

"A grandson?"

Julie nodded, grinning. "He's so beautiful. He has a head full of dark hair and these huge green eyes. I can't wait for you to meet him."

"How did you find out about this baby?"

"From Elizabeth, actually."

I cleared my throat. "His mother came into town shortly before he was born, but she passed away just after his birth. He's been staying with the Shepherds—our town doctor and nurse—for now."

Tom slipped his arm around Julie's waist. "We met him when we first arrived here last week, and we fell in love with him."

"Carson and Faith are going to bring him over tomorrow morning so he can start getting used to staying with Tom and Julie. You can all meet him then."

"A grandson," Charlotte repeated. "Well, how about that."

...

"Good morning." I opened the door wider and welcomed Faith and Carson into the house. Faith held Callum against her shoulder, and Carson carried a small basket full of baby items.

"Good morning, Elizabeth."

"Where is everyone? I thought you had a house full of family."

Julie stepped up beside me. "We thought it might be a little overwhelming for Callum if everyone was here, so Jack took our parents and Jane to town."

"Where should I take his things?" Carson held up the basket.

Tom stood at the top of the stairs. "Up here. I'll show you." He led him down the hall to the guest room, their footsteps growing fainter.

"May I?" Julie grinned and reached for the baby.

I could tell that Faith was a little reluctant to hand him over. She touched his cheek once he was safely nestled in Julie's arms.

"I'm sorry that we didn't bring many things for him. We've been having to stock up for our little one, too." She cradled her belly.

"Oh, that's fine." Julie bounced the baby gently. "Our car was full enough on our trip here; I'm not sure we'd have the room for lots of baby things anyway."

"Oh, darn, I should've had Carson leave a bottle down here so I could show you how to prepare the formula."

I touched her arm. "I'll go get one." I hurried up the stairs and to the guest room.

Carson was explaining what things were to Tom as they unpacked the basket.

"Hi. I just came for a bottle and the formula."

"Right here." Carson handed me a bottle and a can.

"Thank you." I returned downstairs to find Julie and Faith chatting in the kitchen. "I come bearing baby food."

Julie watched intently as Faith instructed her on how to prepare the bottle.

A few minutes later, we were back in the living room, Julie settled on the couch feeding Callum. I rocked Ellie in the cradle as she dozed.

"How's everything going down here?" Tom asked as he followed Carson down the stairs.

"It's going well. He's a hungry little guy, huh?" Julie smiled down at the baby.

"Faith, we should probably get back to town. We have patients coming soon."

She sighed and looked at Callum wistfully. "Okay."

Carson helped her up and kissed her temple. "This is good for him," he told her quietly.

"I know." She let out a breath. "Don't hesitate to call us at the infirmary if you have any questions."

"And, of course, Jack and Elizabeth know a thing or two about taking care of babies." Carson winked.

"We'll be fine here. I promise." I led them to the door. "We'll see you both on Sunday."

...

Jack and I stood at the front of the church with the pastor. Ellie was fast asleep in my arms, and Jane was clinging to Jack. Tom and Julie stood on the other side of us, Callum snuggled up in Julie's arms. We had suggested they have Callum baptized alongside Eleanor, since we didn't know when the family would be able to get together again.

I glanced around the room at all of our friends and family. Rosemary and Lee sat up front with Hannah and Patrick, Faith and Carson seated behind them. My parents were sitting across the aisle from them, beside Charlotte, with Henry, Abigail, and Cody sitting behind them.

Ellie sighed in her sleep as the pastor continued speaking.

Jack slipped his arm around my waist and smiled. I was brought back to the day just over a year and a half before when little Jane was baptized. So much had changed in Hope Valley since then: more marriages, more babies, more love.

...

I held up the Christening gown, running my fingers along the slick fabric and rough lace.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I jumped slightly; I hadn't heard Jack walk in.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He kissed my temple. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just wondering how many more babies we'll have who will wear this."

"More babies?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, not anytime soon, but yes, I imagine we'll have more babies."

He slid his hands down my arms. "I would gladly raise a hundred more babies with you."

"I know you would. You did build us that house that's 'big enough for all the Thornton clan,' after all. I don't particularly want to go through labor and delivery that many times, though, no matter how cute the end result is." I scooped Ellie up from the chair.

He chuckled. "I guess that's valid." He glanced back toward the dining room. "We should probably get back in there, see what kind of trouble Jane is getting into."

"I still need to feed Ellie."

"Okay. I'll keep the party going." He winked.

"Jack." I reached my hand toward him.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

He grinned and pressed his lips to mine. "I love you, too."

I watched him disappear behind the curtain before I settled down on the sofa with Ellie. "Let's get you fed, little one."

A couple of minutes later, Julie wandered in with Callum.

"Hello there. I hear this has become the dining room for all the babies." She reached for the bottle sitting on the table.

I chuckled. "I hadn't really thought about it, but I guess it has."

She sat down on the sofa beside me, situating Callum in her arms before offering him the bottle. "Look at us with our babies."

I smiled. "It looks like you're really settling into motherhood."

"I never dreamed that this is how I would become a mother, but goodness, it's so much better than I imagined. I never knew it was possible to love such a tiny person so much."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes, I look at Jane and Ellie, and I think my heart is going to burst." I grinned as I glanced beneath the blanket at Ellie. She was beginning to doze against my chest, her little eyelids fluttering. "Of all the roles I have in life, being a mother is by far my favorite. It's exhausting—and sometimes frustrating—but my goodness, when they smile at you or say they love you, it's all worth it."

...

"Oh, hi." Julie stopped at the base of the stairs, tugging her robe tighter around herself. "I just came down to make Callum a bottle. Why are you down here?"

I rubbed Jane's back as I continued pacing the living room. "She had a nightmare. I didn't want her to wake anyone else up, so I brought her down here."

"Mama." She sighed and curled up tighter in my arms.

"I'm right here, sweetheart. Just go back to sleep."

"Does she have nightmares often?"

I followed my sister into the kitchen. "I'd say she has one every couple of weeks."

"Poor thing." She reached for an empty bottle.

"It breaks my heart every time. I wish she could tell me what they were about; I might be better able to help her if I knew." I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sure you're great at helping her." She turned from the counter. "Hey, Elizabeth, can you tell me about Callum's mother? Who was she? How did she end up here?"

"Her name was Ellen, and she was sixteen years old. Her family was from Scotland, but she grew up out east in Glengarry." I sighed, shifting Jane in my arms. "She met a boy, and her parents didn't like him, so they ran away together. By the time she wandered into Hope Valley, he had left her, and she was due to give birth any day."

"Goodness. I can't even imagine how scared she must have been."

I nodded. "She was terrified at first, but after a couple of days here, she had started to settle in. She helped out around here as much as she could. She was quiet, but she was a good listener. She'd just sit and listen to Jane and patiently answer all of her questions."

"She sounds like she was a great person. I bet she would've been a wonderful mother to little Callum."

"She would have," I agreed. "She only had a little bit of time with him, but we could all tell that she loved him so much. She would be very happy to know he found a good home."

She smiled. "It means a lot that you've been so supportive of me and Tom in this."

"Of course. I know you two will give that little boy a wonderful life."

"Thank you for saying that." She picked up the bottle. "I should get back upstairs, get him fed before he gets upset."

I nodded. "Good night, Julie."

"Good night, Elizabeth."

"Mama," Jane mumbled against my shoulder.

"Let's get back to bed, Janie." I held her close on my way upstairs. I laid her in the center of our bed, and she immediately snuggled up to Jack.

He stretched his arm out to hold both of us. "I love you."


	54. Chapter 54

I squeezed Julie's hand. "Please keep us posted on how Callum is doing. I know everyone in town will want updates."

"We will."

I pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you so much for coming. We've loved having you here."

"You'll have to come visit us next time."

"We'd love that." I lifted Jane from the ground beside me. "Jane, can you say goodbye to your Aunt Julie?"

"Bye bye." She lifted her little hand and waved.

"Goodbye, little Jane. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Tom approached us. "Everything is packed up in the car. We should get going."

"Okay." She hugged me one more time, then took Callum from Tom.

"Thank you for having us." Tom hugged me.

"You're welcome anytime."

As Tom and Julie got settled in their car, Jack came over and stood beside me, resting his hand on my back. We waved as they drove off; I knew they were eager to get back home and settled in with their new son.

"I'll miss having them around." They were the last of our family members to leave; our parents had left a few days before.

"So will I." He tightened his arm around me, brushing his lips against my ear when he lowered his voice. "But you know, now that our house is empty again, we can have some alone time."

I felt my face warm. "Oh, that's true."

"Unfortunately, we can't have any alone time right this moment, because I need to get to work. But tonight, it's you and me."

"I'll make sure the girls are in bed early."

...

"Jack?"

"Hm?" His fingertips danced up and down my back.

"I want to go back to work next week. I miss my students, and Ellie is only a little younger than Jane was when I returned to work after she was born."

"Okay."

"I'll talk to Rosemary and Clara after church tomorrow and see if they're still up to watching Jane on some days."

"Sounds good," he mumbled against my hair.

"And I think I should move back to Hamilton."

"Mhmm." A few moments later, his eyes shot open. "Wait. What?"

I laughed softly. "That last one was a joke. I just wanted to make sure you were listening."

"I was listening. You said you want to go back to work and that you'll talk to Rosemary about watching Jane again."

I met his eyes. "Are you okay with that?"

"Of course I am. I've told you before, I'm never going to make you stop teaching. If you're ready to go back, then you should go back."

I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more."

...

"See Pat?"

"Yes." I finished buttoning up her dress and pulled her sweater over her head. "You get to go to the dress shop today with Aunt Rosemary and Miss Clara, so you'll get to play with Sammy and Patrick."

"Wuv Pat."

"I know you do, sweetheart." I slipped on her boots and did up the laces. "Do you want to take your doll or your bear with you today?"

"Um, horse!"

I chuckled. "That wasn't one of your choices, but I guess you can take your horse. Go get it from your room, then come right back here." I lowered her to the ground.

She was back before I finished dressing Ellie, clutching her little toy horse.

"Hep, mama?"

"I'm almost done, Janie, but thank you so much for offering to help. That's very nice of you."

"Eat?"

"Yes. It's time for breakfast." I scooped Ellie up off the bed and offered my hand to Jane. "Let's go eat."

She dropped my hand once we made it down the stairs, hurrying toward the kitchen. "Dada, eat!"

I heard Jack laugh. "Well, I hope you want pancakes."

"Pantake! Num!"

He lifted her into a chair, then turned toward me. "Good morning." He kissed me softly.

"Morning. Thank you for making breakfast."

"Of course." He placed three plates on the table, stacking pancakes on each.

I took a seat, situating Eleanor in my lap. "So, our daughter informed me this morning that she loves Patrick Coulter."

He looked at Jane, eyebrows raised. "Is that right?"

"Wuv Pat!" she mumbled through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Well, Jane Thornton, that's all well and good, but just know that it'll be a long while before you're allowed to be in a courtship."

I laughed. "She's not even two years old yet, Jack. I don't think you have to worry about any boys asking to court her for a while."

...

We stopped in front of the jail, and Jack lifted Jane off of his shoulders.

"You be good today." He kissed her cheek and lowered her to the ground. "I'll walk you and your mama and your sister home later, okay?"

"Later." She nodded.

"I love you. Be safe, Jack." I leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I will. See you soon." He touched Ellie's cheek, and her lips curled up into a smile. "I love you all." He kissed me one more time before disappearing into the jail.

"Let's go." I reached for Jane's hand and led her down the street.

"Pat!" Jane squealed, letting go of my hand and running into the dress shop ahead of me.

By the time I made it through the door, she had found her friend, and they were locked in a bear hug.

"It looks like I don't need to worry about her missing me and Jack today."

Rosemary chuckled. "Looks like it. I'll go get Hannah." She disappeared into the back room, returning shortly with her daughter.

"Ready to go?" I shifted Ellie into one arm and held out my free hand.

"Ready." Hannah slipped her little hand into mine. "Bye, mama." She waved at Rosemary.

"Bye, sweets. Have a good day. I'll come walk you home after school." She turned her attention to me. "I'll bring Jane by when I pick up Hannah."

"Thank you." I waved at Jane. "Bye, Janie. You behave for Aunt Rosemary and Miss Clara, okay?"

"Nanie good."

"Let's go."

Hannah and I headed out the front door and toward the schoolhouse.

"I'm glad you're our teacher again."

I smiled and squeezed her hand. "I'm glad I am, too. I've missed you all very much."

"Will you ever have to leave again?"

"I don't know, Hannah. If Mountie Jack and I have any more babies, I'll have to stay home with them for a few months like I've done with Jane and Ellie. But don't worry, we aren't planning on having any babies while our girls are still so little."

"Good." She was quiet for a few moments as we kept walking. "I hope my mama and daddy don't have any babies. They might forget about me and Patrick."

I stopped walking and looked down at her. "Oh, sweetheart. That could never happen. Your parents love you both very, very much. Nothing would make them forget about you."

"Really?"

"Really." I squeezed her hand. "I've known your parents for a long time now, and I know for a fact that some of the happiest days in their lives were when they brought you and your brother to live with them."

"I'm glad they found us."

We started walking again. "I'm glad they found you, too."

"Mrs. Thornton! Hannah!" Opal waved as we neared the schoolhouse.

"Good morning, Opal." I released Hannah's hand. "You can stay out here and play until school begins, if you'd like."

...

Emily took her seat and raised her hand. "Mrs. Thornton, where's Jane?"

"She's with Mrs. Coulter and Mrs. Flynn at the dress shop today."

"Will you bring her some days like you used to?"

"I might bring her a couple of days a week. We do have Ellie here with us today, though." I stepped around the desk and peeked into the cradle, where she was lying quietly. She looked up at me, wide-eyed, and gave a little smile. "Hello, sweetheart," I spoke quietly.

"How old is Ellie now?"

"She is almost three months old."

"I thought her name was Eleanor."

"It is, but we call her Ellie most of the time."

"My mom calls me trouble," Robert laughed.

I put my hands on my hips. "Well, I wonder why."

Laughter bubbled up around the room.

"Now, we need to get to work." I passed around some blank sheets of paper. "I want each of you to write down three things you learned while I was gone."

...

"Dada!" Jane ran toward Jack the moment he stepped through the doors of the schoolhouse.

"Hi, sweetheart." He swung her up into his arms. "Did you have a good day?"

She nodded emphatically. "See Pat."

He crossed the room and touched my shoulder lightly. "How was your first day back?"

I grabbed my shawl from the back of the chair and draped it over my shoulders. "It was wonderful. Everyone was on their best behavior, even little Miss Ellie here." I lifted the baby from the cradle.

"Good." He situated Jane on his shoulders, holding onto her little legs. "Ready to head home?"

"Home!" Jane squealed.

I chuckled. "Ready."

He held the door for me, closing it behind us. "I was thinking I'll make dinner tonight."

"You made breakfast this morning."

"And…? That doesn't mean I can't make dinner, too. How does potato soup sound?"

"Mm. Delicious." I looked down at Eleanor. "What do you think, Ellie? Does that sound good? Oh, wait, you aren't quite big enough for solid food yet."

Jack laughed. "I think she's probably pretty content with her milk for the time being."

...

As the week went on, we started settling back into our routine. Jane came to the schoolhouse with me at the end of the week. She spent the day asking when Jack would be home, as he had left on an assignment the previous day.

I smiled when I caught a glimpse of red on the horizon as I dismissed my students for the weekend.

A few minutes later, he hopped off of Sergeant and climbed the steps.

"Well, if it isn't the Thornton girls." He grinned.

"Dada!" Jane jumped up and reached toward him.

"Hi, Janie." He scooped her up, kissing the top of her head. "I missed you."

"Nanie ride?" She pointed out the door toward Sergeant.

"What's that, sweetheart?"

"She's been asking all week if she can ride Sergeant. I keep telling her she's not big enough yet, but she doesn't want to listen."

"I'll have to walk him home anyway, I can put her on him part of the way."

"Jack, she's so little, and he's so big. She could fall off of him, or he could throw her off. It's too dangerous right now."

"I'll hold her up the whole time. She won't even have a chance to fall."

"No, Jack. I don't feel comfortable with it."

"Pease, dada?" She touched his face.

"Not right now, Janie. Mama says no."

She twisted in his arms and looked at me. "Mama," she whined.

"No, Jane." I slipped a stack of papers into my basket. "Time to go home."

...

My eyes went wide when I looked out the window and saw Jack leading Sergeant around the yard, Jane sitting on the horse's back.

I flung open the back door. "Jack Thornton! Get her off of that horse right now!"

"She's fine, Elizabeth. Look, she loves it!"

She threw her head back, her laughter piercing the air.

"I told you she's too young for this! Get her down!"

"In a minute. She's having so much fun. Just let her enjoy it."

"She's going to get hurt."

"No, she's not. I have her. Trust me."

"Mama! Hi!" She waved at me, a grin covering her face.

"Hi, sweetheart." I walked toward them. "Tell your dad to take you off the horse, please."

"No, mama."

"Jane Elizabeth," I spoke sternly. "It's time to go inside." I reached up, pulling her off of the horse and out of Jack's hands.

"Mama," she whined, struggling to break free from my arms.

"I know you're upset, Janie, but you're just not big enough to ride the horse just yet."

"Elizabeth…"

I turned away from him and walked back to the house without another word.

"Dada!" Jane reached over my shoulder toward Jack.

"No, Jane. We're going inside."

She cried as I carried her up the stairs, big tears rolling down her face.

"Jane, listen to me." I settled in the rocking chair in the nursery, cradling her against me. "I know you're sad because you were having fun riding the horse, but you aren't big enough for that yet. Sometimes, you don't get to do things you want to, and it's okay to be upset about that."

She took a shuddering breath. "Mama."

"I know." I rubbed her back until she settled down. "I love you, Janie."

"Wuv mama."

"Do you want to help me make dinner?"

"Cookie?" She perked up.

I chuckled. "Cookies are not dinner, Jane Thornton, but maybe we can make some for dessert."

...

"Dinner got a little burnt."

"I'm sure it'll still taste fine."

I unceremoniously set the plate of blackened chicken in front of him before serving myself and Jane. Jack looked between the plates curiously, noticing that our food wasn't burnt—just his.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It, uh, looks delicious." As if to prove a point, he took a big bite, "mm"ing as if it was the best food he'd ever tasted.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Isn't this a yummy dinner, Jane?"

She nodded at him. "Num!"

"I need to check on Ellie."

"I didn't hear her. I'm sure she's fine."

"I'm going to get her." I left him in the dining room and found Ellie lying quietly in her cradle in the living room.

She cooed and smiled when she saw me.

"Well, hello there, Ellie Thornton. Do you want to come distract me during dinner so I don't get too frustrated with your dad?" I picked her up and cradled her against my shoulder. "I love you, sweet girl."

...

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." The bed shifted when he sat down. "Elizabeth." He touched my shoulder. "I can't go to sleep knowing you're angry with me."

I huffed, flipping over to face him. "You're right, Jack. I _am_ angry with you. What do you think we're teaching our children if I say no to something, and then you go behind my back and do it anyway? I know we aren't going to agree on everything, but we can't do things like this."

"I know." He touched my cheek. "I'm so sorry that I went behind your back. I shouldn't have done that."

"Next time we don't agree on something, we need to talk about it, reach a compromise. Especially if it involves our children."

"You're right." He slid down in the bed, laying his head on his pillow. "So can we talk about this whole horse-riding situation?"

I sighed. "I just don't think she's old enough."

"I know for a fact that my dad had Tom and me up on horses before our first birthdays."

"And your mother was okay with that?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

"Jack, I just think about how Sergeant has thrown you before—more than once—and I really don't think our tiny little daughter should be riding him just yet."

"I guess that's a good point." He took my hands in his. "But, Elizabeth, we can't coddle her for her entire life. We won't always be there to protect her."

"I know that, but we also shouldn't intentionally put her in risky situations, especially when she's so young."

"What if we revisit this horse-riding discussion after her birthday? I promise I won't let her ride again between now and then."

I leaned in and kissed him. "Okay."

"Will you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me for burning your dinner on purpose."

He chuckled. "Of course I forgive you for that. It really wasn't that bad. It reminded me of when we first started courting and you hadn't quite gotten the hang of cooking yet."

I laughed, burying my face in his chest. "I'm glad my lack of cooking skills didn't scare you away."

"Nothing could scare me away from you." He kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you, Jack."


	55. Chapter 55

Jack came into the bedroom, removing his suspenders and untucking his shirt. "Jane's asleep."

"Good." I winced when Ellie tugged on my hair as she ate, and I gently moved her hand to the edge of my nightgown instead. "Did she give you any trouble?"

"No, but she's still asking to ride Sergeant."

I shook my head and laughed softly. "So stubborn. She just won't let that go."

"Well, I have an idea for how we might be able to placate her for the time being."

"Go on."

"How about I make her a rocking horse?" He continued changing into his pajamas as we talked. "I could even paint it to look like Sergeant."

"That's brilliant, Jack. Much more practical than the idea I had."

"And what idea is that?"

"I was thinking that we could look into getting another horse. Maybe one older and smaller than Sergeant, a little less spirited."

"We could do both. Maybe get a real horse next Christmas as a present for both girls. We have plenty of room in the barn. But I can go ahead and make a rocking horse for Jane in the meantime."

I chuckled. "Jane is going to have high expectations for Christmas presents. We got Chief for her first Christmas, Ellie was born right after her second Christmas, and now we're talking about getting a horse for her third Christmas."

"It'll be her third Christmas already? Where did the time go?"

"Calm down, Jack. It's still over half a year away."

"She's almost two, Elizabeth. She's not a baby anymore."

"She'll always be our baby. Even when she's twenty-five and married to Patrick Coulter."

"Ha ha." He sank down onto the bed beside me, reaching over to touch Ellie's little foot. "She's never getting married. Neither is Ellie."

"I hate to break it to you, Jack, but chances are, they'll both get married someday. They'll meet some nice young men who sweep them off their feet."

"No. No one will be sweeping them off their feet. No one will ever be good enough for my daughters."

I smiled, passing Ellie to him when she finished eating. "I seem to remember that my father didn't initially think you were good enough for me, and I was going to marry you anyway."

"That's completely different."

"Oh really? And how is that different?"

"Because that was you and me. This is our daughters and some nameless men and… it's just different." He got up and put Ellie in the cradle. "How did we get on this topic anyway? I don't want to think about our girls growing up and getting married and leaving us."

I reached for his hand and tugged him back down onto the bed. "That's still a very long way off. They're still our babies." I scooted closer, snuggling up against his chest. "And no matter where they end up, we'll always have each other."

...

"Everyone, please pass your papers to the front, and I'll collect them."

There was a rustling as the students sent their papers toward the front of the room. Jane ran forward and grabbed the stack of papers before I could.

"Mama!" She held them up for me.

"Thank you, sweetheart." I set the papers on my desk and turned back to the children. "Now, before I dismiss you all for lunch, there's something we need to talk about. It's almost May, so you all know what that means."

"Time for the carnival?"

I smiled. "Time for the carnival," I confirmed. "So, we need to decide what sort of games and booths we want to include this year. We can bring back some of the games and booths from the past few years, and we can add some new ones if you'd like. Start thinking of ideas during the lunch break, and we'll make a list when you get back. You're dismissed."

I rang the cowbell and watched them carry their lunch pails outside.

"Jane Elizabeth, stay here."

She stopped in the doorway and turned to face me. "Go play."

"Lunch first, then you can go play." I reached into my basket and pulled out her lunch. "Come eat, Janie."

She toddled over and took a seat on the blanket beside my desk. She stared at the bread and jam I gave her. "Stawbewwy?"

"Yes, it's strawberry jam."

Satisfied with that answer, she started munching away.

I lifted Ellie from the cradle and settled her in to eat. "Janie, what do you think we should do at the carnival? Do you think we should have some games?"

"Horse!" she mumbled through a mouthful of bread.

" _Maybe_ we can have a petting zoo, but no riding horses, Jane Thornton. Should we have a dance, too? You can dance with your dad."

"Ya!" She gave me a jam-covered grin. "Wuv dada."

"Then I will make sure we have a dance."

...

I looked up from the papers I was grading when I heard the door. "You're home early."

Jack hung his hat on the wall. "Just a little. It was a slow day. I missed my girls." He shrugged. "Bill has everything covered in town, anyway."

By the way he wouldn't meet my eyes, I could tell there was something he wasn't saying. I made my way over to him, slipping my arms around his waist.

"Something's on your mind, Jack. I can tell." I brushed my nose against his.

He sighed, leaning his cheek against my hair. "I have to leave."

My heart dropped. It didn't matter how many times he had left before; it never got easier to see him go. "When?"

"Three days."

"For how long?"

"A month. There's another training out east, and they want me to help out again."

"You'll miss the carnival." I leaned into him. "I just promised Jane that we would have a dance at the end so she could dance with you."

"I'm sorry."

"I guess we could move the carnival to another day. I'm sure the children won't mind."

"I hate leaving you."

I tightened my arms around him. "At least it's not forever. You'll be back."

"Right." He kissed the top of my head. "I'll be back."

I pulled back from him slightly, meeting his eyes. "We should do something special with the girls before you go."

"That's a good idea." He pressed his lips to mine softly, slowly. "Speaking of the girls, where are they?"

"They're upstairs napping."

"Mama!" Jane's voice floated down the stairs.

"Well, they _were_ napping." I chuckled.

"I'll get her."

...

Two days later, Jack sat on the floor with Jane, scribbling on sheets of paper. Ellie was lying on her belly a few feet away, occasionally reaching toward her sister. I sat at the desk across the room, grading arithmetic tests.

"What are you drawing, Janie?"

She pointed at the page as she explained it. "Mama. Dada. Nanie. Sissy."

"What's that?" Jack pointed at something on her paper.

"Baby."

He raised his eyebrows. "What baby? You and Ellie are the only babies we have."

"New baby."

He looked over at me. "Does she know something I don't?"

I shook my head. "There are no new babies on the way. I promise. She probably drew that because we saw Faith when we were in town earlier, and she's getting close to having her baby."

He continued to eye me suspiciously.

"I promise, Jack! I would tell you if we were having another baby."

"Okay. We're not having another baby…yet." He smirked.

"For a while," I corrected. "The two we have are more than enough for now. Just go back to drawing."

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled.

...

That evening, we lay in bed, Jane and Ellie snuggled between us as Jack read to them. Eventually, they both drifted off, lulled to sleep by his soft, even voice. Jack closed the book and placed it on his nightstand.

"I wish I had a photograph of this. I'm going to miss this while I'm gone." He let out a harsh breath and brushed his fingers through Ellie's hair. "And this little one is going to grow so much in the next month, and I'm going to miss it."

"She won't be _that_ different."

"Can we keep them with us tonight?"

"Of course." I reached over and touched his cheek. "I love you, Jack."

When I woke the next morning, Jane was tucked up under my arm. Ellie was behind her, cradled by Jack's pillow.

Jack was across the room by the wardrobe, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Hey."

He turned. "Good morning."

"Do you have to go so early?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He buttoned up his serge as he walked over. "We've been apart before, for far longer. This month will fly by." He leaned down and kissed me, lingering for a bit.

He reached across me and lifted Eleanor from the bed, bringing her to his shoulder. She fussed quietly, obviously unhappy at having been awakened. He hummed softly until she calmed down. He whispered to her, telling her how much he loved her, how much he would miss her. She watched him as he spoke, her eyes scanning his face.

Jane stirred just as he was lowering Ellie into my arms.

"Dada?" She held out her arms, reaching for him.

He gladly picked her up, and she immediately snuggled against his chest. "Hi, Janie. I have to go now, remember?"

"No go, dada."

"I know. You don't want me to go, but I have to. But you'll have so much fun here with mama and Ellie and all your friends."

She started crying. "No dada."

"Oh, Janie." He kissed her cheek, tears filling his own eyes. "I love you, sweetheart. I'll see you soon." He put her on the bed, then reached down to touch my cheek. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you, Jack. Come back to us."

"I always do." He kissed all of us one more time before heading out the door.

Jane crumpled on the bed, crying out for him. I laid Ellie beside me and pulled Jane into my lap, my heart breaking for her. Even though Jack and I had both reassured her that his absence was only temporary, she wasn't old enough to fully understand what that meant. All she knew was that her dad was gone and not just for the workday.

She eventually cried herself back to sleep, her shuddering breaths slowing down.

By some miracle, I was able to get myself and both girls ready for the day before Jane woke again. When she did, she refused to let me out of her sight. She spent the entire school day either in my arms or holding onto my leg.

I hated seeing her so upset. The only thing that brought even a hint of a smile to her face that day was when she saw Patrick when Rosemary came to pick up Hannah.

That evening, I had the idea to give Jane a photograph of Jack so she would have something to look at when she was missing him. Over the next couple of weeks, she carried that photograph with her everywhere. Even when she slept, she kept it clutched in her little fingers.

...

"Elizabeth."

I smiled at the sound of his voice on the other end of the line. "Jack. Hi. How are you?"

"Good. Everything's going well here. Now, I don't have too long to talk, so tell me how everything is going at home."

"Everything's good. We all miss you. I've been letting the girls sleep in our bed, so that might be a difficult habit to break when you get back." I chuckled. "Hey, Jack? Can you talk to Jane for a bit? She's been a little sad with you gone."

"Of course. Put her on."

I waved Jane over and lifted her into my lap, moving the phone to her ear. "It's your dad, Janie. Can you say hi?" I held the mouthpiece up to her.

She just stared at it, confused. I heard Jack's muffled voice, and her face lit up.

"Dada! Wuv dada!" A grin covered her face as he spoke to her. After a few minutes, she crawled out of my lap and went back to her toys.

"Thank you for that, Jack. I think that helped her a lot."

"I hate that she's been upset."

"She'll be fine. Two more weeks, and you'll be back with us."

"Right where I belong." He sighed. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you, too. Stay safe."

"Always."

...

Just as I was leaving the church, Abigail tapped on my shoulder. "Elizabeth, Faith wants us at the infirmary as soon as possible."

"Is everything okay? I noticed she and Carson weren't in service this morning."

"She's having the baby."

"Oh, goodness. Let's go."

"Wait. What about the girls?"

I laughed softly. "Oh, right. I'll see if Rosemary can watch them." I glanced around and found her standing with Lee and their children near the pond. "Rosemary."

"Hi, Elizabeth. How are you?"

"I'm well. I actually came over here to ask if you wouldn't mind watching the girls for a little while. Faith is in labor, so I was going to help out."

"Oh, of course." She took Ellie from me. "We'll keep an eye on them. You just go help Faith."

"Thank you so much." I crouched down in front of Jane. "You're going to go spend some time with Auntie Rosemary and Uncle Lee, okay? You'll get to play with Patrick and Hannah."

"Mama go?"

I nodded. "Yes, I have to go, but just for a little while. I'll be back to get you and your sister soon." I kissed her forehead. "I love you, Janie." I stood back up, smoothing down my skirt. "Thanks again. I'll just pick them up at your house?"

"How about you pick them up at my office?" Lee spoke up. "We'll just stay in town. You shouldn't have to go out of your way."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Thank you, Lee, Rosemary." I waved at them before hurrying off to catch up with Abigail.

...

"Carson? Faith? It's Abigail and Elizabeth."

Carson's voice came from behind the curtain. "Come on back."

"Hey, how's everything going?"

Faith groaned. "We're not having any more children after this one."

I chuckled. "I'm fairly certain I said the same thing when I was in labor with Jane."

Carson ushered us over to the side of the room, lowering his voice as he spoke. "She's been having contractions since yesterday evening, but I have no idea how close she is. She won't let me check."

"Because she doesn't want to be checked?"

"Because I'm her husband."

"Ah." Abigail and I looked at each other and smiled. "Well, I can check her." Abigail squeezed Carson's hand before going back over to the bed.

I turned to him. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know. I don't…" he trailed off, running his fingers through his hair. "I've helped deliver babies before. I don't know why I feel so lost right now."

I put my hand on his arm. "Because it's _your_ wife having _your_ baby this time. Everything will be just fine." I walked with him over to Faith.

Abigail stepped back. "You're not quite there, but you're very close."

Carson took Faith's hand, brushing his lips across her knuckles. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Like a watermelon is trying to make its way out of me."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could do something to help."

"Oh, you've done enough." She glared at him.

I covered my mouth, stifling a laugh. I remembered having similar thoughts about Jack when I was in the thick of labor.

"Just try to relax. It shouldn't be too long now."

Abigail was right. Within the hour, Faith and Carson welcomed their daughter into the world. Little Margaret Elise Shepherd—Meg, as they called her—was the spitting image of her mother, with bright blue eyes and little wisps of blonde hair.

Abigail and I cleaned up and quietly left the infirmary, leaving the new family to bond.

...

A few days later, I was up in my bedroom, rocking Eleanor to sleep, when I heard the door open downstairs.

"Elizabeth?"

"Jack?" I lowered Ellie into her cradle and hurried down the stairs. "Jack!" I ran to him, but he stopped me before I could hug him.

"Sorry." He put one arm around me. "I'm just a little sore."

"Sore? You got hurt?"

"That's why I'm back a few days early. I'm fine, though."

"What happened?" I helped him out of his jacket, finally noticing the sling holding his arm in place.

"Got hit by a rogue bullet in my shoulder during a training exercise."

"Jack Thornton! You got shot?! Why didn't you call me or send a telegram?"

"It wasn't that bad."

"It wasn't that bad?! You had a bullet in your shoulder!"

"The doctor got the bullet out and stitched me back up. I'll be good as new in no time."

"I just can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"I wasn't trying to hide it from you, Elizabeth. I just didn't want to worry you, so I decided I wouldn't tell you until you could see me for yourself."

"I already worry about you every minute you're gone."

"I'm here now. I'm just fine, still in one piece—mostly." He chuckled.

"Jack, please don't joke about it. You could've been killed! If that bullet was just a few inches over…"

"Hey, hey." He reached up and wiped away the tears that started to roll down my cheeks. "I'm sorry for making a joke. This is a serious thing. But really, Elizabeth, I'm fine. I feel fine, the doctor said I'll be fine. I'll go see Carson tomorrow so he can check how it's healing, okay?"

I nodded, leaning into his chest. "I'm glad you're home."

"I'm glad I'm home, too. Now," he kissed my forehead, "I need to go see our girls."

...

I laid my head on Jack's chest, trying to avoid his injured shoulder. He brushed his fingers through my hair.

"I think I'm going to talk with my superiors."

"About what?"

"These assignments that require me to leave you and the girls for weeks at a time. I don't think I can do those anymore. It broke my heart hearing Jane crying as I walked out that door, and then when I called and you told me she had been having a hard time… I can't do that to her anymore. And walking away from you," he shook his head, "it's too hard."

"What if they tell you that's not an option?"

"Then, I'll quit."

"You can't do that, Jack. Being a Mountie is your calling; you can't walk away from that."

He kissed the top of my head. "My calling is being your husband and being the best father I can be for our girls, and I can't really do that if I keep having to go away. Of course, I'd love to keep my job _and_ be around for you three, but if leaving the Mounties is what I have to do to be here, then I'll do it."

"But Jack, what if—"

"Shh." He put his fingers under my chin, bringing my face to his. "I've made up my mind, and I'm at peace with my decision." He kissed me softly. "Just sleep now. Everything will work out. I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you, Jack. Thank you for coming back to us."


	56. Chapter 56

I woke with my head on Jack's chest. He was brushing his fingers through my hair, humming softly.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning. How long have you been up?"

"Not long. A few minutes." He smiled contentedly. "Have I ever mentioned how much I love this? Waking up next to you? It's one of the things I looked forward to most before we were married; it's one of the things I miss most when I'm gone."

"I miss it when you're gone, too." I traced my fingers along the edge of his shirt. "Are you still planning to talk to your superiors about everything?"

"Yes." He kissed the top of my head. "Speaking of work, I was thinking of taking Jane to work with me today. It'll give me a chance to spend some time with her, and I can't do much beyond paperwork with my shoulder injured, anyway."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "And I can pick up something from Abigail's for lunch and bring it by the schoolhouse, so we can all eat together."

"Wow, you're really spoiling us."

"I need to make up for being gone for a month."

"You don't need to make up for doing your job, Jack." I kissed him softly. "We missed you, but you're back now. That's all that matters."

"And I'm so glad to be back with you and the girls. Hey, I know what you said before I left," he smiled, rubbing his hand slowly up and down my back, "but part of me expected to come home to you telling me we have another baby on the way. You know, since that was the news you gave me after the last few times I've gone away."

When he left for two months shortly after our wedding, he returned to news that Jane was on her way. He was met with news of Eleanor's existence upon his return from his next long assignment.

I laughed softly. "Sorry. I guess that pattern is broken now. No babies on the way this time."

"That's okay. We have plenty of time to grow our family. Besides," he kissed the top of my head, "I'd rather find out _with_ you the next time, anyway."

...

I held Eleanor on my hip while I wrote the day's assignments on the board. She babbled quietly, reaching for the chalk in my hand.

"Do you want to write something, Ellie? Or do you just want to see what my chalk tastes like?" I chuckled. "I'm sorry I can't let you have it. It wouldn't taste good, anyway."

I lowered her onto her belly on the blanket spread out beside my desk. She lifted her head, watching as I pulled a couple of blocks from my basket. I set them in front of her, and she immediately reached for one, chewing on the edge of it.

"Can you play with those for a bit while I get class started?"

I stood on the steps and rang the cowbell, greeting the children as they came inside and took their seats.

"Mrs. Thornton?" Opal raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"When is Mountie Jack coming back?"

A smile stretched across my face. "He's actually in town now. He got back yesterday."

"That's good. Hope Valley isn't the same when he's gone."

"I agree. Now," I placed the bell back on my desk. "Let's get started with grammar."

...

Jack quietly entered the schoolhouse, Jane right beside him and Chief on their heels.

"Mama!" She ran toward me.

"Shh, Janie." He chuckled.

I smiled. "Well, I suppose now is a good time to dismiss you all for lunch."

"Bell?" Jane stood on her toes, peering over the top of the desk as she looked for the cowbell. I handed it to her, and she happily rang it.

"I'll see you all after lunch."

The students all grabbed their things, greeting Jack as they hurried out the door.

"I brought our lunch," Jack held up the basket, "and our daughter, as you've already gathered."

I laughed softly, lifting her into my arms. "How has she been?"

"Very well behaved, very talkative."

"Have you been good for your dad?"

She nodded emphatically. "Nanie good."

"Good." I kissed the top of her head and lowered her back to the ground. "Now, what do you say we have some lunch now?"

Jack started setting out the food. "I spoke with my superiors this morning."

"And?"

"And I have good news and bad news."

"Good news first, please."

He smiled. "They completely understood. They're going to offer the longer assignments to other men. It's not a guarantee that I won't _ever_ have long assignments, but it's something."

"That's wonderful, but what's the bad news?"

His face grew serious. "The bad news is that you can't call me Constable anymore."

"What?" My heart dropped. "But I thought…"

"I'm not a Constable anymore." He gave me a mischievous smile. "You're looking at Corporal Jack Thornton."

"Corporal? You got promoted?"

He nodded.

I stood on my toes and kissed him. "I was worried you would end up quitting, but they promoted you? This is amazing, Jack!"

"And along with the promotion, they essentially told me Hope Valley is a permanent posting for me. I mean, I haven't been moved in nearly eight years, so it probably wasn't likely to happen, but it's nice to know for sure. We shouldn't have to worry about being moved anywhere else."

"Jack, this is absolutely wonderful!" I wrapped my arms around him, sinking into his chest.

He kissed the top of my head. "All of our children will get to grow up here. What do you think about that, Janie?"

"Dada," Jane whined. She had climbed onto the chair and was trying to grab a plate of food from the desk. "Eat."

"Jane Elizabeth." I helped her off of the chair. "You need to be careful, sweetheart. You could fall and hurt yourself, and we don't want that to happen." I knelt down to her level. "If you can't reach something, you need to ask for help, okay? I just want you to stay safe." I kissed her cheek and stood back up.

"I was a climber when I was young. She must get that from me." Jack chuckled, ruffling her hair and handing her a plate.

She took a seat on the blanket where Ellie was on her back, chewing on a block again.

"So," Jack began, passing a plate to me, "how has your morning been?"

...

"Hey, Carson."

He shook Jack's hand. "Hi there, Jack. Good to see you back in Hope Valley."

"It's good to be back."

"And good to see you, Elizabeth."

"You as well." I shifted Ellie to my shoulder. "How are Faith and the baby?"

"They're both doing well, thank you for asking. So, what brings you two by?"

"I was wondering if you could take a look at my shoulder."

"Of course. What's going on with it?"

"I took a bullet during my assignment. They got the bullet out, but I just want to make sure it's healing properly."

"Take a seat. I'll have a look at it."

Jack sat on the edge of the bed. I took a seat in the nearest chair, and Jane plopped down on the floor in front of me, preoccupied with her little doll.

After Jack was divested of his shirt, Carson peeled back the bandages covering his shoulder. I shuddered when I saw the wound for the first time; it was about an inch long and closed with sutures. Jack met my eyes and gave me a smile, trying to reassure me that he was okay.

"Well, this looks pretty good. I can take the stitches out for you in a few days. Just let me know if anything changes with it before then, and keep it cleaned. We want to make sure it doesn't get infected. I assume Elizabeth can help you change the bandages?" He looked to me for confirmation.

I nodded. "Yes, of course."

"And the sling?"

"Keep it in the sling if you're having pain, otherwise, it's probably okay for you to go without it. Don't overwork it, though."

"Will do. Thanks, Carson."

A few minutes later, we were back on the road, walking toward our house. Jane sat on Jack's shoulders—he had promised me she wasn't hurting him—and Ellie was snuggled up in the pram.

"You didn't tell me Faith had the baby."

"Sorry. I had other things on my mind, like my husband who didn't tell me he was coming home early or that he was injured."

He chuckled. "I guess you have a point."

"She was born last week on Sunday, just after church. Margaret Elise; they're calling her Meg. She looks just like Faith."

Jack sighed contentedly. "Hope Valley really is a remarkable place, isn't it? So many people finding love, starting and growing their families."

"It's wonderful."

"I can't believe there was ever a time when I didn't want to be here. Now, there's no place I'd rather be."

...

We settled back into our routine over the next few days. By the end of the week, Jack's stitches were out, and he was no longer wearing his sling.

Friday evening after dinner, he came in the front door, wiping his hands on an old cloth. "Are the girls asleep?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I have something to show you."

I set my pen down and followed him out the door. He led me across the yard to the barn.

He lifted the lantern from the hook near the door. "I built it before I left, but I just finished painting it. What do you think?" He held out the lantern so I could see.

He had painted the little wooden horse to look like Sergeant, down to the smallest detail. He even painted the seat to look like his saddle.

"This is incredible, Jack. Jane is going to love it."

"The paint still needs to dry, so I was thinking we could give it to her tomorrow."

"She's going to be thrilled." I wrapped my arms around his waist. "You're amazing, Jack Thornton."

...

Jane was standing up in her crib when I entered the nursery. "Up, pease." She reached toward me, her little doll still in one of her outstretched hands.

"Hi, Janie." I picked her up. "Did you have a good nap?"

She nodded, fidgeting with the dress on her doll.

"Your dad has a surprise for you downstairs. Why don't we go see what it is?"

She craned her neck as I carried her down the stairs, trying to get a look at whatever it was that her father was hiding.

He was standing in front of the rocking horse, holding Ellie against his shoulder. "It's not quite your birthday yet, but mama and I wanted to give you a present." He took a few steps to the side.

"Horse!" she squealed, dropping her doll in the excitement. The moment her feet hit the floor, she was running across the room.

Jack crouched down and held the rocking horse still with his free hand while she climbed on the seat. Chief stood nearby, wagging his tail furiously.

"Do you like that, Janie?"

"Nanie horse!" She giggled as she rocked.

"Your dad made that for you, Jane. Can you say thank you?"

"Tank you!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He put his arm around my shoulders. "I think she likes it."

"I think that's an understatement." I watched her as she threw her head back, laughing harder than she had in weeks. "I'd say she _loves_ it. You're the best father, Jack Thornton."

...

The following weekend, we held the school carnival. The children had gladly moved it to another date when I had told them Jack would be out of town for the originally scheduled date.

The games and refreshments were a hit. Like every year since we brought back the cake auction, Jack bought my cake, under the condition that he could give a piece to Jane. Most surprisingly—or maybe I shouldn't have been surprised—the highest bid on any of the cakes came when Henry Gowen bought Abigail's cake. He even shared it with Cody and his friends.

Now, the evening was coming to a close. Everyone was crowded around outside the schoolhouse, music floating through the air.

Jack and I stood near each other as we swayed, Ellie in my arms and Jane in his.

"What are we going to do in a year or two if we have another one?"

"You're a big, strong man. You can hold two at once." I smirked. "Or maybe Jane can dance with Patrick instead of us."

"Oh, not that conversation again, please."

"She'll be almost three by the next carnival. Isn't that old enough for her to start courting?" I teased.

"Thirty. She'll be old enough to court when she's thirty." He glanced down at her. "Maybe thirty-five."

"Dada." Jane put her little hands on his cheeks. "Wuv you."

A smile stretched across his face. "I love you, Jane Thornton." He kissed her forehead, then reached out to stroke the top of Ellie's head. She turned toward him and smiled. "And I love you, Eleanor Thornton."

"What about me?" I pretended to pout.

He lowered Jane to the ground and slipped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. "Elizabeth Thornton," he pressed his lips to mine, lingering for a moment, "I love you more than anything."

"Jack Thornton…" I brought my hand to the back of his neck, bringing him in for another kiss. "I love you."

...

A/N I don't actually know how promotions and things work within the RNWMP/RCMP, so please don't fault me if that part of this chapter is inaccurate! (it is fiction, after all!)


	57. Chapter 57

A/N Good news for those of you who are big fans of Jane Thornton: Here's a whole chapter focused on her! (I didn't set out to make this a Jane-focused chapter, but here we are) Enjoy!

...

I woke when Jane pressed her little hand to my face. "Mama. Mo'ning."

My eyes shot open. "Jane Elizabeth, how did you get in here? Did you climb out of your crib?"

She nodded. "No mo seep."

"You can't do that, Jane." I sat up and pulled her into my lap, brushing my fingers through her hair. "You could get hurt."

"No huht."

"I know you didn't get hurt this time, but you could get hurt next time."

Unaffected by my words, she just took my hand and tugged on it. "Eat, pease."

"One minute, Jane. Can you please go back to your room and get clean diapers for you and your sister?"

She climbed down from the bed and pattered across the hall while I retrieved Eleanor from the cradle. Once I changed their diapers, I helped Jane back down off the bed and lifted Eleanor to my shoulder.

"Okay, Janie," I offered her my free hand as we headed down the hall, "do you want toast and eggs or pancakes?"

"Yes."

I chuckled. "That wasn't a yes-or-no question. We'll have toast and eggs." I slowed my steps as I helped her navigate the stairs. "I think your dad got a brand-new jar of strawberry jam from Auntie Abigail."

"Where dada? Dada go?"

"He had to go to work early today. We can go visit him later. Do you think we should bring him some lunch?"

She nodded emphatically.

"Okay, we'll have lunch with dad, but first, we'll have some breakfast." I lowered Ellie to the floor and gave her a cold cloth to chew on. "Can you help me watch your sister while I make you some eggs?"

"Yes."

I watched the girls out of the corner of my eye while I stirred the eggs in the skillet. Ellie held the rag in her mouth, giggling at Jane, who was busy making silly noises. I smiled, thankful that—for now, at least—they got along well.

"You're such a good big sister, Janie."

She grinned. "Nanie good."

...

I pushed the pram down the street, Jane walking along beside me. "Janie, are you excited to have lunch with your dad?"

"Yes! Wuv dada!"

I opened the door to the jail and was confronted by two unfamiliar men in red serge sitting with Jack. Jane hid behind my legs at the sight of the strangers, peeking out from behind my skirt.

"Elizabeth." Jack stood. "You can come in."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We can go, if this is a bad time."

"No," he waved us over, "it's fine. Come on in."

Jane ran right to him, clutching his leg. I pushed the pram through the door.

"Constables, this is my wife, Elizabeth, and our girls, Jane and Eleanor. Elizabeth, this is Constable Macdonald and Constable Brown."

I shook their hands as he introduced them. "It's nice to meet you."

"You as well, ma'am."

"I wasn't expecting you to come by, so I was just about to take them over to Abigail's for some lunch."

"No, you have a nice time with your family. I'm sure we can handle a meal on our own," Constable Brown spoke up. "You said it's just down the street?"

Jack nodded. "Just head that way, and you can't miss it." He pointed in the direction of the café. "Come back in an hour, and we can finish going over everything."

They shook Jack's hand and gave me a nod before they headed out the door.

"I'm sorry, Jack. If I had known you had visitors, we wouldn't have come by."

He shook his head, slipping his arms around my waist. "Don't apologize. They'll be fine." He kissed me softly. "I'd rather have lunch with you and the girls, anyway."

"Okay." I set the picnic basket on the desk and started unpacking it.

"Dada." Jane lifted her arms. "Up, pease."

He picked her up and kissed the top of her head. "Hi, Janie. Did you help your mama make lunch?"

"Yes."

I chuckled. "She did, if by 'helping,' you mean 'sneaking bites of food while I wasn't looking.'"

Jack laughed. "That's my girl."

"So," I cleared my throat, "why are they here?"

"Just stopping by on their way to their new assignments up north. Their superiors thought I might be able to give them a bit of an idea of what things are like since I've been up there before."

I stepped over and touched his cheek. "Are you okay?" I knew he didn't like talking about his time in the Northern Territories—there were a lot of bad memories there.

"I'm fine."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. I'm mostly just telling them about the land and the people. The other stuff isn't as relevant now."

"Okay." I kissed him softly and resumed unpacking our lunch.

"So, how have you been spending the first day of the summer break?"

"Well, my day started with Jane waking me up by crawling into our bed."

"But she was in her crib."

I raised my eyebrows. "It seems she's learned to climb out of it."

"Jane Elizabeth." He shifted her in his arms. "You're supposed to wait for me or mama to help you out of your crib in the morning."

"It was going to happen sooner or later. We just need to teach her she can't do that."

He shrugged. "Or we could put her in a regular bed."

"Let's give it a few more days before we make a decision like that." I moved the pram next to the desk, allowing me to keep a better eye on Ellie while we had lunch.

"Okay." He held out a chair for me, pushing it in once I was seated. "So Jane woke you up. Then what?"

"Breakfast—Ellie is definitely teething, by the way—and then we played outside, Jane drew some pictures while Ellie napped, we read a book, and then we came here."

"Sounds like a very productive morning."

I laughed. "Not particularly. I could have done laundry, or dusted, or mopped."

"Spending time with the girls is productive."

"I suppose that's true. It's a different kind of productive." I glanced between Ellie and Jane. "They're definitely more important than having a clean house."

...

"Elizabeth?" Jack came down the stairs, carrying Jane. "This is five mornings in a row that she climbed out of her crib."

"Jane Thornton, we told you that you can't do that anymore."

"Maybe we should consider putting her in a regular bed now." He shifted her to his hip.

"What do you think, Janie? Do you want a big girl bed?"

"Bed?"

"We can see if Ned has a catalog we can look through the next time we stop by the Mercantile, get something ordered." He took a seat at the table. "Maybe we could even get one in time for her birthday."

A few hours later, we left the girls with Rosemary and headed into town. Jack and I stood at the counter in the Mercantile, flicking through the pages of a catalog.

"What about this one?" Jack pointed at the page. "It looks fairly low to the ground, so we wouldn't have to worry about her falling too far if she happened to roll in her sleep."

"I don't know. Just the thought of her being able to roll off worries me, even if the fall isn't far."

"What if we put it against a wall and I build a small railing for the other side? And we could put a rug beside the bed to make the floor softer."

"I guess." I glanced away from the catalog.

"Elizabeth," he touched my arm lightly, "what's really bothering you?"

I sighed. "She's growing up, Jack. Our daughter isn't a baby anymore."

"Hey." He pulled me into his chest, kissing the top of my head. "As hard as it is, that's a good thing."

I leaned into him. "I know."

...

I hurried to the phone, trying to get to it before the ringing woke Eleanor.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth?"

"Hello, Julie. It's nice to hear from you. How are you?"

"Well," she paused, "I've actually been a little sick lately. That's why I'm calling."

My stomach dropped, and I immediately thought the worst. "Are you okay? Do you need us to come out there?"

"No, no. I'll be okay. We just won't be able to make it to Hope Valley for little Jane's birthday."

"Oh. That's fine. I understand. Are you sure everything is okay with you?"

"Positive. It's just a touch of morning sickness. I've been told it will pass in the next couple of months."

"Morning sickness? You're having a baby?"

"Yes!" she squealed. "I'm not sure exactly when I'm due, but I think early next year, maybe."

"I'm so happy for you, Julie. Is Tom excited?"

"He's absolutely thrilled. He's such a good father to Callum, and I know he'll be a wonderful father to this baby, too."

"Well, congratulations to you both."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

Jack walked into the room. "Who are you talking to?"

I covered the mouthpiece. "Julie."

"Tell her I said hello."

"Julie? Jack says hello."

"Is he there? May I speak with him?"

"Of course." I held the phone out toward Jack. "She wants to talk to you."

"Okay…" He took the phone from me. "Hello, Julie."

I watched his face as they spoke, trying to discern what she was telling him based on his reactions.

"That's great, Julie! Congratulations." He was quiet for a moment as she responded. "Oh, we understand." Another pause. "I'll tell her. I'll give you back to Elizabeth now."

I took the phone from him. "Julie?"

"Sorry about that. I wanted him to find out the news from me."

"Of course. It's your news."

"Oh, Callum just woke up from his nap, so I should go get him. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye, Julie."

...

Jack set the boxes in the front room. "Are these going to the nursery, or are we putting her in a different room now?"

"Well, I'd like to keep the nursery where it is since we aren't done having babies yet, so I guess we can put her in a different room. Maybe we can let her choose which room."

"Janie." Jack called her over from where she was playing with Chief. "Mama and I want you to choose where you want your big girl bed. Okay?"

She nodded and held out her arms for him to pick her up.

I shifted Ellie higher on my hip and followed them up the stairs. "Maybe not the far room, Jack."

"Got it." He stopped partway down the hall. "Now Jane, since you're such a big girl now, you get a brand-new room with your big girl bed. Do you want this room?" He pushed open the door to his left. "Or this room?" He pushed open the door to his right.

She glanced back and forth between the two rooms a few times before pointing to the left.

"That's the room you want?" Jack set her down and let her walk around. "We'll put your new bed in here, and your toys. What do you think, sweetheart?"

"Emtee."

"Yes, it's empty right now. It won't be in a few days, though."

She returned to Jack, and he picked her up. "We'll get it all set up, and then after your birthday, this will be your room."

...

I brushed my fingers through Jane's curls and sighed. "I can't believe tomorrow is her second birthday. It feels like she was just born."

"She's growing too fast," Jack agreed. "But you have to admit, it is pretty great seeing her little personality develop."

"It is." I smiled sadly. "She's turning into an independent little girl right before our eyes."

"Independent and _stubborn_." He kissed my temple. "Just like her mom."

"Who's to say she didn't get her stubbornness from you?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No, it's definitely from you." He smirked, leaning in to give me a quick kiss. "Should I take her to the nursery now?"

"Not yet." I touched her cheek. "This is our last chance to hold her as a one-year-old."

"Oh, don't say that."

"Sorry." I smiled at him. "It's the truth, though."

"How about we just let her sleep in here tonight?"

"You spoil her, Jack Thornton."

"Hey," he nudged me with his shoulder, "you know you want to keep her in here, too."

Jane woke the next morning while I was feeding Ellie. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Mama."

"Come here." I reached for her with the arm that wasn't holding the baby. "Good morning, Janie. I love you."

She curled into my side and yawned. "Dada seep."

"Yes. Your dad is still sleeping." I looked over at Jack and smiled.

"No, I'm awake," he mumbled, eyes still closed. "I just need to make sure I'm rested up for someone's birthday party later."

"Janie, whose birthday is it?"

"No know."

"It's your birthday, Janie." Jack reached over and poked her belly. "You were born exactly two years ago."

"Can you say, 'I'm two'?"

"I two."

"Good job, Janie. Now, if anyone asks you how old you are, you say, 'I'm two.'"

...

Jane squirmed in my lap, wide-eyed as she watched the two candles burning on the cake in front of her.

"Happy birthday to you!" Everyone looked at Jane expectantly when they finished singing.

"Blow out the candles, Janie."

She just stared at the cake, confused. Jack crouched down beside her.

"Can you blow out the candles, sweetheart? Like we do with the dandelions." He pretended to blow on the candles, encouraging her to join him.

With his help, she got the candles out, and everyone clapped. She laughed, loving the attention.

"Now, let's get this cake cut!" Abigail took the cake away to slice it, returning shortly with a piece for Jane. "Here you go, birthday girl."

"Tank you!" Jane eagerly took the cake, not even waiting for silverware before she grabbed a bite with her fingers.

"Jane Thornton." I chuckled. "Can you please use a fork?"

"Cake, mama!"

"I know. You're supposed to eat cake with a fork."

...

"Nanie!" Patrick giggled as he chased after Jane.

She dropped to the ground and burst out laughing. "Pat!"

Rosemary sidled up to me. "It's good to know they still get along as two-year-olds."

I laughed softly. "Yes, it is."

"I really wonder if they might end up together someday."

"Maybe," I shrugged, "or maybe they'll just be like a brother and sister."

"Either way, I'm glad they have each other."

"So am I." I touched her arm. "We all have each other."

Jack walked over, carrying a sleeping Eleanor. "Elizabeth, we should probably head home. It's almost Jane's bedtime."

"Let's give her a few more minutes. They're having so much fun." I nodded toward her and Patrick.

"Okay. Just a few minutes."

Half an hour later, we were nearing our house. Jane had fallen asleep on Jack's shoulder somewhere along the way. She took a deep breath and shuddered.

"Well, I'd say that was a successful birthday party. It looks like she's out."

"She had a good time." He smiled and rubbed her back. "I'm so glad our children get to grow up here."

"So am I." I pushed open our front door. "It's like having a big extended family around all the time."

"So many people to love them."

...

I followed Jack as he carried Jane down the hall.

"Okay, Janie, remember what your mama and I told you? Now that you're a big two-year-old, you get to sleep in your new room, in your new bed." Jack pushed open the door and lowered her to the floor.

"What do you think, sweetheart?"

She turned back toward us and pointed toward the nursery. "Nanie room."

"That was _baby_ Jane's room. This is _big girl_ Jane's room. Remember, you got to pick your new room?"

She still looked a little apprehensive as she glanced around the room.

"How about we snuggle in and read a book?" I suggested.

"Mama book?"

I smiled. "I'll go get it."

By the time I returned, Jack had convinced Jane to get in her bed. He was seated beside her, brushing his fingers through her hair. I lowered myself onto the floor next to the bed, and Jane reached out for my hand.

With her other hand, she clutched her doll to her chest as he read to her. Despite her nervousness, it didn't take long before the familiarity and comfort of Jack's voice had lulled her to sleep.

Jack closed the book and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Good night, Janie. I love you."

I pulled the quilt up to her shoulders, kissing her cheek. "Sleep well, sweetheart. I love you, too."

We took a few steps away from the bed, still watching her. Chief stayed curled up on the rug beside the bed.

Jack put his hands on my arms. "Well, she's not a baby anymore."

I leaned into him. "No, she's not."

"Elizabeth." He kissed my temple. "We should let her sleep now."


	58. Chapter 58

A/N Here's some more Jane for you if you didn't get your fill from the last chapter (and obviously some sweet J&E moments) :)

...

Jane wandered into our bedroom just as the sun was beginning to peek through the curtains. She had been in her new room for nearly two weeks, and we finally went through an entire night without having to take her back to her own bed.

"Mama." Her little feet pattered across the floor. "Mo'ning."

"Good morning, Janie." I picked her up, setting her on the bed beside me. She snuggled into me. "Thank you for staying in your bed all night. You're such a big girl."

"I big."

I kissed the top of her head. "Do you want to help me make breakfast for dad?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around my neck so I could lift her from the bed. I spoke to her quietly as we descended the stairs.

"What do you think your dad wants for breakfast? Some bacon?"

"Mhmm. And pantakes."

"Bacon and pancakes? Okay. We'll make that, then." I set her on the counter, and she swung her feet off the edge. "You stay right there, Janie."

She chattered while I cooked, asking about what I was doing and telling me about her toys. Her vocabulary was growing exponentially, and I loved that I could have actual conversations with her now.

"We were right, Ellie girl. There they are."

I turned to see Jack enter the room, Ellie in his arms. "Good morning."

"Mo'ning, dada!" Jane lit up at the sight of her father.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Are you helping mama make breakfast?"

She nodded and reached for him. He shifted Ellie into one arm and lifted Jane from the counter with the other.

"Did you stay in your big girl bed all night, Janie?"

"Yes! I big."

"Good girl."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, my lips curling into a smile. He was so good with our girls, and it was clear they adored him. Jane was rubbing her hand against the stubble on his cheek. Ellie giggled as she watched them.

"Eat pantake, dada."

"We're having pancakes for breakfast? Yum! Your mama makes the best pancakes."

"They're decent. I think your pancakes are better than mine."

He walked over and kissed my temple. "We're just going to have to agree to disagree there."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Whatever you say."

...

After breakfast, Jack left to do his rounds, and I set about doing some housework while the girls played. Once Ellie went down for her nap, I noticed that Jane grew quieter. She was half-heartedly playing with some blocks, her movements growing sluggish.

"Mama." She eventually toddled over, looking sad. "Tummy." She patted her belly.

"Does your tummy hurt, sweetheart?"

She nodded and put her arms out. I lifted her from the ground, and she wrapped her little arms around my neck.

"Why don't we get you back in bed?"

She started whimpering on the way up the stairs, and we just barely made it to the washroom before she emptied the contents of her stomach into a bowl.

"Mama," she cried, big tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm sorry you're sick. Let's get you cleaned up." I found a clean rag and wet it with a bit of lukewarm water, then carefully wiped her face. "How about we change you back into your nightgown, and then I'll read you a book?"

She nodded, climbing into my arms again.

After changing her diaper and clothes and letting her choose a toy and a book, I got her settled in my bed. She curled up beside me, and I brushed my fingers through her hair as I read to her. It didn't take long for her to doze off, her head drooping to the side.

As soon as I got her to sleep, Ellie woke and started crying. The moment I lifted her from the cradle, I could tell she had a fever. Heat was radiating off her little body.

"Oh, sweet girl. Are you sick, too?"

I took her downstairs to keep her from waking Jane with her crying. After nursing her back to sleep, I called the infirmary.

Carson was out on another house call, but Faith reassured me that she would give him my message and that he would be by as soon as possible.

...

"Thank you for coming by, Carson." I opened the door wider so he could enter the house.

"Of course. How are they doing?"

I shrugged, leading him up the stairs. "They were fine this morning, but now they both seem pretty miserable. They've spent a lot of the day sleeping."

He followed me into the bedroom, where both girls were lying in the center of the bed. Jane was awake but obviously drowsy, her eyelids heavy.

"Mama." Her voice was rough, weak.

"Hi, sweetheart. Doctor Shepherd is here to see how you're doing and to help you feel better. Okay?" I took a seat on the edge of the bed and helped Jane onto my lap.

"Okay, Miss Jane, let's see if we can figure out why you and your sister aren't feeling well." He pulled a few things from his bag, explaining everything he was doing as he checked her heart rate, her temperature, her ears, and her throat. "Remind me what you said her symptoms are."

"Fatigue and nausea are the main ones I've noticed. It seems like those are the same symptoms Ellie is having, too."

"Any vomiting?"

I nodded. "Both of them have a few times, yes."

"Have they been eating?"

"Ellie's been nursing like normal, but I haven't been able to get Jane to eat since breakfast this morning."

"Try some broth. The biggest concern is dehydration, so you really need to get her to take some liquids."

I nodded, running my fingers through Jane's curls. "I'll make some right away."

"Is it okay if I check on Eleanor now? From what you've said, it sounds like they have the same thing, but I'd like to check just to be certain."

"Of course." I gently placed Jane back on the bed and lifted the baby into my arms. She squirmed as he checked her over, but she stayed quiet. When he finished his exam, I lifted her to my shoulder, where she promptly spit up on me. "Oh, Ellie."

"Here." Carson handed me the cloth that I had set on the nightstand and took Ellie.

"Thank you." I carefully dabbed at the spot. "So, what do you think is wrong?"

"It's probably just a virus. Rest and fluids should do the trick, but don't hesitate to call the infirmary or bring them by if they seem to get worse."

"I will." I took Ellie back from him. "Thank you for coming to check on them."

"Of course." He gathered his things, and I followed him down the stairs.

"Tell Faith and Meg I said hello."

He grinned. "I will. Have a good afternoon."

"You, too."

...

"Elizabeth?" Jack's voice floated up the stairs. "Are you home?"

Not wanting to wake the girls, I stayed quiet. He would eventually wander upstairs, anyway. Jane stretched in her sleep, sighing softly.

"Hey." Jack appeared in the doorway. "What's going on?"

"They're sick."

"Both of them?"

I nodded. "They have fevers and upset stomachs."

"Poor babies." He carefully sat on the other side of the bed.

"I called Carson and had him come by. He said to make sure they stay hydrated and to keep an eye on them."

"Is it bad?"

I shook my head. "He thinks it's just a little virus, and they should get over it in a few days. I do wish Jane would eat a little more, though. All she's had since breakfast are a few spoonfuls of broth."

"Well, that's no good."

"Maybe she'll eat for you." I slipped from the bed, walking around to his side and kissing him softly. "I'll go warm some up. Are you okay here?"

"Here with my girls? Of course." He smiled, reaching out to brush his finger along Ellie's cheek.

"I'll be right back."

By the time I returned with a small bowl of broth, Jane was awake and sitting in Jack's lap.

"Hi, sweetheart. Do you want to try eating again?"

She shook her head, burying her face in Jack's chest.

"Please, Janie?" Jack touched her cheek. "It would make me happy if you ate something."

"Tummy huht."

"I know your tummy hurts, Janie, but maybe you'll feel better if you eat."

With a bit more coaxing, we finally got her to eat almost half the broth in the bowl. Shortly after she finished, she fell asleep again, curled up against Jack's chest.

"You've been watching them all day. Why don't you take a break for a little while?"

I kissed his cheek. "You're the very best, Jack Thornton."

...

Though both girls were feeling better just a few days later, it took nearly a week for everything to go back to normal in our house. Abigail had come by a few times to bring meals and to spend time with the girls, but we kept visitors to a minimum so as to avoid the virus spreading to anyone else.

By Sunday, they were well enough to leave the house, and we spent the morning in church. Jane was thrilled to see Patrick again, so we let them play outside for most of the afternoon after Sunday lunch at our house.

Jack and Lee had taken Hannah and some of the boys in town down to the pond to go fishing. Rosemary and I were seated on the back porch while we watched Jane and Patrick chase each other around the yard.

"It's good to see your girls are feeling better." Rosemary shifted Eleanor in her lap.

"I agree. It was a tough couple of days at our house."

"I can't even imagine. Hannah and Patrick have both been sick before, but never at the same time."

I shook my head. "I don't know what we'll do when we have three of them."

"Three of them? Are you…?" She quickly glanced at my stomach.

"No. No, I'm not. I just…I've been thinking about it lately. A lot. I know Jack wants more children, and now with Julie expecting… I don't know." I shrugged. "Jane and Ellie are both growing so quickly, and sometimes I miss having a newborn in the house. It's just a nice thought."

She reached over and touched my hand. "For what it's worth, if anyone can handle three small children with patience and grace, it's you and Jack."

I smiled. "Thank you, Rosemary."

Jane and Patrick ran up, clambering onto the porch.

"Mama go wash'oom."

"You need to use the washroom?"

She nodded.

"I'll be right back."

Rosemary nodded. "We'll be right here."

"Come on." I held out my hand for Jane and helped her inside and up the stairs.

It had been difficult for us to begin toilet training her with both Jack and I working, but now that it was summer and I was home with her all day, she was making great progress.

I chuckled when I realized it was the first time I was looking forward to her becoming more independent. I missed nursing her and putting her to sleep in the cradle beside our bed, but I wouldn't miss changing her diaper.

"What funny, mama?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. I'm just happy that you're becoming such a big girl."

"I big!"

Patrick jumped up as soon as we returned to the porch, and he tugged Jane back out into the yard.

Rosemary shook her head and chuckled. "Those two really are something, aren't they?"

I smiled. "That they are."

...

"Jane, can you tell your dad what we decided today?"

"No mo diapers."

"Is that right, Janie? No more diapers?" He scooped her up, eliciting a big belly laugh when he blew raspberries on her cheek.

"She's gone three days without having any accidents, so I think she's ready to officially graduate out of diapers during the day. We can still put her in a diaper at night."

"What a big girl, Jane Thornton. I'm proud of you."

"And now, I think it's bedtime for our big girl."

She shook her head. "No seep."

"Jane," I warned, "I told you that bedtime was when your dad got home."

"I not seepy."

"You need to listen to your mama, Janie." Jack kissed her cheek. "And I think you might change your mind after you're all cozy in your bed with a book."

"Horse."

"You want to read _Black Beauty_? How about I go get it while mama puts you in your nightgown?" Jack passed her to me and brushed his lips against my temple. "I'll be up shortly."

An hour later, both girls were down for the night. It was quiet in our bedroom as I wrote in my journal and Jack did some sketching. As I wrote, my mind was brought back to the conversation I had with Rosemary.

I set my journal on the nightstand and turned toward Jack. "I think I'm ready for number three, Jack."

"Hm? What did you say?" He glanced up from his sketchbook.

"I'm ready for number three."

"Number three?"

"Another baby, Jack. I'm ready for another baby."

"Really?"

I nodded. "I think it's a good time. Jane and Ellie are both getting more independent, but I don't want them to be _too_ much older than the next one."

He grinned, placing his pencil and sketchbook on his nightstand. "You know I'm always ready for more babies with you." He kissed me, softly at first.

"One thing, Jack." I put my hands on his chest, pushing him back, just slightly. "I don't want us to get our hopes up like we did when we were trying for Ellie. I was so disappointed month after month when it wasn't happening. I don't want that again."

"Okay. So no pressure. It will happen when it happens."

"And it will happen in God's time." I pressed my lips to his, lingering.

"I love you, Elizabeth," he whispered.

"I love you, too."


	59. Chapter 59

I stepped into the Mercantile, Ellie in my arms and Jane walking beside me.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Thornton."

"Hello, Katie."

"Hi, Tatie."

She chuckled at the sweet mispronunciation of her name. "Hi there, Jane."

I let Jane wander a bit while I gathered things from the shelves. I could hear her chattering to Katie and Fiona, the switchboard operator. They indulged her, having a full conversation despite being unable to understand half of the things she was saying.

"Your sister just makes friends with everybody, doesn't she?" I chuckled, touching Ellie's cheek. She gave me a gummy smile. "It won't be long before you're walking and talking alongside her. Now," I turned back toward the selves, "should we make a peach pie for dessert tonight? That's your dad's favorite."

A few minutes later, I set my basket on the counter.

Katie tallied up the total, then reached behind her into a candy jar. She handed me a peppermint stick. "For Jane. On me."

I took it from her and gave her the money for the groceries. "Thank you."

"Oh, I almost forgot. There's a letter for you and Corporal Thornton." She reached behind her again, pulling an envelope from one of the cubbies.

"Thank you, Katie." I froze for a moment when I saw who the letter was from before I tucked it into my basket. "Let's go, Janie." I waved her over and handed her the peppermint stick. "Can you say thank you to Miss Katie for the candy?"

"Tank you, Tatie."

"You're welcome, Jane."

Because my hands were full, Jane knew to hold onto my skirt as we walked back outside and down to the street. The moment the jail came into view, however, she let go and took off running.

"Dada."

"Jane, slow down. You need to stay by me."

She stopped and turned to face me. "I see dada." She pointed up at the jail.

I caught up with her. "He's working right now, Janie. We'll see him later. Okay?"

"No, mama."

"Jane Elizabeth." I set down my basket and crouched in front of her, shifting Ellie in my arms. "Your dad isn't there right now. He had to go to Benson Hills. He'll be home tonight, though."

"Dada," she whined. "Want dada."

"I know you want to see your dad right now, sweetheart, and you're upset that you can't. But how about this?" I took her hand. "We'll go home and you can draw a picture for him, and then you can help me make a peach pie for us to have after dinner. I think that would make dad really happy. How does that sound?"

"For dada?"

"Yes. Now," I grabbed my basket and stood back up, "let's get home."

...

"Dada!" Jane jumped off of her rocking horse and barreled across the room the second the front door opened.

Jack barely had time to hang up his hat before she ran into his legs. "Hi, sweetheart." He scooped her up, dropping kisses all over her face.

"Dada." She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Wuv you."

"I love you, too, Janie."

I lifted Ellie from the floor and carried her over to him. "Someone really missed you today."

"Apparently." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "And what about my Ellie girl? Did she miss me, too?" He tickled her, and she gave a big laugh. "I love you, Ellie."

"Well, she can't talk yet, so I'm not positive, but it's probably safe to say she did." I touched her cheek. "Huh? Did you miss your dad today while he was working?"

"Well, I missed all three of my girls." He kissed each of the girls on the cheek, then pressed his lips to mine. "Love you."

"I love you, too."

"It smells great in here, by the way."

"That would be dessert. Jane helped me make it."

"Oh, really?" He raised his eyebrows. "What did you make, Janie?" He shifted Jane higher on his hip.

"Pie!"

"Yum! I love pie. Thanks for helping your mom make that."

"Why don't you go get cleaned up?" I touched his cheek and stood on my toes to kiss him again. "The spaghetti will be ready soon."

...

"You made a mess, Ellie girl." Jack chuckled, attempting to wipe the sticky peach juice from her face. "I think it's time for a bath."

"I agree. And I think Jane needs one, too."

She looked up at the sound of her name. Her cheeks were covered in spaghetti sauce and flakes of pie crust.

I laughed. "Yes. She definitely needs a bath, too."

"No baff, mama."

"I'm sorry, Jane. You need one. You and your sister are all sticky." I lifted her from the chair. "How about after your bath, you can show dad the picture you made for him?"

"You made me a picture?" Jack followed us up the stairs, Ellie still in his arms. "I can't wait to see it."

Half an hour later, all four of us were congregated in Jane's room, both girls now clean and dry and dressed in their pajamas. Jack and I sat on either side of Jane as she showed him the picture she had drawn earlier that day; Ellie was settled in my arms, quietly nursing.

"What's this?" He pointed at the page.

"Horse."

"Oh, I see. Is it Sergeant?"

She nodded. "Dada horse."

"You did a good job drawing this picture, Janie."

"For dada." She held the paper up.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He took it from her and kissed the top of her head. "Okay, I think it's time for a bedtime story and then lights out."

Jane grabbed her bear and snuggled against Jack.

"How about I tell you some stories about Sergeant?" He cleared his throat. "He's been with me ever since I first became a Mountie, so he and I have spent a lot of time together. I've known him even longer than I've known your mama. And you know what, Janie? I taught your mama how to ride on Sergeant. When she first came to Coal Valley, she was pretty hopeless on a horse."

"Hey." I nudged him with my foot.

He chuckled. "I'm just telling the truth. Anyway," he continued, "Sergeant was real patient with us. Your mama and I used to sit together on him and ride up here before our house was built. To be honest, I was a little sad when your mom was good enough at riding that she could be on her own horse." He looked over at me, and I blushed. "Sergeant and I missed having her so close to us."

"And Sergeant's really smart." I reached out and tucked a little curl behind Jane's ear. "He can find his way home, and he helps keep your dad out of trouble."

"He _is_ really smart," Jack agreed. "And when you're a little bigger, I'll get you back up in that saddle and teach you to ride."

After the girls were both in bed, Jack and I made our way back downstairs and settled in on the sofa.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We got a letter today."

"Really? Who is it from?"

"Mrs. McClaren."

"Ellen's mother? What does it say?"

I crossed the room to retrieve the letter from the desk.

"She wants to know where Callum is and how he's doing."

"Oh." He scanned the page.

I sat beside him. "Do we have to tell her, Jack? What if they try to take him from Tom and Julie?"

"Tom and Julie have adopted him, so I don't think anyone could take him from them." He set the letter down and placed his hand on my knee. "Don't you think it would be nice if he could stay connected to his birth family?"

"I guess." I leaned my head on his shoulder. "But we should let Tom and Julie make that decision. I'll write Mrs. McClaren and tell her how to contact them, and then we can tell Tom and Julie that they can expect to hear from her."

"Okay." He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

We were quiet for a few minutes, just listening to the sound of our breathing. His fingers moved lightly up and down my arm. I tucked my legs up under myself, snuggling into him further.

"Do you have to work on Saturday?"

"No, not unless something unexpected comes up. Why?"

"We should take the girls on a picnic. The weather has been so lovely lately. It would be nice for all of us to spend some time outside."

"That would be fun. I think Jane might be old enough now that I can teach her to fish. If you're okay with it, that is," he added, almost definitely thinking about the disagreement we had over her riding Sergeant.

"I think she would love that." I wound my arms around him. "Maybe we could ask Rosemary and Lee if they'd like to join us. I know Jane would enjoy spending the day with Patrick."

...

Ellie crawled across the blanket and into my lap.

"Hi, sweetheart." I kissed her forehead. "Are you having fun?"

"Mamamama." She tugged on my blouse. "Mamamama."

"Are you still hungry, Ellie? Here." I retrieved a container of potato salad from the basket and handed her a small piece of potato.

She chewed on it lazily, taking tiny bites.

Rosemary smiled at her. She's getting so big."

"I know." I smoothed down her hair. "She's nearly seven months old."

"I think she looks more like you the older she gets."

"Jack says that, too" I studied her face for a moment. "I still see some of him in her, though."

"Are you still thinking about having another one?"

"Um, yes." I smiled, lightly brushing my fingers across my stomach. "I shouldn't tell you this, but we're actually trying now."

"Oh, that's so exciting! You have to tell me as soon as you know there's another little Thornton on the way."

"Well, Jack gets to know first, but I will definitely tell you once he knows." I ruffled Ellie's hair. "What do you think, Ellie? Do you want a little brother or sister?"

She reached out, opening and closing her fingers as she silently asked for more food. She grinned when I gave her another bite of potato.

"Should we go down and see if the men and the little ones have had any luck fishing?"

"Let's go." I stood, lifting Ellie onto my hip.

Jack and Lee were sitting on the dock with Jane and Patrick in their laps, respectively. Hannah sat between them, her little hands wrapped around her fishing pole as she stared intently out at the water.

"How are things going down here?"

Jane turned toward me, tugging on Jack's fishing pole. "Mama! Fish!"

"Are you having fun fishing with your dad and your friends?"

"Who's caught the most so far?"

"Me!" Patrick squealed, kicking his feet excitedly.

"No, I have." Hannah corrected. "Daddy and Patrick caught one, Uncle Jack and Jane caught one, and I caught _two_."

Rosemary chuckled. "That's my Hannah-banana."

"Is anyone ready for a break? We have some berries and cream for dessert."

"Num!" Jane scrambled off of Jack's lap and took off toward the picnic blanket, Patrick trailing just behind her.

"Nanie! I come!"

Jack stretched as he stood up. "I don't know what we're going to do with those two."

Lee chuckled, shaking his head. "Me neither. They sure are something."

...

Jack lay back on the bed, resting his head on his outstretched arm. "Today was a good day."

I smiled and looked over at him. "A very good day." I set down my hairbrush and lay down in the bed beside him.

"I can't wait until we have picnics with a whole mess of little Thorntons running around." He rolled onto his side and placed a hand on my stomach, spreading his fingers wide. "Still nothing?"

"No, but we said we wouldn't get our hopes up, Jack. It will happen when it happens."

He sighed. "I know. I can't help it. I just love you so much, and I love our family, and I can't wait to see it grow."

"I love you, too. So much." I turned on my side to face him. "And I have faith that our family will grow, Jack. We just have to be patient."

He kissed my nose. "Patience is more your strength." He gave me a crooked smile.

"Just think of it this way," I ran my finger along the neckline of his shirt, trailing down along the buttons, "we get to have some fun in the meantime."

He closed his eyes and inhaled, a grin stretching across his face. "Are the girls down for the night?"

"Unless one of them has a nightmare, yes, they are."

"Stay right there." He hurried across the room, quietly shutting the door and closing the latch before turning down the lights. "Now," he slipped back into the bed, leaning over me, "let's have some fun."


	60. Chapter 60

I mashed a few peas and placed them within Ellie's reach before taking another bite of chicken pot pie. "Oh, Julie called today."

"She did?"

I nodded. "She said she heard from the McClarens. It turns out they don't want to take Callum, they just want to stay in contact with Tom and Julie so they can know how he's doing. They also asked if they can visit him sometime."

"That's good."

"Mhmm. I think it'll be good for him to be able to know where he came from."

"Good," he repeated. He kept his gaze down on his plate, absentmindedly pushing the food around with his fork.

"Jack." I reached across the table and touched his hand. "You seem distracted."

He finally looked up and met my eyes. "I'm sorry. There's just a lot on my mind."

"Mountie business?"

"Yes." He sighed. "I'd tell you about it if I could."

"I know you would." I set down my fork. "Is it anything dangerous?"

"Not really."

"Would you tell me if it was?"

"You already worry about me enough. I'd rather not add to that if I can help it." He squeezed my hand. "But I promise this one really isn't that dangerous. It's just a lot of investigating right now, and that's why I'm having trouble putting it out of my mind."

"Okay…"

"Elizabeth." He waited until I looked up, his gaze intense. "I promise."

"I believe you."

"Mama." Jane had been silent as she watched the exchange between me and Jack, but now she spoke up. "You sad, mama?"

"No, Janie. I'm not sad."

"Mad?"

"No, I'm not mad, either. I'm fine, Janie."

"Dada, you sad?"

"No, Janie. I'm fine, too."

"Jane, just eat your dinner, and then it's bath and bed time."

Jack and I were quiet for the rest of the evening, not speaking to each other again until after the girls were in bed.

He sat beside me on the sofa, taking the book from my hands and placing it on the table. "What's going on, Elizabeth?"

I sighed, my eyes filling with tears. "I had the nightmare again last night." I knew I didn't need to elaborate. He knew exactly what I was talking about; he had heard about the nightmare many times over the years.

A look of concern covered his face. "Why didn't you say anything?"

I shrugged. "I don't see a need to tell you every single time I have a nightmare."

"Well, I suppose you don't have to tell me every time, but if it's bothering you, you shouldn't be holding that in."

"I thought they'd gone away after you were promoted. But I'm fine, Jack. Really."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." He slipped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. "You really don't need to worry about me with this case. I apologize if I've made it seem like a bigger deal than it is."

"You haven't." I moved to sit in his lap, snaking my arms around his neck. "Let's just go to bed."

"You're sure you're okay?"

I kissed him softly. "Positive."

...

Jack's eyes were on me when I woke up the following morning.

"Hey." He placed a hand on my cheek. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine, Jack."

"Just _fine_?"

I smiled at him, leaning in to press my lips to his cheek. "I'm _wonderful_ , because I'm married to the most caring, loving, _handsome_ man in the world."

"In the whole world, eh?"

"Don't make me take it back."

He gasped, feigning shock. "You wouldn't."

"You're right." I kissed him deeply. "I wouldn't, because it's all true."

"I love you."

"Love you more," I mumbled against his lips.

"What do you say we have breakfast at Abigail's today?"

"I was just thinking one of her scones sounds good right now."

"Perfect."

...

"Well, I'm stuffed." Jack leaned back in his chair. "And as much as I would love to sit and relax with you and the girls, I need to get to work." He stood and walked around the table to give me a quick kiss. "Have a good day. I'll be home for dinner."

"Stay safe."

"I will." He leaned down and kissed the top of Eleanor's head. "Bye, Ellie girl. I love you."

"Dada." Jane held out her arms.

Jack lifted her up and hugged her. "I love you, Janie. Have fun with mama and Ellie today. I'll see you later." He lowered her back into her chair, then kissed me one more time. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I stayed in the café with the girls for a few minutes after he left, making sure he would be out of sight so Jane wouldn't try to chase after him.

It was warm when we stepped back outside, the summer sun climbing higher in the clear, blue sky. We weren't in a hurry to be anywhere, so I let Jane lead the way. She walked slowly, keeping her eyes on the ground where her feet were disturbing the gravel.

Ellie gazed out at the people milling about, smiling shyly when they waved at her.

Eventually, we ended up in front of the dress shop.

"Pat?" Jane reached for the door, turning back toward me when she couldn't quite touch the doorknob.

"I don't know if Patrick is here today, but we can check." I pushed the door open, and she hurried in ahead of me.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Clara looked up from the counter. "How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. I hope we aren't interrupting anything. Jane just wanted to see if Patrick was here."

"He's in the back with Rosemary."

"Did I hear my name?" She entered the room, Patrick and Hannah following her closely. "Oh, hello, Elizabeth. What brings you by?"

"Nanie!" Patrick's face brightened when he saw his friend.

"Pat!" She ran over to greet him.

"That." I chuckled and pointed at the children.

"It's actually good that you came by. I have a favor to ask you. Could you and Jack watch Hannah and Patrick for a few days?"

"Of course. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Lee has some business in Union City, so we've decided to make a weekend of it. It's been a while since we've had some time to ourselves."

"Oh, wonderful. You two will have such a nice time."

"We will." She sighed contentedly, a smile playing on her lips. "We're leaving on Friday morning, so we can bring them by after breakfast, if that's okay."

"That sounds great."

"I imagine those two will have the best time." She nodded toward Jane and Patrick, who were passing a little toy horse back and forth.

"I think you're probably right about that."

...

I smiled when I opened the door and found the Coulters standing there. "Good morning." I ushered them all inside.

"Pat!" Jane came running over when she saw her friend.

Rosemary lowered him to the floor, and he nearly tackled Jane to the ground in his attempt to hug her.

Lee chuckled as he placed a small suitcase beside him. "Well, I guess we don't have to wonder if Patrick is enjoying the weekend while we're gone."

"No," I agreed, laughing softly as I watched the toddlers chatter excitedly with each other.

"Thank you again for watching them."

I lifted Eleanor higher on my hip. "Oh, it's no trouble at all. We'll have fun. Right, Hannah?"

She nodded from where she was partly hidden behind Rosemary's skirt.

"We should be off, then."

"Patrick, come say goodbye to mama and daddy." Rosemary squatted down and waved him over.

I took a step back to let them all say goodbye to each other. After lots of hugs and kisses and reassurances that they would be back soon, Rosemary and Lee left, and I found myself alone with four children.

"Well, what should we do today?"

Hannah shrugged, looking a bit forlorn.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I want mama and daddy to come back."

"Oh, Hannah. They'll be back before you know it. And guess what." I knelt down in front of her. "They're going to call on the telephone tonight before bedtime, so you and your brother will get to talk to them."

"Really?" Her face lit up.

I nodded. "Really."

Though she had been living with Rosemary and Lee for two years, she still experienced some anxiety when she was away from them for any significant period of time, so we had come up with the idea for them to call while they were away, just to alleviate some of her fears.

Just the prospect of talking with them later completely changed her demeanor, and she happily started suggesting things we could do to pass the time.

We spent most of the day outside, enjoying the beautiful weather. Hannah even helped me prepare sandwiches, fruit, and lemonade for lunch, which we enjoyed out on a blanket in the yard.

We finally returned inside when it was time for the little ones to nap. It took longer than I would have hoped to get Jane and Patrick to sleep; for nearly twenty minutes, they just lay next to each other and giggled.

Thankfully, they were still napping when Jack came home a bit later. Ellie was asleep in my arms, and Hannah was curled up on the chair with a book in her lap.

"Hi," Jack whispered, a smile spreading across his face.

"Hi, Mountie Jack!"

"Everyone having a good day?"

I nodded, bouncing Ellie gently when she began to stir.

"Mrs. Thornton said we can go to Abigail's for dinner."

"Well, that sounds great." He stepped across the room and kissed me softly. "Hi."

"Hi. You're in a good mood."

"We solved the case. The one that's been bothering me."

"Oh, that's wonderful."

He reached over and touched the top of Ellie's head. "And, I get to come home to you and some wonderful children. That's enough to put anyone in a good mood."

I kissed him again. "You're sweet."

"I should probably go get changed out of my uniform if we're going to Abigail's."

"I'll be here."

...

Jane and Patrick toddled along ahead of us, their hands connected between them. Hannah was riding on Jack's back, and Eleanor was leaning against my shoulder.

"Jane, Patrick," Jack called out when they reached the steps leading up to the café. "Wait right there, please."

I reached around them to open the door.

"Well, look who we have here." Abigail smiled when we all entered the café. "Are Miss Hannah and Mister Patrick spending some time at the Thornton house?"

Hannah nodded as Jack lowered her to the ground. "Mama and daddy went out of town. We get to talk to them on the telephone tonight!"

"Wow. That sounds very exciting. I'd better get your food to you really quickly tonight so you don't miss that call."

"I want fried chicken, please." Hannah hopped up into the chair Jack pulled out for her.

"Make that two, please." Jack helped Jane and Patrick into their seats as well.

"You know what, just bring some for everyone. Please and thank you."

"Coming right up."

...

Hannah ran to the entryway and peered out the window as soon as she heard the car pull up. "It's mama and daddy!"

Jack came down the stairs with the suitcase packed full of Hannah's and Patrick's things. "Perfect timing."

I opened the door before they had a chance to knock. "Hello, you two." I smiled and invited them in.

"Mama!" Hannah threw her arms around Rosemary.

"Hello, Hannah-banana. I'm so happy to see you again." She kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Did you and daddy miss me?"

"Of course we did, sweets." Lee reached down and lifted Patrick into his arms. "Thank you so much for watching them."

"We're happy to watch them anytime. We had fun." Jack ruffled Hannah's hair.

"Now, I imagine Jane won't be too happy to see Patrick go." I chuckled and picked her up. "They were inseparable the entire weekend. They would even hold hands while they slept."

"Well, that's just darling." She reached over and touched Patrick's cheek. "It won't be much longer before we're planning a wedding for these two."

"Rosie," Lee warned.

"I'm kidding! Mostly."

I laughed and shook my head. "You'd better not be too disappointed if they're never anything more than friends."

"And you'd better be ready to hear 'I told you so' if they are!"

"And on that note, we should probably get them settled back in at home."

...

Before I knew it, summer was nearing a close. The days started cooling off, and the trees were showing the first signs of the impending autumn.

With school beginning again, we were transitioning back into our old routines. Eleanor would still spend days at the schoolhouse with me, and Jane would spend most of her days at the dress shop.

I finished doing up the buttons on Jane's dress and laced up her little boots. "Just a few more years, and you'll get to be in my class, Jane."

"I go school!"

"That's right, Janie. You'll go to school." I tapped her nose, and she giggled. "But today, you get to go see Aunt Rosemary and Miss Clara, and you'll get to play with Patrick and Sammy."

"Love Pat."

"I know you do, sweetheart." I kissed her forehead. "Just don't tell Aunt Rosemary that. Now," I helped her down off the bed, "let's go get your sister and head to town."

...

A few days later, I sat on the sofa with a book open in my lap. My eyes were on the page in front of me, but I wasn't focused on the words printed there.

My mind was spinning. I had been feeling off since I woke up—it was more than just the exhaustion of being at the end of the first week of school—and I had stopped by the infirmary on my way home from the schoolhouse. I knew something wasn't right, but I hadn't expected the diagnosis I got from Carson.

Now, I was trying to decide how to tell Jack—or even _if_ I should tell him.

When he came home, I kept my eyes down, mumbling responses to the questions he asked. He obviously recognized that something was going on, and he started pressing me on it.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Is it the nightmare again?"

"No, Jack. It's not the nightmare." I sighed and stood up, moving toward the door. I couldn't tell him.

"Elizabeth." He grabbed my arm, not tightly enough to hurt but enough that it was a struggle to break free from his grasp. "Talk to me."

"I can't." I took my shawl from the hook by the door and pulled it around myself. "The girls are upstairs. I'll be back to feed Eleanor later, but there are leftovers in the icebox in the meantime. I just need some air, Jack."

"Elizabeth." His voice was soft, pleading.

I left the house without looking back and just walked. I didn't pay attention to where I was going; I just let my feet guide me.

It was early evening, and the sky was growing darker as I walked. After a while, I considered turning around and going back home—realizing I may have overreacted a bit—but then I caught a glimpse of the schoolhouse in the distance. It had always been a safe space for me, and I found myself drawing closer.

As I continued walking toward it, a pain suddenly rolled through my abdomen, and everything went black.


	61. Chapter 61

I was floating somewhere between awake and asleep. A soft, white light enveloped me, surrounding me with warmth before it was suddenly taken from me.

So many sensations washed over me as I came to. The scratchiness of the grass beneath my cheek, the stickiness of dried tears on my face, a pain throbbing in my abdomen, the warm roughness of Chief's tongue as he licked my cheek.

"Elizabeth." Jack's voice sounded from somewhere in the distance. "Oh, please, no." His footsteps were quick and growing louder; he was running toward me.

I felt his hand on my cheek. My limbs felt heavy, like I was tied to a weight pulling me to the ground. I groaned as I tried to move.

"Elizabeth. Wake up. Please." He started murmuring a prayer under his breath.

It felt like hours passed before I could open my eyes. I blinked slowly, allowing my eyes to adjust. It was difficult to see him in the dim light of the moon, but his face was close to mine, his breath fanning across my face.

"Oh, thank God!" He brushed the hair back from my forehead, placing a soft kiss there. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't." My voice was rough. I cleared my throat before continuing, "I don't think so."

"What happened?"

I touched my hand to my head, trying to remember what happened. "I don't know. I was just walking…it went dark. I don't know," I repeated. I was so confused; my thoughts were muddled together. I had no idea how long I had been out.

He did a cursory check of my limbs, presumably to check for any injuries I might be unaware of. Once satisfied that nothing was broken, he slipped one arm behind my back and hooked the other under my knees, lifting me from the ground.

I gasped at the sudden action. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you onto Sergeant, and then we're going to see if Carson is still at the infirmary."

At the mention of Carson, I suddenly remembered the events of the day. I shook my head. "No, Jack. Just take me home." I shifted in his arms until he put my feet on the ground.

He still kept his arm around me, supporting some of my weight. "Elizabeth, you say you're not hurt, but you're bleeding, and you're so cold." He brushed the back of his fingers across my cheek. "You need to see a doctor."

"I'm not hurt. I'm fine. Just take me home, Jack."

"You fainted, Elizabeth. Obviously something is going on, so I'm not just going to take you home."

"Well, if you won't take me home, I'll just walk back myself." I brushed myself off and started back toward home, trying to ignore the pain in my abdomen and the blood dripping down my legs.

"Elizabeth." He walked quickly to catch up to me, leading Sergeant behind him. "Hey." He touched my arm. "Can we talk about why you're being so stubborn about this?"

"I know what's going on, Jack. I'm fine. I saw Carson earlier. I just don't want to talk about it, especially not with anyone in town. I don't need everybody talking about me."

"You have me worried, Elizabeth." He softened his voice. "Please. Tell me what's going on."

"Not right now." I sighed. "Can we ride back, please? I'm tired."

He relented, but insisted on helping me into the saddle. We both sat stiffly, his arms barely brushing against mine as he reached around me to hold the reins. I knew he was upset with me.

Once home, I went straight upstairs to the washroom to get cleaned up.

I filled the tub almost to the top and sank down into the hot water, trying to get the feeling of the horrible evening off of me.

I glanced over at the pile of clothes lying in the middle of the floor, staring at the blood staining the garments. My eyes filled with tears as I thought about the reason why the blood was there, and I sank deeper into the tub.

"Hey." Jack knocked softly before opening the door. "I know you don't want to talk right now, but I'm making some tea and I warmed some muffins."

I met his eyes and burst into tears, my emotions finally spilling out.

"Hey, hey." He knelt beside the tub, pulling me to his chest and stroking my hair. "Shh." He helped me out of the water and wrapped me in a towel, holding me tightly until no more tears would fall.

He dried my cheeks and kissed me softly.

"Let's get you dressed, and then we can get you something to eat."

I nodded and let him lead me from the room.

A few minutes later, he was sitting across from me at the table, his fingers wrapped around a steaming cup of tea. I knew he was itching to know what was going on, but he wasn't going to press me on it.

I picked at the muffin in front of me and took a deep breath. "I lost our baby, Jack."

"What?"

"I lost our baby," I repeated. "We were going to have another baby. Not anymore."

"We were…another baby…" His eyes filled with tears as my words sank in. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I was probably going to tell you eventually."

"You should've told me, Elizabeth." He stood up, rubbing the back of his neck. When he met my eyes, I saw nothing but hurt there. "I should've known."

"There was no reason to tell you until I was sure, and I wasn't sure until it was gone. You want another baby so badly, Jack. I couldn't get your hopes up for nothing."

"I just found you unconscious in a puddle of blood, Elizabeth! I thought you were dying! I should've known! I could've helped you!"

"You couldn't have stopped this from happening, Jack."

"No, but I could've been there for you! I could've sat with you while it happened! It was my baby, too. You had no right to keep that from me." His voice had grown cold.

"Jack…" The tears rolled down my cheeks, unrelenting once again.

"I can't talk to you right now." He moved toward the front door, pulling on his jacket. "The girls are with Abigail. I'm going to get them."

I watched the door for a while after it closed behind him, trying to figure out how everything had gone so wrong.

Eventually, I moved up to the bedroom, curling up on top of the quilt.

I had no idea how I still had tears left, but they kept coming. I held my stomach and cried. I cried for me, and for Jack, and for the baby we would never know.

...

It took longer than I expected for Jack to return home. I heard his footsteps on the stairs, but he walked right passed our room. His voice was muffled as he spoke quietly to the girls.

A few minutes later, he finally entered our room.

"Jane's asleep in her room." He lowered Ellie into my arms. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Jack, please."

"I love you, Elizabeth, but I need space right now." He walked out of the room, and I heard a door close down the hall.

I stared at my open door for a while, until Ellie tugged on my nightgown, reminding me that she hadn't nursed in a while.

"Oh, Ellie." I touched her soft little cheek. "I really messed up today."

The day had been long for her, too, and it didn't take but a few minutes before she fell asleep. I put her in the cradle and returned to my bed.

The house was so quiet, the bed so cold.

I always hated sleeping without Jack, but it was worse knowing he was just down the hall.

He was right to be upset. I knew I should've told him about the baby the moment he walked through the door that evening. I knew I shouldn't have left the house when all he wanted was for me to talk to him.

I just wished he was beside me.

After tossing and turning for hours, I finally dragged myself out of the bed and found myself walking down the hall to the guest room. Jack didn't budge when I opened the door. He was lying in the center of the bed, his back to the door.

Wordlessly, I slipped under the covers beside him, sliding my arms around him.

"I should've told you. I'm sorry, Jack."

Part of me expected him to ignore my words and shift away from me, but instead, he rolled over to face me. "I'm sorry, too." He kissed my forehead. "Just sleep now. We'll talk in the morning."

"I love you."

He sighed deeply, his eyes closing. "I love you, too."

...

It was still dark when Jack and I woke the next morning.

"How are you feeling?" He pushed the hair out of my face.

"I'm okay." I propped the pillow up behind me and moved to sit up. "Can we talk now before the girls wake up? I hate when we're upset with each other."

"I hate that, too." He kissed my forehead. "I think it's safe to say we both reacted poorly yesterday."

I nodded in agreement. "I owe you an explanation." I inhaled deeply. "About a week ago, I started suspecting that maybe we had another baby on the way. I was late, and I started feeling more tired than normal, but I wasn't completely positive, so that's why I didn't mention anything to you. And then yesterday, I woke up feeling off, and I started having some pains. I stopped by the infirmary after school, and Carson told me I was losing the baby. I didn't know how to tell you, because I was having trouble processing it all myself. How could I lose a baby I wasn't even sure existed?"

"And I didn't make it any better by walking out when you told me."

"I understand why you did, though. I hurt you."

"You should've told me when you started suspecting there was another baby, and you should've told me what Carson said."

"I know."

"You have no idea how terrified I was when I found you last night. I saw you lying on the ground, so still and covered in blood. I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm so sorry, Jack. If I could take back everything from yesterday, I would."

"Hey." He cradled my face in his hands. "We both made mistakes yesterday. We can't change what we did. All we can do is promise that we'll try to handle things differently in the future."

"I really don't deserve you, Jack Thornton." I leaned in to kiss him. "Are we okay?"

"Yes. We're okay." He kissed me again. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you, too." I relaxed against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Elizabeth? Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Next time you start suspecting we have a baby on the way, don't wait to tell me."

"Okay. I promise."

"Thank you." He tightened his arms around me. "Hey, it's still dark out. We can probably get a little more sleep before the girls are up."

"Let's go back to our room first. Our bed is more comfortable."

...

Jack stayed home with me for the entire day, insisting that I stay in bed and rest. I couldn't bring myself to argue with him; I was exhausted and still feeling some pain, so I welcomed his help with the girls.

He had Carson come by in the afternoon to make sure that I was physically fine after my whole ordeal. After checking me over, Carson cleared me to go back to work on Monday, but he also insisted that I stay in bed and relax for the remainder of the weekend.

We kept the girls close to us all day. There was hardly a moment that they weren't both being held. We didn't speak again about the baby we lost, but I knew that was in the forefront of both of our minds.

Instead of dwelling on my sadness, I tried to keep focused on my blessings. I had Jack with me, a wonderful man and husband and father. We had two beautiful little girls whom we adored. We lived in a community filled with the most caring people I had ever known.

"You look deep in thought. Are you okay?" Jack touched my cheek.

"I'm fine." I sighed contentedly. "I was just thinking that, even with the bad things that have happened, I have a wonderful life. I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too."


	62. Chapter 62

A/N I thought you all could use something sweet after the heaviness of the previous two chapters. Enjoy :)

...

Abigail rolled out the cookie dough on the table in front of her. "Did you get everything worked out with Jack? I know it's not my business, but I've been concerned about you two."

It was the first time since everything had happened a week before that I'd had a chance to talk with Abigail. Jack hadn't told her why he needed her to watch the girls that night, so she was still in the dark as to what exactly had transpired.

"Yes, everything is fine between us now. We just had an argument, but we've talked through it."

"Good."

I stopped mixing the frosting, setting the spoon beside the bowl. "Abigail, I need to tell you something."

"That sounds serious."

"It is. Carson is the only one who knows." I took a deep breath. "Jack and I lost a baby that night."

"Oh, Elizabeth." She wiped her hands on a towel and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

I brushed away the tears that had started to fall. "I wasn't very far along. I wasn't even sure there _was_ another baby until Carson told me I was having a miscarriage. I hadn't told Jack about the baby, and I'm still not sure if I would've told him had I not lost so much blood. That's why we had a fight."

"You lost a lot of blood?"

"Yes, but I'm fine now, don't worry. I spent the weekend resting, and Carson has cleared me to go back to my normal routine."

"I wish you would've told me sooner."

"I know I should've told you. I just don't want people to be worried about me." I wiped away the remnants of my tears and went back to mixing the frosting. "I'm sad, but I'm okay."

"Elizabeth, people only worry because they care about you." She met my eyes and gave me a small smile. "And I'm not just _people_ to you. We're family."

...

A few days later, I found myself at home after a particularly trying day of school. A snake had made its way into the classroom, frightening the children so much that it took nearly an hour to get them all settled down enough to return to their schoolwork.

On top of that, Ellie was teething, which was making her feel under the weather. She had been clingy all day, barely letting me put her down. She perked up a bit after we picked Jane up from the dress shop, but I still kept most of my attention on her while I prepared dinner, just waiting for her to begin fussing again.

I was so distracted by the events of the day that I didn't hear Jack arrive, and I was unaware of his presence until he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing his lips to my neck. "Pack a bag for this weekend."

"What for?"

"I don't think I need a specific reason to spend a weekend away with my wife." He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him. "But I'm taking you somewhere for our anniversary."

"What about the girls?" I nodded toward Jane and Eleanor, who were sitting on the floor by the table, playing with some of their toys.

"I have everything worked out already. Lee and Rosemary are going to take them, and Cody will keep an eye on Chief." He kissed me softly. "It'll be just you and me for the whole weekend."

I slipped my arms around his neck. "I don't think I remember the last time we had a whole weekend to ourselves."

"Probably because it hasn't happened since before Jane was born."

"That long? Really?"

"Mhmm." He brushed his lips across my forehead.

"Well, this is long overdue, then."

"I think this will be good for us, especially with everything that's happened recently."

I touched his cheek. "You are the sweetest, most thoughtful man, Jack Thornton."

He grinned. "I'm just trying to keep up with my sweet, thoughtful wife. You do so much for me and the girls; it's time I do something for you."

"You do a lot for us, too." I kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Mama." Jane squeezed her way between us, tugging on my skirt. "Eat?"

"Not yet, Janie. Soon." I turned back to the stove, stirring the soup in the pot.

Jack scooped her up. "Sorry, sweetheart. I've been distracting your mama. How about I come play with you and Ellie while mama finishes making dinner?" He winked at me before joining Ellie on the floor. "So, Ellie girl, what's going on down here?"

...

"Okay, Janie." I shifted Ellie to my hip and held out my hand. "Time to go. Say goodbye to Patrick."

"I no go, mama. I stay."

"Jane Thornton," I warned. "We need to go home."

She pouted but gave in, slipping her little hand into mine.

"Thank you, Janie." I looked up at Rosemary. "And thank you for watching her, Rosemary."

She waved me off. "We watch each other's children so often, I don't think we need to say thank you every time."

I chuckled. "Well, even so, thank you. Let's go, Jane." I gave her hand a little tug and led her outside. "We're going to see Nurse Faith for a minute, and then we'll go home."

"You sick, mama?"

"No, I'm not sick, sweetheart. I just need to ask her some questions."

"Oh."

"Elizabeth. Hello." Faith looked up when I entered the infirmary. "And hello, Miss Jane and Miss Eleanor."

Jane smiled sweetly at her. "Hi."

"Hello, Faith." I dropped Jane's hand and closed the door behind me.

"So what brings you by?"

"I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

Given the fact that I was about to have an entire weekend alone with Jack, I figured there were some things that I needed to get cleared up.

"Of course. Take a seat." She motioned toward the empty chair near her. I lowered Ellie to the floor with her sister and sat in the chair. "So, what questions do you have?"

"Well, first, did Carson tell you what happened to me? About the baby?"

"He did. I'm very sorry, Elizabeth. I can't imagine what you felt—what you're feeling."

"Thank you." I touched my stomach briefly, feeling a wave of sadness pass over me. "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure. What happened won't affect my ability to have more children in the future, right?"

"It shouldn't. You're pretty sure the miscarriage happened early on?"

I nodded. "I think I was probably just over a month along."

"Well, you've had two healthy babies, so even though you've since lost one, there's really nothing that indicates you wouldn't be able to carry a baby to full term again."

"Good." I took a deep breath. "Good."

"Do you have any other questions?"

"Yes. This one is a bit more…personal." I fidgeted with the rings on my left hand. "I know it's best to wait a bit after having a baby before...being with your husband again. But with this, do Jack and I need to wait before we start trying again?"

She gave me a reassuring smile. "I don't know that there's any specific timeline you need to follow. I think it should be okay as soon as you feel ready, physically and emotionally. But of course, if you start feeling anything out of the ordinary, don't hesitate to come see me or Carson."

I nodded. "I will. Thank you, Faith."

Ellie crawled over and used my leg to pull herself up. "Mamamama." She patted my knee.

"Goodness, I can't believe how big she's gotten."

"I know." I lifted her into my lap, smoothing down her hair. "She's starting to talk and move a lot more, and I know it won't be long before she's walking. And speaking of little ones who are growing up, how's Meg?"

She grinned. "She's wonderful. She just started rolling over, and she's been reaching for things more and more. I could do without the sleep regression, but I know that won't last forever."

"We need to let her and Ellie have a playdate sometime."

"That would be great."

...

"Mrs. Thornton?" Hannah raised her hand.

"Yes, Hannah?"

"My mom says Jane and Eleanor are staying at our house this weekend. Is that true?"

"That's correct. They are."

Opal raised her hand. "Why are they staying with the Coulters?"

"Corporal Thornton and I are going to be away for the weekend, and the girls aren't coming with us."

"Why?"

"We're taking a trip to celebrate our wedding anniversary."

Another hand went up. "How many years have you and Mountie Jack been married?"

"Almost three." I smiled and sighed, knowing they would ask questions indefinitely until I put a stop to it. "That's enough questions for now, children. Please get back to work."

I tried to turn my attention back to the grammar tests I was grading, but my mind wandered.

Jack hadn't told me much about the plans he had for our weekend away; I didn't even know where exactly we were going or what activities he had planned. I only knew that he had secured a hotel room for us and that I was to bring an evening gown.

After nearly eight years together and many surprises, I knew that regardless of what Jack was planning, it would be an unforgettable weekend.

...

Jack said his goodbyes to the girls and left to take Chief to Abigail's while I made sure everything was settled with the Coulters.

"I just fed Ellie, so she should be fine for a little while. We did pack a bottle for her; I'm not sure how well she'll take it, though, because she doesn't feed from a bottle often. She's also been teething lately, so she might be fussy. I usually give her a cold cloth to chew on."

"We'll be just fine. Don't worry." Rosemary took Ellie from me.

"And remember, Jane can't eat fish."

"I know, I know. No fish, but she loves strawberry jam and biscuits. I watch her all the time, Elizabeth. And little Miss Eleanor likes potatoes but not green beans. I have everything under control." She tried to shoo me out the door.

"Okay." I sighed. "Bye, Janie. Bye, Ellie. You be good for Aunt Rosemary and Uncle Lee. Dad and I will be home in a couple of days. I love you both very much."

"Love you, mama." Jane wrapped her little arms around my legs.

"Now go." Rosemary did shoo me out the door this time. "Enjoy your time with your husband."

...

I stepped into the hotel room and felt as though I had been transported to my childhood home in Hamilton. It was absolutely lavish. Fluffy pillows covered the bed, the lights were dimmed, and a bottle of champagne was chilling in a bucket of ice beside the small sofa. "Oh my. You've really outdone yourself, Jack."

"This is just the beginning." He put his hands on my shoulders and kissed me. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." I touched his cheek. "So, what are your plans for us for the evening?"

He slid his arms around my waist, resting his hands on the small of my back. "Well," he leaned down and kissed me softly, "I was thinking we have a little champagne and order some food. It's been a long afternoon of traveling, so I thought it would be best to stay in and rest tonight. I promise tomorrow will be more exciting."

"A night in sounds wonderful. In fact," I trailed my lips across his jaw, "a night in with my husband sounds absolutely perfect."

...

I rested my head on Jack's chest as he absentmindedly traced circles on my back. The sun had risen nearly an hour before, but neither of us felt the need to move.

"This is nice. Nowhere to be, no children to tend to."

"It is nice," I agreed, "but it feels a little like we're forgetting something."

"It does feel like something is missing. Two little somethings."

"I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they're fine." He brushed his fingers through my hair. "Rosemary and Lee know what they're doing. And Jane is getting to spend a whole weekend with Patrick, so she's probably in heaven."

I laughed softly. "Probably." I turned to meet his eyes. "So, what do you have planned for us today?"

"A little of this," he kissed my nose, "and some of this," he kissed both of my cheeks, "and to top it off, a bit of this." He pressed his lips to mine.

I smiled when he pulled away. "I like those plans."

"I have some other plans, too. I thought we could explore the city for a while, find a nice place for lunch, and then this evening, you'll need to wear that gown I asked you to bring."

"Where are we going?"

"I can't give it all away just yet. You'll find out soon enough."

After spending a wonderful day together, we returned to our hotel to prepare for the rest of the evening.

I slipped into my evening gown—pale pink satin with beading along the bodice—while Jack changed into his suit.

We ate dinner in the restaurant on the ground floor of our hotel before taking a short walk down the street to a theater where the symphony orchestra was playing.

It was dark when we exited the theater, the chilly air reminding us that the warm days of summer were over. Jack offered me his arm and led me over to an awaiting carriage.

He helped me up into the seat, tucking a blanket around my legs.

"I can't believe you took me to the symphony. And now a carriage ride? How are you going to top this for future anniversaries?"

He chuckled. "I have no idea." He cradled my face in his hands, his eyes sparkling as he glanced over me. "Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Once or twice, but I'll gladly hear it again." I grinned, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you so much, my darling Elizabeth."

"I love you more."


	63. Chapter 63

Once again, Jack and I stayed in bed long after the sun had risen. It was the first Sunday morning in ages that we weren't up and getting the girls ready for church. He threaded his fingers through mine and kissed my hair.

"I love our daughters dearly, but goodness, I'm really going to miss these slow mornings."

"So will I." I laughed softly, pulling myself onto his chest. "We should take advantage of this last morning here."

He raised his eyebrows, his fingertips dancing lightly across my back. "Oh, and what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe something like this." I stretched up to kiss him, bracing my hands on his chest.

"Anything else?"

"Maybe…we start trying for another baby?" I gave him a tiny smile.

"Really?"

I nodded and rolled onto my back, pulling him with me. "I realize we probably should've had this conversation earlier, given how the past couple of days have gone," I paused, feeling a flush rise in my cheeks at the memory of how we had spent the previous few days. I cleared my throat and continued, moving my hand to the back of his neck, "I know it hasn't been that long, but don't want to wait to start trying again, Jack."

He smiled, leaning down to kiss me. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure." I brushed my thumb along the hairs at the back of his neck, and he shivered. "I even talked with Faith to make sure it would be okay. I'm ready to have another baby with you, Jack Thornton."

...

I tucked my arm into Jack's as we walked toward the Coulters' house early that evening. "Who do you think is going to be the most excited to see us?"

"Hm," he pretended to think hard for a moment. "Probably Rosemary."

I chuckled. "Jack Thornton, are you saying our daughters are difficult children to care for?"

"Of course not. But you have to admit, it's quite a task taking care of four children—three of whom are under three years old—even if two of them are perfect little angels."

"You do realize that when we have another baby, we'll have three children in our house who are three and under."

He smiled. "I know. I'm not under the impression that our life is going to be easy. But just think of how much more laughter and joy we'll experience."

I sighed contentedly as we stepped up to the Coulters' door. "They do bring us a lot of joy," I agreed. "I had a wonderful time this weekend—and I think we really needed the time away—but I'm so ready to have our girls back."

"So am I." He kissed my temple and knocked on the door.

Lee answered. "Hi. Good to see you both."

"You, too."

He opened the door a little wider and turned toward the living room. "Jane, look who's here."

"Mama! Dada!" She abandoned the toy she was playing with and ran to where we stood in the doorway, leaping into Jack's arms.

He kissed her forehead. "Hi, Janie."

"We missed you, sweetheart." I touched her cheek. "Were you good for Aunt Rosemary and Uncle Lee?"

"I good." She nodded.

Lee ushered us further into the house. "She was great. So was Eleanor. Rosemary is changing her diaper right now; she should be out soon."

"I heard my name." Rosemary entered the room, Ellie in her arms. Ellie grinned and squealed. "I told you that I thought I heard your mom and dad out here."

I took the baby from her. "Hello, sweet girl." She snuggled against my shoulder, and I rubbed her back gently. "Are you ready to go home?"

"I'll get their bag." Lee excused himself.

"Thank you for watching them."

"Of course. They're welcome any time. You know we love having them here." She picked up Patrick—he had wandered over while we were talking. "I think this little man loves having them over here the most."

"No go, Nanie," he whined, reaching toward Jane.

Rosemary kissed his forehead. "Oh, Patrick, you'll see her again very soon."

"Here are their things." Lee returned with the small suitcase.

"Thank you." Jack shifted Jane into one arm, taking the suitcase with the other. "Well, we should get going. Jane, say bye to Patrick."

"Hug." She reached toward him.

The two little ones were lowered to the ground, and they embraced each other.

I smiled. "I think their relationship gets cuter and cuter every day."

...

The next few weeks passed without incident. We worked, we played with the girls, we spent time with our friends.

Before we knew it, September was over, and October had come and gone. We had had mild autumn weather, but winter finally arrived along with November.

I pulled my own coat on before taking Jane's off the hook.

"Come here, Janie. It's cold today, so we need to put your coat on."

She toddled over and put her arms out, knowing exactly what to do.

"Thank you for helping me, sweetheart." I slipped her arms through the sleeves.

She whined when I tried to button the coat. "No, mama. Too tight." Sure enough, the sleeves were a few inches too short, and there was no way I could button it without restricting her movement.

"You're right. It is a little tight." I sighed. "We'll have to get you a new one and give this one to your sister."

"Off." She tugged on the sleeves.

"Okay, but you'll need to wear another sweater, and we'll get a blanket for you. We don't want you to get too cold."

Jack came down the stairs with Eleanor in his arms, all bundled up. "Ellie girl is ready to go. Why are you taking Jane's coat off?"

"It's too small for her. We'll need to get her a new one, but for now, could you go find another one of her sweaters and a wool blanket?"

"Sure." He passed Ellie to me and headed back up the stairs.

Ellie giggled as she watched Jane twirling beside me.

"Is your sister silly, Ellie?"

Jane dropped to the ground and laughed.

"What's going on down here?" Jack came down the steps, a little sweater in one hand and a blanket in the other.

"Jane is being silly, trying to make Ellie laugh."

"Are you being silly, Janie?" Jack smiled. "Arms up, please." He helped her into the extra sweater and wrapped her in the blanket before picking her up. "Nice and warm?"

"I warm."

"Good. Let's get to church."

...

I shivered and pulled my shawl tighter around myself. "I can't believe winter is nearly here again."

"It won't be long before we have our first snow." Jack added more wood to the fire and walked over to the window, glancing out. "I'm surprised we haven't had any yet, but we've gotten some wires that the weather is getting pretty bad just north of here, so I'm sure we'll see that in the next few days."

"Snow?" Jane ran to the back window, standing on her toes to try to see out.

Jack chuckled and lifted her up. "It's not snowing right now, sweetheart. See?" He pointed out the window. He kissed her cheek. "Soon, though, and then I promise, you and I will go outside and make the biggest snowman ever. Does that sound good?"

She nodded emphatically. "Big snowman!"

I laughed softly. "It's a good thing that Rosemary gave us Hannah's old coat for Jane, because I'm sure that we wouldn't be able to convince her that she can't go in the snow without one."

We had asked Rosemary if we could order a coat through the dress shop, and she had insisted on altering one of the coats that Hannah had outgrown instead, saving us money and ensuring we had a coat for Jane before it got even colder.

"Go outside now?" Jane peered out the window again. "Pease?"

Jack looked at me, asking for permission.

"Just for a few minutes. Dinner will be out of the oven soon."

"Let's go get our coats, sweetheart."

A few moments later, they disappeared through the back door, Jane laughing as Jack carried her on his shoulders.

"Well, Ellie," I lifted her into my lap, "should we go get dinner finished?"

...

Jack stirred in the bed, blinking slowly as he woke. "What are you doing over there?"

"The snow finally made it here." I nodded toward the window. "From the looks of it, it's been snowing for most of the night, too."

He stepped up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. "Jane's going to be thrilled."

I turned to face him, stretching up to kiss him softly. "I hope you're ready to build the biggest snowman ever like you promised her."

"Of course." He grinned. "You know I'm basically a child when it comes to snow."

I shook my head and laughed. "You are. It gives me a little taste of what it will be like when we have another baby."

He moved a hand to my stomach. "I know it hasn't even been two months since we started trying again but…anything yet?"

I frowned. "No, and I haven't forgotten my promise to tell you as soon as I suspect anything, so you don't need to keep asking me."

"I'm sorry. I'm trying not to get my hopes up, but you know how difficult that can be for me."

"It's difficult for me, too." I took his hands. "But I trust that it will happen for us, in God's time."

He pressed his lips to my forehead, wrapping his arms around me. "I'll try to be patient."

We stood there in silence for a few minutes, just holding each other and watching the snow fall outside.

"I love you," he whispered, brushing his lips across the side of my face.

"I love you, too."

"Mamamama," Ellie called from the nursery, breaking our reverie.

"I'll go get her."

He kissed me softly. "I'll start on breakfast, then. I'm sure Jane's going to wake up any minute, and she'll probably want to go outside the minute she sees that it's snowing."

I chuckled. "I'll try to keep her away from any windows until after we eat."

...

I sat on the back porch with Ellie, watching Jack help Jane build a little snowman. Chief was running around them, sending up a spray of snowflakes, and Jane was laughing loudly enough that we could hear her from the house.

"What do you think, Ellie? Should we go help them, or should we stay up here where it's not as cold?"

"Mamamama." She squirmed in my arms.

"Okay." I stood and shifted her to my hip. "We'll go help them." I stepped carefully through the snow.

Jack turned when he heard Ellie giggle at the snowflakes landing on her cheeks.

"Hi there, Ellie girl." He kissed her cheek, then mine, lingering a bit. "And hello to you, beautiful. I thought you were just going to stay on the porch and watch."

"Well, Ellie decided she didn't want to miss out on all the fun."

"Did you hear that, Jane? Mama and Ellie are going to help us build our snowman."

"Yay!" She clapped her little mitten-covered hands. "Look, mama." She pointed at the half-built snowman. The bottom portion reached her shoulder, and I imagined the fully-built snowman would be twice her height.

"I see it, Janie. You and your dad are doing a good job. It's already as big as you!"

For the next fifteen minutes, Jane and Jack built up the rest of the snowman. We tried to encourage Ellie to help scoop up some snow, but she didn't fully understand what was going on and had repeatedly attempted to take snow _from_ the snowman. So instead, I took her a few feet away, and she was giggling as she shoved her hands down into the snow at her feet.

Jack lifted Jane up so she could reach up to put the pieces of coal to make the snowman's face.

"All done!" She clapped again, thrilled by their creation.

"Thanks for the help, Janie." Jack kissed the top of her head. "You're very good at making snowmen."

I scooped Ellie up. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm cold. Let's go inside, and I'll make some hot chocolate."

"Chocate! Num!"

Jack laughed. "I sure do love you, Jane Thornton. And you, Ellie girl." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"And me?"

He covered Jane's eyes and kissed me deeply. "You know I love you."

I smiled against his lips. "I love you, too. Now, let's go in. I'm freezing."


End file.
